Into The Mist
by AnimeRomanceFreak1990
Summary: "I never knew life could be so complicated...but the pure feelings I have for him, makes it all worth living for." AU, Rated M for future graphic situations and lemon s , InuYasha/Kagome
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go again, another attempt at romance! I have a feeling that I will stick to this story and continue with my two other stories, as I have recovered from my writer's block! I have major plans for this story and I am excited to start this baby of a story! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sexy InuYasha. All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the plot and Akio Higurashi.**

**

* * *

**

**Into the Mist**

"You love simply because you cannot help it" -Kim Anderson**  
**

Chapter 1

"…_and I feel as if I'm running through a mist. I haven't any idea on where I should turn or why I should keep on going. My life has always been like that. I want to live and be happy, to be free of any worries that burden me, to be free of any surrounding foggy mists that cloud my mind and soul. But where? How can I find that dream? Why must I have to search for something that seems so surreal and unattainable?"_

And the young woman closed her journal with a soft thud. Her delicate hand brushed away a stray lock of black hair from her face then gently slid her private book under her bed. She then got up from her kneeling position on her bamboo floor and walked over to gaze into the green forest that surrounded her family's home.

The woman of seventeen closed her eyes and breathed in the pine, the oak, the rain kissed leaves of the woods she loved so much. The wind was gentle as it caressed the tan skin of her arms and bare feet, the warm heat of the sun beaming down on her delicate face. Her blue cotton dress, a gift from her father from England, swayed around her legs. Her ears could pick up the soothing gentle music from the trees, causing a small smile to form on her pale pink lips.

It was times like these that Kagome Higurashi forgot about her internal struggles. Her hands braced her form as she leaned out the window to better sample the outside world. She loved the forest and the way it seemed to calm her. Sometimes, she would sneak out and walk along the tall, aging oaks and would sit against a tree by the small stream that wove through the forest. If her parents ever found out about that…

"Kagome! Kagome, come on lunch is ready!"

The teenager turned around to see her younger cousin of thirteen. Rin was a smaller girl, preferring to wear her custom made kimono to the English clothes that her father brought back. With black hair down to her shoulders, cute hazel eyes and a bubbly personality, Kagome had come to adore her cousin as much as her younger brother.

_'Rin seems so carefree! I wish I could feel like that.' _Truth was, no one knew of her waging struggles inside. It was something that she needed to deal with on her own she decided, to find her own happiness and strength, feelings she's wanted for a long time.

The young woman nodded and glided across her room, shut her Japanese style door, and silently followed her cousin down the wooden steps of their two story home.

For a Japanese family living in the late 1800's, English influence was spreading all across the country. After visiting England, Kagome's father loved the style so much that he sought on adding English influence to their Japanese home. Kagome didn't care much for the foreign style, expect for the clothing. She loved her native land and loved all that she grew up with, but she loved the simplicity of the English dresses like the one she wore.

As they entered the dining room, with the traditional Japanese table surrounded by five pillow seats, Rin and Kagome sat together on the left side, joining the rest of the family.

Kagome sat silently and ate after they said the family prayer. She gazed across the table to her younger brother. Souta was the youngest child at ten years of age. He was a spitting image of their father, with his short brown hair and the same colored eyes. Unlike her, he loved both the Japanese and English styles and preferred to wear both. Today he wore a white collared shirt with black pants and socks. Despite their differences, she loved her younger brother and cherished him as much as she did Rin.

Then she turned her deep yet sad walnut brown eyes on her mother. She was a very beautiful woman with curly brown hair that grazed her shoulders and warm eyes that reminded Kagome of the oaks just outside her window. She wore her lovely electric blue kimono that was decorated with white cranes. Her mother was very understanding but sometimes Kagome thought she was a bit controlling.

But her father was the most demanding of the family.

"I think we should go out today and enjoy the cherry blossoms that are blooming today in town." His powerful voice caused all occupants to look up.

"That's a wonderful idea, dear." Masako agreed with her husband.

"Yeah, I want to go!" Rin bounced up and down, clapping at the idea. Souta was almost just as enthusiastic as his cousin.

As much as Kagome loved to see the spring's beauty, she just wasn't up to it. After seeing the magnificent trees years after year since she was two, Kagome yearned for something more exciting. Like the woods that she deemed as her sanctuary.

"I don't feel very well, so I think I will just go and take a nap." She set her half eaten bowl of rice down and stood up while earning curious gazes her family.

"Would you like me to make you something?" Masako offered, opting to stand up if need be.

Kagome shook her head tiredly. "That's okay, mother. All I need is some sleep and I'll be fine." She insisted as she moved to exit the dining room.

Going up the stairs, she knew her father wouldn't like her lack of participation. He always insisted on doing things as a family, trying to keep up his image in their village as a proud family man. He was forceful, demanding, and strict with her, as she was his eldest child and was expected to be involved with the Higurashi family. But his insistence was wearing on her as of late, and the teenager was exhausted, like she was trapped in a corner and couldn't figure a way out of it.

_'It's always like this.'_ She thought miserably as she laid on her side on her western style bed, gazing out her window. _'Why can't I just live without any doubt?'_ Thoughts like these were more common to her now. Her life seemed out of control. She was rarely happy anymore, barely able to enjoy time with her family; with the exceptions of her cousin and brother, and she felt like her spirit was now lost, sad, and lonely.

"My life is a mist….and I am unable to see clearly of what I want or how to get there." She whispered softly as her eyes closed. She was tired, not physically but mentally and she sought the peace that came with sleep.

Kagome fell into sleep with the sounds of the forest and the forest wind that eased her being, unaware of an intense pair of demon eyes watching her not far from her open window.

* * *

His golden eyes of the sun never left the from of the girl that had caught his attention. Her attractive scent of lavender and vanilla enticed him like no other. As he found purchase in an old and broad, sturdy oak branch, the demon watched the slumbering human, gazing at her delicate face that he thought of as beautiful.

The half demon could watch her for hours if he wasn't in the always present danger of being caught. His long and wild mane of silver hair whirled around him, while the two silver dog ears on his head flickered in irritation. If he wasn't a freak, an outcast that many wanted dead, maybe he would have the guts to approach her, talk to her, but he knew that that would never happen, if for only one reason.

Inuyasha was a half breed, born from a human mother and a demon father. His abnormal ears, his freakish silver hair and scary eye color marked him as a freak of nature and was to forever live a life of loneliness, despair, and endless taunts and torture. In this day and age, humans had more weapons to take him down with so he found safety and refuge in this forest. To them, he was the scary and dangerous half blood that could shred anything to pieces with his sharp razor like claws and inhuman fangs. But the truth was, he wasn't a murderous beast that killed humans for pleasure. No, he only hunted the animal life so he could eat and survive. But nobody would believe someone like him and so he was prepared for a solitary life without any happiness. It's always been like that since he was a young pup. Nobody listened to him, turned their backs on him and even went as far as to bruise him until he couldn't stand up. So he always sought after a place to hide in, but the humans would drive him out. A forest was the best option and that's were he found himself today where he has lived the past few years

But when he first caught wind of a delicious aroma, he had to follow it. InuYasha tracked it down to a simple human girl. He's seen many human woman before but none as pretty or different as this one. Her black hair looked so silky and soft down her back, and her skin looked so smooth he wanted to reach out and touch her. Her eyes that were warm yet as lonely as his was, a rich, calming shade of brown, captured his attention.

Ever since then, InuYasha has always looked out for her, without her knowing. He had an overwhelming sense to protect her from any danger, something he's never felt before. He had a strong and understandable resentment to humans but this one woman, Kagome as he heard them call her, was different. He couldn't get her out of his mind no matter how hard he tried. Her scent was powerful enough to lure him in, her voice was enough to calm his inner rage. But how long could he stay and watch over her? He wanted her to be his and his alone, but he would have to settle for looking at her from afar.

Inuyasha watched her sleep until the sun began to set. He didn't want to leave her though, but he had to feed himself. After glancing longingly at her angelic form one more time, he bunched his legs up and jumped from his branch and into the darkness of the woods, where the humans wouldn't dare to step into when it was approaching dusk.

While he jumped from branch to branch, searching for his dinner, his thoughts often strayed back to Kagome. '_Why am I so obsessed with her? Why do I have to constantly dream about her all the time?' _He couldn't answer these questions no matter how hard he tried. She was engraved his mind, his nose, and even his lonely beating heart, one that yearned for acceptance and love.

"I don't know why, but why should I care about a human that would never in a million years care for a freakish monster like me? What makes her so special that I have to be drawn to her?" But as he said those words, he didn't believe them. He couldn't. Her face, her scent, her voice- it was all he had to live for everyday. And he hoped, against all odds, that someday, that they could meet, and to finally settle the loneliness he felt.

But let's face it, no one could love, or even remotely care for a hanyou- a monster, a ruthless beast that he was dubbed…and Inuyasha, hating himself for it… believed that they were right. That's all he was, and always would be…and he lived with that painstaking truth.

* * *

What do you think? A good start? More details will come in later chapters. Let me know!

Ja Ne for now!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! **

**Here's chapter No. 2! Thank you: dezifish, inuyasha rawr 17, and SilverSpirit 101 for reviewing! I'm glad you like this story and I appreciate the compliments! I have some great ideas for this story so bear with me while I dish these chapters out as fast as I am able! And keep on reading as this story progresses! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sexy hanyou Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns any and all characters; except for Akio. The plot is also mine.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Love is shown in your deeds, not in your words." -Fr. Jerome Cummings

All she could do was silently walk away from the festivities in the town square. The village men had just returned with a demon carcass, a "bountiful and monetary" gain, her father announced proudly, who was head of the hunting party. Kagome loathed killing of any kind, even when her village thrived on hunting to survive and prosper. Even as she sneaked away unseen, she covered her nose to dull the horrendous and noxious rotting odor of the deer demon. The woman swiftly made it to her home, ran up the stairs and shut the sliding door to her room to take in the fresher, cleaner scent of the forest.

It was the same thing every spring and fall for as long as she could remember. As Kagome sat on her bed facing the wide window, she pulled from her memory all the stories and history as to why her hometown hunted and the grudge they held against the 'vile' creatures they often said.

According to her grandfather's teachings, their home village was first settled around the age of the Feudal Era, where many battles waged and unruly creatures called demons roamed about wildly. Now most demons didn't even bother themselves with the humans, but there were still those bloodthirsty beasts that craved human flesh and that caused unrest and fear among the villagers. Now, there were highly spiritual beings, monks and miko who specialized in vanquishing demons. For around fifty years, there was an on-going battle between the humans and demons. The monk and miko, along with humans who only had their skills as warriors, fought and slain many demons, but a great number of lives were lost during that period. Demon numbers were reduced and so did the bloodshed. She was often told that she was a descendant of one of the greatest miko in the Feudal Era's history. Midoriko, she was called, was a beautiful being born of unsurpassed spiritual power with a genuinely pure heart. She had chosen not to slay the enemy, but rather purify their darkened souls. Midoriko no longer wanted to see any more bloodshed, but rather peace between them, to live without any quarrel, hatred or fear. And so she stepped in and it was she who ultimately ended the fifty year long feud, ending the chaos. But the serenity and tranquility wouldn't last long, and that's were her village's problems began.

Midoriko was the first village priestess. And with that came great responsibility. Now, how she died or vanished was simply a mystery after serving the village for many years. People said that it was disease, others claimed it was old age since she lived up to the ripe age of 72, a rarity in that time period. But many believed that it was a demon who ended her life. And with the unproven claim that a demon, a very powerful one to end the life of a powerful miko, the village had begun to hunt and destroy any demon they could find. And that was the start of a brand new feud between her village and any living demons.

Now Kagome didn't know what to believe. She knew that all demons weren't vile or evil, that they could be friendly. This was a fact, since she started going by the stream to think she a saw a variety of demon life roaming about, from harmless rabbit clans to peaceful deer, like the one she saw just slain. Demons were still plentiful but that didn't stop her people from killing them off to make a pretty penny. Not only do they hunt to kill and feed their families, but their bones, vital organs and pelts were valuable. Still, it angered her to see an innocent and harmless herbivore demon like the deer to be slaughtered for her meat and pelt. Kagome had steered from anything that involved such tragedy.

As she drew in a silent breath, Kagome distinctly felt that something was watching her. She turned to her window but saw nothing but greenery and heard nothing but the leaves rustled by the wind. But the tingling she felt didn't stop and it quickly bewildered her. The young woman drew herself up and looked out, trying to catch a clue as to what-or who was watching her. Her black hair swayed and her walnut eyes darted back and forth, but she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Bringing her head in, Kagome decided that she would go and investigate this sensation, which would lead her into the woods that she familiarized herself with. As she was walking out, she suddenly realized that she's had these feelings before, that something, or someone was always gazing at her, watching her every move. It didn't feel dangerous or scary, but Kagome knew that she had to find out what it was and get some answers.

* * *

As she exited her home and headed straight for the forest, her thoughts wandered again. A tranquil mist was setting in below the canopy of the tall oaks, so the forest air was now cool and crisp. Kagome, subconsciously heading for her spot by the stream, felt the presence following her at a distance. It was strange really. As soon as she started her trek through the woods a few years ago, when she finally decided that she needed someplace to be alone, the strange presence that followed her now started. It never at one time threatened her but she was curious and confused as to why she only sensed it when she was by herself: and why she was only now figuring it out. When it first started, she passed it off. It kept happening each time she sat in the same spot and it began to, comfort her in a way, that she wasn't alone. And now that she had the time to finally figure it all out, Kagome was determined to seek out the sensation and demand some answers.

The forest floor felt good on her feet, the air fresh of the dew and of the wildflowers she passed along the way. Her powder blue dress swayed behind her. She heard birds in the distance and felt the peaceful serenity and calm of this paradise as the mist descended upon it. She always forgot her problems and inner turmoil every time she stepped foot here, like how a child sought comfort in their favorite blanket. Kagome was always different from her family. She was quiet, shy, conservative and she stuck her to morals and listened to what was in her heart and soul. The seventeen year old looked for comfort in herself, even though she loved her family and their attempts to see her smile. She hasn't given a true smile in years. Why, she didn't know. Kagome was trying to find herself, answers as to whoever she really was, she just didn't know it would be so hard. And she couldn't ask for help, either. No one would understand her and she had been independent for a long time so asking would be useless.

The female was so distracted in her own mind, that she failed to hear or sense that a danger was lurking, a beast that was stalking her for the longest time.

Once she heard the soft trickling of water, Kagome knew she reached her stream. After passing through two evergreen trees, she made her way to the water and knelt before it. She cupped her hands, put them into the cool flowing water and lifted them up to her lips to savor her thirst and relish the pure fresh taste of it. Then she glanced down into the passing water, seeing her solemn reflection. All she could see was a saddened pale face, framed by messy black hair with her eyes the color of walnut. She leaned forward to graze the water with her hand. She closed her eyes in bliss, letting the chillness cover her skin in goose bumps and the wind whipping her hair around, while her face flushed with the rapidly cooling breeze.

A crunch suddenly snapped her eyes open. A scary chill ran up her spine, which made her really uneasy. As she stood still in her spot, she heard heavy footsteps heading her way, as well as heavy breathing. Kagome knew this wasn't the sensation she was originally seeking. This was different and it wasn't harmless. This was the aura of something that intended to harm her and she knew it. She slowly turned her head around, fearing what she might be staring into. Then she willed her legs to move and slowly stood up, in case she had to run. When it finally appeared, she gasped. She stopped breathing, her whole body ceasing to even quiver.

A huge brawny, brown bear demon approached her. It was taller than her and much bigger than any other demon she's seen. It had evil black eyes, staring right at her, the prey. It had black stripes around its eyes, neck, arms and legs. Its brown fur was thick and heavy, its paws that was probably bigger than her head sprouted black claws that looked fatal. It threw its head back roaring, which caused Kagome to cover her ears because it was so loud, it echoed through the now quiet woods. Once it finished, it opened a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, saliva and blood dripping down from its mouth and eyes with intention to kill, and headed straight for her.

Kagome started walking backwards. She knew she was in trouble. Her body was trembling from pure fear. Her heart was beating fiercely against her chest, her breathing was erratic. There was only one thing she could do and that was to run. But she knew that demons were faster than humans and this one was no exception. That bear could kill her within a matter of seconds. She wanted to scream for help but it could also be her last fatal mistake. Kagome was stuck and she was absolutely terrified.

_'I don't know what to do! If I die here, I won't see my family again!'_ Her foot then hit a log and with a gasp, she fell on her back. When she looked up, the burly demon bear was crossing the river, careless of the cold current and marched towards her. She then started to scoot back, her legs numb from the cold and her face flushed. She didn't know it but tears started to fall from her eyes. _'Is this how I'm going to die? Am I going to die without knowing who I am? What I'm meant to accomplish?'_

She continued to crawl on her back until she hit the bark of a tree. She was cold, numb, and terrified. Tears ran down her flawless face while she braced herself. The bear demon was only feet away from her. It stood on its hind legs, making itself more intimidating and powerful. She curled herself up into a ball, shivering from the terror and the cold misty forest that would now become her tomb. She didn't want to feel anymore; didn't want to see anymore. All Kagome wanted was to go home and forget about this nightmare.

* * *

Then, she saw something just hit the bear right on its head; causing it to roar in pain and stagger back onto its front paws. The demon growled in irritation and bared its malicious fangs at the intruder. Kagome followed the creature's head and froze at the sight. Her eyes widened in shock, but also in relief that she was no longer alone and absolute awe at the person before her.

All she could do was stare at him. She noticed his shimmering hair that reminded her of the full silver moon and eyes that glowed as brightly as the noonday sun. He looked beautiful, and that aura that she originally set off to find, was radiating off from this man. This unique stranger had a warm, safe aura, the one that she has often felt since she first started coming into this forest. Kagome looked towards her hunter and noticed that it was snarling at the intruder. She quickly looked back to him, who turned towards her. He nodded once, his eyes burning and swirling fiercely with determination. Taking his nod as the cue, she quickly scrambled away from the tree.

When he saw her move, he quickly focused on the bear, who had its head turned to see what the commotion was. And that was his move. He growled and immediately dashed to the creature who dare try to hurt the woman he's come to know secretly. Her scent reeked of absolute fright, confusion, and her salty tears. That made his moves all the more powerful as he quickly latched onto the demon's head. The bloodthirsty beast was trying to break the crushing hold InuYasha had on its neck, but the hanyou's strong hold never loosened. The overwhelming urge to protect Kagome strengthened his resolve to put an end to this demon's life. No one would ever hurt her…he would make sure of that

Kagome hid behind a tree further down and silently she observed the confrontation. She didn't know who this guy was, or what his motive was for saving her life. But the female gazed at how he moved, and how strong he was. She could see his muscles rippling from wrestling with the thrashing bear, his firm jaw set and what looked like fangs protruding from his mouth. She could also now see two triangular things on top of his head.

_'He sure looks different. He could be a demon as well. By why do I feel like I want to know who he is?'_ she thought as the battle waged.

All too soon, All there was the deafening roar of the bear, the triumphant yell of the stranger and the sickening crack of the neck breaking. The gigantic demon fell lifelessly to the forest floor, its eyes black as death never to see again. Kagome felt a little nauseous to hear that death blow but was glad that it wasn't her. After taking a few deep breaths, she came out from the tree to see her savior; who had his head tilted far enough to where he could see her.

All she knew was of the animalistic demons that roamed the woods, but she never seen a human with demonic features before. He had the body of a human, but his hair, eyes, claws, fangs and even his silver ears suggested otherwise. But for some reason she wasn't afraid of him, even when she just saw him killing another demon. And the way he looked at her, it produced a warm feeling in her soul. This stranger just saved her life, so he couldn't be evil, right? He may have looked different but that didn't mean she had to fear him.

They just stood there, gazing at the other for an unknown amount of time. Inuyasha was out in the open, where this girl could see him for what he was. As a monster, a freak show, hell's spawn. But he didn't detect a negative emotion from her, nothing but curiosity and gratitude. He wanted to stay, to finally have a chance to talk to her now she's seen him, but his lifelong instincts to run and stay away from humans were stronger.

_'I know she's not a threat, but my mind won't listen!'_ Not having been near a human since his mother died many years ago, this was a new experience for him all over again. But he was ever cautious, doubtful, and scared. He knew there was nothing to fear about this woman but self preservation was winning over. No matter how hard he tried to fight to stay where he was, after hearing her light footsteps approach him, it was pure instinct to turn away and prepared to leap into the misty woods.

Kagome wanted to thank him for saving her but the words wouldn't come out. There was just something about him that grabbed her. She wanted to find out more about him, talk to him, get to know him. But she then noticed his severe trembling and the repetitive clenching of his fists. It was like trying to approach an animal that's cornered and scared to death. His ears seemed to have drooped and his breathing was more intense. He looked so guarded, so terrified. But why?

_'He looks so scared, like a child. It's like he doesn't know what to do. But why is he so frightened?'_ Similar questions ran through her mind. She's never seen him before but what she could see was that he was all alone. He was like a new mystery to her. Kagome wasn't too keen on mysteries but this unique stranger was one worth solving. As she moved closer to him, he turned away from her and made a move to spring back into the trees.

"Wait!" She called out, reaching her hand out to stop him.

The hanyou froze, and slightly turned his head to look at her. He could tell she wanted to tell him something and was pleading for him to stay. But instead he chose to turn away and leaped into the tall trees, regretting every move and beating himself inwardly for not staying to talk to her like he's always desperately wanted to, and when she wanted to say something to him. It felt like his heart was being crushed with every step, every leap he took.

Kagome knew she shouldn't have moved closer. She frightened him away. Sighing in defeat, she gazed one more time in the direction where he disappeared to and walked towards her home; all the while thinking of how to see him and what to do should he show himself to her again. Smiling with renewed hope, Kagome had something to make her feel more alive; like her soul was being reignited with joy now and all because of a handsome stranger that saved her life.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and I look forward to hearing from you! I appreciate your support and will continue to the further this story goes. Until next chapter...**

**Ja Ne for now!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you: DiscipleofAnime, purduepup, and kinara103 for reviewing! I appreciate your support! **

**I have been getting better lately by reading stories on here and reading supernatural romance novels a lot . That's the best thing to do: Read-and Write A LOT! That's the best way to improve your writing skills! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character created by Rumiko Takahashi. I do however, own the plot! **

* * *

"Love is the best medicine, and there is more than enough to go around once you open your heart"- Julie Marie

**Chapter 3**

He sat on his favorite oak perch that granted him a perfect view of her window from which he could see her. Inhaling the woodsy oak and the calming scent of the flora around him, the most important smell was the aroma of the woman that had him frightened yet excited simultaneously. After the encounter the precious day, Inuyasha was content to just watch her from afar, even when he ran off, too scared to face her yet berating himself from running away from a rare opportunity. He watched her, followed her home without her noticing his presence. Even though she invoked some terrifying feelings in him, Inuyasha would never let her get hurt if he could help it.

He gazed into her room, his inu vision keen and crystal clear and his nose just as powerful. His silver ears flickered with each sound, whether it be the rustling of the new leaves or the movement of an animal below but the hanyou was focused on the home a few yards away. The many scratches and age old marks on his body caused him little pain, seeing as his blood aided in his healing but some deep lacerations would not fade away. It was like a constant reminder of what he had to endure for most of his life and the price for being different. But his aches now came from inside him, whenever he caught her scent or the sound of her voice. This female, this one single being had the power to render him weak but to also strike understandable fear. The hanyou knew that Kagome meant no harm and was never a threat to him, but the possibility of her betraying him somehow was very real. But after watching her for so long, Inuyasha's doubts about her dwindled but it never faded completely. He was an outsider that had trusted no one since his mother died. Everyone feared him, sneered at his features, or proceeded to bash him verbally with hurtful names that have been ingrained in his head. He's never spoken to anyone for years, hadn't had anyone to trust or rely on. Any trust had vanished long ago in him because of his lifelong turmoil. But Kagome, that brown eyed beauty that smelt distinctly of lavender and sweet vanilla made him want to talk, to trust, to make him feel not worthless again. But after what happened yesterday, Inuyasha's hope didn't look so bright now. He probably thought she would never set foot in the woods again. And it would be better if she didn't. After that cowardly display, InuYasha wouldn't blame her.

He sat still all night as wind caressed his scarred flesh and the silky strands of his silver hair around him. It was approaching dawn, seeing the eastern sky turning from a dark peaceful blue to the dawn colors of orange and yellow ever so slowly. His own eyes that glowed in the dark, enabling him to see anything and everything knew that he should get to hunting before the villagers came. He stayed away from the village and headed deep into the forest where the humans would not approach for fear of being eaten or never returning alive. Hearing slight movement, he saw the human girl stretch and rub her eyes. Standing up, she walked over to her window, as she did every morning and inhaled the freshness of a new day. But she was early this morning and that piqued his curiosity. Deciding that she was okay and not at all troubled by anything, Inuyasha then stood up, stretched his underused muscles and took off into the deeper part of the woods, silent and stealthy as always.

* * *

It wasn't even dawn yet as she gazed out her window, but Kagome didn't mind. She loved feeling the cool night air on her face and the early scent of the forest. She normally wasn't an early riser but she had a reason. She had a plan; a plan that involved that handsome mysterious stranger that rescued her yesterday. He took off before she could express her thanks, but now she wanted to seek him out, make him come to her. Kagome knew she had to tread cautiously with him though. She would need patience; which she had enough of and actions that would translate to him that she was no threat; and that she was not afraid.

After dressing in her favorite informal kimono of lavender purple decorated with silver cranes; she brushed her hair and quietly made her way from her room, down the stairs and into the dark kitchen. Since her family was still asleep, Kagome knew she had to keep her task at low volume.

After nearly an hour of intense, yet very low sounding work, the seventeen year old had successfully prepared a scrumptious breakfast of salmon and plum rice balls, a specialty of hers. Easy to make, but needs patience; especially when she made so many. After she cleaned up any evidence of her cooking, she packed the food into a blue cloth, folded it and made sure to quietly shut the bamboo door on her way out.

The sky was lighter now. As she traveled into the early spring air of the woods, Kagome felt an excitement well up inside her. Sure, the demon-looking stranger saved her yesterday but was he willing to come out again? She hoped so, after what happened yesterday, she wanted to express her gratitude, maybe even get to talk to him. His aura was the one she's felt. His was a pure, comforting aura that made her feel more spirited. It caused her to search him out, find out why he made her feel so warm to her; why his aura called out to hers in a way that no mere human boys' ever could? Kagome was nothing if not determined and passionate, and she wouldn't let it go until she knew.

All these thoughts and more floated through her mind as she finally reached her spot by the stream, where there was no evidence of the fight that took place here the day before. Kagome kept her senses on alert now as she settled down and pried apart the cloth that held the rice balls. She tried to seek out his aura, something she's never thought of doing until now. She didn't know how long it would take but Kagome would sit here for hours if only to see that mysterious face and those eyes that made her breath stop.

Sure enough, when she felt the familiar tugging, she did nothing but smile softly. The teen figured that if she was nearby, he would eventually be in the vicinity, not too close but not too far. She would let him come down on his own, making sure not to make him feel threatened. Her posture relaxed and her breathing was normal. Kagome would let him come at his own pace, since from what she saw, he wasn't familiar with human contact at all.

Her patience was being rewarded as his aura drew closer, bit by bit. She left the rice balls untouched on her lap.

When she saw movement in the trees north of her and seeing a glimpse of silver, her smile softened even more. Maybe if she encouraged him…

"I know you're here." She spoke gently. "Will you please come out?"

There was nothing but silence and stillness for a few moments. By now the sun had peeked above the trees and the forest was being brought to life by the new day. The sounds and the breeze comforted her as much as the demonic aura that made her feel safe. She sat perfectly still, praying silently that she wouldn't scare him away again.

Then, her eyes gazed upon the figure that jumped down from the trees so suddenly. She gasped softly in surprise but was amazed, entranced at the sight before her. Yesterday she was gripped by fear so she didn't take time to fully look at him, but now she could see how unique and…handsome this stranger was as he stood up from his low crouch on the ground.

She thought he was undoubtedly breathtaking.

He knew he was gazing at an untouchable beauty.

Regardless of the many scars adorning his body, Kagome couldn't help but stare at how unique he was. He could put all the human boys in the village to shame; which brought a slight blush to her cheeks. He was toned all over. His shoulders looked strong and muscled. His chest was sculpted and his abdomen had a six pack that glistened with sweat. In fact, his whole body had a sheen to it, making his darkened skin glow. His only source of clothing, a torn, withering piece of material that hung to his hips. It showed off bits of his toned and muscled legs and the few scars she could see. What was a handsome demon? Man? Maybe both?-doing out here with numerous scars and all alone? She couldn't help the sadness that welled within her.

Inuyasha took his time viewing her up close. From afar, she was prettier than most human women he's seen, but up close, for the second time in two days, she looked more extravagant and even more unattainable. Her kimono looked gorgeous on her. She let her hair down, going pass her shoulders in waves to end at the small of her back. Her skin was not at tanned as his but not as pale as he thought. Her personal scent that could intoxicate him, from this shorter distance, it was even harder to control his urges. But he held himself back; buried those urges to touch her way back. She would never lower herself to even think that she would let him touch her with his filthy hands. They had monster claws that could scratch and harm her flawless skin, and that was something he couldn't think of doing.

It was silent as one observed the other. The natural morning music echoed throughout the canopy and near the stream where they were. The sunlight filtered through the leaves then, making the demonic stranger glow like how she thought a god would. In a way, he was like her savior, a saint that could do no wrong if he saved her life and gave off feelings of warmth and safety.

Since Kagome knew he wasn't going to move; he looked very unsure as it was, she spoke up first. "I wanted to thank you…yesterday for saving me." She brushed her hair back behind her ears. "I brought some food, you know-to share if you wanted to." Her hand gestured to the rice balls now on the ground beside her.

He didn't speak. He couldn't. Her soft words, her gratitude astonished him! Why would she offer to him a simple thank you with food? To him, a monster? Did she not see that he had ears, eyes, claws that separated her humanity from his dirty blood? She didn't smell afraid. She radiated curiosity, kindness, no spark of evil. So he crouched down again, not sure what to do or what exactly she wanted from him; although he was happy that he could be so close to her than ever; and that she even was talking to him!

Kagome knew that she should be taking this slow; like how you approach an injured wild animal. She left the food alone and sat still; remaining perfectly calm. "Would like to come here; sit down and eat?" Her glistening eyes that reflected the yellow rays of the sun never left his confused orbs of dark honey. "I won't hurt you."

'_You're not the one sprouting lethal claws. It should be the other way around.' _Her face spoke innocence, youth, feminine beauty. His had years of guilt and mental abuse. He was no good for her. But...the hanyou just couldn't stay away from her, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself. She was the reason he stayed here. That fact that she was offering him a share of the rice balls that smelled delicious, made him wonder just how pure she really is.

Moving carefully slow, Inuyasha on all fours made his way to her. He heard her heart race, but not out of fear; which made him keep going.

Kagome knew her patience would lead to this. Making sure that he would move at his own pace comfortably, she managed to coax him a little, reassuring him that she meant no harm. It made the youth excited that her heart began to speed up the closer he got.

A foot separated them as did the cloth of rice balls. InuYasha settled, still crouched. His body was tense while his inner demon raged with his new-found bravery to be ever closer to the woman. He would not venture anywhere closer, to not push his good fortune of sitting near the smiling angel.

He would not look at her now, which puzzled her. It was like that he didn't deserve to treated with such kindness. Maybe she could help him break out of his shell of insecurity. That thought made her eager to do so but calmly realized that she had to take it one step at a time. No need to frighten the poor guy off again.

"Help yourself. You must be hungry."

Inuyasha glanced at the food, then to her, than back to the food. It looked delicious, he could smell sweet plum and salty salmon in the rice. He couldn't remember when the last time he ate such simple delicacies. All he ate was meat and edible roots and herbs that cured certain aches since he was alone. Swiftly, he grabbed the nearest salmon rice ball, sniffed it once and began to eat.

Her grin wouldn't leave her face as she grabbed a plum flavored one and gently ate as she watched him with fascination. He moved to sit cross-legged as he gulped down the rest of it. Kagome knew he wanted more, seeing his eyes move from the food to the ground. It saddened her that he looked like he would be punished if he took more. It pained her to see him in such a sorrowful state. The poor man must have had a harsh life if he was avoiding taking more when she told him to help himself.

"It's okay. Have as many as you want." She encouraged softly. His ears were drooped and his eyes were like a frightened child's. She'd rather preferred his powerful fighting face than this.

After that, he quickly gulped down as many salmon rice balls that he could. If she said it was okay then he would have as many as he desired. He watched her eat, as she lifted the delicate plum rice balls and ate them slower than he. InuYasha could see her watching him, just merely eating, glancing at him, that smile never fading. It was easing his tension but he was still on guard. Just sitting this close to her was unnerving but it also gave him a bit of optimism. It was small, but it was what still anchored him to the forest floor.

"Do you have a name?" She asked.

He gave a small nod as his answer.

'_He's so shy.' _"Well, my name's Kagome."

Inuyasha already knew her name, but hearing it from her own lips made it the most beautiful name in the universe to him. It sounded like an angel's name.

"Can you talk?" Kagome asked him a few moments later. After all this time, she didn't know if he could.

He could, but he hasn't uttered a single word in years; due to isolation and constant abuse so his social skills were practically non-existent. He probably could talk if he tried, so all he did was shrug.

Kagome swept her hair back. "Well it's okay if you can't. I just came out here to thank you for all your help yesterday. I would have been dead if you hadn't shown up when you did." Her eyes met his. "I am truly grateful for it, for you being there."

No one has ever thanked him before so when he felt something honey warm envelop him, he knew that he did something that he wouldn't ever regret. Maybe, he figured, it was time to regain his vocal chords and tell her his name. It was the least he could do after she kindly shared her meal with him.

"In…Inu…"His voice was deep and hoarse from years of non-use and it hurt his throat. But he would get it out. He faced her and tried again.

"InuYa-…" He sighed and cleared his throat. It was hard, he'd admit. And it frustrated him that this pretty woman was sitting here with him and he couldn't get out a single word-his own name.

Kagome was hearing his voice for the first time, and he was attempting to say his name. She could tell he was having difficulty with it and he was struggling. "It's okay, take your time." She spoke softly.

Just hearing her gentle reassurance gave him a boost. He took a deep breath and spoke, in a much clearer, deeper voice that had Kagome stunned. "InuYasha."

* * *

**What do you think? I would love to hear from you on how I'm doing! Next chapter shouldn't take too long to write, and I have an upcoming story entitled "Hanyou Kisses", which is still in the works, a simple one-shot involving long distance love over the Christmas season(even though it's still over a month away!) And of course, it's InuYasha and Kagome! **

**Well I hope you enjoyed! Until next time,**

**Ja Ne! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Another chapter out-and quick this time-not even a week! I appreciate last chapter's reviews from: kinara103, lady rah, and DiscipleofAnime. I will keep this story going because I have some excellent ideas for it! And I hope you will all stick with me! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the sexy InuYasha. Any and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The plot and Akio Higurashi belong to me.**

* * *

"Love is letting go of fear" -Gerald Jampolsky

**Chapter 4**

As she sat down near her window, watching the near summer rain fall outside, all Kagome could do was wonder. Rain could be beautiful yet it could also be deadly when you least expect it. And if you were lucky, you could see a rainbow when the sun peeks out afterward. That was kind of like her life. It was dismal, lonely and hard for her to be happy; despite having and loving her cousin, brother, even her oblivious mother and stubborn, presumptuous father. But when the handsome half demon broke the gray sky of her life, she couldn't help but feel joyous, free-spirited, and just plain happy.

"Kagome." She turned to see her brother walk in. "What are you doing up here? Why aren't you downstairs having lunch with us?" The ten year old came up, sat beside her and drew his knees up.

She shook her head. "I'm just not hungry, that's all." Her hand then ruffled his hair; which he shrugged off playfully.

Souta looked at his elder sister and noticed her demeanor. Instead of her looking depressed and somber, she's seems to be more lively and chipper. He hasn't really paid attention lately but now he sees that something is happening to his sister. But he pushed it aside to dissect it more later. "You know sis, dad isn't exactly happy with your behavior. I think he thinks you're up to something."

She stiffened for a moment, then let out a breath. "I figured. He's always been strict with me, Souta. I guess everything that's been happening over the years with me has left me with no way out, with only a few bleak options." Her eyes continued to roam the crisp green leaves swaying with the wind and rain. The forest seemed to be different when the rains came.

"What are you talking about, sis?" Souta asked.

Kagome looked quickly at her brother before turning back outside. "Its complicated, Souta. Dad's been breathing down my neck since I was born, it's like he's pushing me to be his perfect daughter. Mom is more laid back but I think she wants me to be a model child too. I feel liked I'm trapped, that I can't do anything or go anywhere without being pressured."

The boy only sat there and watched his sister. It was true. He's seen their mom and dad being hard on her. They weren't as strict with him and Rin, and he felt sorry for her. He didn't know what she was going through and it made him feel a bit helpless.

When she stopped talking after a while, he broke the silence. "Well, Kagome if you need me, I'll be there. I may be only ten years old but I'm still your brother. And I want to help you."

Kagome felt more adoration for her only brother and it brought a tear to her eye. It made her feel lucky that she had such a wonderful younger brother to offer help. She only confided in him on a tiny piece of her inner feelings but she felt a little lighter. Souta was young, but sometimes she saw him as older and wiser than his age.

She wrapped her nearest arm around his shoulders and pulled him to give him a hug. "Thanks, Souta."

Souta returned the favor, bearing a victorious smile in being able to at least be there for her. "No problem, sis." Then he pulled away. "No need to go mushy on me now."

Kagome giggled lightly and kissed his head. "I can't help it; I'm your only sister."

"Thank Kami for that." Souta muttered, and quickly got up when he saw her aiming to hit him with her journal. Smiling like the evil brother he was, he snickered and left the room, avoiding a beating for now and shut the door.

The girl shook her head at the closed door. She planned on getting him later when he was least expecting it. She looked at her journal and on a whim, turning to a specific entry. While the rain provided soft music, Kagome began to reminisce back to a few days that stood out, like milestones in her secret friendship with the hanyou.

In fact, the entry she was on was about the day she learned what he really was, and how it all went down…

* * *

_It's been about three weeks since Kagome first sat down with Inuyasha. Making a point to at least see him every day, if not every other day, the girl sat down by the stream while her silver haired guardian came in to sit beside her just seconds later. First Kagome would enter the edge of the trees behind her home, she would see him on an oak branch, smile to acknowledge him, and the two would make their way to the quite and serene area of the running stream. _

"So Inuyasha, how are you able to jump so high?" _She asked._ _She offered him a new treat called **Uiro**, a sweet rice cake that her mother taught her how to make. Personally the strawberry was her favorite, but Inuyasha seemed to go for the chestnut. She had made a couple dozen to share with, while leaving a platter for her family so they wouldn't get suspicious. _

_He gulped down two before answering very carefully. His abilities and his capabilities were a touchy subject. _"It's taken me years to learn how to jump properly. Jumping has saved me more times than I can remember." _He took a macha(green tea) flavored Uiro and devoured it. _

_Over the weeks, he's learned how to speak again, say words that were lost to him for years. How he knew such words were still a mystery to her, but it didn't matter as long as he could talk. He had a rough voice, guarded and careful of what he said to her. She never pushed him to tell her anything, it was just her curiosity about him seemed to multiply tenfold every time she spoke with him. He may be broken, full of pain and trauma but Kagome would be dammed if she didn't try to help him in any way possible. _

_Kagome finished swallowing a bite and looked at him. _"Yes, but why? I know you aren't a full demon but you look like a human_." She took a deep breath and spoke with caution. _"Tell me Inuyasha, are you….half demon….half human?"

_She saw him tense up, noticed his sunny eyes narrowed and ears pinned to his head. Inuyasha was scared of revealing his mixed blood to anyone. Only his mother treated him with love, even with his abnormal traits from his demonic heritage. Anyone else who saw him was repulsed, frightened, hateful towards him. It pained him severely to think of the torture he was put through. But yet, when Kagome asked him, she asked it with no disgust or hate. If she was truly horrified and repulsed by his looks, would she be sitting here next to him, enjoying a nice snack that she made? _

_Still, the memories burned with the scars inflicted on his body. He couldn't get rid of them, even when he slept, they plagued him in nightmares. The emotional trauma scarred him deeply and so was terrified. But when he inhaled the familiar lavender/vanilla mixture and heard her sweet voice talk with so much kindness towards him and saw her glowing, warm eyes that reminded him of the deep brown oaks of this forest, Inuyasha felt his weariness fade. Could he really trust her? Can Kagome be only curious about what he was? _

_Looking at her face, into her misty brown eyes, he couldn't help but trust her. She was not afraid of him, didn't push him, never threatened him at all. Her scent was innocent and pure, and Inuyasha felt, deep inside him for the first time in a long time, that maybe he could confide in her what he deemed "his ugly truth"._

"I'm what they call, "Hanyou"." _He spat out, the word making him bitter. _"It's means "half breed", "half blood", even "dirty blood"." _Every word made him feel worthless again, and he spoke it with such anger and bitterness. _"I have gone all my life hearing these words and hearing them makes me feel lower than dirt, like I'm such a freak, a dirty speck on this green earth!"

_Kagome was truly shocked. Was he subjected to such taunting and cruelty of such a degree that he thought of himself so poorly? That because of what he was, he was treated less than fair? Those words made herself angry, but at the same time, she felt compassion and such sorrow towards the hanyou. _

'_Why are people so cruel? Why would they do such a terrible thing to someone like him? Because he was born different? Oh, that makes me so mad!' Kagome looked down at her lap, trying to calm herself. Her fist were clenched as she sat silently, not even aware of Inuyasha's puzzled expression._

_Her black waterfall of hair covered her face but he could still hear her. "_You're not a freak. To me, you're not someone who has "dirty blood". All I see beside me is someone who is more pure than anyone else out there; regardless of what you are or what they call you." _She lifted her head as she spoke the last part with such emotion that it not only startled her, but it also stunned the hanyou, whose bewildered eyes met her passionate ones._

_

* * *

_

They spoke very little after that. Maybe it was said unintentionally, but Kagome felt deep in her gut that she didn't regret saying those words. She set her private book down, drew her dress clad knees up and wrapped her arms around them. The rain was still pouring from the sky. She could even smell the fresh tint of the forest that came when it rained. Her nose gladly inhaled it and immediately thought of her hanyou friend. She rested her head down on her knees and drifted back to all she came to know so far about Inuyasha.

In the two months, he was still very much guarded, on alert at all times. She was usually the one to ask questions and he gave only a simple answer. Kagome understood his withdrawn behavior towards her because of his past. From what she gathered on her own, seeing the numerous scars on his body and his deep eyes that revealed nothing, life had not been good to him and has made him suffer for it. Kagome couldn't even begin to think what people did to him or what they had called him. The names he mentioned to her made her heart ache and her blood boil. It was even more difficult to imagine how much mental and physical abuse he's taken over his life. All he ever said to her when she asked, was because he was a freak and because of that he was beaten. At times he seemed willing to listen to her, maybe even talk. But he was still shy, pained, bruised in many different ways. She realized every time she moved closer to him, he backed away, as if in defense. When she tried to comfort him by touching his shoulder, he flinched away, and even trembled a bit. And the look on his face, the inflicted pain and torment she saw, made her stop. It was so much deeper than she thought. That face, it would reel in her mind forever.

'_I have never seen such a face made by anyone.' _Her vision was beginning to blur._ 'He must have suffered so much because of what he is.' _She felt a tear run down her cheek. _'I can't believe that people can be so cruel and viscous to a poor boy like him.'_ She closed her eyes, as if she was feeling, sharing the Kami-awful pain with her hanyou companion. _'I want to help him, help him get through the pain, help him see that there are good people out there, like me. But how? How can I do that?' _She asked herself.

The rain continued to fall, but Kagome kept her eyes closed, her body still. The soft whispers of the rain and wind helped her think, like writing in her journal gave her peace of mind.

'_What can I do?' _She knew no one, not even a hanyou like Inuyasha, deserved to be treated with such cruelty and malice. He, of all people who has been through so much already, deserves to live life freely and without fear. Living in isolation and trying to survive from day to day, she could tell it was hard on him. Not being accepted, having no one to lean on or love. He was lonely, and she could relate to that. Of course she had her family, but she felt all alone inside at the same time. She couldn't tell anyone because they wouldn't understand her.

But now, she wanted to do something. And the more she thought about it, her eyes opened and her head rose from her knees. She knew it was a long shot but the thought of rescuing her new friend from his grief and past inflictions made her blood pump in her veins with resoluteness and adrenaline. What and how, she didn't know. And she didn't care. If it would mean that Inuyasha could see past his fear and years of torture, then she would strive and work hard to see that thick wall of his come down. It sounded easy, but Kagome knew that it was far from simple. It would take a long time, but she had a lot of patience and so much tolerance; it came from watching Souta and Rin all the time.

She narrowed her burning eyes and clenched her fists in what laid in front of her. For once, in a long time, she felt useful, she felt more alive. And no matter what she had to go through, from this point on, all of it would be to aid in the healing of one deeply pained hanyou called Inuyasha.

She heard footsteps once again and she looked over to see her door opening to reveal not her brother, but her dear younger cousin.

"Hey Rin, what are you up to?" She wiped away any evidence of tears and smoothed her hair back.

Rin, with her adorable hazel eyes, only shrugged. "Nothing, I just wanted to see if you wanted some company."

Now that she had a mission, to hopefully not only help find herself but to help a hell-stricken hanyou, Kagome felt lighter. Her soul didn't seem as dark and dreary, and the thought of spending time with her cousin and even her younger brother while maintaining her super secret from them and her parents; who would no doubt be furious, sounded wonderful.

Bringing a sweet smile to her face, the seventeen year old nodded. "Sure thing, Rin. Come sit and I'll braid your hair." She patted the spot in front of her.

Within a few seconds, Rin knelt in front of her cousin. "You seem happy today, Kaggie."

"I am, Rin." Her fingers ran through the dark brown hair that reached the youngster's back to untangle it and separated sections of it for the braids. "I am."

The rain outside soothed any tension in the room, and the soft rustling of the leaves caused by the May wind made the pair more relaxed and enjoying some bonding time; while she felt her hanyou friend's aura nearby, and knew he was there watching over her. The smile never left Kagome's face at that thought.

* * *

Inuyasha remained rooted to his spot, where he could plainly see Kagome, watching the rain while he was soaked to the bone. He did not care if he got wet, he loved watching her. He watched intently as she spoke with a young boy, who he figured was Souta, her brother, for a while. Then after some time passed, a second figure came in. It was a young woman some years younger than Kagome. He could even smell her natural scent. While the young boy's scent was woodsy, the girl smelt like daffodils and ginger.

While it made him warm inside to see Kagome interact with her family, he felt a sting of jealousy. He had no family, not for a long time. It hurt him to think of his mother, who had a beautiful smile and the comforting scent of orange blossoms, and how her hands ran through his hair to calm him. His father he never met, but was told stories by his mother. He missed her, longed to hear her soft voice and see her creamy brown eyes stare at him with love, an emotion that evaporated when she died. All he felt afterward was torture, resentment, and fear because he was alone in the world, without any protection.

But as Inuyasha watched silently, the hanyou realized that Kagome's scent, her voice, everything about her brought back to life feelings he thought he would never feel again. And it made him want to change. But many years of inflicted pain won't go away overnight and they both knew it. After a few incidents of her trying to touch him was major proof of that. He desperately tried to make himself feel comfortable in her presence. He wanted to be near her, to be wrapped around in her lavender and vanilla scent, to see her smile and her hair so black it tinted blue in the sunlight, wave around her. She was a sight to behold.

Since it was raining for the past few days Kagome had stayed indoors. He understood perfectly but it wasn't the same when he was sitting next to her. But he opted for gazing at her from the branch he loved sitting on. His silver hair was plastered to his body while his ears flicked at every raindrop, still alert. He was safe, since the village hunters wouldn't dare come out in this weather into the forest so he could watch her without the risk of getting caught. The rain felt cool against his skin, and he relished the relief of just relaxing without the fear of someone catching him. It was extremely rare when he was peacefully resting like this. And he knew once the sun came out, the hunters would be back but that also meant Kagome would visit with him again. And that he was looking forward to.

Maybe he was still in his protective shell, shy and guarded around Kagome but he hoped that she could help him. He wanted her to. He wanted to have someone to talk to, to share his troubles, his inner feelings and even his fears. And that person was his only companion. Kagome, on most days talked about her family and asked him questions about himself. He would simply reply and let her talk. Besides his mother's voice, Kagome's was the sweetest and prettiest voice he's ever heard. She spoke with such emotion. She was expressive, like his mother was. His heart was sealed off ever since the death of his mother and he though it would forever remain that way; hate, pain and anger coursing through his veins and dictating his actions and eventually, die alone.

But the more he watched her, with her cousin; Rin, he thought she called her, the more his damaged heart beat with life again. He was skeptic at first of letting her into his life, but the more he time he spent just sitting in her presence, the harder it was for him not to trust her. Maybe, with time, he would let her in. But would she be ready to know all that he has to offer her? About his life, his fear, his mother and her death? But one thing he could absolutely offer her, and not regret it, was his own life. To protect hers.

* * *

**_Uiro: a traditional Japanese steamed cake made of rice flour and sugar. It is chewy and subtly sweet. _Flavors include: Azuki bean paste, green tea(Macha), yuzu, strawberry and chestnut. **

**I am proud of this! Can't wait to hear from you on what you thought! The next chapter will be up soon, I promise! Until next time...**

**Ja Ne for now!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to: Inu'sgirl4ever, purduepup, and DiscipleofAnime for reviewing last chapter. I greatly appreciate any and all reviews and support you give to this story. So here's another chapter for you and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sexy hanyou. Any and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I solely own the plot and Akio. **

* * *

"Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye" -H. Jackson Brown Jr.

**Chapter 5**

Kagome was more than happy to get out of the house after the rains stopped. Although she loved the rain, the aftermath made the forest seem fresher. There were raindrops glimmering on the flowers she passed, the green leaves that sparkled with droplets of water dripped on her as she walked into the woods. She inhaled the aroma of a newly summer rained forest, the sun peaking out making the water on the plant life making it look like a more peaceful place. The air was a bit balmy but it just seemed perfect. Kagome loved being here, because these woods took on a new look every time the weather changed. Plus, having a hanyou follow her from the trees, it gave her more reason to come here.

The stream was reflecting the rays of the sun, the green grass was sparkling around it. The ground was still damp when she sat down and placed her food down. A few moments later, Inuyasha came down and sat next to her.

Inuyasha was ecstatic to be finally sitting with Kagome again. He wouldn't admit it, but he's missed her company. Watching her from a branch was no comparison to this.

Placing their snack on her lap, Kagome smiled brightly at her companion and just awed. His silver hair was even more lustrous and beautiful. His eyes had a bit of sparkle to them now that wasn't there before. His darkened skin was glowing, the scars showing vividly. It still made her wince at the thought of him getting beaten, but even if they were faded, it made him look…tough yet vulnerable. Strong but shy. Not a monster but a person, one whose life was nothing but pain and sorrow.

"It's so nice to see you again, Inuyasha."

Her voice made his heart beat quicker and her smile made him melt. "Yeah…you too." It came out sounding not like how he wanted it to, but he meant every word.

She nodded and titled her head up, to take in the sun and the forest air. "It's just so beautiful after it rains." Her brown eyes looked at him. "It's like a different place, like from a fairy tale or something, don't you think?"

He took in her glossy black hair, her soft looking lips in a smile, her oak brown eyes shimmering from the sun's rays, and that scent that was uniquely hers. She looked so innocent, so pure that it was hard for him to imagine anyone hurting such a creature. But no one would harm her. Inuyasha would make sure of it. So he simply nodded with a smile of his own.

"How have you been, Inuyasha?" Kagome unwrapped the rice balls and Uiro between them. " What do you do when the rain comes?"

Inuyasha picked a sweet smelling plum rice ball and gobbled it down. The girl knew he loved the treats she made, judging by how fast he ate them or how he seemed to give a small smile before he choose which treat he desired. Perhaps it was a small step in the way to healing him. The thought made her more optimistic.

"I enjoy it. it's the only time…"He paused, looking into the forest beyond their stream. His silver hair swayed with the small breeze. Should he tell her? He didn't want any pity from her but how would he get the help he secretly wanted if he didn't tell her anything? He decided to take a shot. "It's the only time I don't feel threatened by the villagers and hunters."

She didn't know what to say. So she continued to listen intently as she ate.

"The rain…it gives me some peace for a while, because the hunters; they don't dare come to hunt while it's raining. I fear being chased out and I don't want to leave this forest." He took a deep breath. "This is where I feel safe. This is where I want to be."

It was ironic. He felt safe in these woods, next to her village where her people thrived on hunting demons to survive and prosper. She couldn't tell him that. Or perhaps he already knew. It didn't make any sense to her.

"Why?"

How could he tell her she was the sole reason he remained here? That everything about her lured him in? He knew the village outside these woods hunted the demons here, and that he was risking his life everyday to just catch her pure and beautiful scent. Maybe its because she was so different and so innocent and sweet that he refused to leave. He felt addicted to her, to protect her from everything, to shield her from the harshness of the world he's had to endure for most of his life.

He couldn't let her know that. So he simply replied. "Because this is my home. I love it here."

She only nodded. Everyday he seemed to be talking a little more but revealing little about his life. The trauma was still there so she didn't push him. It would be wise to not bring anything up about him until he was ready to talk to her about it.

Looking at his face; tanned, sculpted yet so forlorn, it was then she noticed a gash running from the corner of his eye to his jaw line. It was still fresh, still red.

"Oh my Kami, what happened to your face?" Forgetting about his fear of being touched, she reached forward to take a better look.

He naturally flinched away from her hand. Every time that someone raised a hand to him, it was to beat him or to throw rocks to send him away. It was deeply embedded in every part of him and it was hard to escape from, even while he slept. But this time, it made him stop and think. It also produced a mixture of not only fear, but of shock and amazement. His past inflictions made caused him to react on instinct, to flinch away, to press his ears down on his lowered head and wait for the hurt to start. His shock came from her scent; which every time she had tried to touch him, it held no fear or disgust; but just pure concern. And the amazement that she wanted to touch him, even to just take a look at a cut that he got from scraping against a sharp branch.

But he often wondered. If her voice was soft and gentle, wouldn't her touch be too? Her slightly tanned skin looked velvety smooth, her fingers free from calluses and scars. Would it be foolish to let her touch him? Or would it be the opposite? Not only was he afraid of getting touched but would it cause him to touch her in return? He could defile, taint and even hurt her with his deadly claws and that was something he couldn't do; for many reasons racing through his mind.

But when he turned to look at her, her eyes understanding yet pleading him to trust her, her hand lowered but still outstretched, he felt guilty. Here was a girl-no woman; who has fascinated him beyond belief for two years, willing to help him, but the mental and physical abuse of his past was holding him back. He thought Kagome was beautiful, inside and out. Would it be that terrible; even if he's often dreamed of such fantasies since he first saw her? One part of him says no out of fear, but the other part seemed to crave her touch, that he wanted to trust her so bad.

So, making up his mind, with careful and cautious movement Inuyasha scooted closer than ever to her side, sat Indian style with his hands clenched on his knees. When he lowered his head, from behind his curtain of hair, he could see the dawning of realization on her face. Her eyes lit up, a smile formed on her lips and slowly raised her hand again. The hanyou braced from the impact yet his body was tingling from her impending touch.

Kagome was happy that he was going to let her touch him but she took it slowly as to not frighten him. Her hand reached his cheek, and her fingers gently grazed the scar.

It sent a flood of warmth throughout his body. The tingling got worse as her fingers glided along his scar but he held himself. No one beside his mother touched him like this. It actually felt…wonderful. Her skin was smooth like he imagined it was and her fingers were thin and gentle. The fear that came with it seemed to slowly vanish.

Kagome smoothed some of his hair back to get a better look. It didn't look too bad, thank kami. She knew demons were capable of rapidly healing themselves and somehow suspected that Inuyasha had it too. She moved closer to him to cup his cheek and felt how tough yet smooth his skin was. What she didn't expect was Inuyasha leaning into her touch.

The hanyou was growing more fond of her gentleness and leaned into the comfort her hand provided. Now that he knew she wasn't going to strike him, he wanted to feel safe in her hands, like a lost child seeking a safe haven. Inuyasha felt his tension fade the longer she had her hand on his face. He knew now that he wouldn't be able to get enough of her, her touch, her face, her smile, her scent. It was like leaning into the arms of an angel.

Her hand went to cup his other cheek and saw the peace on his face and the terror fade from his eyes. Another momentous step, Kagome thought. It took only 2 1/2 months to get to this point and she was rewarded for her patience. Then she saw his cute silver ears droop bit by bit and wondered how it felt to touch them; if there were furry, silky, soft.

When InuYasha felt one of her hands move away and saw her arm moving upwards, he felt his defenses go up again. His ears were one of the most sensitive parts of his body and one of the most vulnerable. He remembered many hands pulling them, causing him unbearable pain, how he felt the blood and tiny gashes that would heal in time. For a minute he forgot where he was and who he was with.

When she was an inch from his left ear, she first the low growl then it grew volume. But then she was roughly shoved to the ground, on her back. She gasped at how his golden eyes turned from peaceful to furious. He was growling, his fangs bared and his body shaking, ready to either run away or pounce, she didn't know.

"I…I'm sorry. Inuyasha please, I'm sorry." Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, while her hand tried to plead for him not to fear her. She was pleading, while chastising herself from moving too fast.

When the haze cleared from his eyes, he heard her voice; and looked at her. She was on the ground, her form trembling. Her eyes were filled with tears; he could smell the salt from them and the unmistakable scent of fear, though a tinge of it. That observation made his eyes widen, he didn't get to smell her concern or her self-blame. He took it all in and immediately shrank away with his head down, feeling more disgusted with himself.

The female slowly got back on her knees. It was her fault he pushed her away. She got overconfident and thought it would be okay. Obviously, his trauma was still there and it wouldn't be going away for a long time.

_'She's scared of me. I lashed out on her, the person I promised to protect. She'll probably never want to be near me again. I truly am a monster.'_ The scent of her fear was something he never wanted to smell, especially if it was him who caused it. Now he blew all chances of being with her, because she saw a side he didn't want her to see. Now all he could do was wait and hear her harsh words and receding footsteps.

When he didn't hear neither, he looked up and saw to his surprise that she was right beside him again. He wondered how on earth she could still be sitting here, looking guilty when she by all rights should be scared of him. "Why are you still here?" He whispered.

"Because, it was my fault that happened. I shouldn't have been so hasty."

He turned his pained eyes to hers. "How can you stand to be near me when I looked like a monster? You should be scared of me now!"

He sounded so sure that she would leave and hate him and that brought her tears out. "I am not scared of you. I want to help you and it was my fault that you did what you did!" She wiped her tears away. "I should have known better, that you are still scared of contact and I blame myself for it!"

Inuyasha was stunned.

"And you are not a monster! I understand that you acted to defend yourself. Just because of this, why would I blame you for something like that? Not when you've probably been through so much already!"

He was truly shocked. The hanyou couldn't begin to think why such a selfless person like her wouldn't blame him for something that most thought of as beastly and monstrous. He bared his fangs at her, smelled her fear. "Why were you scared of me then?"

"I am not scared _of_ you. I am scared _for_ you." Kagome took a deep breath and explained. "I cant imagine what you have gone through. I cant imagine what would happen if something happened to you, if you get hurt or…get caught. I can't…"She repeatedly shook her head. "It seems to me, that you are not the monster, and I have every reason not to fear you, Inuyasha."

Her kindness was more than he could handle. Without even realizing it, he lowered his head until it was laying on her lap. "I don't understand…"

Her hand went back to his cheek and rubbed his skin with her fingers. "You don't have to. Just try and trust me when I say that I will _never_…_ever_ hurt you."

His heart was beating faster the more her fingers stroked his face. His eyes began to close when he felt her hand smooth his hair back and was curious to know what she wanted to do with his ears. "Just…be careful with them…okay?" He tweaked his ear for emphasis.

"Are you sure?" She sounded doubtful. His only answer was a simple nod.

Her fingers on his ear caused him to tense again and he felt her stop. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that this was Kagome and he was going to trust her to not hurt him.

"I don't have to do this if this makes you feel uncomfortable, Inuyasha."

He was a bit nervous but how was he going to let himself trust again if kept saying no or kept shying away from her? Well a lifetime of torture wasn't going to instantly vanish overnight but he could start trying to overcome it. He closed his eyes and completely relaxed.

When he didn't say anything more, her index finger traced the rim and confirmed his ears were furry…and silky soft. Her hand gently began to rub it between her index finger and thumb and was relieved that he didn't tense at her action.

"Thank you…Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.

She silently gasped and stopped momentarily on his ear. That was the first time he's said her name. A teary smile reached her lips and she continued with the rubbing. She could get used to him saying her name, and it brought a small feeling of success and a warmth she's never felt before.

* * *

When the sun began to set, she made her way back home, feeling her hanyou friend's eyes on her the whole way. When she reached the back door, she whispered goodnight to him, knowing he would hear it and turned to go inside.

The smell of her mother's cooking made her stomach grumble. Having only eaten rice balls and Uiro since that morning, her stomach was protesting against the emptiness. She slipped her sandals off and was planning to go to her room and write in her journal, like she always did after a day with InuYasha, but a voice stopped her.

"Where have you been young lady?" Her father asked sternly.

She had one foot on the staircase, but she stepped back down to face her father. "I was out in the village, Otou-san." She lied. "Plus I ran into Sango and we lost track of time."

"I don't like you just waltzing off for a day without telling me or your mother." He crossed his arms. "Plus I don't like the lack of your spending time with your family. What has been up with you lately, Kagome?"

The teen sighed and knew she had to come up with a good lie that seemed believable. She was never good at lying and her parents knew it. So she stood tall and spoke the first thing that came to mind.

"Father, I am almost an adult. I want to see what's out there for me, going out and explore things on my own. I love spending time with you, mom, Souta and Rin. But sometimes I need to be by myself." It was mostly true so she didn't feel bad, but the look in her father's hard brown eyes told her he wasn't exactly convinced or thrilled about it.

"Kagome…" He spoke with a little softness. "I want you to grow up and be happy. But I don't like at how you are avoiding the family."

"Otou-san I'm not avoiding the family-"

"Then start acting like you're not!" He shouted. "Learn to be a proper young lady and grow up!" With that, he turned on his feet and walked out.

Feeling angry, she marched her way up the stairs, passing Rin on the way, who asked her if she was okay. Kagome, blinded by her anger towards her father for making her feel guilty about acting childish and not completely devoted to being with her family, didn't answer and reached her room where she slammed the door closed for the night.

It seemed her day has been a mixture of things. Happy that she had penetrated another stone brick in Inuyasha's life, telling him that she wasn't scared of him and meant every word, letting her touch him brought a feeling of completion and an unknown feeling into her heart and last but not least, the harsh words her father spoke about her behavior. She was not a child anymore!

Opening her window up and pulling out her journal, she sat on her bed and took the time to calm down. She held her book close to her bosom, feeling her heart pumping with adrenaline.

Kagome wasn't going to let her father's words get to her. Spending time with her family and InuYasha were both important. While she loved her family, the time she spent with her new hanyou friend seemed more important. It seemed like he was wanting to be with her. Every day she felt his aura close by and that confirmed her suspicions that he wanted to be close to her; even when they separated for the night.

She decided, that being with InuYasha was critically inevitable. The more she was with him, the more her fondness of him grew. She was beginning to feel something more but wasn't sure what it was.

Feeling the urge to write her thoughts down, Kagome opened to the next blank page and told her inner thoughts and feelings that she would never reveal to anyone…maybe, except for one.

* * *

**What did you think? I honestly cried when I wrote the touch and snarl scene**. **Do you think it was too fast? I want to hear your opinions and what you thought of this chapter! Looking foward to hear from you! Until next chapter...**

**Ja Ne for now!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to thank for last chapters reviews: DiscipleofAnime, Ash(animelover796), SecretLifeOfUndercoverWriter, Freedom figther, and Ryuu13. More than I ever hoped to see! I'm glad this story is getting such a positive response now! Here's another update for you and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:...You all know that only Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and all characters, minus Akio. And the plot too!  
**

* * *

"To love is to place our happiness in the happiness of another." -Gottfried Wilhelm Von Leibniz

**Chapter 6**

After that, Inuyasha grew more used to her touching him. Over the next month or so, due to his slowly growing fondness and tolerance, her areas of exploration expanded from his face and his ears-which he loved getting massaged, but to tend to new wounds he got on his arms, chest and torso. He got new wounds every time he slew a demon nearby that threatened his space with Kagome. He was fast, agile and able to defeat most demons in a heartbeat, but a fair few were able to land a scratch or two on him before all was said and done.

It still felt strange having the object of his thoughts touching him, tending to his wounds, even though they would heal within hours. But he watched how passionate and focused she was in bandaging him. He even showed her a few medicinal herbs he used to aid in some wounds that held poison or paralysis.

"How do you know so much, InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

She was just sealing a new gash on his arm with a bandage with the herb she was shown. It was amazing that he knew so much. Kagome sat back and rested again the tree trunk they were leaning against.

Looking at his newly wrapped wound, Inuyasha smiled in appreciation and sighed. "It was a long time ago." He looked down sadly as new pain arose. "My mother taught me."

"Oh Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to bring it up." She touched his shoulder.

The hanyou shook his head. Spending time with this woman was slowly but surely affecting him and with that, gaining a bit of her trust each day he was with her. So it didn't bring as much agony as it did when he was alone. "No, Don't apologize." His shimmering eyes looking up and into the eyes of beautiful oak. "It's not as bad now."

"Still, if I approach a touchy subject with you, please tell me. I don't want you feeling sad because of my stupidity."

Inuyasha turned to her. Her hand sent pleasant shivers down his arm and he felt so calm next to her. "No, don't say that." The urge to touch her that was faint was now increasing. "It's just…my mother…passed years and years ago and her death…it still haunts me." His fist began to shake. "I was there…when it happened."

The sorrow and hurt in his voice was too much to bare for the teenager. Kagome scooted right around to where she was facing him. She brought his face up, cupping both sides of his face to look her straight in the eyes.

"Listen, I told to try and trust me, but something like the subject of your mother, I don't want you to tell me until you are ready. I want you to be comfortable. And when you're ready…"She pulled some stray silver strands from his face. "I'll be here to listen…and help you."

Her voice appeased him. Her eyes spoke so true as much as her soft spoken words did. Her touch soothed his inner turmoil that was now bubbling down to a mere calm. It was stunning how her actions and her words seemed to just…ease his suffering. The hanyou inhaled her aroma from up close and it brought some fantasies to his mind…such as touching her like how she touched him. But would she allow it?

"Inuyasha, what's wrong? What is it?" She removed her hands and place them on her lap. She saw his eyes, he looked deep in thought.

The hanyou was seriously debating whether or not to go through with it. He wanted to, like how her skin made him feel warm and how the waves of safety flowed from them. But how would it make her feel? What if wasn't the same? The closest he _ever _got to actually touching her was when he laid his head on her lap the day she first touched him. This wasn't even close; he wanted skin to skin contact. He wanted to feel more than her fingers delicately wrapping a bandage on a wound. Inuyasha was nervous, understandably confused on what to do and how to go about it, but would something as simple as the feel of her face or her black hair be worth it?

But his vicious and deadly claws were also a major problem. He's sliced one too many demons with these weapons he possessed, hunted with them, made thick trees go down with a single swipe. He's never had to watch his aim or the force of his hits. But now, he wanted to touch the skin of a human woman. He knew how delicate and easily damaged they could be, and just one single claw could possibly nick her skin and make her bleed. His ears weren't the only thing that people feared, it wasn't just his eyes either, but his claws that could kill.

His heart was beating uncertainly, his right hand clenching repetitively. He didn't want to cause any harm to Kagome, but he didn't want to miss out on a chance to finally feel her hair and the flawless skin on her face.

Kagome was puzzled as to why he was so quiet. His breathing sounded faster so he must have seriously contemplating something. She was about to ask again, but then he raised his right hand and brought it up to his face level, then looked at her.

"Inuyasha…?"

He didn't pick any trace of fear from her so he turned his hand around and saw a few strands hanging beside her eye. Inuyasha took a deep breath and aimed towards those strands.

Kagome felt her heart picking up again. She trusted him not to hurt her, even after knowing him for about 3 1/2 months. She halted her breath as his hand came closer to her face.

Inuyasha didn't see any sign of distress or repulsion so he slowly, while looking her in the eyes, softly felt the silky strands of black and put it behind her ear.

She felt goose bumps ignite on her skin. Her face felt hotter and her heart was beating rapidly than ever. The claws he had, were not only sharp, but they could also be tender and gentle. Kagome felt his hand for a few more seconds before pulling it back; putting his head down again.

Her fingers touched the spot where he just caressed and felt a pleasant tingle. His first touch, even to brush her hair away from her eye, it sent multiple shivers of warmth and something else down her spine. She didn't realize it, but she had a smile that could light up the forest at night.

"Wow…I never thought…they could be so gentle." She whispered dreamily.

InuYasha lifted his head up, shocked at her reaction. "What?"

The female shook her head and even felt her cheeks flush with her admission. "Your claws." With a quick look into his eyes, she picked up the hand he used to brush her skin and got a close up view of his weapons.

He was truly baffled yet he was happy to not hear her rejection or even a flinch. She studied his hand, as if it fascinated her. He let her hold his hand, trying not to snatch it away because he was getting nervous the longer she touched his fingers and claws.

"Its amazing how sharp they look, but I felt that they can be gentle too." She put their hands down on her lap. "Why were so afraid? Did you think I would have said no to you?"

That was his fear, yes. He nodded his head.

It was awful to see him look so guilty. It pained her greatly. To renew his confidence, she lifted his hand and placed it back on her cheek. His hand felt hot, and she could feel the calluses on his fingers, but they didn't seem dangerous. She felt…safe, secure…protected even. She could even feel the power in his hand.

"Don't be afraid. I know you wont hurt me." As she spoke each word, Kagome looked right into his eyes, his swirling pools of the sun; who looked shocked. "I trust you." It was the closest to saying, **'You have my permission to touch me.' **Which sounded strange in her head and produced a blush on her face.

The hanyou felt a mix of things right then. The sound of her voice was reassuring, her words were comforting, her skin felt warm and welcoming on his palm, her eyes were soft and trusting. He could sense no tension or doubt in her at all. This was a situation he never thought possible but…this was Kagome; who he has not been able to predict in the time he'd been with her. She was innocent, shy, and pure but was also bold, confident and selfless. She was definitely one of a kind. A beautiful soul with a heart to show for it. And InuYasha, for the life of him, couldn't imagine a life without her in it now.

And maybe it was time to trust her with a piece of his past.

"I get beaten a lot."

Kagome pulled back, put his hand down and processed what he just whispered. "What did you say?"

He looked down again. "I get beaten a lot."

"Oh my Kami, InuYasha." She moved back to her place beside him. His face was covered by his silver curtain of hair and his ears were flat against his head. "Beaten? Is that why you flinched away and looked like you were so broken?"

He slowly nodded. "It started happening after my mother died. Because I had no more protection, people would start doing things to me. They would bruise me, kick me down, pull at my ears-"

"Is that why you were so defensive that day about your ears? You were afraid I was going to hurt you." Kagome concluded. Her hand covered her mouth, making sense of the shock and sickening acts she was hearing.

InuYasha looked up again, into the woods but not seeing them. Instead, he was seeing a smaller version of himself and all the acts committed upon him. "Since I was small, I couldn't defend myself. I let them spit on me, make me bleed any way they could. But my ears, they endured the worst because they mark me as different." He could sense her inability to speak and smell the shock in her scent. He wanted to touch her hand, bring it down and hold it to him, but he would wait until he got through his painful story.

"When I got a little older, I left my home village and looked constantly for a new place to live. I wanted to belong somewhere, have warm food in my stomach, have someone take me in as their own. It wasn't until then when I realized why my mother shielded me so much. I was different, and that frightened people. They would throw rocks and sticks at me to drive me out of their village. If they caught me, they beat me until my ears bled and my insides were bruised. When I was old enough to live on my own, I learned how to hunt, kill, survive, and not to take any more pain from anyone! I lived my way from forest to forest, never staying there for more than a few months at a time. It wasn't until I came here that I felt completely safe." He took a deep breath, relieved yet awkward that he just told her about his resentment towards physical contact.

Kagome couldn't do nothing but look at him. Her heart ached with so much sorrow and sympathy for him, her mind was still refusing to process any images of him getting beaten, battered and bruised because of his heritage. She felt a wave of tears about to break loose but she held them back. "What about those scars on your body? Why didn't they heal like any other wound. Doesn't your demon blood help with your healing?"

He was surprised that she knew such knowledge. "Yeah that's true. But some that struck were monks, priests, and priestesses and they had some sort of purification or poison that demons weaken from in their weapons. They never go away, no matter how hard I try to heal them. They simply won't fade away."

"That's horrible! You can't even escape from the reality, can you? You have to live with it every day, and seeing the physical reminders on your body-" She shook her head, laid a hand on a horrible, reddened looking scar on his chest and indeed felt a bit of spiritual power in the scar. Her shimmering eyes shut and lowered her head to rest on her hand. "I can't imagine…how terrible it must be for you! To live a life of something different and you get abused…" She sniffed back at her tears fell from her face. "Why did you have to suffer so much? How can people be so cruel?"

The hanyou was silent the whole time. The scent of her tears hit him as well as feel her shaking form, racking with sobs. No one had cried for him since his mother. It felt different to have someone shed tears because he was mistreated; particularly a young woman who couldn't care less about what he was. And to see her crying her heart out because of what he had to endure all his life, it just made him want to hold her until all the hurt went away. InuYasha didn't want her to cry over him. He had toughened it out all these years and he was living and breathing. But Kagome's tears was something he knew he couldn't bear.

Without a second thought, he carefully put his arms around her and pulled her against him. He heard her gasp softly at the movement but at least her crying stopped. Her body was warm from the summer sun and her natural scent flowed from her; replacing the tears, pain, and sorrow he didn't want her suffer for. It was his burden to bear; always would be and yet she acted like she had to suffer it with him.

Kagome felt his skin, scarred yet beautiful. There was muscle everywhere she touched. She could hear and even feel his rapid heartbeat; probably from the new position he gotten them into. But it felt…so good. It felt…right. She wove her arms around his back, feeling him stiffen and a shocking gasp. She tightened her hold, smiling with her tear streamed face, facing the sunlit stream. Eventually, Kagome felt Inuyasha relax and settle into the hug. His aura wrapped around hers; a demonic aura that wasn't completely demonic. His had no trace of evil, no malice or ill will towards her. She felt completely safe in his arms, arms hardened with muscles yet burned with bad memories. His aura was one that spoke many things to her, things that made her feel protected…

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

She closed her eyes, wondering if she should. "You want to know why I sought you out? The day we met?"

Unconsciously, he held her tighter, remembering her fear and how frightened she looked. He grunted his answer.

"Well, you have a…distinct aura… I can feel." Kagome whispered.

"Aura?" He pulled back to look at her, shock marring his features. "I thought it was weird how I felt you."

"Ever since I came into these woods, I've felt your presence." Kagome saw his eyes, a shimmering summer gold, like how the sunlight filtered through the leaves and onto the water and the grass. "It never bothered me though, even if I didn't know what is was until later."

"You're a miko." He said, looking straight into her eyes.

The female nodded. "I am a descendant of one. But I never once used whatever spiritual power I have, until I sensed your aura."

"Why then? Why are you associating with me? I'm a half demon. Shouldn't it repel you or something?" InuYasha always sensed she had some spiritual power but was afraid that it was actually true.

Kagome took her hand and placed on his heart. "Because you are also human. A person can choose what to do with their power, be it for good or evil." Her fingers stroked the muscle, loving how it felt. Then she said. "Just because I have miko blood in me, and that I have power that I will not use except in very special cases…" Her hand cupped his cheek. "Doesn't mean I'm going to hurt you. I promise you that. Whatever power I have I will use to _protect_ you, not _repel_ you."

This girl was something else. Here he is, sitting with a miko, one that is truly beautiful; and for some reason, he wasn't afraid. In fact, with everything's that's happened today and for the past few months, Inuyasha felt even more determined to trust her every word. How can someone be so honest, so bold, so touching? Kagome was. And he felt something for her for it. It wasn't every day you meet a miko who is willing to befriend you, especially when you're half demon, half human.

"Now, you said you can sense me too. Is it because of your demon senses?" Kagome pulled back again, but this time her hand rested on his, offering anything she could.

"I can tell you apart from any other creature. Each…living thing has a particular smell. I've used my sense of smell more than anything. I've had to rely on my nose since I was little. To hunt, to avoid humans, to smell any danger lurking-everything."

"So, in a way, we can both tell if either of us nearby, like our own type of alarm."

"I guess so." He never thought about that way and in thinking futuristically, it might prove to be useful.

"So tell me, what do I smell like?" She wrapped her arms around her knees, eager.

InuYasha chuckled at her position, and in embarrassment. He looked out, took a good whiff of her scent and grinned at how good it really smelled. "It's a combination. It's one of lavender, and the other…" He turned to her. "Like really sweet vanilla."

A mild blush painted her cheeks. None had ever told her something so…affectionate and so pleasant that her heart was pounding faster than ever. How he said it, it was like feeling warm honey or how she figured an angel would sound like. It was something she's never felt before, and it was really frightening, in a good way.

"Thank you."

Both just gazed at each other, the river, the sounds, even the sun disappearing. While the brilliant summer gold met the dark, velvety oak, both hearts were beating simultaneously. It was like they just discovered each other for the first time again. Only this time, InuYasha wasn't afraid and Kagome wasn't merely curious. Both were unknowingly finding the other, and about themselves and what could happen. What, was still unknown, but they were willing to find out together.

* * *

**I have delivered major fluff here! Two back-to-back chapters! More information will be given later on so don't fret! I would love to hear from you on what you thought! Oh, and for those lemon lovers out there...be patient. There will be one..or two, but not for a while! I have many good ideas that will be spread out over many chapters! So, until next time...**

**Ja Ne for now! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, it is yours truly, ARF1990! I would like to thank: DiscipleofAnime, Inu'sgirl4ever, and katelynhonky for reviewing! I appreciate any and all reviews I get and it makes me feel so much better! Anyway, here's another chapter, so I hope you like! **

**Disclaimer: Me no own sexy hanyou. Rumiko Takahashi owns all characters; except for Papa Higurashi, a.k.a Akio  
**

* * *

"I love you deeply, unconditionally, forever and beyond." -Gina Cianfarani

**Chapter 7**

The continuing summer heat didn't prevent Kagome from seeing her hanyou friend but the half demon knew that she, as a human, couldn't take the sweltering sun and humidity as well as he could. So, with the touching issue resolved, they decided it would be best if Inuyasha could go and pick her up from her window and they would go to their spot for the day.

As being the first day to try it out, Kagome was a little nervous. As she waited, any possibility of being caught seemed to increase tenfold. Either Rin or Souta could unexpectedly walk in or worse; her parents. And she told InuYasha that. The fear of being caught was real, and Kagome couldn't bear anything happening to her friend. If her father found out about this, it would mean an instant execution. That made several cold shivers run down her spine. The demons caught within the village would be paralyzed, beaten, and ultimately, a stabbing to the heart with a spiritually infused spear. And seeing Inuyasha like that…it was something she probably would be forced to witness, no matter how much she begged and pleaded for them to stop. She couldn't let that happen!

His familiar aura came rushing in; literally. When she turned her head, she saw him on her window sill with a gracefully executed landing.

The sunrise's pink light which inked his silver hair and his deeply tanned skin, was still beautiful to her, even if it caused a pink blush to rise on her cheeks.

"Are you ready?" He asked, his voice so low that she could barely hear it.

Turning her head towards her door, to make sure she could hear no one, she nodded. "I've never traveled on a demon's back before."

Inuyasha stepped into her room and approached her. Ever since they cleared up the physical contact problem, the hanyou was more brazen, more confident in coming near her. She wasn't ever afraid of him. He just had to be careful not to hurt her. Having little to no anxiety, he raised his hands and placed them on her delicate shoulders. They were small and delicate in his palms but it felt right.

"I will make sure nothing happens to you." He reassured her. His eyes never left hers, transferring that promise from his touch and his beautiful eyes to hers. "No matter what, I will make sure that nothing hurts you; or _ever _will hurt you."

"I trust you, Inuyasha." And she really meant it. With what's happened between them, it was impossible not to now. He's proven that she could trust him with her life…and her ever-slowly healing heart.

That was all InuYasha needed to hear. In the span of just nearly 4 months, this woman has come and brought him every day, closer and closer to the light and out of his protective shell. He was still apprehensive and nervous about things but thanks to Kagome, Inuyasha was smiling, feeling more confident, more powerful, just…happier than he's been in a long time. In time, he would tell her more about his dark past but now, the boy was just feeling better and better with ever day that came with this angel in front of him.

Kagome felt his hands on her shoulders. Every time he touched her, she could feel the power coursing through his body, the strength he possessed. It caused her to react in many ways, all of them without fear. It caused her heart to race rapidly, it caused her to look into his eyes and see the swirling suns of a hanyou's eyes and how deep they were, and it made her think of how handsome he truly was and how…good his heart was, even though it was beaten and bruised. But she could see that he was changing for the better, and that brought her more joy than anything. If he was happy, then she was too.

"I'll be careful." He declared. Turning around, he knelt down so his back facing her so she could get on.

Kagome saw the many wounds on his back as well. What if she accidentally hurt him?

"You wont hurt me. Those scars barely even hurt me anymore, so don't worry." His head peeked over his shoulder.

Nodding her head apprehensively, she tied a cloth with the snacks and gauze around her shoulders and lifted the dress to her knees and gently pressed against his back and grabbed his muscular shoulders. When he felt her hands gripping him, InuYasha, with a heavy blush, firmly grasped her thighs just above her knees and lifted her up.

The only sound in the room was the simultaneous beatings of two hearts. The male heart had a grip on his companion's legs; which were soft and firm. He's never touched her this far below before and what's worse it was close to where to her most sacred area was. And he thought he picked up a spicy, musty scent from her. Her body was pressed against his back, and he could feel the softness of her chest. It gave him goose bumps, and a very warm feeling beginning to stir in his gut. Inuyasha stood rigid for a few moments, letting the feel of her body become familiar while stirring some pleasant thoughts in his head.

Kagome's heart wouldn't stop beating because she was practically glued to his body. She could feel the ripple of muscles on his back and shoulders. He was…astounding, breathtakingly beautiful in his own way. His life had hardened him to live and fight alone, because of his heritage. He was built, taut with muscle but battered with scars. Inuyasha was strong but he was also very shy and unsure. But Kagome knew he was getting better, all he needed was time, patience, and someone there to be by his side.

And Kagome knew she would be the one at his side.

"Are you okay?"

His voice made her blink back to reality. "I'm fine. I haven't been picked up like this since I was little, when my father would pick me up." Her hands tightened on his shoulders and made sure she was secure. "I'm ready."

Inuyasha jumped onto her window sill, and peeked over his shoulder once more. "Now hold on tight. I tend to run pretty fast."

"How fast?" She didn't see the smirk on his face and without another word, he bunched his legs up and took off in a high leap.

With a shocked gasp, Kagome tightened her legs around his hips and her arms went around his neck. She had her eyes closed but she could feel the silk of his hair and the roaring whip of the wind.

"Don't be afraid." She heard him say. "I won't drop you."

Her brown eyes slowly opened and peeked over his head to see a blur of green and brown. She looked in awe at how fast they were going. The wind felt good on her skin and her hair was whipping around her. Every time he landed on a branch, she made sure her hold was secure before he leaped off again.

It was strange to have someone on his back but Inuyasha realized that this was something he could get used to. He liked having his companion with him, to experience what he always enjoyed when he ran and how good it felt. Of course, after the initial embarrassment wore off, he quickly got used to feeling her skin and how smooth her legs were. Having her body pressed firmly against his was a bonus. It was a little nerve-racking at first because he wasn't sure how she would react. Not only did she like it, but she wrapped herself around him to hang on. With her alluring scent and that sharp, spicy scent coming from that intimate area of hers, Inuyasha felt guilty for thinking such dirty thoughts but not regretful for having her on his back.

It was quiet, with only the sounds of animals and the wind as the two dashed deeper into the woods. Kagome was enjoying the view and the safety her hanyou friend brought her. His hands were rough but they held such power that she couldn't deny was there. Those hands also brought some rather provocative images that made her face heat up. No man's hands had the power to bring such thoughts to her head. Sure, a few village boys were bold enough to touch her hand but after a glare that could scare a demon they wouldn't try it again. But with InuYasha, it was different.

"Where are we going, InuYasha?" The surroundings around them was none she recognized and so it sparked some curiosity in her.

"You'll see when we get there."

She frowned but gave in and laid her head on his shoulder and groaned. Her ears picked up a few chuckles and leaned over to talk. "What's so funny?"

"You. I've noticed you get impatient easily."

"I do not!" She huffed, denying it completely.

He snickered at her tone of voice. He jostled her a bit, unknowing to her his hands sneaked up a little higher.

For a reason unknown to him, teasing her was fun. It made him laugh, something that he hasn't done in a long time. Being with Kagome, he not only learned to gradually trust; but to also loosen up, not act so uncertain. He lived day by day, not knowing when it will be his last, but now with an angelic beauty on his back, the hanyou now understood that life was maybe worth living after all. If she was in it, InuYasha would be happy to live, if only to see her and everything that made her shine.

Kagome didn't want to admit it, but she was getting a little antsy. While it was true she had plenty of patience, Kagome could get impatient really easily when it came to certain things. They were going deeper than she ever planned on or having the guts to go this far. But she loved the company and how his hands seemed higher on her bare legs.

'_That little sneak.' _Her eyes narrowed at his head. But she would be lying if she didn't think that it felt really good. She was never touched so high on her legs before, where her sacred area was so close. The claws on her skin brought warm tingles down her spine. It was more than what she was used to, and frankly, she was a little nervous but it wasn't a bad nervous. She felt safe in those hands, how large, warm and gentle they were. She would put her faith in him, to not let her fall or get hurt, like he promised.

They continued in comfortable silence, letting the wind whip their hair, creating a silver-black curtain of silk. Her arms were hugging his strong neck and feeling his graceful movements, it was unlike anything she's ever experienced. It felt like she was flying with how fast he was going. It felt natural to just be with him like this. Just them, with nothing but forest and the calm that accompanied.

Inuyasha landed back on the ground, at the edge of a clearing sometime later. "We're here."

"What?" She opened her eyes and all she could do was gasp.

He felt her surprise and calmly set her down on her feet. "You like it?"

She looked back at him and then at the sight before her. They were in a clearing, where a beautiful waterfall cascaded down into a crystal clear pool where it rippled gently. The grass was a luscious green and the trees looked more full here. The combined sounds of the waterfall and the distant songs of birds created a peaceful atmosphere where the teenager felt completely at peace.

Inuyasha watched her walk and kneel beside the pool and cup water in her hands to drink. Then she splashed some water on her face and watched her head tilt to hit the sun. He was mesmerized how the sun highlighted her hair and the reflected water drops ran down her face and her throat. She was a stunning sight to behold, it left him unable to talk.

She opened her eyes and felt much better. "So, Inuyasha how did you find this place?"

Her talking made him rouse from his speechless state. "Uh…" He cleared his throat. "This is one of my favorite spots in the whole forest. " He strode over to her and sat down Indian-style. "When the hunters come, I come here because they never go this far into the woods. It's too deep for them and so on days when we can't meet, I come here."

"Well it certainly is beautiful here." She cupped her hands again and brought to her lips. This movement didn't go unnoticed by her hanyou friend; who was suddenly warm.

"Yeah. And if you look right there…" He pointed to the cliff. "You can see a few crystal formations and it looks like its looking into the water, like eyes. In fact, I call this place Silver Eyes. You can see it in the pool too."

Kagome did look into the water and indeed saw the crystallized rock on each side of the waterfall that looked like saddened eyes. The crystal she's never seen before so it made her awe. "Wow…now I can see why you come here." She turned to him. "It's absolutely breathtaking! I feel so safe here."

Her eyes conveyed everything she was currently feeling. There was security, comfort, and trust swirling in those beautiful eyes that cared for not what he was. Her hair swayed with the soft current, tickling her face and her neck. The neckline of her dress plunged to where he could see the unmarked flesh above her chest. Water still dripped from her face but it was the serene look on her face that made the hanyou blush.

"So do I." He whispered, knowing it was _her_ that made him feel secure.

Before they knew it, the morning blended into late afternoon as the yellow faded into pinks and reds on the water. Inuyasha carried Kagome back, enjoying her company more as he knew she had to go home for the night. He promised her they would visit Silver Eyes again, whenever she wanted to. Kagome couldn't help but hug his neck and watched the forest fly by on the hanyou's shoulder.

It seemed like forever when they finally reached her home. Kagome felt disappointed that after a nice, relaxing day talking with her friend and munching on their snacks, it was time to end it. It started feeling like whenever they parted, it was like waking up from a wonderful dream and that InuYasha was only an illusion in her mind. But feeling his warm skin and smelling his intoxicated smell assured her that he was as real as her.

When he touched the floor of her room, Inuyasha reluctantly let her down. Her scent coated his skin and knew he would have her scent with him tonight. Sitting in a tree close by was nothing like having her wrapped around him. It would like she was there sleeping next to him. But he didn't know what he was about to receive...

"I had a really great time today, InuYasha."

"Me too." A light blush coated his cheeks, which made her giggle.

Noting his appearance, she asked, "You know it gets cold here at night even in the summertime. Do you've anyplace where you can keep warm?"

"My demon blood keeps me warm. Plus I sleep in a tree at night, so I have some peace of mind." He crossed his arms.

"Still…" Her voice stopped as her eyes roamed the vicinity of her room and came upon something. She walked quietly to pick up a bundle of cloth and came back to him.

"What's that?" It smelled highly of Kagome, as did her room. It was pleasantly sweet and highly alluring at the same time.

Kagome unfolded the blanket to its full length. She shook it out and held it. It started at her chest and ended just above the floor. It was a wide, soft purple blanket with sliver trims that sparkled. The hanyou could tell it was just as old as she was.

"This blanket was given to me when I was born. My mother and grandmother made it and has been with me every night since then. It keeps me from having nightmares and comforts me when I sleep. I've always kept it with me…" She folded it back and, with slow movements, she put it within reach of him.

"I want you to have it."

His eyes widened in shock at her words. Inuyasha was sure that she was giving him her blanket, but he couldn't. That was solely hers. Despite never receiving a gift before, the hanyou was adamant on taking something so precious.

"Kagome…no I cant…" He stepped back shaking his head.

"Why not?" She matched his steps. "I'm giving it to you aren't I?" Why wasn't he accepting it?

"That's yours and I couldn't take something so valuable from you."

"Please…"She begged, trying to dissuade him from refusing. "It would give me some assurance that you can sleep well at night. It will keep you warm, I promise." Kagome was pleading now, her eyes never leaving the stubborn half demon.

After hearing that, what choice did he have? He wanted to see her happy right? To see her gorgeous smile, beaming with such joy and acceptance towards him? To hear her voice that made his insides melt and his heart beat with more life? Her eyes that paralyzed him beyond comprehension? All those things seemed more important than rejecting a gift and seeing her so disappointed and confused as she was now.

Making up his mind, he gently took the cloth away from her. Feeling the soft and silkiness and the smell that was distinctly hers engulfing him, Inuyasha didn't have to settle for smelling her from a tree now. It would be all around him. It would never fade since she imprinted on it since birth.

Then breaking the silence, a voice and footsteps coming up to her room, both were alarmed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, yes?" She whispered, as they hurried to her window.

"You want me to pick you up again?" His tone was hopeful and eager, making Kagome smile.

"Sure. Pick me up in the afternoon"

Seeing her face up close one more time, he gave her a heart stopping smile, and with her blanket which he held to his chest, with a sudden burst he leaped into the high canopy of the forest, making his exit swift and silent.

After feeling the pounding of her heart, after seeing him so happy with that dashing smile, she closed her window shades just in time to see Rin slide the door open.

"Hey Kaggie. We got to go, Kaede-san is waiting for us."

"Oh my Kami, I forgot about that!" After rushing to put her hair up, she grabbed her bow and arrows and followed her younger cousin down.

"Thanks for reminding me, Rin."

The girl grinned over her shoulder as they went down the stairs. "No problem, Kaggie. Besides, its supposed to be a good lesson tonight. She's going into depth about demons and all about their weaknesses and everything."

That sparked Kagome's interest. Maybe she could learn more valuable information about InuYasha, about his heritage and capabilities, although she's seen quite an array of them, Kagome wanted to know more.

As they exited the house, a sudden thought occurred to the teenager. "Where's Souta, and Mom and Dad?"

"Uncle Akio has been gone since the sun rose, to where he works, and Souta has been with Aunt Masako, shopping the village." The youngster then fell back to Kagome's side. "I could have gone, but I wanted to come with you, and see what you do."

Sparkling in a green kimono with koi fish encircling all around the cloth, Rin was a vibrant youth, now in her young teenage years. Kagome could remember when she used to babysit her. Now that she was growing up, Kagome could see the maturity in her cousin's light cinnamon eyes but still see the spryness in her acts. Kagome knew she would be okay, and that she would be able to live happy. Rin had a lot of common sense.

"Anyway, I heard Kaede-san talking about sensing more demons nearby again. We have it be on our guard."

Kagome's breath stilled as they neared the priestess's home. They passed silently through the hustling and bustling village. While Rin walked with carefree abandon, her older cousin looked deep in thought and very concerned.

_'This is not good. Although I too have sensed more demon activity, it could be dangerous for Inuyasha. I just hope he stays away. I haven't felt any evil disturbance as of yet, but if Inuyasha is caught up in this, I don't know what will happen.'_ Maybe she was just overreacting. The demon activity was not even a mild threat. These disturbances happened at every season's peek and yet here she was thinking it could be the end of her secret meetings with InuYasha. _'That could happen if I'm not more careful and discreet.' _

But, when she felt a slight demonic tugging at her mind, she knew it was _him_ watching her from a safe distance in the woods. While she had her fears, she wouldn't let it deter her from seeing Inuyasha. So, with a gentle smile, walked along with her happy-go-lucky cousin while under the gaze of her handsome and trustworthy hanyou.

* * *

**Three straight chapters in a row with Inu/Kag fluff! Now, it gets serious from here. But don't worry there will be more tender moments to come, including a kiss-oh did I just say that? Yes, there will be a kiss but how soon? You will know soon enough. And yes there will be a few lemons, as I have mentioned before but you will have to wait and see! Again, thank you to all who have supported me so far. Until next chapter...**

**Ja Ne for now! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, I would have updated yesterday but I was literally "dead on my feet" with the work I've been doing at my job the past few days. But regardless, I continue to write! I would like to thank: purduepup, Inu'sgirl4ever, Mika, dasiy31, DiscipleofAnime, kinara103, Da-Finest-Blackanese-Miko, and katelynhonky for reviewing-the most reviews for a chapter I've gotten so far for this story! Keep it up guys! Anyway, here's another chapter to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. The sexy hanyou and any and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own Akio Higurashi and the plot! **

**

* * *

**

"My love for you is a journey; starting at forever, and ending at never." -Author unknown

**Chapter 8**

The two cousins made it to a cozy one story home near the edge of the village. Herbs of many kinds grew in gardens around the house and the smell of incense to repel demons surrounded the area. Not only was Kaede the current village priestess, but she was an expert in medicine; curing anything from mumps and measles to demon inflicted attacks. Many in the village came to this home seeking wisdom and medicine, as well her expertise in vanquishing demons.

The woman in question was standing outside her door, presumably waiting for them. She was easily recognized when she wore her priestess outfit. And the eye patch across her right eye, caused by an old injury, was something she never spoke of. So the girls quickly made their way to her.

"Konbawa, Kaede-san." They greeted, bowing in unison before Kagome's mentor.

"Aye, welcome Kagome and young Rin." She gave he own little bow. Her voice was deep and low. "Come in, come in. Let's get started, shall we?"

Both females went in through the mat and slid off their shoes. The house smelt of the herbs she grew, not a pleasant smell but not repulsive. They made their way through the small corridor and into the sitting room, where 3 mats were placed along a table with tea cups at each setting.

"Ah, I see ye have brought your arrows, Kagome. Excellent, we will need them for our lessons today." Kaede saw the bow and arrow she had given her young apprentice as the child placed them beside her. Then she began to pour the herbal tea in each cup.

"What will we be learning today, Kaede-san?" Rin asked eagerly as she accepted her cup.

"My my, ye have a healthy appetite to learn, young Rin." Kaede smiled as she poured tea for her apprentice. "About as much as your older cousin here."

"Well, I'd like to help people one day, so I would like to know everything about demons." She took a sip and moaned. "The tea is delicious."

Kagome agreed with her own drink. "Yes, Kaede-san. It is in fact soothing."

"That is the affect of the herb I brewed. It's suppose to soothe the inner nerves." Kaede explained. "Today is going to be especially important, since the summer is near its peek, the demons have been more active."

"Why is that, Kaede-san?" Rin asked.

"Maybe I should tell ye both from the beginning. It's a rather long tale, which will include the history, abilities, strengths and many more details about the mysterious world of demons." Kaede closed her eye, calmly sipped her tea, and looked to the young girls who sat quietly in the late afternoon light streaming from the lone window.

"Demons have existed since the beginning of time; way before any other creature, including humans. It's said they were created by the falling tears of blood by the First Kami, whose name is lost forever. When the blood was shed on the vacant country of Japan, supernatural beings of varying strengths and powers formed the first known generation of demons. They bred and formed new bloodlines, furthering their races while coexisting peacefully.

But when humans came, there was a shift, an unbalance of dominance and power. Then began a never ending battle between the two races, fighting for superiority and to become the dominant race. Humans, after a while found new ways to destroy the beasts, but since demons have lived for far longer, it was their endless numbers that gave them the advantage. The Kami had never seen such foolish behavior and so sought to finally create peace. They created a powerful storm, which destroyed nearly everything in its path.

When it was over, the two enemies decided it was best to put their rage and hatred aside and work together to pick up the pieces of their former lives and start anew." Kaede closed her eye and took a big sip.

"So that's how it all started." Run thought aloud.

"Aye, child." Kaede nodded.

"The Kami created the disaster first in order to bring harmony and relative peace to the two." Kagome swirled the tea in her cup.

"Unfortunately, after the catastrophe, that's when the divide of the demons began. There was the evil, who loathed the humans and didn't want nothing to do with them. And the good, who decided it was better to coexist with the humans, and that's where we are at today."

"Kaede-san, what are the most powerful demon races?" Rin asked, which both she and Kagome looked to their mentor.

"Ah, that is one of my particularly favorite subjects." The priestess smiled and put her cup down. "There are about four known demons races who are believed to be the most powerful and probable immortal species in this region."

First, there is the Kuma; whose massive size and brute strength make it a fierce and ferocious predator.

Then there is the Ryuu; a mighty beast that has the ability of flight, can call on its natural power of fire or lightening, and its impeccable size that can overpower any opponent.

"The Neko, who have the most subspecies; are to be known as the most wittiest and most daring. They have lethal claws, a very keen sense of smell and sight, speed that is nearly unmatched and have mystical powers far beyond our comprehension, which makes them cunning, very unpredictable and extremely wicked.

And then, the Inu…"This subject was what Kagome was secretly waiting for. She would make sure to pay close attention to very word, hoping to figure out more about InuYasha without actually hinting at it, which could rouse suspicion if she wasn't careful.

"The Inu are the most well studied of the four. And are by far the most intelligent of any beast. They are capable of incredible strength and are far faster than even the Neko. They can also live for hundreds-if not thousands of years. Their sense of smell is the most well developed, enabling them to hunt down their prey within a few miles, followed by their advanced hearing that can spread for as far as ten miles! They can see very well in the dark, often using it to hunt at night to spot nocturnal prey. The Inu are also quite strong, capable of bringing down a full grown Ryuu if they have the power to. Their healing capabilities are quite astounding as well. Their blood can heal anything from a deep scratch to even a hole in their stomach."

"Do all demons have healing powers?" Rin asked.

"Nay, only the Inu and a select few of demons have such power." Kaede answered. She took a quick sip her herb tea and cleared her throat.

"Is there a difference in the blood that make Inu so…unique?"

Kaede noticed her elder pupil's eagerness and fascination with the subject. She seemed focused, more spirited and…just different. Before she only answered simple questions, shook her head silently, and was quiet in her movements. But now, there was a spark, a growing light in her deep walnut eyes. The old woman wondered, what caused such a transformation?

"The blood in the Inu have a toxin of some kind, one that can rapidly replenish and repair damage done to their skin and organs. Because of this, this is why this beast can live for a long period of time."

"Wow. You seem to know much about Inu, Kaede-san."

Kaede only smiled at the young girl. "Aye young Rin. When ye have encountered many Inu as I have, you can't help but observe and wonder."

Kagome silently sorted through all this info. Sure she knew Inuyasha could jump high distances, hear her from afar, and smell her scent. And the scars…

"Kaede…"The old woman and Rin turned to her. " Just out of curiosity, are demons unable to heal from spiritual inflicted wounds?"

Kaede's lone eye widened in alarm. Where did such a question come from? And what has gotten into her apprentice? Never did she ever seem this interested in any of her previous lessons. Now it was an entirely different matter. Now it was like she couldn't get enough information.

Regardless of her pupil's sudden change, Kaede answered. "When a priest, priestess, or monk inflict a demon with a spiritual weapon, like a sutra or a scared arrow, the demon instantly purifies into dust. But when it comes from a weapon infused with spiritual power, like a rock or a spear, the demon is seriously wounded and weakened. Eventually it recovers, but it will forever be imprinted on its body. Nothing but a permanent scar, with the barest hint of spiritual energy remaining."

Both cousins were stunned at such information. Kagome saw how scarred Inuyasha's body was and it made her ill at how much suffering he's had to endure day in and day out. It must have literally been hell for him. It was cruel, it was sickening, it was just awful how people could abuse such a wonderful person as her hanyou.

"Anyway, back to the topic of the seasonal uprising." Kaede spoke, forcing the young miko to focus again. " At every season's peek, the demons become more restless. They come in more numbers. It's because their blood is calling for more sustenance, more strength than normal. Which is why the village hunters go to hunt every day, to keep down their unruly numbers and to ensure the safety of our people."

"What about you Kaede-san?" Rin stopped her. "Do you go as well?"

"Only if I'm needed. I do not care for the profit these people seem to gain from killing them." Kaede shook her head. "I do not believe in killing for fun. If they demons aren't harmless, I do not bother."

Kagome was relieved to know that she wasn't the only one who felt that way. "What about the legend of Midoriko-sama? And how she was killed?"

The old miko thought for a while and brought up up her tea cup. "No one knows what really happening to your ancestor. I believe it was old age and disease that caused her death, but most people sought to blame the demons." She took a sip. "While I agree we need to survive one way or the other, killing demons for amusement _and_ for the bountiful profit that goes with it is something I deeply disagree with."

After that, they got some needed archery practice before it became too dark. In the big field behind Kaede's home, where a shrine presided, Kagome followed her mentor's instructions and after a few practice shots, she was ready to advance. It was a while since she had to do archery but the young miko quickly learned how to focus and channel her spiritual energy into her shots and aim at a difficult spot. She wasn't as precise as Kaede, but the old woman told her that she had very wicked aim and the channeling of her power into her weapon was phenomenal. Kagome even went head to head with her old and wise teacher, each delivering a near perfect shot.

Kaede observed her student and noticed that she was improving very well. Maybe within a year she would perfect her aim and completely control her miko energy. It would take time, but she was confident in her pupil. While she let her oldest student now practice her meditation, to completely relax her form and begin to generate low energy shields and barriers; something that was required but was lacking, the old miko then turned her focus on young Rin, who has no spiritual power but has potential to be a wonderful medicinal expert. At thirteen, Rin was old enough to begin learning and even practice some archery herself.

Kaede had watched both her young students. Kagome was beginning to strain but it looked like she could hold a barrier longer the more she focused, and even generated a few shields. The barrier and shield were completely different but both required intense focus and pure concentration. The barrier warded off any demons in the general are where it forms, and the shield protected the user from on-coming demon attacks; that could deflect poison and demon miasma and/or disintegrate it.

Rin was solely focused on the herbs in front of her. Kaede had the girl memorizing each and every herb after she taught her the names. To be a good medicinal expert, one had to know the name of the herb she used in her medicine making. Once the young teen has completely and confidently named each herb, and its properties and uses, then she could learn how to properly make them into medicine.

Kagome was indeed a little weak when it came to the herbs but she could hold her own. When the girl was just twelve, she had gone through the same lessons that Rin was going through now. It wasn't easy, but the old miko was proud of Kagome after nearly a year of lessons. When she turned fourteen, her archery lessons began.

* * *

Before the lessons concluded, as Kagome and Rin rested in the hut, the eldest brought up a question. "Kaede-san, how exactly do you tell a bad aura from a good one?"

The old woman paused in her work. Kaede was grounding a herb for an new incense but stopped when she heard her apprentice speak. "Ye have to feel the energy from the demon, child." She looked up at Kagome. "A bad demon's aura, you can tell if it's evil by sensing the darkness surrounding its heart. You can tell the difference between naturally evil or if it's been possessed. Same with the benign."

It made perfect sense. When Kagome felt Inuyasha's demonic aura, she could only think "safe". Maybe it was because of his human heart. But it also amazed her at how he could still be gentle and caring; considering his past and the scars she's seen.

When the half moon shined light onto the hut, it was time to leave. Both girls bowed to their sensei and began the journey home.

"I never knew memorizing the herbs could be so difficult. I'm exhausted." Rin was dragging her feet, no longer her spry self.

Kagome smiled and drew her cousin in. "Don't worry Rin. It isn't so bad."

"How did you do it?" Rin asked; her eyes beginning to droop.

"Determination and hard work. And a lot of memorization…but you have the passion for it; so I'm sure you'll do fine."

Rin perked up at that. "Really?"

"Really." Kagome said confidently.

Kaede wasn't the only one who noticed her cousin's strange behavior. Her cousin was smiling now, she was talking more than she's ever seen her. Her eyes seemed brighter, her sad demeanor replaced by a happy joyous one. She wasn't worried about her, but Rin did seem curious. She wanted to ask her, but right now, all she wanted was some dinner, a bath and her nice comfortable futon.

* * *

The two had entered the now occupied home. Masako had just finished making dinner and were waiting on the girls. For once, Kagome had no qualms about eating with her family. She spoke very little but she felt like she was someone different, someone with purpose. That made her smile, knowing what the cause was. It seemed the more time she spent with her secret hanyou friend, the more she wanted to be alive. It was like she was striving to be a better person, not just for her family but for someone special; one who needed her.

When the dinner was over, Kagome freshened up with a bath, changed into a comfortable blue night gown; one with lace that ended at her knees and above her wrists. The gown didn't choke her like others did. This was one was her favorite because it gave her room to breathe. As she lit her candle beside her bed, she walked over and cracked open her window to let the night air in.

Then something caught her eye.

She picked up a flower. A lovely purple flower. She took a good whiff of it and knew that it was the lavender. She breathed it in, a smile blooming on her face, a red color tinting her cheeks. She felt the cool breeze of the night air, bringing the forest smell with it. Her hair floated around her face and her neck, her eyes closed as she took everything in.

She knew who brought this flower to her. She could feel his demonic aura, clear as a bell. Holding the lavender to her chest, inhaling the pleasant aroma, Kagome's smile never left her rosy lips and closing her eyes, she sent him a silent thank you. While her heart beat twice as fast and feelings she kept at a minimum now pumping in her veins faster, Kagome could feel a new emotion, something that was foreign to her. And it was directed at her hanyou. A feeling of warmth, of complete safety, tenderness and comfort and the need to be at his side all wrapped into one. What was it, she wondered?

But for now, she was content that InuYasha was nearby, and that the flower nestled at her bosom was beautiful, if only because he brought it to her.

* * *

Inuyasha could indeed smell her reaction to the lavender flower from his perch. She loved it, her face absolutely glowing with such happiness. He was glad that he brought her such feelings. When he found it, he was a bit nervous but he felt that he had to do something, give something to her like she did to him.

And it seemed his fears were put to rest.

Knowing that he brought the girl he cared for a wonderful ending to the day, the hanyou wrapped the new gift around his shoulders, covering his whole upper body. He leaned against the bark of his tree and after knowing Kagome would be safe tonight, Inuyasha let himself relax. He shut his moonlit eyes, letting the aroma that was Kagome wrap around him. It wasn't necessary, but the hanyou could live with the blanket for now. It was a precious gift and he would not ruin it. Besides, it gave her some fulfillment that he would be warm tonight and the peace of mind that she wanted.

It was enough to see Kagome so lively, so stubborn yet so full of energy and life. She was beautiful, pure, and his secret. As his mind lulled him to sleep, all he could think about was the woman that haunted his dreams, one that he wished he could be with forever, one with lovely brown eyes and a scent as gorgeous as she was….his one and only Kagome.

* * *

**What do you think? Demon history with a cute ending? I think it turned out beautifully! The kiss will be coming up shortly, I promise. Next chapter, Sango makes an appearance! And thank you once again for your support, guys, I truly appreciate it! Until next time...**

**Ja Ne for now!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again and thank you: kinara103, purduepup, kirafish, LadyShikon4, Inu'sgirl4ever, SOme18skittles, DiscipleofAnime, and daisy31 for reviewing last chapter! You guys rock! I love the support all of you have given me!**

**Oh...the kiss...WILL BE NEXT CHAPTER! So you have THAT to look forward to! And YES...there is a love scene...maybe two in this story for all you lemon lovers and romance freaks out there! And plenty of affection to be had between the adorable couple!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. The sexy hanyou and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Only Akio-san and the plot belong to me.**

* * *

"Two souls but a single thought, two hearts that beat as one." -John Keats

**Chapter 9**

The seventeen year old woke the next morning to some commotion outside. Kagome rolled over, trying to get some more rest but after a while, the noise outside didn't simmer so she stretched her arms, rubbed her eyes, got up from her warm bed and strolled over to her window to bright sunshine and the forest teeming with life. The forest air greeted her as well as blue skies.

But what she didn't feel was her hanyou's aura nearby. Usually when she woke, Inuyasha was not too far away but she couldn't sense him now. When Kagome looked down, she found out why.

She saw a group of men, with guns and spears and hunting dogs barking and pacing. She recognized her father right away, with his black hunting coat and his prized rifle. And the teen thought she could feel miko power emanating from the many weapons they carried. Kagome knew it wasn't Kaede infusing their weapons with that power, so who was?

She was too far up to hear the conversation below, but Kagome knew well enough that they would be hunting today. Whenever the weather was as clear and lovely as today, they wouldn't be back until later that evening. At least InuYasha had a safe place he could go to; to where he wouldn't be caught.

_'As long as he's at Silver Eyes, he's safe. Nothing can harm him there, I'm positive.' _The men and their dogs were now heading into the forest, in the opposite direction of Silver Eyes, which made Kagome breath out in relief. The farther away from InuYasha the better.

Kagome closed her window and got ready. She picked out a lavender purple dress, one that reminded her of the flower InuYasha gave her. She looked to said flower, which was sitting in water in a small cylindrical vase beside her bed. The lavender's fragrance was what she smelt first when roused to consciousness.

Kagome looked in her mirror, seeing a no longer pale face but a glowing one with eyes that looked brighter than ever. Her dress fit her snugly. It flowed down around her ankles, with short sleeves, and a modest neckline. One of her newest gowns from her father's latest trip to the Americas.

After brushing her hair, Kagome left her room and went downstairs and met with her mother in the kitchen.

"Hey, mama. Good morning."

"Ohayo gozimazu, darling." Her mother was chopping some vegetables for their breakfast. Kagome loved her mother's cooking. She hoped to be as good as her one day. "Your father will be out today."

"I know, I saw him leave this morning." She sat down at her place in the dining room.

"What are you planning to do today, dear?"

Kagome sighed. She usually sneaked out to see her hanyou for the day, but apparently that wouldn't be happening today. "I don't know, mama." She rested her chin in her hand, her elbow supporting her on the table.

Masako turned to her daughter before putting the vegetables in a boiling pot. "Maybe you should go into town, have some fun. I'm sure Rin or Souta would love to go with you."

Going into town wasn't what she usually emjoyed. She has went on occasion with her mother to shop and she and Rin pass through the town to get to Kaede's but that was it. Kagome was a loner most of the time and preferred to do her own thing. She wanted more than anything to get out and explore beyond this village where she was born and raised. Excitement, adventure, the unknown were all waiting for her…just out of her reach.

A few knocks then sounded at the front door. Kagome got up, answering her mother's silent question. When she opened the door, she saw someone who she wasn't expecting to see.

"Sango-chan!"

"Kaggie-chan!"

Both girls reunited with a big hug; both laughing joyously.

"Oh my Kami, Sango-chan, how you've been?" Kagome pulled back to take a good look at her one and only friend.

Sango Hidaka had been gone since February with her younger brother to visit their grandparents in Yokohama. She was her only friend, one who could deal with her independence and quiet nature. The girl had long, chocolaty hair that reached her waist, same colored eyes as hers, a figure that was flawless even with a simple two piece kimono.

"We just got back last night." Sango answered. "I came all the way here to see if we could hang out in the town, like old times." The eighteen year old knew her friend wasn't too keen into going out in public but if she begged, Kagome would go.

"You know mama was just suggesting I go into town, just to get out the house. I'll go, as long as you tell me what you've been up to these past five months!"

"Oh believe me, I got plenty to tell!" Both giggled.

Both left the house after talking to Masako; who invited Sango over to dinner when they both would come back in the evening.

* * *

They were walking along the marked path to the village, beside the many acres of woods; catching up.

"Yokohama is so beautiful! I wish you could have come with me. They have so many shops from many different countries, it's so incredible! Kohaku looks so much better! The flu he had made him look so sickly and frail but a few months afterward he was up running around with me and our grandparents!"

"How is he?"

"He's doing so well now. A little nauseous from the carriage ride up but he's fine." Sango looked so happy talking about her brother. Kohaku was her younger and only brother who was severely ill during winter and Kagome worried for him, Sango and their family. It was a relief to see her best friend without any worry.

"So, what else happened?"

Sango looked down, a mild blush painting her cheeks.

"Sango-chan…"Kagome teased, poking her friend's arm.

The girl laughed and looked ahead again. "I met a guy there."

"A guy? Sango…" She was shocked. Kagome knew Sango never had an interest in men. NEVER!

"His name is Miroku. He's a really great guy…except for his groping habit." She muttered the last part angrily.

"Wait…What? Groping habit? What did he do?"

Sango huffed and tightened her pack to her shoulders. "The first time we met, I thought he was so handsome. He was a charmer, real down to earth. He had the most intense eyes I've ever seen, they were a shade of blue I've never seen in a man. They were almost hypnotizing."

"Anyway, what happened?" Kagome urged.

"Well, me met in a clothing shop. He was a merchant born there so he knew the city well. He showed me around, real courteous. But while we were walking, I suddenly felt something on my backside. And it started…rubbing up and down."

"Oh my Kami, what did you do to the guy?" Kagome covered her mouth in shock and to prevent her laughter from escaping.

"What else? I smacked the hell out of him!"

Both talked and laughed as they entered the bustling town. The weather was nice and calm for the end of July, neither humid or unbearable so everyone was out enjoying themselves. Sango continued her story about Miroku; about how he wouldn't leave her alone, how much he said she was a beauty from the heavens, the most feisty woman he's ever come across. Over five months of slaps and bruises and Miroku kept pursuing her, up until the last day she was there.

"But when he came to say goodbye, he brought me a bouquet of stargazer lilies; my favorite. He looked apologetic and sincere… until he groped me one last time." Kagome giggled and Sango only shook her head. "But I held onto those flowers until we arrived last night."

"Sounds to me you're in love."

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed, a red blush exploding on her face. "I do not like that pervert, let alone love him!" She waved her hands around, attracting attention from people who were walking by. "How could anyone love a persistent lecher like that?"

Kagome let her rant, knowing that Sango wouldn't calm down until she let it all out. She forgot how fun it could be when they were together. Sango was trustworthy, caring, just a sweet loving girl. Sango always told her she would never fall in love; explaining that it would only lead to trouble. Obviously, this Miroku fellow meant something more to her friend than she thought. The red blush and denial made it very apparent.

When Sango finished, she was panting. The girl cleared her throat and looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry, Kaggie-chan."

"It's okay, Sango-chan." Like Sango, she understood her friend more than anyone.

The two browsed through the shops as they continued to talk. They bought a few things, and around noon they stopped at an outdoor lunch place to rest.

Sango hadn't seen her friend for over five months and could tell that Kagome was different. The Kagome she grew up with was always quiet, barely smiled and seldom laughed. She was never so talkative or as expressive as she was today. Something had caused a change in her best friend and she wanted to know what.

"Kagome, why are so bubbly?"

The girl looked up from her menu. "What do you mean?"

"When I left, you were never so cheerful and spirited. What's going with you, Kagome?"

Kagome looked down and covered her face with the menu. She wasn't prepared for this conversation! Inuyasha was her own secret, one that she had to keep private from even her own best friend! If she found out, she wasn't sure what Sango would think of her.

"Kagome Higurashi, what are you hiding?" Sango pulled down the menu to look at her with determined brown eyes.

Before she could mutter a word, a savior in the form of their waiter came for their orders. Once they told them what they wanted, the waiter left them alone, saying their orders would be a while. That's okay, that meant plenty of time to draw some answers out.

"Sango really, nothing's wrong-there's nothing-"

"I know when you lie, you stutter and make no sense at all." Sango crossed her arms. "Why the sudden change? I mean I'm happy to see you laughing and smiling and all, don't get me wrong; but I just want to know what and why."

Kagome folded her hands in her lap, fiddling with her napkin. Sango was the only one she told her secrets to, one that understood her the way she was and why. Telling a person who you've bonded with like a close sister, that you've been sneaking out to go see a beaten yet handsome half demon who you've grown feelings for the past four months was something that was really risky. The only people she could trust to keep a secret was Sango and possibly Rin. She felt guilty for keeping Sango in the dark. But she couldn't bear the possible risk of being betrayed and ridiculed by her only friend.

But Sango wasn't one to tease and taunt other people. She was better than that.

"I'm sorry, Sango. I wish could tell you; I really do. But it's just…I can't…"

Sango could see her friend struggling. Whatever was causing her happiness was something she couldn't exactly blurt out. So Sango only nodded her head. "It's okay, Kagome, I understand. You can't tell anyone. But I will be right here, if and when you're ready to talk to me about it."

Kagome Higurashi really struck gold when it came to Sango. She was truly a friend that had a pure heart, and an understanding for anything. Maybe she could tell her about InuYasha one day, but only when it was certain that Sango wasn't going to expose her secret. Kagome knew she never would, it was just that she had to be comfortable with it herself, and confident that Sango would accept it.

* * *

The day passed by rather eventfully. They walked around the town, talking to people they knew, even stopped by Kaede-san's house for a quick cup of tea. When the sun painted the darkening blue sky with rays of orange and gold, Kagome and Sango headed back to the house.

When they passed the threshold, they saw Kagome's father, having just returned from the hunt.

"Akio-san, it's nice to see you again." Sango bowed to the Higurashi elder.

"Sango, welcome back." Akio bowed back. "I assume your brother is in excellent health. And your grandparents are well?"

"Kohaku is as healthy as ever! And my grandparents are still going strong. Thank you for asking."

Kagome might not like her father's passion for hunting, but he was still a wonderful man who was there for his family. He was her only father and despite what he has done to her, she still loved him. After greeting him with a hug and kiss, they all walked to the dining room, where Souta was sitting and as Rin and Masako walked out with the dinner.

It was noisier than usual since Sango had joined them. Even after a fun day with her best friend, her thoughts still wondered to the hanyou. She wondered how he was and if he was lonely. She couldn't be with him all the time, they both knew that but every time she saw him it was like her heart jumped back alive. It was his face, and his small but timid gestures that made her smile, his voice, his silver hair, his ears, even his unique glowing eyes that never failed to amaze her.

The night came to an end and it was just when Kagome was walking Sango out the door that she felt the familiar presence of her special secret.

"What was that?" Sango looked around; her eyes narrowing and looking straight into the forest.

"What?" Kagome said, mimicking innocence but inside she was petrified.

"Do you feel that? A demon's nearby."

She forgot about how Sango could sense demons as well. She was from a family of demon slayers and was in training herself. Like her and Kaede, she never slaughtered for fun; only when it was absolutely necessary, like if it was dangerous to her family or the village.

She watched her friend carefully. Kagome was hoping, praying that Sango wouldn't want to go investigate in the woods. And that InuYasha was wise enough to stay where he was.

But after a while, Sango's form relaxed. "It doesn't seem threatening. I don't sense any evil in it so we're safe." Then she turned to Kagome. "I know it's the peek of summer but do be careful, Kaggie-chan. Anything can happen."

"You do the same, Sango-chan." They hugged and bid farewell to each other as Sango made her way home into the night.

Later that night, everyone gathered in the sitting room. Kagome was once again braiding her cousin's hair while said cousin and Souta were playing a new board game, while Masako was knitting a new kimono and Akio paced. Rain was now steadily falling, a gloomy ending after a bright fun-filled day.

"How did the hunt go today, Akio?" Masako asked, noticing her husband's irritable behavior.

He stopped for a moment to look out the window, where rain was hitting the glass pane. "We didn't catch a damn thing! Despite the demons running loose since it's the summer climax, we searched for anything and came back empty handed!"

"I'm sorry dear." Masako said sincerely. "I know how much joy hunting gives you."

Kagome rolled her eyes and she finished Rin's hair. She didn't want to stick around to hear her father's woes so she decided to head up for the night. After kissing everyone goodnight, she went upstairs and shut her sliding door. She recovered her journal and sat down on her bed to write.

* * *

When she was nearly finished, Inuyasha's familiar aura seemed really close. Kagome shut her journal and ran to her window, concerned. She heard the rain come down hard and wondered how her hanyou was fairing.

As soon as she opened her windows, in the nearest tree, sat a soaked inu hanyou; using her blanket to keep him dry. Apparently it was futile.

"InuYasha what are you doing here? Are you okay?" Kagome could see he wasn't so she moved aside so he could in. "Come in, let's get your dry." The importance of getting him dry and warm outweighed the danger of her family seeing him and at the moment, she didn't really care.

Inuyasha hopped to her window and slid silently into her room. He set her blanket aside, wet and somewhat muddy. "I'm sorry about your blanket, Kagome."

"Never mind that, InuYasha. Your health is more important." She shut her windows. "Stay here while I go get some towels and something for you to eat." She rubbed one of his ears before exiting her room momentarily.

The boy just sat there like a dog while waiting anxiously for Kagome's return. The rain wasn't usually so bone-chilling but this storm caused it to seep into his bones where it made him shiver. But being in the warmth of her room and smelling her intoxicating aroma, InuYasha immediately felt better.

A few minutes later, Kagome came back with towels hanging from her arm and a plate full of leftover rice and miso soup.

"You're staying here tonight. There's no way you're going back into that storm." Kagome grabbed a towel, knelt behind him and began to towel-dry his hair.

InuYasha grabbed his own towel to dry his body. "Kagome…"

"No ifs, ands, or buts about it!" She cut him off, focusing on getting his hair dry while trying to avoid his sensitive ears.

He had to admit, when she took care of him; whether it be bandaging a wound or even drying his hair, Inuyasha felt important, like someone actually cared for him. He hasn't felt as such since his mother died.

They both sat in silence as the rain pounded above their heads, their breathing in unison. Once his hair was almost done, Kagome got up to get her brush, and knelt back down to begin untangling his wild, unruly mane of silver. The hanyou was quietly enjoying his small meal while feeling the soothing bristles from her brush. He also felt her hand coming up to gently rub one of his ears every once in a while. His blood was heating up again, the want and desire for the woman behind him. Everything she did for him made his demonic heart pound even harder. Now he wasn't affected as much by the seasonal peak since his human blood suppressed it, but his craving for Kagome was harder to control.

He wouldn't defile her. She would stay a pure maiden. Kagome deserved more than what he could give her. But how she touched him, soothed him with her comforting words in her sweet voice, made him question his own choices.

"Now you can stay in my bed and I'll just pull up a spare futon beside you so-"

He caught her wrist as she was moving up and away. His touch made her blood heat up and her heart beat faster. Both looked into each other's eyes for a moment before InuYasha spoke again.

"No, Kagome. I won't sleep in your bed. It wouldn't be right." He looked down sadly. "Besides, someone like me doesn't deserve such luxuries."

Kagome knelt back down, this time to face him. "InuYasha, stop putting yourself down. Just because you look different doesn't mean you're not human. You have two sides to you, sides that make you unique…and in a good way." Her hands cupped his face. "Why can't you see how special you are? All I see is someone who has a heart, no matter how much it's been abused."

"Because of what I am, is what makes people spit and sneer at me. I am nothing special!"

"Why are you being so difficult?" She demanded in a low harsh voice.

"Why do you insist that I am something worth your time?" He whispered back, his eyes raging with so much bitterness towards himself mixed with so much confusion.

Kagome growled and took a deep breath. She ran her hands down his face to place them on his chest, one hand pressed against his heart. "Because…you are worth more to me than anything else; more than you know. Because I see something in you that you can't. You have a soul, a beating heart and a will to survive far more powerful than anyone else's…." Then she took her other hand back to his face, to softly cup his cheek and looked him right in the eyes. "It's because of you that makes me want to live again. I want to be there for you, InuYasha."

Him reaching to touch her hand on his face was a sign that something got through to him. And in an instant, he fell into her lap, seeking that familiar comfort he's grown to need. A few tears escaped his eyes while she raked through his hair again. Such an admittance was something that changed the two. Kagome knew he needed someone, and Inuyasha only wanted to spend his time, with this wonderful young woman that saw him, really saw him for who he was. She didn't care about how his abnormal traits made him different or in his opinion, disgusting. But her words caused him to finally open his eyes. A realization that he was somebody, somebody that could make her happy, make her smile and laugh…to see her as the gorgeous and kind-hearted angel she truly was.

* * *

**What do you think? I wrote this in a day! And I didn't even plan the ending to this chapter! It just flowed from my fingers. Hope to keep hearing from you and what you think! Until next chapter...**

**Ja Ne!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again and sorry for the long wait. I would've had this up yesterday but life got in the way...anyway, WOW! I got tons of reviews for last chapter! Arigatou to: DiscipleofAnime **

**purduepup, **

**LadyShikon4 **

**daisy31 **

**EmoCrackerXD **

**Inu'sgirl4ever **

**SOme18skittles **

**Minamoon **

**kinara103 **

**and katelynhonky! **

**I love all the support you guys have given me and I will not disappoint! **

**The kiss is THIS CHAPTER! I had fun writing this and I hope you enjoy reading this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the sexy as sin hanyou. Rumiko Takahashi does...but I do own the plot and Akio-san!  
**

* * *

"To love is to receive a glimpse of heaven." -Karen Sunde

**Chapter 10**

'…_and as it rained all night long, Inuyasha and I sat together beside my bed and talked, but not so loud where my family could hear. He told me many things…revealing things I never thought possible. He told me about how…about how his mother was killed. It was terrible to hear such a thing; to have a kid watch his mother die by hanging; to see her body swaying lifelessly back and forth after it was over? Inuyasha looked so distraught and so guilty, tears of sadness flowed down from his cheeks. That was the first time I truly saw him cry, to break down completely. I let him lay his head on my lap while he sobbed silently into my nightgown. It was so strange. I could feel his pain, his sorrows, his anguish; everything clear as a bell. Not only did he have physical scars, but his emotional ones that wounded him even more. I just sat there, doing nothing but comforting him; even after his tears stopped. _

_I don't remember falling asleep, but I do remember a feeling of floating, like I was being carried. His body was hot, but nonetheless soothing to me. It might have been my imagination, but I want to think he was lying right there with me. He told me the next time we met that he was there until the sun rose through the morning fog. _

_Him revealing many chapters of his painful past was like a floodgate finally released. He sounds so much better. He looks so much happier than before. It was a major step for him to reveal all he did to me and I know he's much more confident now. InuYasha has a big heart, a half demon that has strength, but has a human heart; the best of two worlds I think. And while I feel like I'm floating because I've accomplished so much with him, that tugging feeling…something that feels like more than an infatuation, is growing stronger inside me…is it really…love? _

_Do I love him?'_

She look out from her latest entry and out into the mist shrouding the forest once more. It had only been two days ago since that night. And it's been nearly five months since their first encounter…but it feels so much longer than that.

"Kaggie! Kaggie!" Her name from beyond her bedroom door forced her to shove her book underneath her bed, run out, and fly downstairs to see what Rin had called her for.

"Rin?"

"Let's go Kaggie! We are going shopping! Aunt Masako took Souta out so we could go and buy his presents!"

'_That's right. It's Souta's birthday today.' _She saw that Rin was ready to go in a special red and yellow kimono with a matching clutch with her earnings. Kagome had also decided to wear a kimono today; one that was summer blue with sparrows stitched onto the fabric. So after Kagome ran upstairs to get her money, the two cousins joined hands and walked to town.

* * *

Inuyasha had never felt like this before. When he told her of his life, of his many painful and tragic memories, including the death of his beloved mother, he couldn't help but break down in her lap. That night had changed him. Why did he tell her so much, he didn't exactly know, although it felt like he could completely trust her now; after her confession and the look in her darkened brown eyes.

Now that everything was out in the open, the hanyou felt like he was more alive than ever. He wanted to be someone Kagome could depend on, to rely on to protect her from anything, to give her anything he could. And he felt like he would die, literally die for her if it ever came to it.

His heart had threatened to burst over the course of that night, due to all his confessions, and she had been there to alleviate his sorrows. Her calm and soothing touch gave him the strength to help overcome his agony, of watching the painful memory of his mother's death and his endless torment over his lifetime. He had never shed so many tears when thinking about his past, but with Kagome next to him, Inuyasha knew he could let it all out. Because she was there. She was a person who he could fully trust for the first time in a long time. With the combination of her touch, her lavender and vanilla scent, and her angelic voice, he eventually calmed down and just laid on her lap; until she was sleep herself. He gently carried her to bed, and just sat beside her. He just watched over her the course of the night, rubbed the silky smooth skin of her face, smiling at her peaceful expression as she slept. And by the time the sun was rising, he realized that he never felt this calm before; like being next to her and watching over her was something that he could never tire of, that it felt right and that it was something he knew he had to do. Kagome was special, and he would be damned if something ever happened to her.

Now as he enviously watched her and her cousin go into town, Inuyasha knew he had a while to wait for her. It was her brother's birthday, or so he heard. And having nothing else to do, he looked over the two women until they safely reached town. Wanting to blow some excess energy and maybe bathe, to smell nicer for Kagome's return, he ran as fast as he was able to Silver Eyes.

* * *

The afternoon was merely a minor celebration for the now eleven year old Souta. The real party would be in the evening, and the major feast and cake would be served with the guests that would be arriving.

When they went into town earlier that day, Kagome had gone to the local tailor shop. Since the town specialized in hunting, there were many suits of armor, made of demon skin and bone and pelts for protection. She had to come up with something to protect her hanyou, since his ragged pants were very worse for wear. She asked for a full kimono set; complete with haori and hakama. It was made from a very rare and expensive demon fur; the Fire Rat. Luckily, it took little time for it to be made. And after paying the shopkeeper, she left with her surprise; along with Souta's gift.

All sat in the sitting room as Souta opened his gifts from his family. From his mother and father, he had received a delicately carved wooden ship, one of his hobbies, of the main ship his father sailed on to the Americas. From his bubbly cousin, he got a book; an encyclopedia on the many ships in the world. Now he could learn and be up-to-date; and said enthusiastically "I will now know ALL THE SHIPS IN ALL THE WORLD!"

And from his sister, a beautiful men's kimono. Black haori and hakama, the back of the haori had the Higurashi family symbol; Cranes flying above murky blue water. Needless to say Souta was very stunned. The boy loved all his gifts, but he said that he loved his family even more; and gave everyone a big hug and a thank you.

Kagome, figuring now would be a good time to get away, she grabbed her package with Inuyasha's outfit and asked for a piece of cake.

Of course, her mother became suspicious.

"You're going to have cake tonight, honey. And what is with the package you have there?" She eyed the brown wrapping in her daughter's arms.

Kagome knew she had to come up with a valid excuse if her mother was going to believe her. "Sango told me that she and Kohaku would be up training in the mountains today and would be unable to make it tonight. So, I told them I would drop off a slice of cake, as well as Sango's new kimono." The girl hugged the package closer. "I promised her I would." At least that was the honest truth. Sango and her brother were in training today.

Masako looked to Akio; who shrugged his shoulders and nodded. Her motherly eyes turned back to her daughter. "Okay, but don't be gone for too long." She sliced a humongous slice of creamy vanilla cake and wrapped it in plastic and put into a cloth. "Be back in a little while and please don't run into any trouble."

The daughter knew her mother was just concerned for her safety, but she couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't worry mom, I'm a miko remember?"

Masako smiled lovingly. "I know. But I'm your mother. And me and your father can't help but worry." She kissed her eldest's forehead and swept some hair back from her face. "Be careful."

"I will, mom." And with a hug to her mother, a kiss from her father and twin "byes" from her younger siblings, the young woman made her way out the door…to a completely different destination.

* * *

Kagome walked down the marked path to the village for the first few minutes, then when she felt Inuyasha's welcoming and pleasantly enticing aura, she veered off the path towards the edge of the forest. Her smile never left her face, even as she saw her hanyou jump down gracefully. She walked the distance to where he was waiting. It was a safe distance where they wouldn't be seen in case anyone walked by.

The hanyou felt better that he cleaned up for her; even if it was only for a little while. Ever since his heart-wrenching confession few nights prior, Inuyasha had wanted to prove to Kagome that he wasn't ill-mannered and unkempt. All he wanted was for her to see that he could prove himself to her; and to prove to himself that he could change; even if not overnight.

Kagome noticed that her hanyou friend-turning-love interest was…glowing. He even looked like he washed up. His silver hair gleamed beautifully, his body glistening with sweat and his eyes…they were glowing with such joy and such confidence, it astounded her. It seemed every moment they were together, the more he opened up. It was miraculous. It was like he was revealing his true personality bit by bit. His crying revelation on that stormy night seemed to open up the floodgates; and there was no turning back.

'_But he seems so happy. I love that smile.' _Seeing his face, and his heartwarming smile made her melt inside. It was like being filled with warm honey. And her heart beat with such tenderness. It was impossible to stop these feelings when in his overpowering presence.

His nose picked up something sweet, and felt a strong demonic presence; which came from those packages she was carrying.

She picked up on his curiosity. "I decided to bring some new things for you to try."

"What are they?"

She shook her head, smiling with mischief in her dark eyes. "Nah ah, I'm keeping this as a surprise until we get to wherever we're going."

"Hey, now that's not fair." He tried to get closer but the girl giggled and got out of his reach.

"Sorry, Inuyasha. No peeking." Kagome thought he looked adorable when he pouted. She was right; he was opening up, letting loose for the first time with another person; namely her. And she loved that she had accomplished such a victory; especially when it was a orphaned hanyou that has suffered through a lot than was she thought possible for someone. But he was doing it, and she was proud of him.

"Can we go to Silver Eyes again?" She asked unexpectedly.

A soft chuckle and a soft smile answered her question; until he frowned.

"What is it?"

She was wearing a kimono; a beautiful one. Kagome couldn't ride on his back if she had that on. When she wore her other outfits it wasn't a problem but now he was confused; plus she had things in her arms.

"I was just…trying to figure out how we're going to get there since you can't ride on my back." He scratched the back of his head. Then a sudden thought and image raced into his head. Then he calculated how he would go about it. Staring at her, watching her facial expressions and how gorgeous she looked, Inuyasha realized that he could do it; and not have to face rejection from her.

'_It's worth a try.' _And with resolve that would fade quickly if he didn't act, he sped over, he bent down and with quick movements, his arms went under knees and around her waist and lifted her to his chest.

Kagome was startled but not scared. In fact, she felt even closer to him this way. She could hear his slightly quicker heartbeat; since he had demon blood in his veins that made his heart beat faster than hers or any other human. And he was warm too; also due to his demonic inu blood. She held her things closer to her and with a nod to his unwavering curious stare, the woman snuggled even closer; not only to get secure but to be near him in anyway she could. And silently letting him know once more that she wasn't afraid of him or his actions.

Her scent was practically all around him. She was so tiny in his arms and so fragile. But it occurred to him, that the longer he held her, the righter it felt. It was like Kagome was made for him, to be right here against his chest where her head rested, her brown eyes closed in contentment.

With even more bravery and the boost that she trusted him fully to his head, Inuyasha proudly lifted off and away to their private paradise; where he knew they could be together without a care in the world.

* * *

They made it in no time, the rapid waterfall gleaming from the sun and the air so fresh and pure. InuYasha landed on the bank beside the pool and let Kagome down, where she then sat so her legs were beside her, not under her. Inuyasha joined her moments later.

"So you want to know what I got?" Kagome picked up the bigger package; Inuyasha's eyes never leaving it.

"It has a demonic aura but-" He shook his head. "I don't know what it could possibly be."

The woman giggled and handed it to him. "You know my village hunts demons right?" The hanyou nodded once. "Well they take the bones and pelts of demons and make body armor so they have protection while also attracting them. It's pretty ruthless at how they slay them, though." She cleared her throat, realizing she was wandering into harsh territory. "Anyway, I'm rambling. I just thought this gift would be real useful."

The hanyou could smell her discomfort about the demon hunting so he dropped it and his gaze went to the present. And with a slice of his sharp claws, the paper fell away to reveal a deep red men's kimono, with a demonic aura radiating off it. His eyes widened; having never seen such a thing before. Since his nose remembered a lot of smells, Inuyasha knew this material was familiar. "Is this…"

"It's from the Fire Rat. They say it's a really rare demon, only found in caves near Mt Fuji where it's hot. Their pelt is especially impenetrable; can withstand fire and even heal themselves. I knew you must be cold at night without anything but that faded and ragged pants you got on." Kagome never looked away from him, waiting for his reaction.

InuYasha was the least to say, stunned. No one has ever given him a gift except for his mother. He wanted to cry but he held it in. Her kindness and sincerity was unlike anything he's ever known in a person. She was something special. He couldn't accept this, not when she's done so much for him already.

"Kagome I…" He looked down at the gift then back at her. "I can't take this."

Her face dropped. "Why not? I got it for you; it was no trouble."

Inuyasha could smell her confusion and her disappointment. Why did he always have a hard time accepting anything she gave him? Was it the unfamiliarity of receiving? His confusion as to why? Or was it his reluctance yet wanting anything she gave to him? He was just so overwhelmed he couldn't wrap his head around it.

"I mean I like it, don't get me wrong. But…why?"

"Because you deserve to have some comfort, some warmth even in your own skin. Plus it will protect you, shelter you from the cold and other things." Her hand reached out to touch his. "Plus I can't stand the thought of you trying to survive with hardly anything on." While she meant it seriously, her head imagined a nude hanyou and it only increased the blood flow to her face.

The hanyou knew she made sense but it was still hard to take something she offered_. 'It'll probably make her happy if I accept it.' _"Alright. I'll try it on."

Brown eyes sparkled with joy and her smile out-shined the moon. Inuyasha knew he made the right choice. He would do it; if only to see her smile like that. It was worth so much more to him to see her smiling and so joyful than she would ever know. He then got up and went behind the tree to change.

She could still see bits of him as he changed behind the tree; even caught a glimpse of his muscular leg, which had Kagome's mind going haywire. Her attraction to him was increasing, as well her growing…love? Love was a word she shouldn't throw around. But the more she spent time with him, the more she felt the pull towards him. The urge to be with him grew, no matter what or who he was or where he came from, Kagome only felt the desire to stay with him no matter what. It was like her heart beat more for him, like it wanted to beat only for him. It was a feeling more different and much more powerful than what she felt for her family or her close sister Sango.

A soft crunching shook her from her thoughts and saw her hanyou walk out, clad in deep red Fire Rat kimono.

'_Wow.' _Kagome thought breathlessly.

Inuyasha was weary in putting it on at first. He was used to wearing his old pants. But he had to admit this was more comfortable than he thought. It was a while since he had to figure out the basics of a kimono but the hanyou was able to little to no effort, put it on. And judging by the expression on Kagome's face, it was definitely the right decision.

"Does it…look okay?" He scratched his head, his ears twitching with anticipation for her answer.

"Uh…yes it looks good on you." It was true. She could still see his muscles, the red contrasted beautifully with his silver hair and brought out the gold in his eyes. He was a sight to behold.

After he sat back down, Kagome introduced him to the second treat. The western confection known as cake. Needless to say InuYasha was intrigued and fascinated by the western world and its unknowns. They shared the vanilla bean slice, with Kagome watching her companion eat his like no tomorrow.

Once they finished, the female teen noticed that he had a dab of icing on the corner of his lip; which caused her to giggle.

"What's so funny?" He was swallowing the last bite when he heard her melodious laugh.

"You just a got a little icing near your lip." Her thumb gently swiped the icing away; not knowing what a reaction it was to the hanyou.

As soon as her delicate thumb touched his skin, he felt a sudden jolt. Her scent was much stronger than usual. He grabbed her hand as she was pulling away.

"Inuyasha, what-?" The intensity in his eyes as he stared at her hand made her stop. She's never seen him so focused on anything before. Kagome kind of liked how handsome he looked when trained on something.

He put her hand up to his nose, smelling the lavender and enticing vanilla so strong here. His nose moved down to inhale her scent at her wrist…like gathering life support, like he needed it to survive. The pull of summer's climax was just about over but it still slightly affected him. Over the months they've been together, Inuyasha has felt more drawn to her, wanting to be with her more than he's ever craved anything. Inuyasha couldn't stop it…and he didn't want to either.

Kagome watched in fascination. He was sniffing quite intensely at her wrist but for what reason she didn't know. His breath hitting her sensitive skin was causing her pulse to race, which she was sure InuYasha could hear and sense. It sent shivers up and down her spine, like electricity.

Then his nose starting trailing up her arm; stopping just below her elbow. It was like a drug to him. Her scent drove him wild. His ear flickered to her rapid breathing and her heartbeat. He lifted his face up to meet hers; eyes of oak and sun clashed in an unbreakable pull.

Both couldn't speak a word. It was suddenly quiet, all life vanishing but the other. InuYasha continued to hold her wrist, his head in a fog from drinking in her aroma. But he felt like he was…leaning towards her.

Kagome couldn't even breathe now. His touch, his smell, his eyes were dragging her in fast and she wasn't sure if she could ever pull out from his deep sunny eyes again. Her heart was beating wildly against her chest now but then she leaned towards him where in a matter of seconds, both sets of lips met for the first time.

It may have seemed like only a few moments but the sensation of each other's lips made them forget time completely. Both sets of eyes slowly closed, the affects exploding within them causing feelings of pure bliss. Kagome did not have experience with romance; having never been the one to care for such things; and with her luck it might've never brought her true happiness anyway. Now she was eating her own words.

InuYasha however, was in a swirling vast of emotions. The taste of her lips was even better than her scent. But just barely. Then there was the confusion; why did he feel this way when tasting her plump lips? And the shock of it all combined with the fear that made him pull back, causing both brown and gold eyes to open back into reality again.

Kagome was somewhat panting for breath; while coping with her first kiss and the rapture of it. It was unlike anything's she's ever felt before. Never had she imagined, for her future, she would share her first kiss with a boy that's been abused and abandoned but could still have a heart. And with cute ears and those eyes she fell into constantly. Her fingers touched her lips, and still felt the delicious tingling. It still didn't matter what he was, or what he looked like, it was something precious to share something as sacred as her first kiss with the hanyou Kagome has grown to love and cherish with all her heart and soul. She lifted her gaze to his, and immediately he put his head down; avoiding her eyes.

He tainted her. With his monstrous grip and those fangs that could've sliced her mouth to ribbons. InuYasha couldn't bear to hear what she thought of him now. His selfish desire to touch her and tasted had reigned for only a few moments before he realized what he'd done.

"Kagome I…I'm sorry-I didn't mean to-I just…I-"

"Inuyasha?" Where was all this coming from? Now he was mumbling, trying to apologize with a voice full of shame and self hate. She crawled in front of him; to get his attention once more.

"I know it was wrong…and I-lost control-…of myself-I couldn't stop-"

"Inuyasha." She called again a little louder. The way he was sounding it was like he committed a crime. She had to get him back to his senses.

"And…I'm sor-" He was gulping for air, digging his claws into the ground; his ears flat against his head. "I wanted to say that I'm…-"

"InuYasha will you please shut up?" Her voice was loud enough to where he stopped talking and faced her again. Kagome took a deep breath and put her hands on his face. "I'm not angry. And would you please stop degrading yourself to a ruthless monster? I can't stand that." Her head and hands dropped to his now clothed chest; the smell strangely comforting to her nose. "You didn't do anything I didn't want."

That made his breath cease. Did that mean…that she liked it? Impossible. His hands were itching to hold her but he held fast; even with her reassurance that he wasn't a beast that had no self control. Sometimes he felt as such; especially with her around. His deepest desires floated closer to the surface when her scent was so close.

"Kagome…"

She heard his voice; filled with such anxiety, puzzlement, and wonder. A smile formed on her face and her eyes closed. "You don't have to be afraid to kiss me, Inuyasha. You don't even have to ask." A blush formed on her face. But what she said came straight from her heart. "If you want to kiss me, just do it."

How did she know him so well? That was exactly what he was thinking! After months of hanging around each other, she could read him; like he could read her, except for him it was by scent. Maybe he could tell what she thought without his nose. It was like a second sense of smell for him. Now with more courage, he drew her into him. His arms wrapped around her waist and one went to her head to feel the softness of her hair. He sat cross-legged so she was now in his lap, another new position that the hanyou could get used to. Her arms went around his back and into his silver hair. He thought for sure she could hear his heart race. His nose inhaled the fresh rose scent of her hair and fell even more. His eyelids slightly dropped, and his lips unabashedly touched the skin of her forehead. It seemed to be alright since she only sighed in his arms.

"I wouldn't have kissed you back if I didn't feel so…" Her hold tightened on him. "strongly about you." She heard a gasp and knew that red was painting is cheeks. She cuddled closer to him. "You are a big part of my life now. I can't imagine it without you. I would feel…I don't know…empty...and incomplete."

Their grips tightened on each other. The hanyou felt almost all physical barriers drop between them. She wasn't ashamed or scared of being touched or kissed by him and now InuYasha could kiss her whenever he wished, touch her and feel her skin without shame or resistance. Her taste was almost as intoxicating and alleviating as her scent. Their first kiss invoked some deep new feelings he didn't know were there, and they were all for her. Now he felt even more power to protect and care for her. He thought she felt the safest while in his embrace. Little did he know, she was thinking along the same lines.

And with a small kiss to her forehead and threading his fingers through her full black strands, a grin appeared, a genuine grin meaning that for the first time, he knew that life was looking up for him now; for the better. And he felt for sure that she felt it too. "So do I." He whispered softly into her hair.

* * *

**What do you think? I think it was the best first kiss I've ever written! There will now be more Inu/Kag fluff and affection! YAY! I would love to hear from you!**

**Until next time...Ja Ne! **


	11. Chapter 11

I know its been over a week since the last update but writing it and having time to write it were difficult! But I have successfully finished this chapter, albeit shorter than others. But I will make up for that in the chapters to come! Yes, there will be more fluff and romance! And the lemon won't come for a long while but be patient! I know there are a lot of lemon lovers out there(including myself)! Okay anyway, here's chapter eleven!

**And thank you to those who reviewed:**

*EmoCrackerXD

*LadyShikon4

*DiscipleofAnime

*dezifish

*SOme18skittles

*SoulWriter317

*Minamoon

*Island Heart

*Amu Tsukiyomi

*Eris of Chaos

*mossgrl615

*kinara103

*Dreamcatcher 1996

WOW! The most reviews yet! I love you guys!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the sexy(and HOT) hanyou. Any and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Akio and the plot belong to me!

* * *

"To love a person is to learn the song that is in their heart, and to sing it to them when they have forgotten." -Author Unknown

**Chapter 11**

The wind blew threw manes of black and silver, as one carried his precious cargo across woods and more woods as the girl on his back held onto him, her arms around his strong neck and her legs clamped to his hips. Brown eyes were slightly closed, the wild odor of her hanyou causing a brief smile to appear. And after a brief kiss to his cheek, Kagome snuggled closer to him.

Inuyasha; having gotten used to such affection, only squeezed her legs, to let her know he felt the same way. But having to feel the silky bare skin of her thighs, and to feel her hot breath against his neck after a small kiss, the hanyou found it rather difficult to concentrate. Never had he felt such things towards another being before; and he was still trying to get all together, if was real or just some messed up fantasy. But the proof of his desire to live and the joy he felt when he woke up every morning made him erase such thoughts.

Her arms never left his neck and her face near his, wanting to be as close to nature as he was. It felt more different than when she walked the forest floor alone, before everything happened. Now it was like the only way she would appreciate such true beauty was if her hanyou was there seeing it with her. It seemed he loved the forest as much as she did.

It was quiet as two hearts that beat as one while they raced towards their destination. Every time they went somewhere further than Silver Eyes, it excited Kagome as well as making her curious. InuYasha told her he knew this forest like the back of hand, that he knew where the best places to be alone without any interruptions. And so it made her mouth drop when InuYasha touched down in a large clearing where a huge, old-as-time tree lay.

"Wow." She breathlessly admired as her companion set her down. "I never knew trees could get so big; let alone get uprooted." She saw the roots to her left, how humongous they were as well as the spot where the tree once stood.

"Yeah, it's pretty big, perfect for climbing."

She looked at him, then back at the tree, which had a good 10 feet between it and the ground. "It's pretty high."

He chuckled at her facial expression then scooped her up and jumped up onto the broad trunk of the tree, where after a moment he set her down next to him, and watched her legs dangle gracefully while he sat cross-legged.

Both sat as the sun breached through the leaves and the birds sang their songs while they enjoyed each others company. Kagome couldn't think of another place she'd rather be now. Having someone who understood her and her him. He has quickly come and occupied a huge place in her heart, a space that only he would ever remain in and hold. Grabbing his hand, she placed it on her lap and felt the rough skin of his hand and the claws that adorned his fingers. They were beautiful hands; ones that carried her, protected her. Hands that she wouldn't ever fear of harming her. She trusted him with her life. And with his relaxed posture, she felt pretty sure he knew it too.

"So, InuYasha tell me, how do you know so much?" She asked; looking into his unique eyes that made her feel safe.

Unlike many times before, InuYasha felt uncomfortable talking about his past. His heart just beat with so much pain and memories it overwhelmed him to the point of losing it. But now, when Kagome knew what happened to his mother, and many sorrowful tales after that, the hanyou knew he could tell his companion without shutting down. He felt the complete faith and comfort in her touch and in her eyes; which to him was the easiest way to view her emotions completely; aside from her scent.

"Well, my mother came from a royal bloodline. She was a princess from a very wealthy family; and that allowed her the pleasures of reading and learning how to write, as well as having many tutors. When I was old enough, she began teaching me how to do all that, and learn about the world itself. She also taught me her favorite subject; which were the flowers and herbs in the vast gardens and their properties. I was about 7 when she started teaching me and then when I was about ten or so then…"

Kagome nodded, knowing exactly what occurred then. He didn't look so traumatized now and that gave her the notion that he was starting to heal inside. "What about your father?"

"I never knew him. He died when I was born, or that was what my mother told me. I could tell she still loved him; with the way she talked about him. And she always told me I looked liked him."

She then gently swept some bangs from his forehead. "I can't image not knowing who your father was. But I know your mother must have been beautiful, inside and out."

He hummed in response.

Then, a sudden thought occurred to her. "InuYasha, how old are you exactly? I know that demons age differently than humans but you're a mix of both. How does that work?"

"How old do you think I am?" He asked with a glint in his eye.

Kagome only shrugged. "If I had to guess, in human years you look no more than 18, 20 at the most."

"Well, I really don't understand it all myself." He narrowed his eyes in thought. "I manage to keep track of the seasons and the events in that season, using that as a calendar of sorts. It's been many seasons and many moons, but if I had to say, in demon years, I would probably be…150 years old maybe? Around that area?"

"Whoa! 150 years old? You don't look a day over 18 though." She blew out a breath, letting her shock and amazement out. "That's unbelievable."

He nodded silently. His ears flicked occasionally, listening to the sounds of the forest while listening to his companion's lovely heartbeat and her soft breathing. His gaze slid over her and stopped at her face. The sun lit her skin, making it appear more like a shimmering tan, and her eyes that were normally a dark brown, there were now flecks of yellow in her now lighter eyes. Her hair blew against her face, a black curtain with stray tendrils grazing her cheeks.

Kagome felt his stare but did nothing to stop him. She just sat back, her hands supporting her as she let the sun heat her flesh and letting her eyes roam their surroundings. She had to admit it was gorgeous out here. An ancient tree, younger trees that encircled their clearing, a chorus of birds among the trees and the clear blue skies above. It felt like she was somewhere outside her familiar boundaries, a place that was perfect for her. And ever since she's befriended InuYasha, any place outside her bedroom walls was like an adventure.

"You know one day, I'd like to see more of the world. I want to go on a journey, explore the many wonders out there. I'd see new places, meet new people, experience a whole new life." She took a pause, then looked at her hanyou next to her. " But I can't because I feel like I'm trapped in my current life. I mean there's a whole world out there…" She gestured with her hands; beyond them and beyond the woods. "But it's so out of reach for me."

He knew the freedom she spoke of. He's lived it most of his life. He could go anywhere he chose, leave anytime he wanted to. There were many sights ,sounds, smells and tastes out there, even if he was being chased out by some angry, prejudiced villagers. Inuyasha had many years of freedom, but he spent it alone and feared any human contact. But now when heard such a dream from his only friend, it occurred to him that maybe, he could one day share his freedom with her. He could hear her passion for it and knew she wanted it more than anything.

Without another thought, his hand then reached for hers; covering it completely and grasping it. Her head turned quickly, silent wonder on her face. Her mouth went from a quiet gasp to a soft, loving smile. Then Kagome rested her head on his shoulder, as his lips sweetly kissed her forehead while bringing both their hands onto his leg. She scooted closer to get comfortable and felt his arm embrace her shoulders. Her free hand went to rest exactly above his heart, feeling it underneath his red kimono.

Inuyasha always thought of himself as two halves of two different species. He never felt he belonged anywhere, feeling incomplete and all alone in his misery. But as he held her small, frail yet soft body to his, his lips descending from the skin of her forehead to her lips, relishing her taste and her invigorating scent, for the first time in his life he felt…whole? Undivided? Maybe it was both. It was Kagome that would always make him feel so right and complete, but only if she was by his side, because she didn't make him feel like the freakish half blooded monster he was dubbed…but like a regular person; someone with purpose.

"I just…I just feel so lost." Her voice made him look down at her. Seeing the confusion and pain swirling in her eyes, he just had to erase any trace of those emotions.

"Why? Why do you feel that way?" He held her in his arms, soothing her nerves and easing her stress. With all the time he's spent with her, Inuyasha knew what made her comfortable again.

She sighed a heavy breath, one that spoke of frustration and anger. "I just…I want to be my own person, be who I want to be; without any other influence telling me what to do! I've been trying to please my mother and father, making them believe that I'm what they want: a perfect daughter with no error or flaws." Her hand gripped his robe as her head rested on his shoulder; feeling his strength, the power that he gave her. To admit something that she kept secret from anyone else. Not even Souta knew the full extent of her turmoil; even with what little she gave him. No, this was a man that she had bonded with, a man that has been misunderstood by the world. In some ways, they were exactly alike.

"I try and strive to be a better person and make them see what they want to see. Its like I can't reach for what I want, no matter how near it is. I'm trapped and I want out, but I can't see it. Life keeps getting in the way. I want to be able to live and seek who I really am; who I was born to be and live a life without regret, doubt or fear. But I can't…it's useless."

Inuyasha could feel the passion and desire in her words. A life that she didn't want but was still living it because she couldn't see a way out. He's never heard her so distraught and sounding so hopeless before. He pulled her into him where she nestled comfortably in his lap. He didn't know any words to respond to her confession so he embraced her and gave soothing motions up her neck and down her back. It gave him a chance to feel her smooth as silk head of hair.

"I feel as though I'm running though a mist." She whispered, her voice low but sounding so lost. Her fingers trailed up his chest and to his neck; a sudden, subconscious whim. "I don't know exactly what I want but all I know is that I want to be free but its so hard to get there. I don't know my way out and the path ahead is so blurry I can barely see it."

Her nimble fingers caressing his neck was not only comforting but also alluring. It sent pleasurable tingles through his system and caused his face to flush. Why could she drive him crazy with only a simple touch? Her scent already drove his mind wild with fantasies that until recently were impossible. But with her scent devoid of happiness and joy, Inuyasha would do whatever he could to make her smile again. Her depression and lack of hope were pushing him to do something…but what?

Feeling the bark of the tree jolted him and suddenly he got an idea. He caught her hand in mid-stroke which caused her to look up at him. Without a word, he lifted her up from their position to where they were standing on the tree.

"Uh, InuYasha…." She trailed off as she looked down; ten feet from the ground. She wasn't afraid of heights, but the thought made her a bit uneasy. "It's…I don't-what are we doing?"

He turned her around so her back was facing him and made her outstretch her arms for balance and finally held her hands in his. Her discomfort slowly eased, her trust never wavering. "What you said about running blindly through a mist?" He saw her nod. "Well think of this tree as a future path and what you want is beyond the end of this clearing."

Kagome could feel his breath on her neck which made it harder to concentrate on balancing. But his words kept herself in check. His hands confidently and sweetly held hers, sensing the safety he gave her, that he wouldn't let her fall.

"Okay, lean against me and start walking." When her back pressed against his chest, he could hear her heart beating faster…or was that his heart? His hands gripped hers reassuringly and urged her to take a step.

The seventeen year old was hesitant but she took her right foot and inched forward. She trembled and wobbled but InuYasha remained firm in keeping her steady. Feeling more confident, she took another, wavering step. It was a good thing she decided not to wear shoes today and the bark was smooth, not rough. After a few more steps, she began to notice that her footing was getting better but still feeling a wobble now and then.

When InuYasha noticed that she was improving, he spoke again. "Now think of this as your path…" Slowly he started to back away. "You'll have uncertainty, fear and hopelessness at times, but eventually you'll start to find your way, with less and less trouble getting there." Once they were halfway, he dropped her hands and dropped them to her waist. "At the beginning, it may seem way too far out of your reach…"

It felt a bit scary when he started drifting away from her, but when she felt his hands at her waist, Kagome's confidence, as well as her heart, skyrocketed. It was making sense the further they went on. This was a different side of Inuyasha, a more knowledgeable and inspiring one. He was like her teacher…and she was unknowingly his.

As they reached the end it narrowed and lowered to the ground. She almost lost her footing after slipping but thankfully her hanyou caught her. His arms were wrapped securely around her waist, his head next to hers. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Her eyes closed, trying to calm herself. "I thought I was going to fall for a second there."

Without realizing it, his hands started rubbing her arms as his lips pressed against her ear. "I would never let you fall, Kagome. Never."

His promising words and his lips touching the shell of her ear made Kagome melt. Somehow, it made sense to what he was saying. He didn't mean just falling from a tree but as long as he remained with her, as long as she had him in her life, Inuyasha wouldn't let her fall or give up or fail.

Once upon a time, Kagome never even dreamed of finding a way out. Of course she loved her family more than anything but she felt there was something more out there for her. And it was so hard because she didn't know what it was. Her life was a mist, causing her to lose her way, running blindly and hopelessly. She never saw what was at the end. But now she could see, or was starting to. She could see a figure, in the form of a red Fire Rat Kimono and waving moonlight hair. It was InuYasha, waiting for her at the end of the path. It was like a guiding light, after years of futilely searching for a sign to lead her from her dreams and into reality. Her hanyou was her beacon, she realized! Inuyasha was guiding her out! Her savior came in the form of a person that was neither demon nor human but a wonderful combination of both.

She turned around in his arms, seeing nothing but this amazing man in front of her. It was like the shy, scared and cautious hanyou he was when they first met disappeared. And here was someone strong, courageous, bold and daring. His eyes held no more hesitancy or insecurity. They were shining with life as the sunlight beaming down on them, into his own eyes of the sun. Her hand went to cup his cheek and made a promise of her own.

"Nor will I." If he could prevent her from falling, then she could do the same for him. She stood on her toes to reach his lips and met him halfway. Each time they kissed it was like learning something new, exploring what the other had to offer. And as she pulled him closer to her, Kagome now knew, she could never let him go. He was her support, her rock, her promising light home. The mist she always felt surrounding her life was slowly beginning to fade, as long as InuYasha was by her side. She needed him as much he needed her.

* * *

Another complete chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading this! Next chapter...someone discovers Kagome's secret! But who? You have to wait and see! If you love this story, as well as a major fan of InuYasha/Kagome romance, read my new Christmas one-shot if you want! Anyway, until the next (hopefully longer) chapter...

Ja Ne and Happy New Year!


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to the following people who had reviewed last chapter:**

mossgrl615

Inu'sgirl4ever

Brandy Jay

LadyShikon4

daisy31

Dreamcatcher 1996

DiscipleofAnime

axle19

EmoCrackerXD

D.L.M

Your support and encouraging reviews has helped a lot! This story has a ways to go so hang and enjoy the ride! This is between a 20-30 chapter story, and I have big plans for it! Sorry it's not as long as I'd hoped but don't worry they will come! And for those who guessed who'd discover them, few of you guessed right!

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and any and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Akio and the plot are solely mine.

**

* * *

**

"Love lights more fires than hate can distinguish" -Ella Wheeler-Wilcox

**Chapter 12**

She ran as fast as she was able to get to her best friend's house. When she read a message sent the night before that morning, and she read who it was from, Kagome immediately dressed and was now on her way to see what the problem was. She hoped it wasn't too serious. A lot of scenarios ran through her head, many different possibilities on what it could be about. But she prayed to the Kami it wasn't what she thought it would be.

Her feet carried her to a small house on the edge of the market square. Carrying the now crumpled message in her hands, she rushed towards the front door and knocked as hard as she could. Her heart raced with her combined adrenaline and exertion from running as fast as she did and her breathing was heavier so she imagined she looked a fright.

A few moments later, a young boy opened the door. She recognized the younger child with the freckles on his nose and cheeks, the timid light brown eyes and the hair in a short ponytail, and face sporting a healthy glow. Being only about 12 years old, Kohaku was almost past her shoulders.

"Ohayo gozimazu, Kohaku-kun." Kagome bowed, her voice trembling from her run. "Is Sango-chan home?"

The boy bowed as well. "Yes, Kagome-san. She's in her room." He pulled the door back so she could walk in.

"Arigatou!" She shouted as she dashed the familiar path to her best fiend's room.

The teenager walked in to see her best friend pacing. Sango looked up, her eyes widened with relief.

"Sango, I got your message." She gestured to the wrinkled paper. "What's wrong? You sounded so frantic, I rushed over here!" In that moment, her legs gave out so she knelt beside the door.

Sango then came to kneel beside her friend, her expression serious, concerned, and full of curiosity and shock. Kagome has never seen her like this before so this must have been important. Sango slid her door shut and suddenly sat up again and walked towards her lone bedroom window. Then she turned around again.

"Kagome, I want to know something and please don't try to deny it." She sucked in a breath, and set her face as one of determination.

"What is it Sango?" She asked nervously, hearing the crack in her voice. She could feel her wild heart pounding so fast. She didn't like the tone of her friend's voice and was afraid of what Sango wanted to know of her.

"Who was the demon I saw you with yesterday?"

Her question came out so suddenly and so blunt it froze Kagome down to the bone. She couldn't even breath. Her eyes became so wide and her heart raced frantically at being found out-by her best friend no less. Her hands clenched at her sides, too afraid to move an inch.

Sango knew her friend was caught off guard and her silent and frozen form told her that she was right. Whenever Kagome was hiding something, it became so quiet and she stood still in her spot. She didn't mean to frighten her, but Sango wanted to know what was going on, and how serious the situation was.

"S-Sango…" Kagome stuttered out, hardly believing what she just heard. Her head shook and her heart unable to stop its rapid beating. "How-How did you-?"

The elder teen knelt beside the petrified Kagome, offering a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome-chan, what I saw yesterday was unbelievable to me but I want to know. I'm concerned about you and the situation you are in."

"But how did…you find out?" Kagome was getting paler and her hands were so tight they became as white as her face.

"Maybe I should tell you what happened…" Sango got comfortable and retold her account of yesterday's events. "I was walking along the path to your house…"

_Flashback_

_She was walking slowly as she admired the scenic route to her friend's house_, _enjoying some time to herself and away from her father and brother's bonding time. And after so much time catching up on her slayer training after being away for months, all Sango wanted was some quiet time, and possibly invite Kagome along to shop around the market again. _

_Once she neared the lone house beside the woods infamous for the bountiful number of demons, her sixth sense picked up an aura, one that she recognized before. _

"_I was sure that was the same aura I felt when me and Kagome came back from out last trip into town." She whispered thoughtfully. As a demon slayer, she had to learn to pick out and pinpoint a demonic aura in the vicinity, and if it was dangerous to the town or not. It was her other sense, one that has saved her and her comrades on more that one account. _

_So following her instinct, she veered off the path and into the plentiful woods, where the summer sun peeked through the green leaves and animals and demons alike coincided. She stayed as quiet as she could, her ears and eyes on alert. For a human, it was easy to get caught off guard if one didn't have proper training and experience. She had been taught the ways of her family occupation since she was only six years old, so Sango knew how to take care of herself when alone._

_Listening carefully outside the natural music, she started to hear voices. One was soft, a female and the other sounded rough. Sango knew she was getting closer so she crept as stealthily as possible while making sure to stay downwind. Her scent could be picked up from a long distance and she could very well be discovered by a demon's nose if she wasn't careful. _

_When she peeked around a large trunk of a tree, her eyes widened to what she saw. There in a clearing where a stream ran through, she saw her best friend, in front of a demon; one that looked like he was half, since she couldn't sense a full demonic aura from him. Kagome didn't appear frightened as she calmly spoke with him. Her smile was brighter than Sango's ever seen and it brought a million questions to mind._

'_Why is she with a demon? Why is she so close to him? What is about this demon that's different from the rest?' Sango watched with interest, deciding not to interrupt if Kagome didn't seem afraid. _

_Her eyes bugged out and her mouth widened as she saw her female friend walk into his arms, completely relaxed while staring into his eyes. The strange demon-'was he half?' she thought, smiled at her, as he was drawn in by her hands to softly kiss her lips._

_Sango, unable to believe her own eyes, turned around in absolute disbelief. Never had she expected to see Kagome in the arms of someone like that- let alone kiss him! When she peeked her head around once more, they drew back, the demons hands running up and down Kagome's back as they talked softly. She giggled and turned away from him but her hand caught her wrist and pulled her back for another gentle kiss. Sango heard her friend giggle in his mouth and pulled back again, her form flush against his._

_As soon as she saw her friend's hand rub the demons cheek and turned to climb onto his back, thighs held securely by his hands, they bounded in the direction of her house._

_Sango ran away back to the path while she still remained undetected by any demon's nose. She would have to get some answers and a full explanation for what she just witnessed from Kagome tomorrow._

_Flashback Ends_

"I know what I saw, Kagome. And it doesn't make any sense to me." Then she stopped in thought and whispered, "Is this the secret that you wouldn't tell me right away?"

Kagome closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths and opened them up again. She didn't think she and Inuyasha would ever be discovered; especially during the moment where they were caught kissing and embracing each other. Her face was tinted pink at that memory, only because it felt so right being in his arms and when he was so open with her now.

"Sango, I wanted to but…I didn't know how you would take it, especially since you slay demons for a living." Her fingers, now unclenched began tapping on her lap.

Sango could easily read the stress and fear in her eyes and in her voice. "It's okay, Kagome. I'm not angry at you for keeping this hidden from everyone. I understand that, I'm just puzzled and beyond shock right now. It's dangerous, you know that right?"

Kagome nodded silently. She knew what the risks were all too well, and how it could all end so fast and easily because she wasn't careful and as secretive as she would've liked. But she knew Sango, how good she was at understanding her and keeping her private thoughts from anyone's ears. But InuYasha was a delicate matter and wasn't sure how to bring him up.

"It's very complicated Sango. I only just begun to feel more than friendship towards him and him being so open and trusting of me." Her eyes met Sango's. "He's had a very hard and solitary life because of what he is and I just had to help him. He saved me Sango, and because of that I knew there was hope for him." She took a deep breath. "I've never felt for anyone the way I feel for him, Sango."

The girl was speechless at her friend's confession. Kagome was serious about this guy and it was scaring her that her secret could be exposed if she wasn't on her toes. She had to gain her friend's absolute faith that she wouldn't betray Kagome. "Do you think I could see him?"

Kagome was aghast that Sango would ask such a thing! But would it be such a bad idea? "I don't know Sango, he's very shy and fearful of anyone but me. And I don't know how he would take meeting someone so soon, considering the life he's had."

"I don't doubt you Kagome-chan, but I just want to know who he is; what kind of man he is that could light up your eyes and make you smile so bright."

Kagome lightly giggled, while her face heated up. The tension was slowly easing between them now. But the question was, how would InuYasha react to another human? It was hard to know for sure but maybe it would help them both, now that Sango knew and wouldn't dare to spill something as big and serious as this.

* * *

The hanyou knew something was urgent when he saw Kagome run from her house and into town. He followed her, aware of his surroundings yet very in tune with her feelings. She radiated concern, anxiety, dread and curiosity. Whatever it was, his female was in a rush to get to wherever. He saw her clutch something to her bosom and assumed that was what the problem was; and she was heading there.

He landed in a thick branch some away from the house Kagome went into. He picked up the wildflower scent that came from the other female she was with that other time. Knowing when to retreat back to safety and knowing Kagome was in no danger, he leaped away back into the woods, knowing the secret of that house.

After some time, his ears and nose picked up some sound coming his way. He immediately sensed his female's scent…and what was this? It was the wildflower scent as well! What the hell was going on? His body tensed, prepared for a hasty departure. He recognized Kagome's sweet voice but it was mixed with a certain tension, like she was nervous. But he knew that Kagome would never endanger him, she promised him. And he trusted her, but with someone else with her this time, he was puzzled. So he stayed put, if only to see Kagome and what was going on.

* * *

Kagome and Sango walked through the trees, the sun glistening on the glossy leaves above them while the stream sounded not too far away.

"Sango, promise me you won't say or even breath a word of this, okay?"

Sango grabbed her friend's shoulder; trying to appease her. "I won't Kagome. What kind of friend would I be if I revealed your biggest secret? I've never done so before and I won't start now."

Kagome was so nervous but she felt the slayer's sincere words and patted the hand on her shoulder. "Thank you Sango."

The two walked quietly to the place where Sango accidentally discovered the secret. Kagome halted her friend, silently pleading her not to move until she called and calmed her hanyou down. She walked into the clearing, knowing InuYasha was in the tree nearby.

"Inuyasha, please come out."

She knew asking him would get him down and in no time, she saw him land a few feet from her, his nose working over time while his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Kagome, what's going on?"

His body was taut and she knew she had to tread cautiously with this. She rested her hand on his arm, feeling how nervous he was. "Inuyasha please listen to me." She looked back to where Sango was barely hidden from view. "My friend, the one I brought with me, she saw us yesterday as we were saying goodbye."

"What?" He knew the other female was here and it was making him extremely uncomfortable. "You know how I feel about humans, Kagome."

"I know. I know." Her arms encircled his sculpted waist, gaining his focus back. "I'm not trying to make this hard for you. But you must trust me when I say that I would never would put you in harm's way." Her hands then drifted to cup his face, to ease him by rubbing his cheeks. "I know I should've asked you and I'm sorry. I only found out about it this morning."

The combination of her words and soothing motions on his face was getting him to relax but he was still alert to the other presence hidden behind a tree. He gulped down and looked into her eyes; pleading with him to understand and have complete faith in her decision.

His hands gently touched hers and brought them down, holding her frail, silky smooth hands in his larger, rough yet gentle ones. "You know I trust you. I'm just confused about why you brought another human here."

She let a breath, releasing the anxiety and tension from her body. "She saw us and wanted to know why. I explained it to her and she swore that she would never, ever spill our secret. She's not the kind of person to do that."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I've known her for years. She's trustworthy and plus now, we have someone who knows about us and would defend us in case there ever was a need to. That makes me feel better that we someone on our side, don't you?"

She had a point. He still wasn't too keen on having another human know about him and his identity, but if it made Kagome feel safer, then who was he to judge? He knew his fear of human contact wouldn't magically disappear over night. He only felt completely safe with Kagome because she knew him better than anyone else ever could. She was worried for him and cared for him as deeply as his mother once did. And Kagome knew the other female well, so if she could put her faith in her keeping this hush-hush, then he might as well learn how to trust another human if Kagome was pleading with him. And maybe it wouldn't hurt, but Kagome's safety and wants came first so he relented.

And when both looked towards her hiding place, Sango stepped out quietly, her breathing calm and her posture relaxed. She didn't know it, neither did the couple, but this small union would help them more than they could ever realize in the future.

* * *

And another chapter complete! I thank you for reading it and make sure to tell me what you think about it! I look forward to hearing from you! An update for Unconditional Love will be tomorrow, and a new story by me and co-authored by **Say0mi Saki**-who wrote _"All I Want For Christmas"_ will be out soon, so look out for that!

Anyway, Happy 2011 everyone! Ja Ne for now!


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you once again for who who reviewed:**

LadyShikon4

Inu'sgirl4ever

DiscipleofAnime

daisy31

Eris of Chaos

mossgrl615

QUEEN OF H3ARTS

kinara103

You guys are so supportive! I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate it! It gives me motivation!

Planning out the story, I figure there's going to be between 27-30 chapters. A longer story than all my other ones. I can't wait to see how this comes out! Sometimes I even amaze myself! LOL! Okay, here we go, another chapter!

**Disclaimer:** The hot, hunky hanyou does not belong to me. Any and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

"When you love someone, all your saved-up wished come true." -Elizabeth Bowen

Chapter 13

The following weeks after Sango discovered Kagome and the hanyou's secret, the slayer had no problems whatsoever getting used to being around Inuyasha, who always had Kagome's calming presence and her soothing touches. Sango was quite amazed to learn that he was indeed half human-with his demon side being of powerful lineage. His story, was one of such sorrow and such loneliness that it got Sango right in the heart. But even when her miko friend understandably revealed only the minimal pieces, she could see the proof of his recovery despite only knowing him for just over a month.

Sango always vigilantly watched her best friend whenever she came with her and her actions towards InuYasha. The way she sat so comfortably close to him, the way she would delicately smooth his hair back, the cute way she would rub his ears as he laid on her lap; seemingly at peace; regardless of her being there. She would smile at how he would touch Kagome's hand, the way his fingers caressed her face with such care, how he would comb through the locks that lay across her shoulders. And what got her to see that he wasn't such a freak, as people viciously called him, but as a hanyou with a healing heart that Kagome had amended amazingly, was how their lips connected, or how he would reach to lightly kiss her cheek or rub his nose on her neck.

Their obvious relationship was so endearing but also fragile and extremely delicate. Sango realized that if anyone found out, such tragedy would be inevitable. InuYasha would more than likely be executed and her best friend would be in tears, shattered beyond repair forever. A romance such as this was forbidden but was also touching. Despite their backgrounds, Kagome had stayed with him regardless, and InuYasha would rather protect her than live one more day of a solitary life. In their movements, their words, their tones, and their actions, the eighteen year old female slayer could see a love blossoming far beyond anything she's ever seen. It was so beautiful, yet so secret. Many could learn from this blooming love, one of such passion, devotion and strength. But she was sworn to secrecy, and if this relationship were ever exposed, she would fight alongside them to protect it, defend them and their right to be together no matter what the cost.

* * *

As the summer season began to wind down and the ninth month began with a chilly start, Inuyasha felt there was less for him to worry over. The female with the wildflower scent, Sango, has solemnly promised to keep the secret safe and secure. At first, he was fearful and extremely cautious of meeting another human. It was hard for him. With the exception of Kagome, he was apprehensive about being with another mortal human, especially one that had skills to quickly kill him. With Kagome's calming presence and encouraging words, in a month's time he was getting used to having the slayer around. Despite having company in the woods where they congregated, InuYasha didn't stop his affections towards his miko. Even when he shamelessly sniffed her neck and wrists-her strongest scent holds, or kissed her face, or held her hands, when he met her lips and drowned in her taste, the slayer's scent exuded nothing but gradual acceptance and happiness. Knowing this, the hanyou's take on the slayer called Sango was that she was honest, pure hearted, and held no such animosity or hatred towards his and Kagome's relationship. In all, she was a good person.

The wind blew threw his wild silvery mane as he sat in his tree, the night music calming his soul just a bit. There was no danger, therefore he was entitled to some peace and relaxation. When Kagome returned to her home in the evenings, he had her blanket around him at night to keep her scent clinging to his skin. It helped him sleep at night, allowing him to dream pleasant dreams involving him and her. She was his sole purpose for living again, and he would make sure she knew that every day.

But as he dropped her off earlier that night, he detected a hint of illness from her. She didn't seem sick but she was looking a little paler than normal. And that caused him great concern. She assured him that all she needed was some rest and she would be fine. He didn't think so, considering her scent was quickly mingling with the scent of a impending virus. Knowing there was nothing he could do, he quickly kissed her goodnight and leaped into his tree, one that he could smell her from but not close enough to be seen.

Their bond was stronger than ever, thus allowing the hanyou to sense any distress or negative emotions his miko was feeling despite his natural ability to detect changes, and right now the rising scent of what smelled like a really nasty flu was engulfing her and he was alert. He heard her tossing, her breathing became more labored, and her heart was racing erratically, more than usual. The hanyou wanted nothing more than to hop into her room, by her bedside and comfort her any way he could. But the risk of being caught was too high, especially when it was nearing dawn. It frustrated him that Kagome rapidly becoming very ill and he couldn't help her. When the first opportunity came, Inuyasha decided to go to her, relieve any pain she was feeling…and to just be there, because without her, he was hopeless and alone; and that really scared him.

* * *

Into the morning hours, not only was Kagome sick in bed, but so was Rin and Souta. All three caught the same bug and were down and out. Masako, as well as Akio stayed put in the home until the healer arrived. They had unanimously requested Kaede, since she was the expert in healing any illness that she was confronted with. Masako went from one child to the next, her soothing caresses and soft words their only medicine. Akio remained calm, although he was equally frightened for his family.

When Kaede arrived, hope swelled within the parents. She had her bag, her cloth covering her nose and mouth to prevent getting sick herself; and advised Masako and Akira to do as well. She visited Souta and Rin, relaying information about their condition and treatments to get better with a hint of optimism.

When the tree adults reached Kagome's bedroom, the miko/medicine woman rushed to her bedside, and immediately began assessing her. Masako and Akio stood opposite her, watching quietly as Kaede put a cool cloth to the teenager's forehead. Unknowing to anyone but her, she could sense a youkai nearby. She paid no mind to it, considering it wasn't a threat and that it was just part youkai.

_'A hanyou.'_ She easily concluded in her mind. Kaede was sure that Kagome could feel it, but was currently fighting extreme inner pain.

"Is she going to be okay?" The mother asked, hanging onto her husband's arm for support.

The older woman sighed, her face focused on the pale face of her pupil. "It seems she has caught the worst of it." She took the cloth off, dipped it into the basin of cool water on the beside table, and placed it back on the clammy forehead. "She has a high fever, swimming in cold sweat, and I have no doubt that her stomach is hurting as well." She patted the moaning girl's hand. "Its best that you give her the medicine that I prescribed to Young Rin and Master Souta, although in a slightly bigger dose. I will give her a sleeping herb that will help relieve her pain and that would allow her to sleep peacefully."

"Dear Kami." The father muttered. He was overwhelmed, and it was finally beginning to show after being up so early to see his three children sick. There was no way he could go to work now, especially with his wife clinging to his arm, looking so forlorn and exhausted.

"I will be back every few hours or so to check on them." Kaede carefully measured some herbs in two separate packets and gave them to the mother. "These are specially for Kagome. Follow my directions and all three will be just fine."

* * *

As the morning blended into the afternoon, the hanyou was getting restless and more frustrated. Kagome was weak, fighting an internal enemy in her own body and he was powerless to stop and defeat it. How he wanted to go and be with her, to let her know he was there, but he sat in his tree impatiently. Until the time was right, InuYasha couldn't do a thing. All he had to do was wait, wait until the parents left and the old nurse with them, then he could chance it. It would be a few more hours before he could; when the sun was obscured by cloud cover after it reached its midway point.

When he entered her room, his nose was confronted with herbal medicine, tears, and Kagome's sickness. His ears swiveled back and forth, catching more coughing, groaning and tossing in the home. He could sense that the boy and younger girl were sick as well. But Kagome seemed far worse than he could have pictured. It made his heart stop as he saw her lying in her bed, looking so frail and so helpless.

He walked up to the bed and quietly sat beside her. Her breathing was severely labored, her pulse was slowing, the stench of sweat and illness covered her lavender-vanilla aroma, and it looked like she was sweating, he could see her black hair messy, tangled, and plastered to her face.

On instinct, his fingers went to swipe some stray hair from her cheeks which caused her eyes to barely open. Her usual sparkling browns were dull and pained; nothing like the woman he's come to know as…his soul mate.

"Inu…Ya…sha." She said, her voice raspy and breaks caused by her hindered breathing.

He could see a small smile form, but it was enough to make him relax a bit. The backs of his fingers caressed her damp cheek. "How are you feeling?"

Clearing her throat, Kagome relished her hanyou's touch and took a deep breath. "Not so well. I didn't…know it was…going to be…" A few coughs interrupted her sentence. "This bad."

"Me either." Feeling the warm compress on her forehead and spotting the basin, he went over and dipped it, trying to distract himself from his raging beasts that demanded he do something to help her, while also not letting her see how hopeless and pitiful he looked.

"I'm glad you came." Her voice whispered. Once she felt his aura, she felt better. With her parents and Kaede-san at her side for hours, she wasn't sure if InuYasha could come see her. She learned that her kid brother and younger cousin were sick as well from what she picked up. Between her moans of pain and coughing spasms, she was barely conscious of anything. But what she did feel clearly nearby was her hanyou's aura.

He twisted the now cool cloth and placed it back on her forehead. "I didn't know if I could come today." He returned to his position, and grabbed her hand and brought her wrist up, hoping to catch a whiff of her intoxicating scent. There was a hint of it, but not as much of it as he would've liked. "I was worried since last night."

Her eyes drifted to his face where he was deeply sniffing at her wrist, like he was breathing for some needed air. He told her that her neck and wrists where were her scent was the most powerful, so she understood his actions. It also made her heart beat faster with undeniable adoration. But the way his eyes looked and the intense way he was breathing it in, she knew that he was trying to hold back his emotions.

She reached up and gently touched his face, causing him to stop to look down at her. "What is it, InuYasha? Tell me."

Her voice was weak and pleading, and her face so pale and forlorn it was impossible not to let his feelings loose. It was all bubbling close to the surface, and he desperately tried not to let any show, but Kagome obviously knew something was wrong and was coaxing him to let it out. He usually lets his actions speak what he was feeling inside but sniffing at her wrist and inhaling nothing but medicine and ill stenches was pushing him to his limit.

Ever since he's met this woman, he's learned to love life again and not waste another day of it. He's learned to feel more than fear and doubt, to express himself without holding back. His nastier emotions were something he didn't want Kagome to see. He's kept his bitterness and hatred towards himself when he learned of her incoming sickness. He couldn't do nothing, absolutely nothing and it was driving him insane.

"I feel just…" He gently let her wrist down and stood up to face her window. "I just feel so damn helpless right now! I want to help you but I know nothing of what's going on in your body. All I can do is watch from the sidelines and see you suffer!"

Kagome has never seen him so angry or sounding as pessimistic as he was now. Her breathing was calming to due to the earlier dose of medicine Kaede-san gave her so she could speak without interruptions. "InuYasha, please…"

"I don't know what to do! I want to, more than anything to see you get better because I care about you too damn much to see you sick like this!" He was pacing, and from time to time facing her, giving Kagome a chance to see all his emotions spilling out. "You know…how lost and alone I felt before I met you? I can't imagine going back to that now because…." He swallowed and took a deep breath. "I don't know how I can go on without you, Kagome."

"I'm not dying, Inuyasha, just sick. Please stop talking like you caused me this pain because this isn't your fault at all." His sincere words, so soft and loving that maybe she had to let him know. Because all her bottled up feelings and words on paper weren't enough anymore. After six months, after all the kissing, ear rubbing and revealing secrets, it was probably time to let him know of her true feelings.

"I can't stand seeing you suffer." His feet carried him back to her beside, wanting to be close to her once more. "I would gladly suffer so you wouldn't have to."

"But you've already suffered enough." She grabbed his hand and brought it up to rest above her heart. "You feel my heart beating? Whenever you're around…I feel so happy. All I can think about is you." Her vision was blurring and she could feel the affects of the herbal medicine kick in. "You've changed me, Inuyasha. Like you said, I wouldn't be able to go on without you either." Her eyes shut briefly, took a relaxing breath and re-opened them. "I know now…that I'm in love with you, InuYasha."

The wind that rustled the leaves outside and the simultaneous heart beatings of the two were the only noises. The breezes that did come through her open window made stray tendrils of silver and black flutter in the air. For one moment, everything stilled in the hanyou's mind.

"It's the honest truth." He could sense she was telling the truth, while her heart raced underneath his palm. "Everything I do, now I'm happier, I'm more confident, I like to prove to myself that I am capable of doing things I thought I was unable to before. My hopes and dreams are back…." Her free hand went to his face, where her fingers danced along his skin. "You never leave my mind, it's like you are a permanent fixture." Her breathing was slowing but she kept talking. "And at night, I dream of you. You chase away my nightmares." Then her other went to join her other on his face. "Because of you, I am a better person."

His eyes never left hers. Her admittance to loving him was quite a shock to his system. Everything she just said, it was the same deal for him. The hanyou thought he would never find such peace and love in anyone since his mother died. His heart could only take so much abuse before he let it affect him. But she came right in and broke through his walls of sorrow, fear and utter despair. If he didn't know any better, he would think she was a heavenly spirit that came to heal him.

"It might have been only six months or so, but I have fallen…in love with you so hard." Her weakened but still beautiful smile lit up her face, as well as made his own heart pound with such emotion. And all of it happy. "It's like whenever you're not around me, I worry about you and what could happen to you. I fear loosing you everyday."

"You're not going to loose me." His clawed hands went to hers, one that intertwined fingers and settled on his knee and the other holding it to his face. Her eyes never strayed from his no matter what was said to how much time passed. Her eyes of oak drew him in until he was in a sea of brown. They could do so much to him. Never has one looked at him with such trust, honesty and love.

"Kagome I…" He wanted to admit that he too was in love with her but it was so difficult to say what he felt. His actions spoke for him but sometimes that wasn't enough. She deserved better. His grip tightened on both her hands, his nerves up full force. This was something that was building up right at the surface but he was still unable to reach it out and grab it. Why saying that he felt the same way was so nerve-wrecking and impossible for him? He knew her feelings and what she thought of him countless times over their time spent together.

"I…_'Damn I can't get it out!'_ I…" The medicines in her system were starting to affect her and he knew he had to spit it out. "I love…"He gulped down one more time before saying it the way he thought was best. "Kagome I love you."

"Inuyasha." Her voice was low but still the softest and sweetest voice to grace his ears. This time her eyes were not blurry from the medicine, but from the overwhelming pit of joy and happiness that just released itself in the form of her tears. He was tense underneath her palm but she brought up their joined hands to lightly kiss his. She didn't know what to say to that. She felt it, he felt it too. Maybe there were no words to speak. Right now, his face said everything and his voice spoke to reveal his love for her.

Unable to stand the distance any, and to mark this occasion in his newly repaired soul, he leaned down to sweetly peck her lips, to taste her unique flavor. His lips repeated the action until she started to giggle.

"You're going to get sick if you keep kissing me."

"I really don't give a damn." And he kissed her again, harder this time, both giving it their all. His hands release hers to keep himself up from smashing into her frail body. Tongues met, moans were heard, feeling were pouring out rapidly.

Her hands yearned to touch him again. So they wandered up to his forelocks on his shoulders and pulled him closer. They knew they should stop to breathe pretty soon, but they were caught up in each other and their newly confessed love that neither cared all that much.

Being a hanyou, he knew he had to stop to give Kagome air to breathe; since she was pretty sick. Giving one more peck, he pulled back. Her hands fell from his hair to rest on her chest, her face red and flushed. She was glowing now, and he would rather it be from him rather than the paleness the sickness caused.

His fingers caught in her damp locks and started pulling locks back from her face. "I never thought this would happen to me of all people."

"Well, believe it." After an impressive yawn, she could no longer hold back the sleep she so desperately needed. His touch made her relax and tried to keep contact with him as much as possible. "Stay with me." She whispered.

"I will stay here as long as I can."

She knew what he meant. Until her parents came back. So she took a few deep breaths until she was comfortable and that she was starting to unable feel any of her sickness. She snuggled into his palm, uttering "...love you, Yasha…" and she fell into a painless sleep.

He leaned down to lovingly kiss her forehead and rub his nose into her neck; her scent coated by the evil monster in her body but still peeked out like a lone flower in a desolate land. "I love you too." Saying such words made him feel important, much more happier and one less burden to carry. She knew he loved her, and that she loved him back. There was no need to hide anything from her anymore.

The hanyou would say that he was nearly healed from his past inflictions, but now with the help and love this wonderful woman, his future soul mate, his miko, his best friend, his love Kagome, Inuyasha was willing to face anything, to keep this woman at his side. Because now that he had her, he would defend and protect her, and nothing was going to take her away from him. Anyone who dare tried to, they would have to face a powerful inu hanyou that now had the strength and will to bring them down. She was his now, and he would keep her with him as long as there was breath in his body and a bigger heart that held a special place for Kagome.

* * *

**I loved this chapter! I wasn't planning on them admitting their love this chapter but it turned out great! Let me know what you thought of it! Until next chapter...**

**Ja Ne!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you once again to all who reviewed_(and some answers)_:**

LadyShikon4- Thank you so much for you endless stream of supporting reviews!

Eris of Chaos- So glad you liked last chapter! It was cute to write!

DiscipleofAnime- You know that never occurred to me to have Inuyasha's healing powers through his saliva. I will definitely keep that in mind for a future chapter! Thanks!

S0me18skittles- Don't we all? LOL! There's only one InuYasha in the world, and he belongs only to Kagome(who are owned by Rumiko-san)

Inu'sgirl4ever- I'm happy that you enjoy my story!

BrandyJay- Thank you for the advice(I thought I had gotten all grammar mistakes...LOL! Oops!) And glad to know you have added this as a favorite!

Island Heart- I would just keep on reading because there are more surprises and chapters to come! And don't you just love when Inu & Kag confess their love in stories?(Squeals!)

kinara103- Thank you for _"da awesomeness"_ compliment! Appreciate it way much!

~Many of you I've noticed like quick updates, so as of now, there will be weekly updates. I will more than likely post on the weekends, k? So enjoy another fluffy chapter!~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the hanyou. Rumiko Takahashi owns all rights to the sexy half demon we all know and love!-and all characters she created. Only Akio and the story plot I have rights to!

* * *

"A man falls in love through his eyes, a woman through her ears." -Woodrow Wyatt

**Chapter 14**

"Ohayo, little one. How are you feeling today?"

Kagome, who was staring out into the woods outside her window, looked towards her mother, who was bringing in breakfast on a wooden tray, a loving smile on her face.

"Hi Mom. I'm feeling much better today."

Masako placed the tray in front of her daughter and took a good look at her. Then she felt her forehead. "It looks like your fever has broke, you don't look as pale as before." She withdrew her hand. "It looks you're recovering quite nicely. I'm so happy you're okay."

It had been nearly a week since the virus attacked her, but it was also when she and InuYasha both admitted their deep feelings towards one another.

Masako then took a seat beside her daughter. "I made you some miso soup, along with your favorite tea. I put some more pain-killing herbal medicine in there just in case." Then the mother softly swiped some hair from her eldest's face. "You really had me worried. You and both Rin and Souta-nearly gave me and your father heart attacks!"

Kagome looked down at her meal, the smell of the broth making her stomach growl, and the soothing aroma of green tea with a hint of honey, the way she liked it. She hadn't been able to keep anything down for the last week or so but now instead of making her gag, now it made her hungry.

"How are Rin and Souta, Mom?" She carefully stirred her tea, blew on it and took a healing sip.

"Rin's fever broke yesterday, and Souta only just stopped throwing up last night. My poor babies…you had no idea how worried sick me and your father were." The weary parent looked into her daughter's eyes. "It was horrible watching you moan in pain, how you were only able to sleep to not to feel anything." Then her hand cupped her daughter's face. "But we're only ever so grateful that the Kami watched over you, protected you while Kaede's wonderful medicine aided you in recovery."

Kagome loved her mother undoubtedly. Her words were soothing to hear, her touches that reassured her that she was loved just as much. Her eyes that held so much trust and love in her was endless. But if she were to tell her of her secret relationship with a hanyou whom she loved deeply, her mother would never understand and would probably end up telling her father.

Masako smiled and placed a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "Well, I'll leave you to your meal, little one. There's extra medicine on your bedside table just in case." Then she stood up, caressed her daughter's cheek and turned to leave.

After the door slid shut, Kagome lied back down on her pillows and continued to stare out the open window where she saw the beginnings of fall colors and smelling the rich oak and feeling the tender and safe aura that InuYasha emanated. She missed him already, the way he held her close, the warmth of his breath on her neck and the reassurance of his words he whispered in her ear.

After the night they revealed their feelings, the two would spend the night in her bed, cuddled close together providing comfort, warmth, and transmitting irrevocable love through their lips and their light touches. Inuyasha would hold her to him, her back to his muscular chest, his arms wrapped around her frail form, as if to shield her from any threat outside or inside her body. Like he could protect her from anything while in his embrace. Kagome didn't feel any pain when he was there, his words were like her medicine, his breathing like a soft lullaby. She relished every moment with him, and it always brought her to sleep with a smile reserved for him, her love unspoken not through words but with her reciprocating kisses to his hands and gentle notions to his face resting above hers. It was times like those that brought her such peace from the outside world.

As she rested now, her meal and tea forgotten for the moment, Kagome longed for Inuyasha to come back. She envisioned his long silver hair, blowing beautifully in the chilly breeze, his cute ears flickering with it, his chiseled face looking intently at her home, his jaw set and determined, his lustrous eyes solely focused on her slightly opened window. But she, as well as he, knew it was too risky to chance in the daylight, especially when both her parents were in the house. They would have to wait until her parents were asleep and that night covered her room in darkness; with the exception of a moon's light.

But to just sense and feel her hanyou's longing youki was enough for now. He would remain in his tree until it was safe. He was a stubborn one, but he was also very protective of her. That brought a small, happy grin. When she scooted up to where she could eat, she brought her tea to her mouth. Might as well rest up and regain her strength if she were ever to move from her bed and for InuYasha to carry her far away to someplace special. The night before he promised as soon as she was better, he would take her farther than ever, to see a little more of the world she was dying to see.

She sighed in peaceful content as she ate her miso and calmly sipped her tea, eager to be over the illness that still lingered in her system, although it was almost gone.

* * *

About five days later, on a bright sunny morning streaming through her window, Kagome was up and about, but not able to leave the house. Her overall appearance made her look as healthy as ever. The light in her eyes returned-no sign of pain, her face glowed with color, and her hair regained its luster. And after a nice long hot bath, the teen felt as good as ever.

She even sat down, for the first time in nearly two weeks, with her family to have breakfast. Rin and Souta recovered nicely too. She knew that they were sick, and were glad to have them back.

"I'm so happy to be able to see all of us at the table again." Akio rejoiced, his chopsticks in the air.

"Me too!" Souta shorted, flinging rice on the table,

Rin and Kagome only giggled. Masako nodded her head. "Yes, it's truly a blessing to see you all nice and healthy once more."

Rin took a sip of her tea and sighed. "And it feels good to be out of bed. I was going to go crazy if I was there any longer."

"You said it." The siblings agreed enthusiastically.

The table went quite for a while, each enjoying the peace and ambiance of the fall morning.

"Well, since you three are healthy enough, you might as well go outside and have some fun, visit friends or go into town. Me and your mother will be going to the harbor today to catch up on business." Akio announced.

Souta's brown eyes lit up. "Awesome! I promised Kohaku to visit him when I was well!"

"And I know I'm ready for some cooking lessons! Kaede-san promised to show me how to make some of her recipes so I could cook them for my family!" Rin added, her face bright with excitement. "What about you, Kaggie?"

She looked to her younger cousin and continued to stir her miso soup. "I'm just going to relax, maybe go out later."

"Well as long as you three don't overdo it, especially you Kagome." Masako warned. "I want you all to take it easy with any outdoor activities."

"She's right. The months will only become colder so you should be more careful." The father said, setting his finished bowl of rice down. "Oh and Kagome?"

"Yes, Otou-san?" When she looked at her father now, she could see the love in his eyes like a regular father possessed and she couldn't help but love him; despite his tendencies to be so hard on her. But when he became a businessman or a hardcore hunter, that figure vanished beneath hunting armor or a business suit. His eyes would be cold and stern, his voice hard; nothing but certitude.

"Me and your mother will be gone the whole day tomorrow. We will need you to watch over Rin and Souta."

Kagome could only nod and took a bigger sip of her tea.

* * *

With a little more conversation, the meal concluded. The dishes were done, the table cleaned and the day was free. Souta dressed. yelled goodbye and that he would be back later as he dashed off to his friend's house, Rin was next a while later, dressed snugly in a fall kimono and made her way to the elder miko's house.

Kagome waved goodbye to everyone as they left, and waited until the carriage for her parents drove away to go upstairs and dress in what she knew was Inuyasha's favorite kimono on her. For nearly two weeks she only had light, knee length nightgowns on and so was dying to dress nicely yet warm enough for the ride to wherever. And since the cold weather was here, her English dresses would be seldom worn, for days strictly in the house she decided.

After some time, she was in a vibrant red kimono- his seemingly favorite color, decorated with flowers in alternating hues of yellow and orange like the sunset. Her simple obi was satin black, bringing out the colors even more. She wore this one a few days after their first kiss, and she knew he would love to see it again, to see the spark in his eyes.

Then she went, on a sudden whim, to fetch her journal from underneath her pillows. Having it there with her and telling all she felt to the one person she's grown to love more than anything. This was where her private thoughts were housed, no one knew the full extent of her inner desires, thoughts, dreams, passions, and feelings. For over a year she's kept a record of everything she was feeling, every day without fail. And now, sharing them with InuYasha, the only person she feels like her herself around, and one who understood her, she knew she was giving him all of her, mentally and emotionally.

Kagome was so absorbed in her thoughts that she barely felt a familiar aura before two strong arms wrapped around her waist and was startled. She yelped in shock, then she heard that chuckle she would recognize anywhere.

She growled and turned around. "You idiot, you had to scare me like that?"

He knew she wasn't really upset with him; just really annoyed that she was caught off guard. "Not my fault you space out when you knew I was coming to get you." Her eyes he loved to drown in were back and full of spirit; something he missed for nearly two weeks.

She huffed. "Just give me fair warning next time before you give me a heart attack." She tapped his nose playfully.

"Kagome…"His tone was serious now; which caused her to lose the smile. "You have to be careful. If there was a demon right behind you and I was no where near you, and you were zoned out…"

Her fingers delicately touched his lips. "InuYasha, don't worry so much. I am a miko-although still in training, and I could put up a barrier if need be; even if I wasn't conscious of it, at the last second."

"Still…" He pulled her closer so he could feel her soft body against his. His hands then began to move soothingly up and down her arms. "I don't want you getting hurt. You know how hard it was to sit by and watch you suffer because of that nasty sickness you had?"

"I know…" Her arms went around his neck to pull him down to rest her forehead against his. "But I'm okay now. You being here helped me recover. Every time you came, I felt better almost instantly." Her lips softly kissed his forehead. "It was like your presence had the power to heal me." Then she kissed his sensitive nose before her eyes met his. "And I love you. It was that thought, and your aura that seemed so worried and so desperate every time you came, it reached mine and it knew that you were there." She stopped to giggle. "Does that sound silly to you?"

His answer was his lips devouring hers. Her taste was so exquisite, unlike anything he's ever tasted. His arms held her body tighter to his, wanting her presence more than he craved the air required to survive. Relinquishing her lips so she could breathe, his nose went directly to her neck. He rapidly inhaled her lavender and vanilla, gulping it down like water that was needed to re-hydrate his body. No longer was there any trace of the sickness that plagued her, only her natural scent that drove him crazy while also calming him.

Placing several wet kisses up her neck, while engulfed in her intoxicating scent, his eyes looked into her highly blissful ones. Her breathing was irregular, but her moans of rapture he heard was enough to make him grin. His hands gingerly cupped her face while never looking away from her.

"No." Truth was, because he felt the exact same way with her. He could always feel her aura, not only because of the bond they shared, but of their deeply felt love for each other.

* * *

Inuyasha felt wild once again as he leaped through the changing leaves of the trees with his precious cargo held firmly to his chest. Their hair whipped wildly against them as they traveled to a place only known to the hanyou. He didn't want to travel anywhere without Kagome, because it would only remind him that he was alone again. No. Every run, every journey, every destination would be made only if she was there with him. It just wasn't the same without her.

She had longed to be out of the house, to be in the woods to smell the leaves and hear the water and feel the wind around her as she was being carried by her hanyou. Now that she was better, InuYasha was making good on his promise to take her somewhere new, a place that he hoped she would like.

'_Any place I go to I would love, as long as InuYasha is by my side.' _With a delicate kiss to his neck, she hummed in contentment as her eyes wandered to catch glimpses of the changing seasons.

The swift hanyou ran with grace and stealth as he maneuvered his way through the trees to his destination. He was sure his miko-yes his miko!, would love it. The only thing he claimed that was his was the only cloth that barely covered him. Now he had decent clothing on his back provided by the woman that belonged with him, to him. Anything he had to call his own he would cherish, but not more than the woman resting comfortably in his arms.

After one big leap, they were above the tree line, miles of endless green tops. Kagome awed the magnificent view and breathed in a freedom she didn't have until months ago. But when she closely, she could see a strip of blue in the distance, just lighter than the blue sky.

"Is that the…?" She whispered.

The hanyou only smiled and only sped up so they could get there and spend time between two pieces of nature.

And before she knew it, the wind whipped passed her, waving her hair around to intertwine with his and Inuyasha carefully landed without a sound.

A new sound reached her ears…waves. She gasped, and looked towards the cliff they were standing on, and she felt InuYasha set her down. Her legs carried her to the edge of get cliff to get a good view of where they were at.

The ocean was a sparkling blue, the sunlight reflecting off the water as it came crashing against the cliff that swallowed a narrow strip of beach below. She could smell the brine, the ocean air that made her hair flutter around her. Her eyes took in its breathtaking beauty, as she's never seen the ocean like this before. It was such a peaceful day, so the ocean was calm and sounds that made her so relaxed.

InuYasha walked up beside her, taking in her appearance. If there was ever a time to gaze at her and see just how beautiful and angelic she was, it was today. Her face glowed with such joy, her cheeks red from the run and her smile so serene it was hard not to smile himself. Her black hair gleamed blue in the sunlight as it swirled around her face so gently. Then he took a good look at the kimono she wore and instantly knew that it was his favorite. He loved the color on her, it brought out the darkness of her eyes and the pitch black of her hair. It fit her well. He loved the pattern of the leaves, and the yellow hue that was similar to his own eye color. It was so sharp on her he couldn't get over it! Visions of her has recently began to take hold in his mind at night…and it was without any shred of clothing on her.

Holding down the ferocious blush that wanted to paint his face, he quickly regained his cool and took in the ocean as well. While the ocean air was a bit too salty for his nose, the combination of it and Kagome made it bearable. And making sure that she knew it, he reached for her hand, which she immediately gripped and held between them.

* * *

After a while of ocean gazing, InuYasha brought her up to the nearest tree not far from the cliff so that they could still hear waves crashing. He sat Indian style while he put Kagome between his legs, her back against him. He surprised her by bringing the lavender blanket she gave him from his haori and covered her from the waist down so she wouldn't be so cold. Then he wrapped his arms wound her waist to being her ever closer.

Kagome, nestled in her old blanket and a hanyou that provided her more than enough warmth from the fall air. Since his clothing was Fire Rat, it gave off some warmth of its own but since InuYasha had demon blood, and he was a bit hotter than the average human, he warmed her up in no time.

She brought out her journal and sat back and used his shoulder as a pillow, and began to read from her first entry.

The hanyou lovingly embraced her, listened to her as she read every word. Every now and then, he would briefly kiss her temple or her cheek to offer some comfort from her more emotional entries. He rested his head against hers, his eyes with some difficulty following the words. His ears, while paying attention to her, they were still alert for any threat that dare interrupt them. No one would ruin this private time between him and her. This was their time to spend together!

He could pick up her changing emotions, ones more often than others. The most he could pick up was desperateness, the longing to be someone different but being unable to see. Then there was passion, to be able to spread her wings and be who she wanted to be. Finally there was the depression and sadness, her often mentioned proverbial mist that caused her to be lost and alone. She couldn't see beyond her home, what lay ahead of her.

But she was no longer alone, as was he. His hold on her reassured her of that.

"It's been a long time since I've been able to read kanji." He said aloud as she closed her book.

She looked up. "You're able to read kanji?"

"And write it. Don't forget I was born into a wealthy family; with rich bloodlines from my mother and father."

"Your father was an Inu demon, right?"

He nodded as he continued. "According to the stories my mother told me, he was a powerful demon that roamed and controlled the Western lands. She said he was impressive, almighty with unmatchable strength. When she talked about him, I could sense her sadness and her depression." He sighed thoughtfully and looked towards the ocean. "I believed she loved him until the day she died."

She could only move her head affirmatively against his shoulder. She too looked where he looking, gazing into the magnificent blue of the ocean.

"And you know what puzzles me?" He moved his head so he could see her face. Her head shook no. "I see all these villagers: farmers, fisherman, blacksmiths and the like, and they drive me out because of how I look, unaware that I have royal blood in my veins. They think they are superior to me when I am in fact the son of a princess and an Inu demon."

"I think it's horrible that people could do that to you." She turned around in his lap so she could press her lips to his neck. "Here's a man, despite his appearance and all they do is curse him, beat him until he's broken." Kagome then moved quickly so she was eyes to eye with him, cupping his face. "But he's more powerful than he realizes, because he's had enough courage to stand back up and keep living." She envisioned his countless scars that forever marked his body. "Even though he was abused, shamed, taunted and neglected, he's still strong enough to know what's right and what's wrong in his heart." Her forehead met his, as a set of masculine hands went to hold a feminine one in place while the other pulled her by the waist to keep contact. Her eyes closed, inhaled his wild, untamed scent and gave a sweet smile. "And he's overcome so much, he makes me want to strive to be as strong willed and as brave as he is."

"You are strong, Kagome." He murmured into her lips, just a breath away. Her words were like the force to keep all the puzzle pieces of his heart and soul together. He knew, and he was sure she knew, that the other was the finishing piece to their incomplete life. It was a startling yet overwhelming truth that neither could speak for a while.

Kagome was still getting used to being so affectionate with him. Since she said she loved him on that cloudy night nearly two weeks ago, it was like the floodwaters broke loose. Neither could hold back their pent up feelings any longer.

"You know no one evens knows about my journal, and all that I keep in it?"

His eyes opened; unaware that his slid shut in the first place. He pulled her down to his chest where he could kiss her face. "Really?"

She nodded her head. "Yes. Not one person knows about the full extent of my inner battles. Not even Sango knows all of it."

"Then why tell me?"

Kagome listened to his heartbeat while playing with a lock of silver hair. "Because I love you more than anything else in the world, and that I can trust you with anything. And that you understand me well enough that I can't hide anything from you."

* * *

**How was it? Let me know! "Journey Through the Heart" should be updated soon(read it if you haven't already and tell what you think!) Until the next fluffy chapter...**

**Ja Ne for now!**


	15. Chapter 15

Please forgive me for my late update! I am so sorry that it's been nearly two weeks since I updated but a lot of things kept interfering with my writing, including a nasty cold that prevented me from writing anything for about 5, 6 days! The horror! And plus I have work that keeps me from writing as much as I want. But that's okay! Beucase I am back with another chapter! And thank you for your patience!

**Thank you to all who reviewed:**

Coka Cookie Cola- InuYasha will open up more the further this story goes! Thanks for your review!

Inu'sgirl4ever- I'm glad that you are still loving it! I continue to appreciate your support!

S0me18skittles- I am hopeless romantic, what can I say? LOL!

DiscipleofAnime- Things will get even better! Just wait until the lemon chapter-whoops! Well, you know now and it isn't far away! Thanks so much!

Eris of Chaos- It keeps getting better; just keep reading!

mossgrl615- Thank you liking my writing style! I hope I continue to impress!

daisy31- I'm glad you're enjoying the fluff overload! Just wait until the lemon chapter! And I agree Kag and Inu look so adorable together!

kinara103- I love writing fluff, especially between InuYasha and Kagome! And thank you for my writing skills! Glad you like it!

Storylovers91- Keep reading and you''ll see more excitement coming your way! I appreciate your enthusiasm for this story!

domi101- Appreciate your compliment!

-No Name- -Yes there will be a " love scene!" It's close so keep reading!

TheKnightXXX- Thanks, I try hard to keep this going!

I am now starting the countdown to the first love scene of the story! Yes there is a **LEMON** rapidly approaching for all you **LEMON** lovers out there! About two more chapters to go! *Squeals*

This chapter is not very fluffy but there is a small scene at the end plus the next chapter will nothing but fluff!

**Disclaimer:** The hot, one of a kind hanyou doesn't belong to me *whimpers*. He and any and all characters solely belong to Rumiko Takahashi! Only Akio and the plot are from my head, my own creation...

**

* * *

**

"Love always creates, it never destroys. In this lie's man's only promise." -Leo Buscalgia

**Chapter 15**

"Rin-chan, Souta-kun! Can you come down here please?" The eldest female called from outside. Kagome was standing outside, inhaling the fresh fall air, preparing herself for another day which was sure to be exciting yet unpredictable. She left the sliding front door slightly open and quietly sat on the stone porch.

Two pairs of footsteps were heard coming from the inside. They were rapidly moving so it was in no time, Kagome turned to look at her younger brother and slightly younger adopted cousin stepping out. Rin slid the door shut before she joined Souta and Kagome on the porch.

"What's going on, Kagome?"

"Yeah sis, why did you call us down?"

The miko clasped her pale hands in her lap before becoming as relaxed as she could. Then she turned from the forest to the children. Then she looked back out again, the beauty of the woods never-ending as endless seasons changed. "Have you ever wondered about going into our forest to explore; just to gaze at the fall colors all around you?"

Rin and Souta turned to each other before answering.

"I always thought it was scary; with all the demons and everything." The young boy hugged his knees and cautiously viewed the closest trees, full of bright orange and yellow leaves.

"I have wanted to go, to see if there were any herbs or new flowers I could find, but I wasn't too sure about how safe it was." Rin answered, her eyes searching beyond the trees.

Kagome smiled slightly. "Well, how about I take you both into the woods today?"

Souta and Rin were surprised, having never expected Kagome to say anything of that sort.

"I don't know sis." He scooted closer to his sister. "What if demons come out and eat us?"

Rin giggled, loving how the boy could have such an overactive imagination. "I don't think any demons would be bold enough to come and devour us." She calmly patted his shoulder.

"She's right Souta." Kagome pulled her brother to her side. "Besides, if we'd be in any danger, I'd get you out of there in a heartbeat. And I wouldn't dare bring you unless those woods were completely safe."

Souta gazed at his sister, then at his cousin who nodded in agreement. "I guess you're right. I just can't imagine how big demons can get, and how scary they can look."

This time Kagome chuckled and ruffled her brother's hair. 'Don't worry, little bro. I know nothing will happen to us_." 'Besides, I know InuYasha wouldn't let anything come close to harming any of us.'_

"Why decide to go into the forest today, Kagome?" Rin asked, sitting back on her hands and letting the nearby chorus of forest birds lull her to a state of relaxation.

Kagome already had an answer. A thoughtful smile came across her face and she too reveled in the forest songs and the dancing breezes. "Because there's something I want you two to see." _'To meet someone.'_

_*Flashback*_

_The wind that brought the soothing sea smell with it made strands of black and silver dance. The couple that had enjoyed being within each others' arms were now sitting around a quickly made fire pit to roast some river fish._

_Inuyasha had his senses on high alert should something unexpected happen, his ears rotating every few seconds. His nose was taking in the roasting of the freshly caught fish while also inhaling the scent that was his personal favorite. His eyes roamed over the beautiful miko next to him, loving how peaceful she looked. Her eyes were mostly shut but that dazzling smile he's grown to love made him feel peaceful too. And that red kimono that accentuated her body left nothing to his imagination. It was just beautiful on her it was hard not to stare; especially when you're trying to cook lunch over a hot fire without completely burning it. _

_She was sitting back on her hands, her legs out at her side just quietly appreciating the time she's spending with her overprotective hanyou at the cliff-side bordering the beach. She never took the time to fully enjoy being near the water when she went with her father to the harbor, but now she could hear the ocean crashing, hearing the wind whip through the leaves above them and smell the delicious scent of roasting river fish that made her stomach sing. _

_Her eyes slightly opened to see Inuyasha staring at her, but quickly turned away to get the fish before they became well done. His quick movements made her laugh joyously. It was too cute when Inuyasha was trying so hard for her and it always ended up with him thinking that he messed up. He could never disappoint her._

"_Hungry?" Checking the fish to make sure it was safely cooked, he handed the skewer of one fish to her._

"_Very. Thank you." She blew on it for a while before taking a small bite. She moaned as the familiar taste hit her taste buds. It was just right. "This is really good, InuYasha!"_

_He let out a breath and mentally praised himself. The hanyou would always make sure that anything he gave to her or cooked for her would be satisfying. He grabbed his own stick and began digging in. "Well, I didn't find raw fish very tasty so I quickly learned how to cook them."_

_Kagome nodded her head as she swallowed her current mouthful. "You certainly outdo yourself." She wiped a bit of juice dripping from her mouth. "I certainly can't cook this good. I try and I always end up burning it somehow." She sighed in defeat. "I think I try too hard sometimes." _

"_When you brought those rice balls and Uiro, every time I can't help but eat as much as I can." _

_A blush painted her cheeks. "I try."_

_Thinking that she was too adorable when she looked embarrassed, he grabbed a dainty hand and brought to his lips, kissing it as he stared into her eyes, and placed it back on her stick. He couldn't get enough of her. The fish was bland in comparison to her luscious taste. _

_The two ate in silence, needing no words to express how content they were. It was just them in a big world where the earth met the ocean. The sounds and feelings wrapped around them to create the perfect atmosphere. Each held nothing but the peace and endless joy for their partner. It was something that couldn't be taken away from them. _

_When she finished, she threw the stick in the fire and moved to where she could rest her head on the hanyou's shoulder. She needed to tell him of her situation and it wasn't easy to tell InuYasha since he was just getting used to having one other person know of him._

_But that would be an excellent place to start. "Say InuYasha, how do you feel about Sango knowing about us? Honestly?"_

_His head tilted so he could see her face, noticing her frown and the way her eyes narrowed slightly in question. "Honestly? I had a hard time accepting it at first. Being around too many humans bring back many unpleasant and hateful memories for me." The feeling of her hand holding onto his on his thigh made his nerves cease. "You know how difficult it is for me and I try, I really do try for your sake. If you feel it's best to have your friend know, then I guess I can live with it. Right now, I feel like I'm getting used to it, and it's alright." _

"_I know it is." She felt him lay back so she could relax comfortably on his chest while he held her to his side. "I __really __wanted to know; if it made you uncomfortable in any way or if you hated it, because you act like it doesn't bother you." _

"_Like I said, it did at first. But I know if I want to be with you-and believe me, I do more than anything…!'" He hugged her waist. "I can make changes-albeit slow ones, to adapt to you and your life."_

"_Don't completely change on my account." Kagome spoke seriously. Her hand clenched his Fire Rat haori, and moved her head up to kiss his neck. "I fell in love with you because of who you are inside. I love how you hold and protect me and the way you do the most simple things to make me comfortable." Her fingers then tenderly caressed his cheek. "But the thought of you saying that, just makes me love you even more." _

_After surprising her by kissing her lips passionately, his arm rested against his forehead as he stared up into the sky, obscured by the changing leaves of the tree they rested under. His other wrapped around her shoulders, to keep her warm from the chill. He lowered his eyelids, the tranquility and calm of the ocean-side combined with the warm body flush against his, InuYasha felt that everything was alright in his world. _

"_Why do you ask, Kagome? About your friend knowing about us?"_

_Kagome tensed, but relaxed when she knew she could tell him anything. If she could give herself to him mentally and emotionally, she can ask of a simple request. But how would he take to her impending quandary? She could trust him but she had to prepare for anything, for any reaction that he might give. _

"_You see, it's like this…"_

_*Flashback Ends* _

_

* * *

_

Now they were walking into the vast clearing; one where she and her hanyou first met. The stream ran parallel from them as they sat beside a tree, one whose leaves where leaves changing to crispy orange and burning auburn that were dropping all around them. One thing she loved about the autumn season, Kagome saw more color brought to the woods, and how life was preparing for the cold season of winter; where soon it would be bare and blanketed with white. The animals were preparing for hibernation, and they could see regular animals gathering food and preparing for their long rest when the first snow would finally fall.

Kagome knelt across from her cousin and brother; who looked entranced at everything around them. Rin was gazing above her to the fall blue sky, the autumn breeze ruffling her brown locks. And Souta was still cautious about his surroundings, but that didn't stop him from appreciating the life around him.

"So this is where you wanted to take us?" Rin breathed, her eyes sparkling with awe as her hand caught a falling red leaf unexpectedly.

"Yes. It's one of my favorite places to come to. Especially during this time of year." '_But this year I will __be__ sharing it with Inuyasha, which makes it more special to me.' _Then her deep browns gazed at her brother. "What about you Souta? Are you enjoying yourself?"

The boy was looking all around him before answering. "I didn't know it was this big from being inside it. It always looked humongous from my outside window…but wow this is really cool!"

His body became less tense as he talked and his voice sounded amazed. "See? There's nothing to be afraid of, little bro."

While her family observed the forest for the first time, Kagome relaxed as well knowing that any doubts they had about coming here were rapidly vanishing. As she watched, her aura immediately clashed with her hanyou's nearby. He was in a tree, biding his time until he was comfortable enough to make himself known. And she waited patiently.

Their conversation yesterday didn't go as bad she thought. InuYasha was still reluctant, still shy about being known to another. Meeting the Sango girl was the first terrifying step for him and she knew that. He looked over her and her family for the last few years, so it wasn't like meeting complete strangers. She reasoned with him, made him know that she fully understood his past pain and fears of humans. InuYasha was one that was private, keeping his negative emotions locked inside until she came along. Her cousin and brother were not ones to spill dangerously kept secrets to anyone, Kagome assured him. She trusted them not to say a word once everything was out in the open. So they compromised that she bring them to their clearing and that he would make his move once he felt he was comfortable and ready to meet them. And that was something that made Kagome realize that he was willing to try anything, albeit slowly and still hesitant to do so.

"Actually…" Kagome paused to get Rin and Souta's attention. "The forest is not the only thing I wanted you to see."

"There's something else?' Rin asked.

The elder girl nodded. "This forest is beautiful and it's very special to me for a lot of reasons. It's just not the actual forest, but what is in it."

Souta's eyes narrowed in curiosity. "What else is there Kagome?"

Said woman smiled and sensed InuYasha close by, that he was going to be coming out shortly. She could sense his confidence but still feel hesitation and uncertainty. She projected her assurance and belief that everything was going to be alright, that he should only come out when he was absolutely ready. There was no need to rush and she told him that numerous times over their secret relationship. When he was ready he would know.

"There's…something, or someone I wanted you two to meet." Her hands clenched the purple silk she wore underneath. She was buying him some time. "I…." She bit her lip.

"Someone? Kaggie…who have you been meeting? Is it someone we know?" Rin sat upright, noticing how her adopted sister's hands clenched her kimono.

Kagome shook her head. "No."

Souta looked to Rin and she only shrugged her confusion. The eleven year old was now puzzled. "Then who is it, sis?"

Kagome shook her head again, unwilling to reveal anything just yet. "Its not something that I can just reveal to the world. It's someone very precious to me and he's been through so much in life because of what he is."

"He?" The puzzled preteens said simultaneously. That got their attention.

The miko sensed her hanyou approaching ever so slowly. His uneasiness was fading with time. He was radiating with determination. Kagome could only stay and mentally cheer for him and also praising herself for her limitless patience. It was just like when he first approached her so many months ago…

And not even a second after she turned her head in his direction did the hanyou leap out from above the nearest tree. He was only feet away from Kagome but he took in the two forms of the children that were kin to her.

Rin and Souta were startled at the sudden appearance, but what made their eyes widen was the fact that he was sprouting dog ears and that he had claws. It was a demon.

"K-K-Kagome-?" Rin stuttered, scooting closer to said female in a state of terror.

Souta quickly joined his cousin and hid behind his sister. "Sis…it's-it's…it's a demon!"

"Guys calm down, it's okay. It's okay, he's not going to harm you."

The hanyou in question slowly squatted down, smelling the fear and obvious shock to his appearance. If he was going to try and get these kids that were important to Kagome to see him as not a monster, then the least he could do was lower himself as to not look intimidating and dangerous.

Kagome knew that her brother and cousin would be scared, and that was expected considering what her village does for a living and all the stories they were told. But she was determined to ease their nerves, that InuYasha was not a bloodthirsty demon. Her eyes kept switching from the shaking forms beside her to the hanyou that didn't move an inch.

Rin had her eyes shut but slowly opened them when nothing happened. Her head that was buried in Kagome's arm moved to see the demon in red, sitting like a dog. Hearing her cousin's words and how calm she sounded…was this the someone she was referring to earlier? It had to be, it all made sense as her cousin's words echoed in her head.

'_Precious, Hard Life, What he is…' _

The thirteen year old eased herself up and took in the demon. He didn't look like a viscous demon, but more like a seemingly calm and curious one. She knew it wasn't right to judge someone on what they looked like first time she met them. But it was strange…how did Kagome know him?

After taking a deep breath, and nudging the trembling Souta upwards in view of the demon in red, she cleared her throat. "Kagome…is this…?"

"Yes, this is him. His name is Inuyasha."

Rin then directed the question to the dog demon. "You're a demon?"

"Half demon, actually." He mumbled after a few moments, looking down to his side.

Rin was taken back! Half demon? Kagome had befriended a half demon? She didn't know there was such a thing but there he was, living proof.

"Wow, that's… really amazing! I've never heard of a half demon before. It must be pretty rare then."

Kagome was slightly stunned how Rin was taking this but it was more than what she hoped for. She held out her hand to him; to join them. Looking quickly to the kids and his miko, the inu hanyou took it and sat next to her as he became acquainted with the two kids.

* * *

As the morning faded into the afternoon, Rin and Souta had asked many questions concerning Inuyasha. Even when he felt better as time went on, and that most questions were directed at him, he let his miko answer for him knowing that she would be able to give them an honest answer without going too deep into detail. But some questions he would answer without meaning to, and afterward he didn't feel so bad. All the while he held Kagome's hand on his leg, absorbing everything she was offering to him. Her voice was smooth, her words were comforting, her touches on his leg were overpowering at times. But when she looked at him when she did answer numerous questions, there was that adoration and never-ending trust swirling in her eyes. It made him realize that he could be himself, and not have to change at all.

Before long Rin and Souta were beside him, gazing at his unique features. What intrigued Rin the most were the silver ears, and how they would flick so cutely with every invisible touch. She knew that dog ears were sensitive and couldn't help her overwhelming curiosity by placing a fingertip to the tip of one ear. She heard a slight warning growl before retracting her hand and apologized, saying she thought they were too adorable. At that, InuYasha couldn't help but blush.

Souta was also curious about his attributes. He had piercing golden eyes that glow in the dark, Inuyasha said. And the young boy was finally brave enough to ask if he could do other stuff, like fight. At first he was a bit reluctant and turned to Kagome for an answer. She only smiled and urged him on.

"I can fight…but only if I'm in trouble." He started talking. "I had to learn how to fight ever since I was young. I can jump-"

"Wow you can jump?" Souta interrupted.

He wasn't exactly how to take that gleam in the boy's eye but he continued. "Yeah pretty high."

"That's so cool! Is that right, Kagome?"

The teenage girl blushed at certain memories involving him, her and the air. "That's true. I could see nothing but green once we were above the canopy."

After that, the youngster begged if he could be that high. Rin thought it might be a wonderful experience to see if she could see what lay up above the forest.

Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to take a quick trip, to get to know the boy more, after a silent consent from his female companion, InuYasha told Souta to get on his back and hold on tight. After eagerly obeying the silver haired hanyou, they were off.

Rin waited patiently beside Kagome for her turn. She might have inexperience when it came to feelings of love, but she didn't fail to notice that nearly the whole time Kagome never let go of InuYasha's hand and looked at him with the same happy glow on her face that until today she was unable to interpret. But now she knew…her cousin had fallen deeply in love with the striking hanyou.

'_She's happy. Ever since she's known him she's been nothing but. I just hope that it will last long.' _

When five minutes passed, InuYasha and Souta bounded back into the clearing. The boy's face was red and this huge smile spoke volumes. He was clearly having a good time and it was without a doubt that Souta had come to accept the hanyou; who himself looked proud to make the small child smile. Then Rin gladly jumped on for her turn.

The afternoon quickly passed them by as the two preteens came to like Inuyasha more and more. He wasn't in fact a horrible beast that people had made demons out to be. And it was obvious to Kagome that Inuyasha was becoming more at ease around them. She was proud of him.

* * *

When the sun's rays were lower on the horizon, it was time to say goodbye. None wanted to after such a wonderful day. But with the dangers the forest presented once darkness descended, it was too risky.

"You know Inuyasha, you're alright." Rin spoke up beside him.

"Yeah! You're like our secret older brother!" Souta added, ducking underneath his sister and hanyou's joined hands. Then he started walking backwards as he continued talking. "You may be different but who cares? You're not evil, you're cool! And you can run fast, jump high-I wish I could do that!"

The hanyou wasn't used to being praised so much all at once. But their scents told him they weren't lying. Souta was practically worshiping him like an "older brother" and Rin was impressed that he was able to live under such circumstances until he met Kagome.

"Souta, watch out before you trip!" Rin warned as said boy neared a fallen log.

With quick thinking, he managed to jump over it; obviously proud of it by the grin on his face.

Rin sighed in exasperation.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked hand in hand. Inuyasha watched the young girl that gave off a rich scent of daffodil and ginger and the spry eleven year smelling of wood and cotton. They weren't bad for runts, considering his childhood was just that. Bad. Horrible. Abusive. Hurtful. But now he had a wonderful woman at his side and some decent siblings that didn't care that he looked different. It made his heart melt at the thought.

They reached the house, looming over them in the fading light.

"I'm going to go ahead and get supper started, Kagome. I want to put my cooking skills to the test."

"Just don't burn the house down Rin." Kagome laughed at her cousin's expression. Souta laughed as well.

"I promise not to burn the house down."

"Alright you two I'll be in a little bit." The two were starting to turn towards the door but she stopped them. "Oh and Souta? Rin? You have to promise not to reveal Inuyasha okay? I am serious, you cannot tell a soul about this."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Only Sango knows, but she discovered us by accident. She's sworn to secrecy."

Rin and Souta stared at Kagome's serious expression and noticed the squeezing of her hand by the hanyou. They weren't stupid not to know that their new hanyou friend and Kagome were in a forbidden relationship. It would be death to Inuyasha if it were brought to light.

After both had absolutely sworn not tell another living soul, they left the couple alone as they entered the house and shut the door.

* * *

The hanyou let a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"Well that went pretty well don't you think?" She noticed his relaxed posture as she was pulled into his embrace.

"I'd say it was. Not as hard as I first thought; considering they were little kids." He furrowed his brow and rested his forehead against hers; wanting more contact, always craving any contact with her.

"Was is that bad as a child? Did they really hurt you so much?" She closed her eyes and winced. Anything concerning his painful past hurt her too. When he was in pain, she was as well.

He felt her trembling and pulled her head down to rest on his chest. He couldn't stand to see her so sad, especially when she heard his awful memories he's tried to forget over and over the years. "When children saw me, they would throw rocks at me, pull my ears and spit on me. They would…" He rubbed her back to sooth her. "Taunt me and say things that I can't even say to you, it was so horrible." His lips pressed tenderly against her head. "I couldn't stand being around children because they would only tease me. That's why I had a difficult time getting used to your brother and cousin."

"But you don't need to be afraid Inuyasha, not anymore." She tightly clenched his robe in anger. "I just wish you didn't have to suffer alone. Whenever someone hurts you, they hurt me too!"

"Shhh…" He whispered softly. "Because of you Kagome I am no longer alone. You've helped more than you realize." He pulled back so he could cradle her face. "You are precious to me, more than anything else in the world. I can't stand to see you hurt either. It pains me to see you suffering for me." He placed a delicate kiss to each of her eyes and dropped to her small nose.

Her hands went to keep his on her face. His words made her heart pound with so much love it was hard to think of anything else. Her heart beat with his, shared pain with his, wept with his, and felt so content with his it was like they beat in sync, that what he felt she felt and vice versa. Their love connected them in more ways than she ever thought was possible.

And to express all that she felt for him, to never make him think otherwise, her mouth claimed his. The hanyou embraced her ever closer, to relay that he couldn't feel anything less than absolute passion, devotion, desire and love that made him shed a small tear. He let her know that, and what he felt from her in return, was nothing short of what was burning inside his soul.

* * *

I hope you all liked! My next chapter should be up next weekend, as planned. I'm getting back on my schedule, YAY!

Oh and if you have time(I'd greatly appreciate this) I just posted a new story **"Through Glass Eyes"** and I would love to hear what you think of it! Any feedback would be welcomed!

Until next chapter...

Ja Ne for now!


	16. Chapter 16

I want to thank everyone who has supported me so far:

IceFire Dragon Alchemist73- Glad you liked the chapter! Stay tuned for more!

Island Heart- Thank you for your enthusiastic reviews! Yes, he has more allies! And the Inu/Kag moments are sweet as can be but be ready for more!

S0me18skittles- It's nice to know much support you give this story! Thank you so much!

DiscipleofAnime- Keep on reading because more fluff its on its way! Drama included!

Coka Cookie Cola- It's gets even better! And I too think its cute that our Inu can cook! Well he has to survive somehow, right? LOL!

Storylovers91- Thank you so much for the writer compliment! Appreciate it way much! And stay tuned for fluffiness galore!

mossgrl615- I'm glad you think this is cute! Just wait for future chapters!

kinara103- The fall is a beautiful season, thanks! Inu and Kag need all the help & support they can get for...well I'm no tellin'!

I hope you all love limes becuase this chapter is full of it! And the long awaited lemon...**NEXT CHAPTER!** Well enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the magnificent hanyou we all know and love. Any and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi-san. I only own Akio-san and the plot.

* * *

"True love is a durable fire, in the mind ever burning, never sick, never old, never dead, from itself never turning." -Sir Walter Raleigh

**Chapter 16**

It was already nearing the start of November and the weather was in fact quite chilly. Kagome had started spending more time with both her family; to cover up any suspicion from her parents, and InuYasha who seemed to like warming her up, be it his scorching kisses, his heated strokes and nuzzles, or the way he braced her as she cuddled in his lap as they talked and doing said "warming acts".

Just thinking about it made her flush. She was laying on her back, writing in her journal as she watched the rain fall down outside. The branches swayed with the wind, making the fall colors dance with it or just fly away into the storm. It was calming, the way a storm could make her feel so peaceful while she thought of her hanyou, who was more than likely at his branch with her blanket and his robe protecting him from the cold. She could feel his youki and knew that he was fine, just a little lonely.

'_Once the rains lets up, we can go to Silver Eyes.' _Just the image of the falling water and a certain hanyou resting on her lap was enough to make her warmer than she already was. Shaking her head to clear her muddled mind, her eyes focused on her entry- which was empty, waiting for her to fill the page. Sighing contently, her fingers began writing on their own accord, like they've always done.

"_I would like to say that everything is perfect. That I have my family, spending time with my best friend, and being with my special hanyou. I've never been so happy as I have been these past eight months. Sango, as well as Rin and Souta have been so supportive of my secret relationship with InuYasha. They come and visit when they can; whether they come with me or come unexpectedly-which I think it upsets InuYasha, particularly during a private moment. He's so protective its really flattering. But I can't blame him for being such. Besides, everything he does is something to show he cares, that he loves me. I can see it in his eyes, how much peace and solace it's giving him. Whatever he says or shows me, how he does things with such tender care, especially when he cooks fish, I can't help but remind myself that this was the once lonely and abandoned hanyou that was afraid of humans, and has lived his life in terror. But now I see a stronger, more confident and affectionate man that will do anything to please and accommodate me with his knowledge and strength. He's come out of his shell, because all he really needed was someone who cared enough to help. _

_But as much I love InuYasha with all my heart and soul, I still know of the risks. And they're not pleasant. Sometimes they keep me awake at night. I wouldn't give my love up for anything. He may be a hanyou, but he's my hanyou…one that I am bound to by everything, expect my body._

_Speaking of which, it has come to the point where InuYasha has started asking me to spend the night with him. It wasn't not wanting to stay with him that was the issue, because more than anything I would have said yes in a heartbeat. It's the high danger of being caught and found out.'_

She stopped there for a moment, rewinding back to the point in time when he did first ask her. It was just after Rin and Souta's first meeting with him, maybe about a week. The way he held her in his arms, how desperate he was in keeping her there with him. Like she would vanish if she were to move from his lap. He whispered softly in her ear, his voice hopeful, gentle and desperate….Then she continued to write.

'_It was a compete shock to my system. The thought of spending a whole night, wrapped in his arms, and possibly giving myself to him made my insides heat up quicker than what I thought was normal. It wasn't like I haven't ever fantasized my first time with him. I did, the more he touched me like I was a fragile, precious porcelain doll and the numerous nuzzles he'd give to my neck and hearing his heartbeat in my ear, how it would race whenever I rubbed his ears or kissed his neck or jaw line. I would give myself willingly to him without a shred of regret. Even in my dreams when they weren't consumed with tears and bloodshed, I could feel his naked flesh on mine, his hands touching sacred areas that no other man would ever touch. I dream of how he would pull my hair so he could kiss my neck easier as he entered me. Just thinking about it makes my core throb with desirable need. _

_I could go on forever about how he would make me feel, but the fact is that our relationship is top secret, so sacred, so understandably fragile for a reason. It could be shattered at any moment if we weren't paying attention. Although having a small number of trustworthy people knowing and understanding how important this is to InuYasha and I, it's good to know that we would have support. I guess that fear is holding me back, even though my heart and body screams for me to accept his invitation. I know it pains both him and I when I have to for our own safety, we understand that it's risky. But I know sometime, my resistance is going to crash. Nothing would make feel complete than being with him. His soul, his body, his heart would connect with mine instantly. We would be together despite the world being against such a "horrid" act. Not to mention that I am a virgin and sleeping with a man before marriage is deeply frowned upon. But surprisingly, I don't really care, because it would be with the man I love. He would be mine, and I would be forever his._

_It's inevitable. Sooner or later, it will happen, my parent's protests be damned! Life is not all cheery blossoms and festivals, especially mine. I figure life is a game, you either win or you lose. You either have the strength to overcome the obstacles or are too weak to make the attempt. You either stand or you fall. It just depends on your moves and what choices you make. To run away and not have another opportunity like it again, or you move forward and don't look back. I have learned all this in the months I've been with InuYasha. He has taught me all this and then some. I'm truly grateful for him._

_I never knew life could be so complicated, but the pure feelings I have for him….makes it all worth living for.'_

After finishing that last sentence, Kagome shut her journal and slid it beneath her pillows. Then on a whim, she buried her nose and distinctly caught the smell of rich pine and just the wild odor that belonged to her hanyou. Most nights when everyone fell asleep, InuYasha would crawl though her window, lay on her bed and hug her from behind. It become common routine between them. She would be falling asleep then would feel his youki, and then feel his breath on her throat and his hands around her stomach. His silver locks would fall onto her, mingling with her own. He would remain with her until the sun rose or when her parents woke up.

She gripped her pillow and indulged in the wildness of her hanyou's unique smell. With the rain now misting outside her window, it was as tranquil as it could be. Her eyes slid shut and was prepared to fall asleep, but the knocking of her door had her mentally screaming.

"Kagome?" Rin called timidly from the cracked door.

The teenager sat up, albeit lazily and mildly glared at her cousin. "What is it, Rin?"

"Can I come in?" She whispered, looking behind her as if someone could hear her.

Kagome noticed the pleading hazel eyes and begging tone so she waved her hand for her to come in. She sat up in a kneeling position as Rin shut the door and came to sit beside her in the same position.

The thirteen year old gulped nervously before saying anything. "When's the next time you're going to see Inu Onii-san?"

The term for Inuyasha used by both her and Souta made her smile a bit. They considered him as a big brother, albeit secretively. Then she heard the rest of the question and cleared her throat.

"Probably when the rain clears up tonight. Why?"

The girl shook her head. "Just be careful Kaggie. I heard Uncle Akio speaking with Aunt Masako privately downstairs. I think they're starting to get suspicious about your numerous trips outside the house."

Kagome blinked before making her sure her heart wasn't pounding just for the heck of it. "Are you sure about this?"

Rin nodded. "Positive. He's questioning whether you are really seeing Sango-san all the time. He's starting to believe it's something else."

"Oh my Kami." Her voice wavered, fear heavily laced in her tone. Her hand went to her chest to make it stop beating so painfully against her chest. "This is not good."

"I know. I thought I should warn you about it. I love you Kagome and I care about what happens to you and to Inu Onii-san should anything happen. Just make sure that you're careful. I don't want anything horrible to happen to either of you. You deserve each other because you make each other so happy." The young girl's hand went to her cousin's shoulder. "Whatever happens, I will be there…and so will Souta-kun and Sango-san. We'll fight with you, and defend you and your right to be together."

All Kagome could do was pull her cousin into a tight hug, thanking her silently as a single tear trailed down her cheek.

* * *

**LIME WARNING(Has been revised a little)  
**

All she wanted to do when InuYasha came for her when the rain stopped hours later, was to cuddle with him, to smell his skin, feel his silver locks, and kiss those lips that had her aching for more. When he landed beside their waterfall, underneath the full moon shaded by sheer cloud cover left by the storm, he set her down, put his haori on the grass on the pool's bank; to which she gently crawled onto, and brought him down by his white undershirt to claim those lips that would never know another.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome's eagerness when he came for her. He could also smell a hint of fear mixed with depression. But he could also smell her arousal, which was the strongest and that drove his inner beast wild with desire. Even though she had declined to stay the night with him out of possible discovery, she was close to her breaking point, and it only grew day by day. So he ran as fast as was able to reach Silver Eyes, and after settling down, that's when he was pulled with such force that his lips came crashing onto hers.

Under the misty full moon, two people, a woman who wanted a man, who wanted her in return, made their passion known through blazing touches and kisses that had them burning. The woman who desperately wanted to spend an evening with the man, was afraid for him, for them both if they were to be caught under these circumstances. He was considered a freak show, a bloodthirsty, uncontrollable monster who craves human flesh. But what Kagome felt under his claws that caressed her sensitive skin, was someone who was aching for a chance to be loved and love someone in return. A soul whose kisses she felt on her neck, his scorching tongue a path of fire all the way to her kimono top, was one of such tender and passionate affections; one that was capable of kindness more deserving than any other being.

It was sweltering, the heat was causing her to overheat in her kimono despite the fall night that brought chilling air currents. She brought her shaky hands up to loosen the neck so more pale skin would show. Her eyes were currently closed due to the overwhelming sensations she felt but she could feel that her shoulders and the skin above her chest were exposed for him. Her hands went through his thick silver mane, loving how soft it was. She urged him to explore beyond her neck, granting him silent permission to kiss and touch her there. All thoughts about saving herself for marriage and not letting a man see her naked flew out the window. Because at this moment, she only wanted one man. And his name was InuYasha, regardless of his past and heritage.

He could feel her moving down her kimono so she could let him taste more succulent flesh. Not only did she smell so sweet and hypnotizing but her taste was something else all together. Her lips were only a sample of what he was in store for. Her neck was her main scent point and as an inu demon, he couldn't go a day without deeply inhaling her neck and/or wrists. But he was surprised when she was allowing him to go lower than her neck. He could smell anticipation wafting and mixing with her increasing arousal so he decided to take the plunge. When his breath hit her untouched skin, he could feel her shiver as her hands lowered his face to her chest. Taking that as a positive sign, he moved to where he was above her upper body, his lower body still beside hers on the haori and kept most of his weight off her with his forearms. Then he moved one leg over hers possessively. Then his hot tongue combined with short deep kisses made a tail from one shoulder, over her collarbone and to the opposite one. The noises she made only urged him on.

He was delivering sweet torture to her body, more than ever before. They were venturing beyond comfortable borders with each other and it was more intense than ever. She was burning up in the frosty air, her voice giving out groans and moans of pain that felt so good she only wanted more. Then she felt her special place throbbing more with her impending release as liquid heat began to pool there. It was aching stronger and more severely. Her hands didn't sit idle anymore and wanting more of his agonizing touch, She reached for a wrist and brought his hand to a covered breast. She wanted something more to push her over the edge. She wasn't quite ready to expose her naked breasts just yet but just feeling his hand on something that was reserved for a future husband, was a thrill that only InuYasha could ever bring her. This was a new experience for both of them. Kagome was on the verge of her release so she squeezed his wrist so he in turn could squeeze her pliant flesh. As soon as he got the message, him cupping and massaging her covered breasts while his torturous nips, nuzzles and kisses to her neck and shoulders continued. The hanyou could smell her building release and it was so intoxicating. He wanted to make her feel absolute pleasure. He wanted to make her feel loved by him. Never had he thought he would be heavily loving a woman who saw through his golden eyes and freakish looks, who would love him as he was. But here was, going beyond what they've done in recent months that was exciting to him. His silver hair curtained them, not allowing anyone else to share or view such a passionate moment. InuYasha could feel her trembling and knew she was coming fast. He then felt a hard peak on her breast, poking through her kimono and decided to experiment and satiate his curiosity.

Kagome was holding on as her release was so close, it was excruciating. But when she felt something hot and wet sucking on one of her nipples, it started rapidly building. Her hands held her hanyou's head to her breast, to keep that stimulation going. Her face was flushing and her moans got louder as her lover sucked and nipped. Then he started fondling the twin subconsciously. He didn't even know he was doing it. All he cared about was hearing her moan and causing her immense pleasure. When she came after several minutes of him stroking and sucking, she came with such an intensity it shook both of them. A scream ripped through the clearing, out sounding the waterfall. InuYasha plastered his ears to his head and went right up to kiss her, muffling her screams.

She felt tears running down her face as she rode her orgasm and kissed the hot lips of her beloved hanyou. Once she felt it fade out, she pulled away for needed air. Her body was still burning, her hair was messed up and her face felt as flushed as ever. InuYasha could hear her heart slowing and her body calming under his fingers that grazed the back of her neck, a known weak spot that calmed her. Then he pulled back, bringing her with him so she could rest her head on his chest. She cuddled up to him, her hand snaking through his white undershirt to touch his muscled chest. It was flaming hot than normal so she sat up, slowly peeled it off so his chest that was bare and slick with sweat. Then with a kiss to the corner of his mouth, her head went back to resting above his heart while her hand caressed chiseled flesh.

**LIME ENDING**

* * *

The sounds of the waterfall and the air ruffling the branches of nearby trees lulled the two into silent content. The misty black night was as calm compared the heavy rain during daylight. Kagome closed her eyes and relished in the after affects. She loved feeling his warm skin, scars and all. They made him who he was. Her nails gently grazed his chest and abdomen up and down, smiling quietly as she heard his heartbeat quicken when she reached his stomach. His arm went around her waist to hold her close, the other tangling in her sweaty locks.

Laying with him like this was what the woman always wanted. This is where she wanted to be. But her wishes were being threatened, by none other than her father, who was getting angry at her suspicious trips. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to prevent her tears from being detected by InuYasha. Her arm went to hug his waist possessively while she buried her face in his neck, as if that would keep him here with her and not tied to a pole being tortured by her father, like so many times in her dreams.

"Kagome?" He asked, sensing her sudden change in moods.

She only shook her head, not wanting to say anything. She only held on tighter.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" His hand went to bring her face up, only to see how tears were forming in her sweet eyes and how heartbroken she looked. It only caused him to act and stop those tears from falling, like he vowed to. "What's the matter?" His finger went to catch a single tear before it fell.

Like before, she shook her head sadly and sat up. She looked at the waterfall, how fast and powerful it came down into a small gentle pool of crystal clear water. She had something in common with it: so many tears falling into an endless pool of water with no where else to go. No escape.

InuYasha sat up right behind her, wanting her to talk to him. His claws ran through her long hair, trying to coax her. "Kagome, talk to me." He whispered so seriously in her ear.

The girl felt his breath on her ear and the gentle claws causing wonderful shivers throughout her body. Then she felt his other hand going up and down from her hip to her knee. Her kimono was loosened due to their previous activities so when his hand touched the bare skin above her knee her outfit exposed, she shut her eyes again trying to regain control of her emotions. But the more he touched her like this, the love and tenderness shown through his actions and kisses, the harder it was going to be in the future should something unforeseen happen.

Her hand caught his on her thigh, stilling it. She intertwined her fingers with his, needing any contact with him. Kagome wanted to tell him, but she couldn't find the right words or any that sounded less horrible. All of it sounded so weak and helpless in her head.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me. I'll do anything I can if it means it'll stop you from crying." He loathed when she wasn't talking and smelling so miserable like this. Her tears made it worse. His ears dropped when he heard her sniff. He pulled her body to his, one arm around her waist as the other remained holding her hand.

Hearing him like that caused her to open her eyes. "I'm…I'm just so…" Her lips trembled as she felt the new wave of tears coming.

"You're what?" He asked.

"I'm…I'm scared, okay?"

His golden eyes took in the shaking girl. Never had she admitted that she was frightened. In all the time he's known her, Kagome was rarely ever scared. She was strong, brave, looked danger in the eye and held her ground. But whatever this was, it must have been bad.

"Why are you so scared?"

She felt twin trails of tears down her face. "You know why I can't…stay the night with you even though I want to more than anything in this world?"

InuYasha ran his fingers though her hair and pulled her head down to his shoulder. "It's to protect us."

"Not only that…I dream about a future with you in it, all the time. For the first time since I can remember I can look ahead with a smile on my face, that's its possible for me to live a life for me with someone by my side." She squeezed his hand and looked up to his face. Then she cupped his cheek. "And with you, it's just makes it even better because you came and made me open my eyes and see it."

She sounded so passionate and so happy, it was impossible for him not to reach down and take her lips again. He could taste the salt of her tears. Inuyasha brought her up to his face level to get better access. He hugged her waist while her arms wrapped around his neck. It was a sort of reassurance and declaration of love they'll know always will be there, despite what they might go through.

She pulled back after a while, gazing into his hazy yellow eyes and rested her forehead against his. "But what I'm deeply afraid, is that all we have can come crashing down in an instant. I'm afraid that you'll be taken away from me…and that they'll kill you because of what you are." Her hands went to tightly grip his thick locks. "I want to be with you more every day, I want to be yours completely." Her voice was breaking as a fresh onslaught of tears accompanied with terrible images that made her cringe. "And I-"

A clawed tip on her lips silenced her. "Shhhhh, you don't have to be afraid." His eyes bore into her shimmering ones, ones that required peace of mind. His fingers grazed her cheek all the way to the back of her neck and stilled. "Don't think of the worst, it'll only stop you in your tracks so you can't move forward. 'Cause when do you think of it, the worse always happens somehow." He was speaking from his own experiences and he hoped that he was getting through to her. "I promised to protect you and love you, Kagome. That's what I want to do for the rest of my life. You have no idea how badly I want you. But I hold back and respect your wishes because that's what we have to do. All I can do is hold and kiss you, nothing else. But what happened between us tonight, it's only happened when I dream at night, when I hold you in my arms."

"I do love you, I love so much it's hard to stay away from you now." Kagome wiped her eyes and took one of his hands, examining his fingers and how deadly his claws were naturally but were always so tender with her. "I regret every night when you ask me to spend the night with you because when I do, my heart breaks a little more. And I hate seeing the disappointment on your face, knowing I caused it."

"I told you Kagome I understand, you don't have to feel so goddamn guilty about it!"

"But I do!" She raised her voice. "When I go to sleep at night, I dream of your hands on me, making me feel so good it hurts! I dream about being complete, with your body connecting to mine! Its like they're taunting me, teasing me about what I could've had but I was too afraid for our safety and I said no!" Many tears were falling and her heart was beating loud.

"You don't need to be afraid when I'm around! If you want me to wait, I will!" He was getting so tired of her tears because he couldn't stop them or convince her in any way. She sounded so pathetic and so hurt it was making his own heart break. He took her shoulders firmly but not enough to hurt her and shook her to get her to listen. "You know I love you beyond all reason! I want you, desire you, crave you more than anything else! I can wait for you, nothing's going to change that! But believe me when I tell you that-" He stopped, took a few deep breaths to regain control and continued in a much softer tone. "Your safety and health is more important. You're more fragile than me, you can shatter and break far easily than me. But I want to be there to put you back together again, to hold you and never let go." InuYasha smoothed some her hair back. "I know you to be strong, you let nothing stop you from doing what you want. But if you let your fears and regrets hold you back, sooner or later you're going to fall and never come back. I don't want you to go back into that mist and be lost to me forever."

His words hit her hard. It was true. All of it. Her insecurities were pulling her back from achieving the ultimate goal of being InuYasha's forever. Her tears were drowning her into that endless pool where there was nothing else. Her mist was shrouding her dreams, making her loose her sense of direction. He did say she fights for what she wants and never lets anything stop her. But why does the possibility of being found out draw her back like rope does to a wild animal?

"I'm sorry!" Her head fell to his chest and held his body close. "I'm so sorry, InuYasha!"

"You don't need to apologize, Kagome. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that." He rocked her back and forth while he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"No!" She shook her head and drew back up in his arms. "You're right. I've been a coward, a weak coward that is afraid of loosing everything."

"Don't say that!" He cupped her face. "Don't ever say that you're weak-or that you're a coward ever again! Because you aren't! I don't ever want to hear those words from your mouth for as long as I'm around, you hear me!"

Kagome could only nod weakly.

He quickly pecked her lips before proceeding to lick her tears away. "And I don't want you crying anymore, okay? I don't want to see you cry. You're too beautiful for that."

"InuYasha…" Her eyes closed as his tongue cleaned all those tears away. All those earlier feelings came back to her slowly. She wanted him, there was no doubt. And she made up her mind right then and there.

Her hands went to his on her arms and drew them to her lap when he finished. She realized it now. InuYasha knew better than anyone was fear is and what it does to you. You either overcome it or you don't. And he has. He didn't let anything stop him from living another day, especially not his fears. InuYasha has proved he can overcome anything and win. Now it was her turn. She was going to break free of those ropes and come out of her mist to face and gain what she desired most: him.

"You've taught me so Inuyasha. So much that I would have never learned from anyone else. And I love you for it everyday." One of her hands brought one of his to sweetly kiss his palm. "I am forever grateful for you, that you were brought into my life." Then Kagome did the same thing with the other. "And that's why I'm not going to hold back anymore. I want to become yours and you to become mine."

His eyes widened. One of his hand went to the back of her neck, like he couldn't believe it. His fingers wove through her hair. "Kagome…don't make this decision on account of me and what I said. I want to make sure that won't regret this and this is not a spur of the moment for you."

"I am sure about this. I have let doubt and fear control my actions for far too long." She smiled and kissed him deeply. "And I can't live my life on what ifs and regrets anymore. If anything, you taught me not to be afraid and to just go for it." Her fingers on his face sent tingles through the hanyou's body. ***"I won't be held back anymore. Love will get me where I want to go."***

"Are you saying that…?" InuYasha saw confidence swirling in her eyes her voice soft but firm in her decision. She was serious about this. There was no uncertainty at all in her scent. Her sugary and flowery scent mingled with her tears, her face was red and flushed and her hair was messy, her eyes were watery, but she was still like an angel, sent down just for him. "You'll really be with me?"

"Yes. Yes I will."

"And you're sure about this? I don't want you to be hurt because of me. I don't want you live as an outcast even when we do have support. There will be an angry village to outweigh anything we might say to defend ourselves."

"If that is to happen then so be it." She said without a trace of doubt or worry. "As long as I am with you, nothing will dissuade me. I am in love with you." Kagome smiled lovingly as her threaded her fingers through his hair she adored so much, much like he was doing to her. "And nothing will ever change that."

His forehead rested against hers, his eyes never leaving her own. He didn't have enough words to say to her, not enough good words anyway. There weren't enough to describe how beautiful, how selfless, how understanding, how caring and how loving she is. InuYasha didn't expect to ever find a friend, fall in love and be as happy as anyone or everyone. But now, here was a woman, gorgeous inside and out…and willing to become his only soul mate for life. "Come with me then, tomorrow night. We'll go to that beach you love so much, the one with the cliff?"

Kagome didn't know much her heart could take. It just wouldn't stop pounding when talked to her like this or when he played with her hair or touch the back of her neck with his claws. "Yes, Inuyasha. Yes." Her eyes told him the rest, words that she knew he could easily read in her eyes.

That was all he wanted to know. And with another soul searing kiss, one that promised the completion of their forbidden union the following night, the hanyou and miko would go forward together, no matter what the world, or their village would say about them.

* * *

I admit I got emotional when I wrote the after lime part. I even cried a little! Anyway tell me what you think about this, because I appreciate any feedback about limes and lemons I write! This lime turned out great, every time I write major fluff I feel like I'm getting better at it! I'm going to be putting my romantic writing skills to the test next chapter for the lemon! Be ready for it! (I might even throw in a second lemon in a future chapter...) Let me know!

For the lime, it is possible after much nipple and breast stimulation, a girl can have what is called a _"breast orgasm"._ I didn't think there was such a thing when a reviewer said something about it. But I have read that a woman can have an orgasm that way, although it doesn't work for everyone. I guess you learn something new every day, huh?

*The **bold** quote, I made it up but I love it because it sounds so powerful, don't you think? Tell me what you think, cause I think got something here...*

Sayonara!


	17. Chapter 17

WOW! This is the longest chapter I have ever written! I knew that it was going to be longer because of the lemon but I never figured this long! This is a record for me!

**Okay, now's the time to thank my reviewers:**

BrandyJay- Thanks again for pointing out the grammar errors! Glad to know what you think of this!

purduepup- Long time no hear! Thanks for your long review! I hope I didn't disappoint! And I hope you continue to review!

katelyn- Oh don't worry I'm not that cruel to let something happen to them before the lemon. You'll just have to keep reading and see!

DiscipleofAnime- Thank you for your correction! I have fixed it! And I hope you enjoy this chapter's lemon(Last chapter was a lime). Thank you, loyal reviewer!

S0me18skittles- You and me both! Romance and Drama! I hope you'll love the next few chapters! A lot of romance followed by tons of drama! That's all I'm saying!

Coka Cookie Cola- I really appreciate every compliment you give to me and this story! Thank you for your support, loyal reviewer!

Eris of Chaos- Glad you enjoyed it and hoping that the lemon will impress!

kinara103- I love your reviews! I hope not to disappoint!

mossgrl615- I hope you enjoyed the lime because the lemon is longer and more graphic! The longest lemon I've ever written!

TheKnightXXX- Thanks for the compliment!

elf mermaid- Thank you for favoring this story and a few others that I've written! Your review is much appreciated!

This story has gotten so much reviews and attention it's incredible! All reviews and criticism I get mean so much, they help become a better writer! Anyway, this is by far the longest chapter I've ever written, due to the lemon-**YES**, the long awaited lemon is here!

**WARNING: LEMON CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER**

**Disclaimer:** I will never own the sexy and handsome hanyou InuYasha. Any and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. And I think you know the rest...

**

* * *

**

"Age does not protect us from love, but love to some extent protects us form age." -Author Unknown

**Chapter 17**

The following morning Kagome woke up to bright sunny skies and feeling more powerful and mentally stronger than ever. She sat up with a smile on her face, stretching her arms and got up to get ready. Tonight she and InuYasha would be together, with no worries or qualms in the world. They would go to the cliff side beach and there she would finally reveal herself to the one man she was absolutely sure she was going to spend the rest of her life with. And nothing was going to stop her.

Choosing another favorite of Inuyasha's, she wore a lavender English dress that exposed her arms, shoulders, and a modest view of her chest. She fluffed her hair, knowing that her hanyou loved her hair down and that he loved to play with it while kissing her neck. It would be a life changing night for them both she was sure, and there would be no turning back. She would commit to him and stay by his side as his lover, his soul mate as he often dreamed her to be. And he would in turn be hers.

It would be a hard time convincing her parents to leave the house all night since they were already suspicious about her numerous trips. She hated asking her best friend for more favors but this was important. And since Sango knew of her and InuYasha, there should be no problem covering for her. Plus Rin and Souta would undoubtedly keep it under wraps as well, should anything happen.

Man she had a lot of work to do before the twilight hours.

* * *

Once he left her sleeping comfortably when the sun started to rise, InuYasha decided to take the whole day to prepare. He wanted to make things as comfortable and peaceful for Kagome as he could. He would take her to the beach by the cliff, roast river fish caught by himself while eating sweet plum rice balls the miko offered to bring. Not only that, but there was going to be a spectacular sight in the sky tonight. The hanyou knew there was an eclipse coming, he could feel it clearly. A lunar eclipse.

He imagined them sitting together by the cliff, eating and feeding each other as a black shadow covered the moon ever so slowly. Being together was what InuYasha wanted more than anything, loving her under the rare sight of the red moon shining on the ocean. The hanyou in red would do anything in his power to make this night special for his Kagome. She would be nervous, especially what she told him about the villagers and a woman giving herself away before marriage, but he would protect her with everything he had, even die for her. He just loved her that much. And while he fought to stay alive every day, for the first time in his life he was willing to give it all up for the woman who made him live again.

Tonight, he would show her just how grateful, appreciative and happy he was and love her hard like no other would do.

* * *

It was a long day for the miko. She secretly sent Rin out with a message to deliver to Sango what she was planning tonight. Not only that, but after a tense lunch with her family, her father and mother pulled her aside with ever so serious faces.

The talk was not so pleasant. Her father was blunt, hard and demanded answers. Kagome stood her ground and answered them simply; which angered her father even more. Her mother was not so much angry as she was confused. About her daughter's behavior and the amount of time she spent outside the house. Akio however would not stand for his eldest daughter's stubborn and defiant attitude. He wasn't blind to Kagome's acts and how she glowed whenever she came back, that her smile was brighter than he's ever seen. Inside he was happy that she wasn't so depressed and nonchalant about everything but his anger covered his overall concern about the direction Kagome was heading in. She wouldn't say exactly where she went or what she did, all she did say that she went with Sango and sometimes took Rin and Souta with them. When they confronted the youngsters, they didn't say much either.

Kagome's heart was pounding the whole time but still remained firm about her decision. Her parent's suspicions had been influencing her decisions for a long time, causing her fear and uncertainty about being with her hanyou. While he did understand, he also talked some sense into her. Fear wouldn't control her anymore. Love would guide and influence her now. After tonight, she would no longer be a virgin. No longer would she be an innocent maiden eligible for marriage. She would be Inuyasha's, something that made her look forward and smile as if she didn't care. But her parent's were adamant about letting her spend the night. It took a lot of convincing, including sending that message to Sango. Masako was a bit more understanding and more trusting of her daughter, but Akio was still reluctant.

Later after the hour long talk with her parents, Kagome pulled Souta and Rin aside. They said they would cover for her should anything happen. And with Sango's reassurance from her return letter, it was guaranteed that the miko would have a safe and stress free night. But the teenager didn't like how her father reacted and wouldn't let it affect her night with InuYasha. She would have to be more careful around her father now.

* * *

Hours later, when the sun finally set behind the glimmering ocean, InuYasha glanced at the fascinated miko, who watched the ocean beam with color as the rays finally disappeared. The sky was beginning to darken overhead as well as the moon, who was full and silver.

They had enjoyed a wonderful meal. While sitting under their tree on Kagome's lavender blanket, the miko had her hanyou rest his head on her lap while she fed him. Needless to say Inuyasha thoroughly enjoyed this position. Not only did he taste fresh fish and sweet plum rice balls but he playfully caught her fingers in his mouth from time to time. She tasted even better. And when she withdrew her fingers, he would pulled her face down so he could taste her lips. He would dart his tongue in now and then and that was enough for Kagome to giggle in his mouth and pull back for air. Her smile never faded and her eyes didn't lose their sparkle. While she fed him, she would also play with locks of his silky hair and wouldn't relinquish her hold she had on his ears. It was all in all, a peaceful preview of would occur later tonight.

The hanyou sat up reluctantly to start a fire as the sky darkened to a midnight blue. It also reminded Inuyasha how Kagome's pitch dark hair would glow blue when any sort of light hit her. Combined with the moon's light overhead with the now growing embers of their fire, she was a creature of elegance, far more beautiful than the ocean itself.

She nibbled on her rice ball while she watched him start a fire. His silver hair that was long and brilliant waved all around him as did his sleeves of his Fire Rat haori. Plus with the moon's brightness, his hair was more stunning to her.

"You know exactly why I brought you here?" He asked calmly as he sat down beside her to stoke the roaring fire.

She shook her head.

"You see the moon?" He pointed above them. "There's going to be an eclipse, a lunar eclipse tonight."

"Really?" Her brown eyes widened at the fact. "How do you know?'

"My mother spoke of them when she taught me about the sky. If there was one thing she loved more than her gardens, it was the sky, stars and the moon."

"Wow." She fell back and only stared at it, happy to witness such a phenomenon. "I don't know about you, but this makes our night even more memorable."

The hanyou smirked and reached for a hand. "It will be special, I promise."

Kagome closed her eyes, squeezed his hand and took in the smells all around her. The salty air of the ocean, the fading smell of their dinner, the now smoky logs from their fire. She was imprinting all of these into her memory, so she would dream of it for years to come.

Since the night wasn't necessarily cold, despite the breeze coming off the ocean, Kagome slowly got up on her feet and quietly glided over to the cliff side where she faced the ocean and all its might. She closed her eyes and felt its breath caress her tingling flesh, how her hair swept over her shoulders and across her chest. Her dress grazed her legs while the soft grass cushioned her feet. It felt wonderful here, to be all alone with the man that was different but who ultimately changed her life.

Then she suddenly felt the warmth of a body and muscle against her back. She sighed contently as his breath hit the back of her neck and then a moment later his talented tongue. A breathless moan escaped her lips as her head tilted to the side. Then she felt a hand gently holding her head, tangling his fingers within her hair as he kissed, nuzzled and licked at her neck and behind her ear. His other went to hold her hip in place, while one of her hands immediately followed to cover it. Her fingers intertwined with his. Her other hand found purchase on a hakama clad thigh to keep her balance. Oh the things he could to her with only his tongue. She couldn't wait to see what he could do to other parts of her awaiting body.

"Are you sure you want this, Kagome?" He whispered into her ear as his affections ceased for the moment.

"I've wanted you for so long. There's nowhere else I'd rather be right now." Her head fell on his shoulder, her breath hitting the sensitive flesh of his neck. "I love you more than anything." A hand went to caress his face. "And I have no doubts about giving myself to you."

The moon above was going into shadow as the eclipse began, as well as a love between a miko and hanyou that was ready to be expressed without interruption. The hanyou wrapped his arms around her slim waist, embracing her while he proceeded to kiss her with as much love and joy as he could express without words. Her lips were supple and moist, and was eager for more. Her response when he licked her bottom lip was a positive moan as she opened her mouth so his tongue could explore and discover. He left nothing untouched, absorbed her flavor and was even shocked when she felt her tongue dueling with his. This only spurred him on.

Kagome turned around so she was intimately pressed against him. His mouth was plundering hers and she was loving it. The sweep of her tongue against his. When his hands started to move from her waist to her hips, all she could do was whimper for more; wanting, needing, craving his touch above anything else. Her arms wrapped around his neck, keeping him at her mouth until she could no longer breath. She pulled back to regain some air but she only felt his mouth venturing down her throat. While her senses were being robbed by the second, she failed to notice swift hands moving up her back to catch her zipper that held her dress together. It wasn't until she felt air on her bare back that she realized what was happening.

Inuyasha was so hypnotized by the scent of her arousal and her taste that he craved even more flesh. Last night he only kissed the area above her chest and her sensitive clavicle, which he would have to try again later. His claws roamed her silky clad back until he caught that instrument holding her dress up. When it was completely open, while his mouth veered course to her mouth again, his claws went down to now feel smooth skin, flawless and silky beneath his hands. Her heart rate jumped at his touch, and he noticed her positive reactions one by one. She pulled his hair to crash her lips to his, her chest practically smashed against his, her enraptured moans and mewl of pleasure urging him for more. After several moments of deep kissing, he pulled away and looked into her eyes; full of pleasure, lust, love and eagerness. His hands strayed to her shoulders, feeling them for a few moments before hooking the sleeves in his claws, but not before asking with his eyes that she was okay with this. InuYasha too was eager to see more of her, but he didn't want to force her into anything.

"It's okay." She said, panting as she pulled away so he could see her when he completely pulled her dress down.

When he delicately pulled the soft fabric off to pool at her feet, Inuyasha's eyes grew at the sight before him.

The moon that was becoming darker as time passed, whatever light was left shone on the beautiful form of the woman he loved. She was blushing but with her hair sweeping behind her and brushing across her face and neck, he thought she was a creature he's never seen before. There weren't enough words to describe how beautiful she really was to him.

Her skin was white under the moon's waning light but she glowed like a heavenly being. Her face that was turned slight to face the ground was flushed from their intense kissing so her flesh was taking on a sheen that made her absolutely mouthwatering. Her body was absolutely perfect. His eyes wandered all the way from her face, to her tantalizing neck, her collarbone that was taunting him, and for the first time, InuYasha saw the fullness of her chest. Two breasts with dark, beading nipples…they looked so plump and so pliant he couldn't wait to feel her naked flesh instead of through cloth. Then he roamed down to the flat firmness of her belly, eyed her cute bellybutton-another area he wanted to kiss, the curves of her hips and finally below her waist. He's never seen a bare woman before, but the hanyou, who was getting highly aroused at every perfect inch of skin thought that no other woman could compare to Kagome. The patch of dark hair above the area where her delicious arousing scent was coming from was something else he had to investigate…and her legs: long, lean, toned. He raised his eyes to catch hers, to let her know what he thought of her. She would be loved, worshiped, pleasured, and anything else she demanded of him. She would know that he was hers, and that he'd do anything for her.

Kagome didn't know what to think as InuYasha saw her exposed. One part wanted to cover herself back up, but the other wanted him to look, to let him see what was in store for him. She felt herself blushing not too lightly as she saw his piercing eyes roam her body. Her head titled to the side but to where she could peek. Her heart wouldn't stop thundering against her chest, and her core was throbbing harder than ever. She was embarrassed but she let him see her in her entirety. But when he looked up at her again, Kagome could see that he appreciated her body, and the endless amount of love he had for her. He didn't think of her any differently, but he did see that he was anticipating the moment he could have her. She appreciated that he was holding himself back for this long but she could tell that he was getting impatient. Inwardly giggling at how cute looked, Kagome took a calming breath and smiled at him.

He desired her more than he desired air to breathe. She was so utterly breathtaking the hanyou couldn't move for a moment. She absolutely glowed, a flushing angel whose body was untouched, unsullied, still retaining innocence. But she was allowing him to take her, make her his. InuYasha would make sure that no other male after tonight would touch her! She was his, and always would be!

**LEMON STARTS HERE**

Before he even dove into the decadent flesh that called his name, InuYasha walked forward to gently cup her face and brought her browns to meet his suns. After giving her a smile that she brought to him, he leaned down to kiss her. Her lips were still swollen but apparently she didn't give a damn. Neither did he. InuYasha felt her delicate arms around his neck to pull him closer. He didn't care, it only brought him deeper into her sweet mouth. Not forgetting his promise, the hanyou scooped her up, carried her to the blanket by the fire, and set her down, never letting her mouth go. They pulled apart as they finally settled. Now her body shimmered with the firelight, making her flesh creamy and simply irresistible. He was at her side while she laid on her back, staring at him. He pulled some of her hair back, loving how a simple touch could make her heart race. The love and trust in her eyes never faded as they simply stared at each other. InuYasha conveyed everything he felt for her through his eyes. She knew he wasn't good with speaking, but his eyes seemed to do all the talking for him.

Her hand reached for his. "You don't need to be afraid, InuYasha." Obviously she saw the fear swirling in his orbs of gold. "I know you'd never hurt me. We'll learn together, okay?"

He could only nod. This woman knew this hanyou all too well. He was scared of screwing up big time because he has no idea what the hell to do. But she was new at this too. They could learn together, into the night so by the time the sun rose, all the fears would be gone. And Inuyasha was a really fast learner. The inu kissed her nose quickly and was about to pull away but her small yet strong little hands grabbed his haori and pulled it open. It was getting hot and he was thinking about taking it off, but the idea of having Kagome do it made him burn for her, it turned him on so fast. He saw the excitement in her eyes as she worked on his white kosode as the eager inu then shrugged off his haori. Apparently she was as feisty as she was innocent. That was something he definitely could get used to.

When Inuyasha was bare from the waist up, her blush returned. His muscles were defined and chiseled, ripped to perfection complete with a six pack that had the miko staring shamelessly. Kagome might have been innocent and shy but she absolutely loved what she saw. He was sculpted, he was perfect. She was anxious to touch him, to feel the ripple of muscle beneath his taut, bronzed skin. But Inuyasha had a different idea.

He grabbed her hand which was an inch away from his chest. "Not yet. Let me feel you first. Let me take care of you." The confusion in her expression slowly changed to understanding. She lied back down on her back, ready for him. Her soft smile encouraged Inuyasha to go ahead. He resumed his original position, laying on his left side so he could get access to any part of her body. And to where he could see into her eyes, her deep dark beautiful eyes that captured him all those years ago.

InuYasha gently held a wrist and brought to his lips. He kissed the tender flesh there, loving the noises she made. After a few more kisses and a teasing nip, he then began moving down her arm, kissing and savoring every inch of her flesh. After moving to her shoulder to place a love bite that had her breathless, the hanyou then went downward to a spot where he knew she definitely enjoyed, her clavicle. After breathing on it, her heart jumping every moment, the inu gladly moved in to suck on it. Licking and kissing the tender area made her moan in obvious rapture. Inuyasha was proud to have delivered it to her. When her collarbone was nice and red, he lifted her other arm to do the same thing. InuYasha moved agonizingly slow, transfixed on her taste, memorizing each and every inch of skin. The Inu was savoring every moment, every inch of flesh that made him so intoxicated out of the demon's mind. Each taste and each inhale brought him closer to that point where he wouldn't be able to stop. Or perhaps the silver haired inu was already there…

When InuYasha finished both her arms, he went to her face. A clawed hand lovingly swept her hair back and started kissing her damp forehead. Then he trailed down ever so slowly, from her closed eyes, to her small button nose, to her rosy cheeks. He stopped at her lips to replenish his thirst. One of his hands went to her head, into her hair to have control while the other steadied him. The hanyou was nearly on top of her now. The touch of her lips on the hanyou always brought him many feelings, ones of wanting and desire, love and happiness. He's sought, wanted those feelings since his mother. But never thought he would have them ever again. InuYasha didn't have to worry about that now. Kagome gave him those feeling again.

Pulling apart for air, the golden eyed beast then went to her chin, licking and kissing along her jaw line. He nibbled on both her ears, enjoying those whimpers and moans she made. Her body was burning, InuYasha could here her heart clear as a bell and it seemed to beat more the longer and further he went. If that and the sounds she made were any indication, Kagome only wanted more. And he planned on giving that to her. Kissing her supple lips a final time he slowly moved down her throat. He placed a hand on the back of her neck; knowing it drove her crazy. The inu suckled, licked and kissed his way along her neck and delicate throat until he once again reached her clavicle. His claws continued their torture on her nape while he tasted her hot delectable flesh all the way down to her breasts. InuYasha was panting now, his hot breath was hitting her chest and it seemed to arouse her even more. Her pink buds were now beaded. And the dog that he was, was dying to try and savor them. Looking at her briefly and seeing her eyes shut tight, he licked his lips and bent down to take one nipple into his mouth. A tiny scream ripped from the woman's mouth. His other hand started to fondle the other one while his rapid tongue swirled around her bud as his burning mouth sucked and nibbled the ultra sensitive skin. He could feel her body trembling, just like the night before. To make sure he didn't forget his silent vow, he kissed his way to her other breast and began the same thing there. Soon both mounds of flesh were red and swollen, Kagome was out of breath but her just lying there, reminded the dog demon how beautiful yet frail she could be. Her hands were lying clenched at her head, like she was trying not to lose control and fall apart completely. InuYasha wasn't about to let her release just yet. There were more things he wanted to do with her. Experimenting and learning every part of her body was his mission tonight.

He then moved below her heaving breasts to see how sensitive her stomach was. Her tight muscles clenched as he breathed on her belly, nuzzled and butterfly-kissed. His mouth didn't miss a single unwanted piece of skin. InuYasha said he was going to love every inch of her and that's exactly what the hanyou wanted to do. He firmly gripped her shapely hips, held her steady as the inu hanyou moved down and dipped his tongue in her bellybutton; another spot that he wanted to know about. He got a few giggles from her. He was glad she was enjoying this. It made him wonder what she'd do to him once he accomplished his goal.

Before he would sample and ultimately ravish her heavily scented core, InuYasha sat back up and knelt at her legs. The he grasped and lifted a lean leg to his mouth. Her brown eyes focused on him as he started nibbling her foot. His hot wet tongue on her sole made her throw her head back, a few more giggles escaping. He kissed each of her toes, not leaving a single appendage neglected. Her eyes were glued to his as he kissed and nibbled his way down. Her breathless moans only increased and he thought he heard a plea for him to go faster. His tongue lapped at her ankle, kissed and felt the silky skin of her calf until he reached her knee. The hanyou lifted her leg more by her ankle, and licked the back of her knee. Her heart raced only faster while her breathing got heavier. She seemed to like that too. As InuYasha worked, he noted and memorized every part of her body where she was highly sensitive. Her arousal would suddenly spike and her moans would increase. Inuyasha smirked and gently put down her leg, loving how he could make her feel so pleasured and so happy. Her scent was now drenched in her aromatic perfume from between her legs and Inuyasha could barely contain himself. He wanted to devour her and inhale the heady scent until he went mad. But first he needed to pay homage to her other leg. When he was finished with her opposite leg, InuYasha moved down to her inner thighs. She was starting to thrash now so he had to hold her down. She had a lot of strength, he'd give her that. It'll be fun to see how she'll hold up when they do finally join. Just the idea of it made the dog demon shudder even more. His throbbing member down below was making that perfectly clear.

He switched back and forth between both inner thighs, giving them both equal attention. They were fondled, nibbled and licked until her flesh was glowing red, and not just because the roaring fire. Her arousal was so close to his face InuYasha was already severely drunk off of it. Never was he so badly affected from it before. He needed to taste her, wanted to make her scream. If she could release from an orgasm by his simply fondling her breasts, then how bad would it be if InuYasha gave her more attention down below?

The hanyou got comfortable between her legs, and held her thighs wide apart. Licking his lips instinctively, he dove head first into her curls, inhaling deeply like a mad man starving for food. InuYasha then moved to her soaking core and gave it one hard solid lick. It was enough to send Kagome spiraling down. The strong hanyou held her hips down as he got more adventurous. His tongue met every inch of her wet, silky highly sensitized flesh when he caught sight of her hardening clit, just above her inner lips. InuYasha decided to give it an experimental lick. Her reaction had him really holding her down. Then the dog hanyou felt her small hands dig into his scalp, to hold him there. He gave the fleshy button more attention with his mouth as Inuyasha found her opening and hesitantly put a long single finger in. InuYasha was astounded at how amazingly tight she felt. Then again, she was never touched there before. It felt really good around his finger. InuYasha kept his eyes open even though he was getting so high off her. Then his talented tongue and mouth suckled and ferociously licked her fleshy pearl while he slowly added more fingers into her core. Now he had Kagome thrashing and screaming, begging and pleading for her release. InuYasha was surprised her voice hadn't gone yet. The grip she had on his head only increased as her release was building. Once he had three fingers inside her as the tongue gave her clit no mercy, InuYasha felt the beginning of her climax. Having her hands hold his head down as he tortured her turned the hanyou on. She wanted him to torture her this way. She loved it, every minute of it. InuYasha wasn't afraid of hurting her anymore, or fearful if he did something wrong. The inu hanyou was confident now. Kagome said she would love him, despite what he might do wrong or not. Apparently InuYasha was causing her no unpleasant pain, no injury. InuYasha did feel some sort of barrier protecting her core so he was careful not to break it until the time came.

He thoroughly probed and felt her silky, wet inner walls clench around his three fingers until the hanyou felt her body suddenly go rigged. InuYasha began tasting her essence as it started pouring out of her. Kagome was screaming it all out. He didn't stop her though. InuYasha made sure they were perfectly safe from any danger, thanks to his scanning, scenting and killing anything that was a threat to the two tonight. No one would dare come anywhere near, or else they would come face to face with an angry, pissed off demon.

Kagome saw billions of white stars she as finally came after minutes of torturous, excruciating pain. Pain that was the good kind, the kind that she wanted to feel over and over again. The miko was panting, out of breath as she felt hair brush along her sides until lips found hers again. It was startling to taste herself on his lips, but none the less Kagome enjoyed his torture. Their lips met again and again, even if both were running out of breath rather quickly. She moaned as she darted her tongue to his bottom lip, and caught it for a brief moment before allowing him to back away.

* * *

InuYasha gently lowered his body onto hers, making sure not to hinder her breathing. The way his bare chest met hers made him throb even harder. It sent a half a billion jolts though his body. His hakama clad legs sandwiched hers as held himself up above her, seeing how the firelight made her hair shimmer and glow. He couldn't help smooth some damp hair back and how her eyes closed at his touch.

"Wow…that was…" She breathed out. Her hand went to caress his cheek. "…amazing."

He leaned into her touch, never breaking eye contact with her. "I wasn't too rough with you, was I?"

She shook her head tiredly. "No, I loved every moment." Her thumb felt the hotness of his skin as her fingers went to his lips, all of which he tenderly kissed. "It was even better than what I ever dreamed of."

Unknown to them, the white moon was covered by even more shadow now, you could even see the tint of red beginning to show. The eclipse was well underway, observing the two lovers below it as they too neared their full joining.

The miko was tired but no where near exhausted as to not give her hanyou the pleasure he'd just given her. The night was still young, the moon beginning a beautiful transformation for just a single night and the ocean waves crashing along with the crackling fire beside them, it was the perfect setting for them. Kagome now wanted to bring him ultimate rapture, just short of what'd they hoped they would experience later.

Giving him a mischievous smile only seconds before, the woman caught the hanyou off guard by shoving him down where he landed on his back with a loud thud. Kagome came along with him so now she was the one above him, that smile never leaving her face. The feeling of her heated core on his stomach and her breasts swaying slightly in front of him, InuYasha thought he could get used to this feisty, forceful and demanding side of her. He would allow her control when she wanted to please him, but then and only then. His demon side wouldn't submit to her when they finally joined. He would have her on her hands and knees, begging for mercy.

"Now it's my turn." She licked her lips provocatively. Ever since she admitted to loving him, thoughts of his nude body danced in her dreams at night. He was gorgeous, a god that deserved worshiping. She wanted every part of him. Now that Kagome knew he was hers, and that she was his, there was no holding back. The teen had worked hard and long to befriend this hanyou, earn his trust, his friendship, his love and now his body. InuYasha would definitely know that she too would love every part of him and that no inch of his flesh was undesirable.

Her fingers wove delicately through his flowing man of silver as she began with a kiss, thanking him for the immense amount of pleasure he gave her moments ago. Her small tongue touched his bottom lip and thus was granted entry into his mouth. Now their tongues waged, dueled a passionate war until the demonic inu won out. Kagome ran her tongue across his canine fangs, and a shudder ran though her at how sharp and sexy they were. When the need for air came, the miko pulled back a bit so she could work on kissing his face. She followed just the opposite path of what he did to her, and his body seemed to be relaxing under her touch. Then she opened her eyes to catch his ears drooping in content. Knowing how he was when she rubbed his ears, she decided to bend forward to flick her tongue on the tip of his left ear. A growl rumbled in his chest, giving vibrations to her own chest. Licking her lips, she went for his ears again while her fingers continued to massage his scalp. Her breath was the only warning InuYasha got before he felt a hot mouth on the same ear. Wanting something to hold onto from the unfamiliar good pain she was inflicting on him, his hands went to cup her backside. That caused her to pull away and a surprised gasp let her pretty little mouth.

'_Like that, does she?' _He fondled her firm flesh of her behind as his ears were once again attacked. Her arousal spiked but she was determined to finish her torture on both his ears.

While she sucked and nibbled his canine ears and he rubbed her backside, he suddenly realized that her breasts were inches from his face. Deciding to inflict the pain he knew she loved, his own mouth engulfed one of her nipples. Her moan caused her to release her hold on his right ear. Now the miko was being tormented so badly she couldn't even breathe. She began rocking on his stomach, her essence coating his firm abdomen. Her hands clenched his hair and tried hard not to scream again. Damn it, how was she supposed to make him feel good if he gave her all the pleasure? As much as she loved this wonderful torture, Kagome had to stop him so she could finish what she started. He would have plenty of time to touch her there later.

Pulling back from his mouth and grabbing his hands from her ass, Kagome shook her head. "As much I love you doing that, let me see you, touch you like you have me tonight. Please?"

The hanyou saw how much she wanted to do this. And it was only fair that she too could ravish and learn his body. Kagome deserved that too. It was because the sensations he felt on his ears that drove him crazy, he guessed he got a little wild there. Her eyes shined beautifully with the fire, he could see that she yearned to please him. He may not agree with him being in the submissive position, but he knew in his heart and soul that he couldn't deny her anything. She always came first. So the hanyou completely relaxed and brought her palms down to kiss them, letting her know that she could do as she pleased.

The miko's smile made his heart thump wildly in his chest. She leaned forward to kiss his lips again and then began to take in all that her hanyou was. Now that she knew his ears were highly sensitive, Kagome wove her fingers through his hair, began massaging his scalp again as she began kissing all over his face. His eyelids, his nose, his forehead, even the area where normal human ears would be, Kagome didn't let a single place be neglected. He was worthy of every single affection she was bestowing upon him, and then some. He was everything to her.

Before she met her hanyou, Kagome was inexperienced in kissing. Now that she had him, she was getting a lot of practice and could kiss longer than she thought she could. She took advantage of that by deeply kissing his lips again, not ever getting enough of him. They tongue dueled, and by accident the miko caught the hanyou's bottom lip with her teeth. Needless to say InuYasha didn't expect to roll his eyes back and let out a masculine groan. She did it again and grinned, finding something he really liked. He seemed completely relaxed by her massaging his scalp and now he was getting worked up again. Kagome pulled back and leaned on her forearms by his head , her black hair swinging around her. Her legs were straddling him. She gently kissed his nose before moving down to begin kissing and nuzzling his jaw line. Now he was beginning to breathe faster, his sighs louder and pleading. Her lips trailed down to his throat, and paid special attention to his neck. Her tongue ran from the base of his throat, over his Adam's apple and ending at his chin. Inuyasha really seemed to love it, if his hands on her hips were any indication. After placing numerous kisses on his throat, Kagome moved lower on his body so she could explore his chest, an area that has been begging for her touch.

The rapidly eclipsing moon was over half way shadowed, preparing itself for a phenomenon that only happens every few years or so. The couple below it was also getting ready for a special mark in their journey. Kagome glanced up to see it for a brief moment, admiring its beauty before she returned her focus on the sleek muscular chest before her. She had always wanted to touch it, especially when she treated his wounds earlier in their relationship. Now her fingers glided over tight, tanned skin, baring scars that radiated miko energy that was hardly noticeable but to the trained eye. She would caress every scar, looking at him with soft eyes that relayed her fascination and acceptance of his permanent cuts and flaws. She couldn't count all of them, but nonetheless each one was remarkable and paved into his skin that she would love forever. She scooted lower so she could press her pink lips to his skin. A gasp escape the hanyou's mouth, making his muscles quiver with shock. She placed a hand above his heart on his breast to calm him. She could relate to this newness so she helped him ease up. Her fingers comfortingly caressed the area as she kissed each scar. InuYasha did relax after that, although his heart didn't stop beating any slower. He placed his hand on hers, squeezed it for a moment before placing it back to rest on his side. He jumped when he felt her hot breath against a nipple. The miko was repeating the process he did with her chest and realized that she was heading in the right path. Gulping down, Kagome breathed on it again before taking his left one in her mouth between her teeth. The hanyou felt erotic sensations beyond his control race throughout his body, particularly at his growing friend downstairs. He wondered if she could feel it yet but he didn't have time to think about it before he felt his other nipple being stimulated by her forefinger and thumb. His eyes rolled back again, unable to suppress the breathless moans escaping by the minute. It was agony, it was torment, it was extreme torture, and he would be lying if he said he didn't absolutely enjoy it!

Kagome silently slid off him to get more of his abdomen, loving the feel of his six pack quivering under her feathery touch. Her lips touched the smooth muscle, letting her hands roam about his torso. She slowly got up and saw the tie to his hakama. And saw a noticeable tent which made her face flush and her heart hammer against her chest. She's never seen a man before-bathing her brother when he was just an infant didn't count, and she had every right to be hesitant.

"I've never done this before, so I don't know what I should do." Kagome confessed, looking to the side, embarrassed by what she just said. Here she was about to reveal a man she wants to love, and she can't even summon the courage to uncover him and his most intimate part.

"Hey." She looked up, hearing his low smooth velvety voice that she'd never forget. "You said we're learning right? I didn't know what I was doing to you, but I got you to feel good didn't I? And so far I'm not complaining by what you're doing." His claws swept some stray hair from her face. "Believe me, I'm scared as all hell by this. But I trust you, more than I have ever trusted anyone before."

He was granted with a watery smile and grabbed his hand to put it on her face. "Thank you, Inuyasha. I don't what I would've done without you here, honestly." Kagome was still nervous, but luckily he was too. That helped her a lot. And yes they were learning about each other, together. They could make no mistakes. Just gain knowledge of what their partner loved and what didn't appeal to them.

"Okay." She breathed out, letting her dainty hands move to the red tie. With a final look, she loosened it pretty easily, her body trembling nervously. She looked to her lover, who watched her silently. It took a while but she managed to completely untie it. Then she started to pull his hakama down ever so slowly, without looking at his engorged member. He helped her by lifting his hips up so she could pull all the way off. She undid the ties at his ankles and removed the entire hakama, tossing it behind her. It was hard not to look at what he had to offer but she figured she would gain courage if she started her way up, work her way up to the ultimate prize.

'_Yeah, that could work.' _Kagome nodded and got comfortable at her spot. Kagome let the distant waves of the ocean calm her enough to touch a muscular leg. Her hands felt faint hair, not enough to make it hairy but smooth. They felt the firm muscle, smooth and hard underneath her palms. Then she moved towards his thighs. Her heartbeat thundered so hard she thought InuYasha would think she was having a heart attack. She took her time on both legs, hearing his sighs that said he was enjoying it. That made her smile with victory. She caressed both legs at the same time. Like the rest of him, his legs were pure muscle. She could believe that. The miko also saw a few scars here and there. That brought a frown at the thought of how people could truly be so cruel to another. No matter, they're were his scars and she would cherish them like all the others. She felt the raised tissue against her lips, knowing how hard he had to fight to live. Now she could live with him and help him along the road to recovery, where his memories wouldn't haunt him anymore.

Then within sight, it was seven inches long and standing at attention. Kagome knew, like her private area, was ultra sensitive and could bring him to climax. She was scared since it would the first time, but Kagome wouldn't deny him anything like this. So she nervously crawled between his thighs. Her hands then touched his inner thighs to spread them and was rewarded with a loud gasp accompanied by a erotic moan. Finding another interesting area, Kagome let her hands massage the muscles, hearing all the noises he made. The hanyou was utterly embarrassed at sounding so pathetic at the hands of his woman, whose hands were rubbing an area that was becoming most unbearable for him. He barely could keep his mouth shut with unfamiliar but electrifying feelings coursing through his veins. And if possible, it made him even harder. InuYasha bared his teeth at the pain she caused, wanting her to stop but also wanting her to continue. He couldn't even think straight anymore!

When Kagome figured her poor hanyou had enough, she stopped her ministrations and moved towards her final mission. Her fingers twitched apprehensively, wanting to touch it but was scared to. Knowing it was unfair to not bring him satisfaction like he did her, Kagome swallowed her anxiety and delicately gripped his shaft. She jumped as her hanyou's hips lifted. She turned to him, his eyes pinched shut and claws digging into his palm; she could actually see blood pouring from them. He looked so pained, she wondered if he was alright.

"Are you okay?" She whispered, her hand loosening her grip on him.

He frantically shook his head. "Hell no! That was…" InuYasha growled out. "…just-just keep…going!"

One thing she observed over their near eight month long relationship was that her hanyou was no slouch when it came to words. He may have been a mute when they first met, but his vocabulary wasn't forgotten. He could say the sweetest things to her then turn around and cuss like the rest of them. He was still a human-half though he may be, and a demon. So he had a wide range of words she didn't know he knew, but he only continued to surprise her. He was Inuyasha after all. No one could change that. With a nod, her hand gripped him again and began stroking him up and down.

InuYasha was panting heavily, his heart ferociously pounding against his chest. He watched from hazy eyes, seeing her lithe fingers wrap around his member and her pumping him repeatedly. The look in her eyes grew from uncertainty to fascination and confidence the longer she worked him. While her other hand on his stomach steadied her, the one stroking him began moving faster.

Kagome began to notice a substance dripping from the purplish head above where she was pumping. Curious, she lightly touched the head of his cock and heard a hiss followed by a heavy sigh. Intrigued by this new discovery, her fingers gently caressed the head, watching his reaction with a growing smile. Its seems her hanyou was the most sensitive here. Not sure if this was proper or not, and deciding to take a risk even though it never occurred to her, her tongue gently swiped the liquid off all around the head. The taste had her now wet core throbbing harshly once more. Her eyes shut at the new experience while her tongue twirled and sucked his glans head.

After a while, the hanyou couldn't hold it in anymore and finally climaxed into Kagome's mouth. It was a shock at first, but she took it all in surprisingly. It was part of her hanyou and she would take him all in. She was not ashamed of him, nor disgusted by him. Once his release finally settled, InuYasha grabbed her hand and pulled her up to look at him. He gave a look she's never seen before. It brought shivers down her spine. He looked like an animal ready to strike…and she found that he looked so sexy like that. Kagome knew what was coming next, but she didn't know what to do to make it happen. Fortunately for her, the hanyou already had a position in mind, one that was deeply rooted in his inu youkai mind.

* * *

"InuYasha I-" She began but was cut off by a long masculine finger.

He shushed her, then softly cupped her cheek. "Kagome, if you're not ready for this tell me. I can wait for you if it'll make you feel better." He could tell she was nervous, as she looked down at the ground. But she looked at him once he finished.

"No, it's not that." Her eyes drifted to the moon; whose light was nearly blocked out by the red color associated with an eclipse. "I want this, I do. I've been dreaming about this for a while, I'm just not sure…how to go about it."

He sighed, thankful that she hadn't changed her mind. To tell the truth, he own heart was running a mile a minute along with hers. It seems the two were in sync tonight. The hanyou would just have to guide her, in the ways of his inu ancestry.

"Alright." He gripped her arms beneath her shoulders so she stood along with him on their knees. "Let's try this. And tell me if you're not comfortable with this position." Kagome nodded her head, staring into his eyes. He directed her movements so when they finished, she was on her hands and knees in front of him.

Kagome, stunned by this was not at all frightened. But she was curious and very eager to know what InuYasha was up to. She looked at him over her shoulder. "InuYasha what is this?"

The hanyou moved up behind her then. His knees spread her own legs apart so he was in between them. His hands went to her hips, to steady her and also calm her in preparation for what he was about to do. "You're not the only who fantasizes about this, Kagome." His lips drew up in a smirk. "I've wanted to take you this way for a long time. I just wasn't sure what you'd think about it."

"Well, I'm ready and willing to find out." She answered provocatively, bracing herself.

The tone in her voice made his inner beast roar. InuYasha wanted to pound into her right then and there, make her scream his name like before, but knew he would have to take it slow with her. She was still an untouched maiden and therefore could easily get hurt if he wasn't careful.

He reached one hand down to grip himself to lead into her opening. His other hand stayed put on her hip, loving how smooth and flawless it was. Slowly, he began inching into her before pulling out, so she could have time to adjust to him. He repeated this process before going in a little further, feeling the warmth and velvety inner walls of her untouched chamber. Her breathing got heavier and she was beginning to tremble but she let him continue. Massaging her hip in apology, InuYasha sunk a little further. He kept pulling out so she could get used to his size. But to the hanyou, it felt good pulling in and out, how hot and tight she was. But he was doing it for her sake, even if he secretly enjoyed it.

InuYasha then reached her virginal barrier, the one he encountered before. Something was telling him to break through it but knew that it might cause Kagome to suffer more. Taking into account what might happen, he braced himself over her back, his hands beside hers and silver hair curtaining their slick bodies. Biting his lower lip for what he had to do, he kissed her back in apology and comfort before pulling back out one final time; and with one gentle thrust be broke through her barrier.

Everything went dark as miko and hanyou were intimately connected for the first time. The moon was now bloody red, making everything appear even darker. Even the ocean stopped sparkling and instead reflected a lone sphere that bled red. Their fire was the only source of light around and for that, they were grateful.

Kagome gasped at the sudden intrusion. InuYasha was fully sheathed behind her, finally inside her. She grimaced and held in a scream that threatened to come out. Her fists clenched, her passionate browns slammed shut at the new pain, her body taking in the unfamiliar invasion that had her trembling just a bit. Luckily, her hanyou's sorrowful kisses along her back and the nape of her neck helped distract her.

Inuyasha's eyesight was no way hindered by the eclipse and the dark that was brought with it, so he could see Kagome's body and her reactions. They weren't negative, for that he was grateful. The hanyou figured that she was quietly trying to adapt and thus was suffering silently. In return, he ran tender kisses along her spine, her shoulder blades, and her neck, focusing on her nape. That seemed to relax her. Her scent held no hate, nothing but understanding and utter joy. Joy, for what? He didn't know what went on in that head of hers, probably never would. But regardless, her joy was his, and his was hers.

Then with tender loving care, the silver haired hanyou withdrew from her heat and thrust right back in. He rolled his golden orbs back in immense bliss. His Kagome let out a ecstatic scream into the night, her tone in no way laced with agony. She was in paradise, something her dreams couldn't even achieve. It was an incredible feeling, one that could only be fulfilled by her hanyou lover.

Once he realized that Kagome was once again unhurt, that her hips were pushing against his to give her that euphoric feeling again, Inuyasha gladly obliged her. His thrusts were slow at first so they both could gain a steady ground and enjoy these new sensation overriding their senses. But her hot, tight and soaking wet core was pulling him to go faster, harder. His breath hit her neck every time he came back into her, and he loved the way she smelled. It was driving him past the point of no return and before he knew it, the miko's hanyou began to pound into her, hearing her gasps and mewls, the sound of his flesh against hers. This was something he wouldn't ever forget, how he connected with Kagome in every way. In the mind, in the soul, even emotionally connected and possibly spiritually. And after tonight, they would know each other by body. They would belong to each other forevermore.

Sounds of passion and bliss echoed fought with the ocean waves crashing against the rocky cliff below, out sounding the crackling of their fire, and even the fall breeze that swayed the near bare branches. The eclipse in all its glory remained full, letting the lovers below it love freely for the first time without any doubts.

The hanyou never ceased his relentless pounding into his woman, who only cried for harder and faster thrusts. His chest remained glued to her back, loving the feel of slick skin and heat enveloping him. InuYasha concentrated on her, only her and the sounds she made. Her arousal combined with his was driving him crazy like a wild animal. He let out an occasional grunt when her backside met his hips and that only encouraged him. Kagome was moving with him, sometimes meeting his thrust for thrust. But he all too soon went too fast for her. Every time she felt his member entering her canal, all the miko could do was let out tears of happiness. She couldn't even think, talk or even breathe. All she could do was pant and plead for more.

Then Kagome felt something coiling in her belly. The sudden familiarity of her climax was slowly building. The heat pooling between her legs only got stronger as InuYasha kept going.

The hanyou could feel her impending release, as well as his own that made him thrust into her harder. Wanting her to climax with him, one arm circled her waist and with incredible effort, he pulled them both up so he was on his knees while she sat on his lap, now gripping his arms for balance. Her cries slowly got louder the closer she got. InuYasha held onto her waist as he continued hammering into her tight heat. His breathing became more harsh, more labored as he too neared his release. Out of curiosity, a hand reached up to cup a bouncing breast, and only got more agonizing wails from her. His mouth clamped down on her neck, suckling and licking her aromatic skin to hold on. His eyes shut, his body stilled and finally felt his essence shoot into her.

The miko trembled as well, hearing his growl as his release came spilling into her. Then right after when she couldn't hold it anymore, Kagome too cried out to the sky as she came. Behind her eyelids she saw more white sparks then the previous night.

**LEMON ENDING**

After their simultaneous releases, both out of breath and completely spent, InuYasha let his beloved woman slide off him, then immediately pulled her to his chest and carelessly collapsed onto the lavender blanket. The fire that still burned made their skin glow orange, easily making out their slick forms and their soaked heads of black and silver. The full lunar eclipse was now beginning to wane, its brilliant spectacle coming to an end.

Arms held a softer body close, hearing her soft breathing accompanied by a heart that was now slow and steady, ready for sleep. InuYasha never thought he could tire so easily, since his stamina could make him go endlessly for hours and even a few days at a time. But his feisty, stubborn and determined Kagome wore him out. His claws ran through and untangled her black locks, sometimes grazing her forehead. He could see that she fell asleep rather quickly.

'_That's okay. She needs her rest.' _Letting his glowing suns shut for the night after finding and pulling up his haori for protection, her aroma now combined with his, her skin pressing against his lured him into the land of nod. Before he completely fell asleep, he turned so he could spoon her from behind, letting his legs fall over hers so he could protect her even in his sleep.

Under the watchful gaze of the waning eclipse and lulled by the water, InuYasha and Kagome feel asleep peacefully, with smalls smiles on their faces as they finally gave each other a precious gift no one else could claim: their hearts.

* * *

I hope this pleased all you lemon lovers out there! I tried my best with this one-worked hard and long on it too! Had to make corrections here and there but it turned out just the way I thought, maybe even better! Tell me what you thought about it and let me know if I should add one more lemon(although shorter than this) in the near future. I would appreciate it way much!

**Word count:** Near 10,800...Holy Crap! A new record!

Until next chapter...

Sayonara!


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the super late update! Life keeps pulling and tugging at me but what else is new! LOL! But I am back with a new chapter! Here's a shout-out to last chapters reviewers( and wow did a get a lot!):

Coka Cookie Cola- You have to keep reading! I'm not spilling anything! Hope you keep enjoying!

DiscipleofAnime- Thank so much for sticking with this story! You say the nicest things! LOL!

SweetHunniiBunnii- Thanks so much! Every lemon I write I try to make it sound romantic, it's hard to get it to sound right sometimes! I'm glad you liked it!

Sailor Peach- I took your suggestion and fixed the last chapter just a bit! Thanks again!

mossgrl615- Your compliments are endless! I appreciate them all!

Eris of Chaos- Glad to see you enjoyed the lemon, I was hoping it would turn out great with my readers! Thank you!

CeNcEn- Love your enthusiasm and thanks for the many compliments!

purduepup- I was praying that the lemon would be alright for my readers! And I'm happy to see you never got bored with it! Love your long and meaningful reviews! Thanks again!

kinara103- It was a long chapter...the longest one I've written so far! Over 10,000 words! It was fun to write though, sometimes I get carried away...LOL!

kupkakez- I read your review and I will definitely work on getting Inu a lot attention next lemon and/or lime! Thanks!

antzinmypantzzz- ...Nice name! LOL! And I'm glad you thought it was beautiful!

So I have a new chapter for you, I hope you enjoy it-I threw a little surprise in there for updating so late!

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. are solely owned by Rumiko Takahashi! I only own the plot!

* * *

"I love you- those three words have my life in them." -Alexandrea to Nicholas the 3rd

**Chapter 18**

The soft whispering of the wind through the trees and the delicate songs of forest birds along with the soft yet powerful crashing of the ocean against the cliff rock was what roused the sleepy hanyou from his pleasant slumber. His right cheek was against warm flesh and his ears flickered with the soft breathing of the woman he was resting on. The hanyou could even hear the lullaby of her heartbeat and how it just lifted his soul. It was something he could get used to whenever he spent the night with his woman, the one person who could make him feel so unbelievably happy.

His sunglow yellow eyes were starting to focus, letting the sleepiness fade as he gathered his surroundings. He took in his and Kagome's scents which intermingled beautifully, intoxicatingly. Her skin smelt so good, InuYasha was sure he couldn't ever go a day without her fragrance ever again. Even with his scent mixed with hers, inside and out, it was mouthwatering. Now he even felt an even more deeper connection with her. It became apparent as soon as they released simultaneously last night during their love making. Lifting his head up slightly causing his silver hair to completely surround their bodies, InuYasha looked to the left side of her neck, and saw a white mark. It glowed red like his youki, but it was shimmering blue with Kagome's miko energy. It was like the shape of a claw mark, although he had no memory of ever having clawed or bitten her there last night. And it didn't look savage like something viscously ripped into her skin. It looked smooth, like it completely healed overnight.

The mark was of their combined auras. It was like being intimately connected together by everything-mind, body, soul, and heart. Forever. The hanyou could feel it clearly as well as he could smell it. He must've had it too, for he could feel a burning on the left side of his neck. It didn't scald, but it gave off pleasant tingles throughout his system.

Deciding to test that theory out on his sleeping beauty, he licked his lips ready to kiss her mark but stopped at the sight of her sleeping face. Her hair was scatted around her, her mouth that he ravished the night before slightly parted with tiny sounds from her breathing. Her chest rose up and down every time she took a breath. Her face was turned to the side with a hand resting beside her forehead. Her expression looked relaxed, calmed, no doubt or fear clouding her scent. That was what he always wanted to look at: to see Kagome in such a state for the rest of his life. She deserved such happiness, such tranquility and dreams that he wanted to grant her. Of course, he would do anything for her if she asked.

Smiling like the well sated hanyou he was, the inu demon's tongue licked both his lips again, gazing at her lovely face one more time before kissing her mark. She moaned, her arousal spiking just a bit. The hanyou knew she was still sore and exhausted from the night before so he would leave her alone until she fully recovered. His lips kissed the new alluring mark once more before trailing sweet butterfly kisses up her neck and delicate throat, moving up slowly to his ultimate destination.

The miko moaned softly as his lips worked their magic. She was starting to smile, stretching as she felt those lips she knew so well getting close to her lips. Her face slowly turned upright, letting her eyes open and then finally felt her hanyou's strong lips connect with hers. Both sighed at the renewed contact. A hanyou's hand delicately smoothed her hair back from her face as they broke away reluctantly.

Her brown eyes met his equally stunning eyes. InuYasha looked quite handsome in the morning gray light. "Ohayo InuYasha." She whispered as her hand began caressing his jaw line.

As always, her touch brought his heart up to an abnormal speed. "You sleep well?"

"Absolutely. I don't think I've ever slept so peacefully before."

Without another word, the hanyou wrapped his arms around her so he could turn on his back so that Kagome could lay on top of him. From this position he could see her face and the glistening pools that were her eyes. The love, tenderness, the unconditional passion she had for him were all swirling in the brown depths. Not to mention he could her silky warm skin; her chest meeting his, their legs entangling underneath his haori. InuYasha did want more time with her and it seemed Kagome was reluctant to go anywhere just yet too.

She looked down at him, meeting his rich sunglow eyes and chiseled face. Her arms rested on his chest, smooth despite the spiritual scars. His sculpted chest and abdomen she felt last night felt even more pleasurable to her. His arms wrapped around her waist, hugging her to him. The black haired miko could feel his desire, his commitment, his passion to want and be with her, to protect...all in his embrace. His eyes showed no less. If last night was anything, it was a much deeper and much more secret bond that brought out their inner longing for each other without any worries. And it was the best night of her life. And judging by his face, she could safely say it was his too.

Her fingers glided across his chest, up his neck and to his face where she swept some silver bangs away. "Last night was so wonderful. I don't think anything else in the world could compare to that."

He leaned into her hand, intoxicated by the touch and her smell. "I was so worried about hurting you, Kagome. I didn't know what I was doing-if I was doing it right-"

Two delicate fingers pressed against his lips to silence him. "But you didn't. Everything you did I loved. There was nothing that I would take back if I wanted too. I wanted to give myself to you, InuYasha. I have no regrets."

"Neither do I. I can't remember the last time I slept through the whole night, feeling so safe and secure." His claws starting moving up and down her back, liking how she relaxed instantly. "Now I'm just worried about what would happen to you if something horrible happened."

Kagome sighed but then just cupped his face and deeply kissed him. "I know. If something should happen to you, they would end up hurting me too. It's like whatever you feel, I feel." She chuckled, probably sounding silly to him. "Does that make any sense?"

"Perfectly." One hand strayed up her back to softly touch her mark on her neck. "It's because of our marks."

"Is that what I feel on my neck?" She went to feel the location where she did feel a light burning. "It is. I can feel you so clearly. It's like you're in me, inside my very soul." Then she looked down on the exact same spot on his neck. Her fingers gilded over the slightly raised flesh, noticed it made his body quiver like hers did. It had a blue sheen to it, over the four white marks.

A clawed hand covered hers. "I can feel you too. You're everywhere; just like you always have been. But now it's permanent."

"Like forever." She whispered, staring into his eyes.

"Forever." He confirmed just as passionately.

"I love the sound of that." Her lips went down to kiss the corner of his lips, then fully kissed him as her hands weave themselves through his thick mane. InuYasha's arms hugged her tighter, to feel much of her as possible. If he couldn't mentally sense her exhaustion from last night, the hanyou would have taken her again. But she needed to recuperate; knowing how she just lost her innocence and the soreness he could also feel through their claw bonds.

"You know, it's like being married. Without all the fancy clothes and speeches and stuff. But this is much better, both of us knowing what the other is feeling…" Her head then went to rest on his shoulder. "…if something is wrong or something's bothering us…" Subconsciously one of her legs began moving against his while a hand made patterns on his chest. "I don't think I'd be happier any other way."

The feelings she was causing him was driving him crazy. The things she could do to him… "Me too." But just having her here, enveloping every inch, in and outside of him was more than he could ever want.

They rested quietly with each other, relishing the feelings their partner was invoking. The woods combined with the ocean and the claw bonds still burning with new adaptable feelings made for quite a peaceful scene for the couple. Kagome hummed quietly while her nose inhaled his tanned flesh, her lips tasting what belonged to her and her alone. Just being with InuYasha like this, Kagome wanted to hold, embrace, and love him for all eternity. And if someone dared tried to threaten them, she didn't know what she'd do. Cry: possibly. Depressed: Definitely. Fight Back: Without a doubt!

"You know if they did anything to hurt you, all they'd be doing is hurting the both of us. What they do to you they do to me. And I'll be damned if I just let them get away with it."

"Kagome, I'd never, ever hurt you. And if anyone did, I'll make them regret it. No one will dare harm you." He then brought her head and cupped her face. "I will do everything in my strength and capability to make them pay. No one will every hurt my mate as long as I am around."

"Mate? As in wife?"

He only nodded. "It's my job to protect you, you and no one else."

Inuyasha had always watched over her, protected her, grown to develop feelings for before she knew he even existed. Now that those deeply imbedded feelings were revealed and made known last night under a lunar eclipse, the battle worn warrior had another duty: to love, honor, and treasure a woman whose heart had seen through his scars, abnormal ears and ugly traits and had come to love him for exactly who he was and had given herself to him without regret.

"I love you. You don't even know how much." She spoke quietly into his lips.

"I think I can venture a guess." He said before quickly kissing her. Then he distinctly felt some unwanted feelings of concern coming from her. "What's wrong, koi?"

Blushing lightly at the name and feeling those talented hands on her back again, her lips touched his jaw line before laying down on his chest. "In my village, a woman who willingly beds a man before marriage will become known as a whore, a slut. Her family would make sure she is never wed because her innocence is gone. Who would want to marry a maiden whose most prized possession is no longer there?"

InuYasha knew she wasn't feeling any shred of doubt or regret over their union. "Anyone who calls you either of those names, I'll know about it. No one insults my mate and gets away with it. I don't care if I get caught! No one has the right to say such wicked words to you!" While one arm held her hugged her body to his, the other went around her shoulders, keeping her close as if someone would take her away and punish her. "You are not one to be called such things." His voice cracked, his tone sounding so angry and determined coming from his mouth whose lips pressed against her forehead.

"It doesn't matter what they call me. We both know the truth and nothing can change that, InuYasha." Her calming kisses to his neck and massaging hands on his toned arms soothing his inner beast, thus making his tension fade. "There's only one man-hanyou or not that I'll ever give myself to. And that'll always be you. No one can make me as happy and so safe as you do." She pulled her self up to slide her arms around his neck. "I don't care what names they will say to my face or behind my back. I could care less how much they spit on me, taunt or tease me relentlessly because of my acts. I chose to be with you because I want to. Because I fell in love with you. All I want to do is be with you…" Her forehead came to rest on his."…and nothing will ever, ever take me away from you." And with that heartfelt declaration, with small tears threatening to spill, a miko's lips met her hanyou's lips.

A hanyou and miko. A man and woman. Two different beings from two different worlds. It didn't matter to them. It will not ever matter. Because with every delicate touch, with each breathless moan, with every sensual caress, every heart stopping, deep, love-filled kiss, Kagome and Inuyasha owned the other's precious heart and soul within them. It was going to be next to nearly impossible to tear them away from each other. They would be together, or literally die trying.

* * *

After that they just talked and held each other while sharing kisses that spoke love in each one. They also cleared the air on many important subjects. Like children. Kagome had told him she would love to have a child of her own one day, with a man she love beyond all reason. And one with InuYasha, it was possible. But it wasn't the right time and they both knew it. So both unanimously decided that they would only make love, or in Inuyasha's case, mate; when Kagome wasn't in her heat cycle. Luckily InuYasha knew when and how long they lasted so they would be careful. Being pregnant at this critical stage in their new relationship, especially with a hanyou's child wouldn't be wise considering what Kagome's village did to them.

When it was late morning, their private world came to an end. The hanyou carried his new mate on his back, towards Sango's home where the female knew Kagome was expected.

When they were in seeing distance of the slayer's house, the hanyou landed softly on the ground, gently gripping her thighs for a few more moments before letting her down. He didn't want to leave her, particularly after their first night as a mated couple. So when the golden eyed male let his koi down, he didn't expect her to fall into his arms. Apparently she didn't want to say goodbye either. So he embraced with all his might, letting her hear his heartbeat and how it pumped and hammered for her and her alone. He let his hands rub her back, roaming from her shoulders to her hips, each in successfully relaxing her. His nose dove into her hair, letting the thick and lustrous waves engulf his senses.

"I don't want this to end. It feels like a dream and that it never happened." With a sigh she wove her arms around him body and looked into his eyes, brilliant as the sun itself. "But I know it wasn't, because I can feel you in me." Then she started rubbing the back of his neck with her fingers.

His eyes shut, letting her lean her head on his lips to where he could taste her skin and revel in her soothing motions on his neck. "I'll be there whenever you need me. Just shout for me through our bond and I'll be there." Mindful of his claws, InuYasha went to cradle her face so he could look into her beautiful orbs. " I promise you that."

She couldn't look away from him even if she wanted to. "In that case, I might need you to keep me warm tonight."

"Kagome…" Although surprised at her sudden but not unwanted vixen like behavior, the hanyou growled provocatively. "Your house?"

"We'll just lay there. Besides, I don't think consummating in my parent's house is a very bright idea." She pulled back a bit but didn't relinquish his hold on his neck. "I sleep better when you hold me."

He smirked and rubbed his nose with hers. "I'll be there after dark. Leave the window open for me?"

"Always." With a teasing kiss, she started backing away and turned for the house but as expected her mate grabbed her around her waist and met his chest with her back. Knowing that he wouldn't let her leave without a proper goodbye, her giggles quickly dissolved into pleasurable sighs and moans as she felt his tongue ravish her new mark and his lips and fangs up and down her neck. Her hand found his face and held him there for as long as possible. His breath sent shivers through her, his talented tongue licking from her claw mark to her earlobe; which he suckled on for a bit until he started kissing his way down the sensitive skin of her throat. Her eyes were shut with all the rapturous sensations growing and developing in her caused by her protective husband.

Even though they weren't married in human terms, in the demon world they were. He was hers and she was his, with something emblazoned forever on their skin meaning something much deeper and eternal than rings ever could. While InuYasha preferred to call her his mate, and come to think of it so did she, Kagome loved to think of him as her husband.

After a long session of kissing and lapping, InuYasha turned his flushing mate around and embraced her against before sealing everything with a kiss that punished her for leaving him with so little before. She giggled into his mouth, loving how possessive and passionate he got when she teased him. Her hands cupped his face once more, letting her lips linger on his, and with a few more deep kisses they pulled back for some air.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow before sunset. I'll have a surprise waiting for you." His eyes were half lidded, staring into hers; which were also halfway closed.

"I can't wait." Her fingers wove through his hair, loving how long, silky and wild it was. He seemed to be enjoying her ministrations, his while body was free of any tension, felt through their bond.

Both were so wrapped up in each other, they were unaware of two pairs of eyes, one so happy for the couple and the other amazed yet curious, gazing down at them from a window; nearly witnessing the whole thing.

* * *

After she caught the last glimpse of his silver hair and his youki felt though their bond fade after a while, Kagome fluffed her hair out and made her way to the front door. When she came out from the trees, she found her best friend standing there, with a knowing smile on her face with her arms crossed.

The miko had the decency to blush and smile back at her friend. "Hey Sango-chan."

"Hey Kaggie. Did you see the lunar eclipse last night?"

Feeling her face heat during said period of time, she could only nod and pulled some hair back behind her ear.

"It must have been quite a night if it took you two a long time to part."

If it was possible, Kagome's face would be permanently red. But she didn't deny it. "You saw that, huh?"

The slayer laughed at her friend's fire-red blush and uncrossed her arms, coming out to stand beside her. "I must admit Kagome, I've never seen two people who are so affectionate with each other as you and InuYasha." Her voice lowered. "It's quite romantic how you two can kiss and touch without a care."

"Well, I can't help myself." Kagome looked off into the distance, where her hanyou disappeared to. "I love him so much."

The teenage slayer nodded, genuinely happy for her. "I have no doubt about that." Then she loosely grabbed her upper arm, a sneaky grin crossing her lips. "But I'm not the only one who saw."

"What?" She snapped her head around, shock marring her features.

Sango patted her friend's shoulder, looking calm and not at all concerned. "Come inside." And without another word, the slayer dragged the still severely confused miko into the house.

Once inside the foyer, they headed right to the living room and that's when Kagome saw an unknown male kneeling with a cup of tea in his hands. Sorting out what her best friend told her of any man, something akin to a merchant…in Yokohama!

"Wait Sango is this…?" Her smile grew bigger as she finally got to meet the guy her friend was infatuated with.

The girl nodded, blushing cutely at Kagome's knowing look. "This is Miroku, the one I told you about, the merchant I met while I was in Yokohama."

The miko took in the male who stood up at their presence. He had slick black hair in a rat's tail, bangs that nearly curtained eyes of a magnificent shade of blue. She knew Sango wasn't exaggerating when she told her the first time. With a black and purple haori and hakama, with a firm jaw and strong looking arms and a smile that was genuine and warm, it was no wonder her slayer friend fell for this man in the first place.

"Miroku, Ohayo-goziamazu." Kagome greeted, bowing to the stranger.

"And you must Higurashi Kagome." Miroku stood up to bow in return. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hai, Miroku-kun you too. I've heard a lot about you; you and your endless pursuits and woos of Sango-chan while she visited Yokohama." She saw said friend blush while all three made their way to the sitting room table.

"Well…" Miroku's hypnotizing blue eyes met the shy slayer's deep mahogany ones. "When you cross paths with a rare flower in a cold and lonely world, you can't help but pursue her." The merchant never looked away from said "flower", who was now looking down at her lap with a flush spreading across her cheeks.

"Even with all the slaps?" The miko looked incredulously to Sango beside her then to the dashing man across from them, amazed while joyous for her best friend. "You must be quite a charmer to attract her attention. She's never been interested in men for as long as I've known her." Kagome chuckled, elbowing the now sputtering demon slayer.

"He was quite persistent. He never let me alone." Sango said angrily, although not so much angry as she was embarrassed from remembering.

Miroku though, could only smile and set his cup down. "I know for a fact you liked it. I could always make you smile." His dashing smile was up again.

The female huffed, not denying it. Of course she liked the attention he gave her, secretly. Aside from all the gropes he gave her, the merchant did always find some way to make her smile and feel so comfortable in a man's presence for once.

Clearing his throat, he turned his focus on the young miko. "I must say that was quite a romantic scene I just witnessed. You seem very comfortable and loving towards that inu hanyou." He held his hand up when Kagome was about to interrupt. "You need not fret. Not all were raised with the notion that demons are evil. That not everyone has such hatred or ill will towards them." Then his eyes shifted to her mark, fresh and new on her shoulder. "And not everyone can appreciate the beauty and significance of the claw mark bond you possess."

A hand swiftly went to said mark, feeling the heat and power radiating off it while inwardly amazed at this man's knowledge. "How did you know?"

"I wasn't always a merchant you know." He folded his arms and completely relaxed.

"In fact…"Sango spoke up. "He was just telling me about his travels as an itinerant monk before we sensed you and InuYasha."

"As a monk?" Kagome's eyes sparked with curiosity. "Really?"

Miroku only nodded. "Ah yes, it is quite a story."

Since it would a long tale, Sango went to fetch more tea for her two guests and came back with two cups for her and Kagome. When all three cups were poured, the former monk pulled his cup towards him, gazing into it as many past memories began surfacing.

"I was born in Yokohama around twenty two years ago. My mother died while giving birth to me, leaving my father alone to raise me by himself. He too was a merchant so he tried so hard to make a better life for both of us. But when I was eight, he came down with the flu, a severe case of it. My dad knew he wouldn't be living for much longer so he shipped me off to a monastery many miles away." He gazed into the green liquid, nearly seeing him as the frightened and perplexed eight year old boy arriving in a strange place. "At first I thought, "Why? Why was I sent here? What am I doing here?' I didn't really understand it, but when I got word that my father passed away some weeks later, I finally realized. He sent me there where he knew I would be taken care of and not on the streets as so many other orphans…"

Both women calmly sipped their tea while listening to his fascinating tale.

"Anyway…"Miroku shook off the pain his father's death caused him and continued. "I was taken under the head monk, Master Mushin I called him. He raised me, taught how to live the life of a holy man. He even taught me how to recognize good demons from evil. And about the many types and even a story about the hanyou breed once. I was intrigued to find out more about them, and so when I turned fifteen, I set off on my own journey to learn more about the demon world, and to help anyone who needed it. And during my travels, I happened to come across a few hanyou."

"Are there really so few they're hard to find?" The female slayer asked.

"Yes. Hanyou are extremely rare to see. I encountered two such beings, both living with their human mothers. I must say they aren't treated as humane and kindly as I would've liked to see. Humans aren't too fond of half-breeds, so they're either shunned out and/or even killed because of their demonic features. I battled many demons during my five year journey and never forgot the knowledge I gained. It was indeed a learning experience that helped me see that not every demon is evil but not all humans are so compassionate and tolerant."

"I know what you're saying." Kagome looking into her own cup, contemplating everything that Miroku said. "My sensei Kaede-sama has taught me many things about demons, including deciphering between good and evil. I am not so cruel hearted as to destroy any demon I can sense or come across."

"I completely agree with you, Kagome-san. It isn't every day I meet people, particularly a miko and demon slayer such as you and Sango that don't kill needlessly."

"I don't follow the village's views on demons. I only involve myself with slaying if it's absolutely necessary." Sango sipped her tea, her friend beside her nodding silently.

"So why are you no longer a monk Miroku-kun?" Kagome asked.

"I wanted to return to my place of birth, make a decent living while still helping the ill or needy. My powers are still there, I just only use them if I'm needed in matters of importance, like a demon invasion."

"That's why you can tell what my claw bonding means."

"Indeed. Although, it was something akin to amazement when I felt a demon's youki combined with a miko's aura. And when I witnessed such an affectionate moment between your hanyou mate and yourself, it was something that I never thought to witness in my life."

"Kagome here is a one in a million." The brown haired beauty patted her friend's shoulder. "She has a heart of gold unlike anyone I've ever known."

Smiling at the genuine sentiment, Kagome subconsciously felt her new mark again. "He's very special to me. His past was one of torture, such horrible mental and physical abuse that he was completely afraid of human kind."

"I did sense the many conflicting spiritual aura around him. While I can clearly decipher yours nearly engulfing him, my guess is that because the demon hide can't be pierced by any normal human made weapon, only those that are spiritually infused with miko or monk magic can wound them."

"Yes, it sickens me how people can be so cruel. There were so many scars on his body…it was just too much. It surprised me how he could be alive after countless beatings and inflictions." The brown eyed female gripped her porcelain tea cup, making it shake with the anger she felt. "But after knowing InuYasha for eight months, I know he can overcome any pain and hurt that may come, he has so much determination and confidence now. His own heart and soul are no longer broken, because he's learned to trust again."

"Their relationship is so romantic. The first time I saw them together-albeit accidentally, they looked so happy. And when they kissed I realized I was witnessing something unheard of. Although I had to overcome the initial shock of it all first." Sango smoothed her hair back and looked over to Kagome. "And I chose to stand by her. They both deserve such happiness."

Miroku watched quietly. Recalling all that Sango had told him about her hometown, he knew there was something else. And it wasn't pleasant. "So from what I've gathered, you and this inu hanyou-InuYasha right?" Kagome nodded. "Are involved very intimately in a secret relationship that is very fragile. This village harboring such animosity towards any demon and their source of income, so if your family or any villager should find out it will surely lead to separation and ultimately death." He grimaced. "I can see why you need to hide this from the world."

"I was adamant about letting anyone know about this, but after Sango discovering it and her eventually supporting and keeping this secret, I led my younger brother and cousin to meet him as well and they've both come to adore him. They even call him "Inu Onii-san"."

The former monk and slayer chuckled. "Ah yes. And if it's alright with you, I too would like to offer my support in this extremely rare relationship." At Kagome's bewildered expression he elaborated. "You two love each other very much. I've never seen anything like it. From what little I've seen just a short while ago, your bonding shows just how two people from different backgrounds can come together regardless of what anyone thinks or says about them."

"That's right Kaggie. We'll be there for you and InuYasha, no matter what. Should anything terrible happen Souta-kun, Rin-chan, Miroku and myself will do anything we can to help and support you."

Hearing such promising words it overwhelmed Kagome to tears. With a new ally, a former monk-turned-merchant who she barely knew, the miko immediately knew that she could count on Miroku's help. His aura was one of honesty, compassion, careless of other people's thoughts on demons. It was heartwarming to know that a being such as a monk and her best friend, a demon slayer were siding with her. It would be much easier if in any event she and InuYasha's secret was discovered. With so much at stake, Kagome would need that support. Her and InuYasha were now deeply connected, a newly mated pair with marks to show for it. A mark that symbolizes true love, protection and complete trust. She was not ashamed of it. Kagome would gladly defend her husband and protect him by showing anyone who dare try to kill him if it came down to it.

Of course the miko's fears didn't wane or disappear. It was like walking on thin ice and at any moment it could shatter instantly. It could go either way. Kagome only hoped it wouldn't end with her heart broken.

* * *

What did you think? Now Miroku is in the picture. You didn't think I was going to not involve our perverted monk, did you? Anyway, I hope you liked! Next chapter should be up soon!

Until next time...

Sayonara!


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you so much for your undying support! We're getting close to the wire now, about 6-7 chapters left. To last chapter's reviewers:

Storylovers91- Wow thank you so much! I'm just happy you enjoy it!

S0me18skittles: Your review just had me laughing! LOL! We couldn't have a story w/o our favorite lecher in it now could we? LOL!

DiscipleofAnime- You say the nicest things...^_^! I appreciate them a whole lot!

Coka Cookie Cola- I don't want to say anything(It'll ruin everything!) But just keep reading-oh and thank you!

SweetHunniiBunnii- Aren't they? Inu/Kag and Mir/San-My two fave couples! Love the review(and the name! LOL!)

Sailor Peach- I know what you mean...I read a lot from my IPhone and I tend to review from there too. Thanks so much!

kinara103- Any review, short or long, makes my day! Thanks!

mossgrl615- Glad this story helped you! Your compliments always rock and I thank you!

**There will be an author's note at the bottom so please read after you finish reading PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer-** InuYasha(the hot hanyou) and co. are solely owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I sadly, only own the plot...-_-'

**

* * *

**

"You don't love a woman because she's beautiful, she is beautiful because you love her." -Author Unknown

**Chapter 19**

After he left her in the safety of her friend's home, the hanyou swiftly began working in his mind a structure, a perfect hut for just he and Kagome right beside Silver Eyes where they could have privacy. He knew she loved the waterfall, the crystal clear water where if she or he desired, could have a bath together. Plus the clearing was enclosed with thick trees plus he could hear all around them, the endless songs of birds echoing all day followed by the gentle breezes at night. Plus with the cold weather approaching, they would need warmth from a fire; which he intended to build a fire pit within the hut. Everything had to be included, nothing could be left out. And because of his "special night" the following night with no moon to be seen, he would need to get everything together today, spend tonight with his koi and complete the small hut by sunset the next day**.**

He would make it work. Kagome was worth everything to him and then some. And so as he bounded and jumped effortlessly through the woods towards Silver Eyes. InuYasha would work hard with his strength, speed, and intelligence to create something suitable for him and his new mate.

So after the introduction to Miroku, the three decided to spend the day shopping and dining. But first Kagome had to walk home, avoiding any eye contact along the way. When she entered her home, she greeted her brother and cousin and did well to avoid her father's suspicious gaze. The teen nodded to her mother before running upstairs to rapidly change into an ocean blue kimono decorated with intermingling koi. It was a good thing she resolved to wearing kimono during the coming cold months; they would assuredly cover her claw mark. She hated covering up the claw symbol, because it meant more to her than any priceless possession she owned. It was like concealing a part of herself that she had to keep away from anyone and everyone who didn't already know. But it was worth it…he was worth it.

So her, Sango, and Miroku walked around and chatted animatedly. The slayer talked about how they kept in touch through letters and had no idea that he would come to surprise her. Kagome had noticed how close she and Miroku were walking together, in between her and Sango. But both girls' smiles and laughter went away when they each felt a hand grabbing their backsides.

Needless to say, he wound up with two harsh slaps to each side of his face, looking like he was happy with himself.

But with a low, heated reminder that her miko friend was a married woman- in secretive terms, to an inu hanyou, one that was very protective and affectionate; the merchant quickly apologized and made sure not to repeat his mistake. Although that didn't include stopping his harmless assaults on the fair maiden called Sango. She was fair game, an untouched beauty…who had a mean right hook with a glare to match.

After a few purchases, lunch that Miroku generously purchased for the girls, and many hours of chatting laughing-and countless slaps and bruises later, it was time to part. After bidding farewell to her best friend and her love interest-who was actually a nice, trustworthy guy who by the looks of it loved to woo and grope Sango who flushed in anger and dished out the meanest verbal-and physical threats. But Kagome could tell the slayer was also interested in him as more than a friend and a lecher she often called him. It was nice to see her best friend actually flirting and shying around a man. She was happy for her.

* * *

When the evening meal concluded, it was a nice and quiet session knitting new winter kimono with her cousin and mother while still trying to act casual and still avoiding eye contact with her father's glaring eyes. It gave her the chills and made her heart pound apprehensively. It would be hard to sneak out during the daylight now because she would arouse suspicions with both parents. Her meetings with InuYasha would have to wait until nightfall, after everyone was asleep. It was okay though, whenever he could her hanyou would sneak in and hold her. And now that they're married-in demon sense, it would be even more thrilling and enjoying to have him wrapped up in her embrace while she showered him with numerous kisses and many sinful caresses upon his body…

Blushing about said thoughts and not feeling guilty about it now, after saying goodnight she went upstairs to bathe, sneakily only put on a light-and opened sleeping robe with nothing underneath and slid under her covers and waited for her man. Just because they couldn't love while in her parent's house, didn't mean she couldn't tease him…a little.

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

The next day when the sun rose to a chilly new day, the hanyou with his body wrapped cozily around his mate woke up. Seeing the light behind his eyelids, he realized he had to finish his secret project. So with a tender kiss to her cheek and temple, he swept some of her hair back, gazing at his vixen's face before slowly moving out of her bed and crept to the window to leap back to Silver Eyes.

On the way as the autumn wind whipped his hair around, making his sleeves flap behind him, he bounded and sprang at every branch, thoughts of last night filling his head. He remembered her waiting for him, her visage darkened by the lack of light and her body only covered by a white sleeping robe, opened so her cleavage was apparent. Her hair was pitch black, covering her shoulders and framing her porcelain face. Her waist was covered by her blanket, a section by her opened for him. Without another word, InuYasha crawled under and let his mate cuddle up to him. Her head rested in his shoulder, her hand snaking its way underneath both his haori and kososde to access warm hard flesh. One lean leg draped over his. And with his arm secured around her waist, his hand grazing her bare belly, they settled in and talked quietly throughout the whole night.

Of course it was torture not seeing more of her, but the inu hanyou was content enough to just be with her, hear her sweet voice in a whisper, feeling her hand on his chest making his heart beat with abandon, inhaling the sweet lavender and vanilla aroma that was uniquely her now combined with his own. His unoccupied hand constantly caressed her face and her arm while his lips tasted her own. Just hearing her moan when he entered her mouth, sensing the excited chills up and down her body, it was enough for him. He wouldn't force her. When she was ready again, they would both know.

And with a final leap he landed in the clearing with the waterfall his only source of music. And between the rock cliff and a thick oak, lay a humongous pile of wood. Inspected, approved, chopped, sliced and lengthened. He made sure that the wood would hold against rain, snow and wind. That it would be sturdy and suitable for his Kagome. Cracking each of his fingers, with the sun being his hourglass InuYasha began the hardest task of building it. With his strength and speed, he hoped to get the majority of it completed before his powers began to wane.

* * *

In a small clearing in the back of her house, the miko practiced her archery. Since her hanyou wouldn't be picking her up until just before sunset, Kagome had time to kill. And she found herself with her bow and quiver of arrows and set up a few targets of various lengths away. And it was so her parent's; particularly her father wouldn't think she was off running again. With her dressed in a miko outfit of white haori and red hakama, it was quite obvious. Her father was getting highly suspicious now; watching her every movement, every word spoken. And plus he was dressed in his hunters ensemble that morning. It was near the winter's peak and nearly all demon would be in hiding when the first snow fell, so he along with his hunting party set off after the sun rose for many days now. It would be dead come winter, only a select few of demon were capable of surviving in Japan's harsh winters and they were few and scarce in between.

With a slight loss of concentration, Kagome released her arrow and missed the target by a few inches. Sighing in frustration, seeing her breath in the cold air the miko warmed her hands up and rubbed them together to regain heat. It had been a few hours since she came out, by the looks of it was already late morning. Deciding to leave her archery for a warmer day, Kagome headed in to fix herself some hot tea and some plum rice balls.

*)*)*)*)*)*)*

So after a day spending time with her mother and playing with her younger cousin and runt of a brother; who were granted a sneak peek of her mark. Of course she wouldn't explain how she got it, Souta was much too young. Rin had an idea though judging by the smile on her face. They knew she was connected with InuYasha now in every sense of the word and was sworn to secrecy once again. She had their trust, now and always.

When the sun was just about to start dipping below the horizon and luckily her father wasn't home yet, she felt the excitement and eagerness of her hanyou even before he landed on her window sill. With a greeting kiss that had both humming, the hanyou with his mate on his back in another brilliant kimono took off, anxious to get there before his powers completely vanished as the sun did. The hut was not the only surprise she was receiving tonight…

She held on tight around his neck while feeling his hands on her legs to secure her. The twilight air was quite chilly but fortunately the welcoming warmth her mate brought her throughout her body was enough to make the ride more than tolerable. As she took in the fresh fall air, her mind was reeling. Where was all this boldness coming from? She was never this forward with him before. Maybe her brazen behavior came after their mating, or maybe it was finally having a taste of the best fruit one could have and only craved more and would never grow tired of it. Kissing his lips, having his fangs graze her own, his tongue sending blazes of fire all the way down to her core, having his hands all over her, her hands and lips wanting to feel more skin and muscle. His ears, all his erogenous zones she had access to. Oh it just made her tremble with desire…and she was sure he felt it too if his hands kept moving up and down her bare legs.

She hoped this wanting, needing and craving of her hanyou never stopped. For the first time in her life, she had something she sought long and hard after. Kagome wanted to smile, be happy again, to have someone who understood where she was coming from, who could listen to her and feel as though she was important. She wanted to be loved for who she was, for all her faults and flaws. And with InuYasha, whose cheek she was rubbing affectionately against, Kagome knew she finally had all that.

The red clad hanyou landed some yards away from Silver Eyes and let Kagome slide off.

"Aren't we going to Silver Eyes? Why did we stop here?"

His eyes twinkled mischievously and a fang peeked from his lips. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"InuYasha what are you-?" Before she finished her question her eyes were suddenly covered. "Okay, InuYasha what exactly are you doing?"

"Just walk. I'll make sure you don't fall, trip or stumble." He urged her to start moving and with a exasperated sigh, Kagome started walking blindly. She had faith in InuYasha to not let anything happen.

He had worked all day on the surprise and it seemed more special to show it to her like this. He never gave anyone a gift before and was unsure how to go about it at first, but leading her to the clearing, her putting her trust in him and sensing her high degree of curiosity mixed with anticipation made him believe everything was going to be fine. He wanted to her love it. It was the very last thing he could think of to give to her as a symbol of their new marriage-in demon terms. He's provided for her, protected her, cared for her, and finally he was able to love her. Now, he wanted to give her something extra special, to show his ability and power to do anything and everything for her.

After a few minutes of guiding a sighing yet highly curious miko, InuYasha finally saw the waterfall and the completion of his project. Kagome was mostly silent the whole way; with the exception of a few questions laced with slight irritation. He found it rather amusing.

"InuYasha? Why exactly are you leading me blindly into a darkening forest and why is it you won't answer any of my questions?" She then folded her arms, huffing and tapping her arm impatiently.

He found it difficult not to laugh at her. When she became irritated and impatient like this, it was cute to watch her. Of course, if he kept her in the dark-literally any longer, there would be hell to pay and this miko was feisty when angry.

"You really want to know?"

"Of course I want to know!" She demanded. Her teeth were clenched and was breathing through her nose. "I'm not good with waiting in suspense!"

When her hands reached his in attempt to remove them from her eyes, he slowly moved them down and intertwined his fingers with hers to wrap around her body and let her see just how much he loved her by what lay in the clearing.

Standing perfectly in between the rock wall and a beautiful old oak, Kagome saw a hut. Her gasp had her hanyou hugging her closer to him, his face moving to hers. It looked small but that mattered not to the miko. InuYasha built it…for her…for them.

"Oh my Kami…" She turned around in his arms, eyes wide and shining with tears.

"Come on, I'll show you inside." Grasping only one hand, InuYasha led his wife into the clearing where the dark wood of the hut gleamed with the setting sun's rays.

The miko was blown away. She couldn't stop her tears if she wanted to. It was just so breathtaking Kagome couldn't speak right away. So all she did was let her hanyou lead her to the front door; where it looked like a pelt was in the place of a door. He turned to her and only watched as she raised her free hand to feel and admire the softness and lushness of the dark brown fur.

"It's a Kuma pelt." He answered her silent question. When she titled her head to him in curiosity he continued. "Kuma youkai may be one of the most ferocious bastards in the demon kingdom but they have one of the thickest hides." He eyed the pelt, remembering how long it took to clean and size it for the door that afternoon by the river. "It's to prevent any of winter's harsh winds and storms from entering the hut."

"Wow…"She whispered in awe. She wove her fingers through it, amazed how warm and thick it was. "This is amazing."

"There's more." Then he grabbed her hand again and swept aside the pelt mat to lead her into the hut.

"InuYasha….you did all this yourself?" Her brown eyes as dark as the wood of the hut took in the small area of packed dirt they were standing in then to the raised platform off the ground. Letting his hand go, Kagome quietly made her way up onto the wooden platform and viewed the small fire pit in the center and a few more pelts in the comer, and one long laying horizontally beside the wall in the shape of a futon. From the light streaming from the lone window in the front, it was also bushy and thick as the mat. The lavender blanket she gave him was also on it.

"That is also Kuma hide." The hanyou spoke from right behind her. "I wanted you to have something warm to lay on and the fire pit will keep you extra warm when winter comes."

The black haired miko knelt beside the makeshift futon, grazing the brown fur and eying the dark black lines…Wait black lines! She gasped at a certain memory, a hideous brown Kuma youkai…black stripes…cold black eyes…"InuYasha, is this-?"

The inu came and knelt beside her while also recalling the same memory. "Yes this was hide of the same Kuma youkai I killed when we first met. I skinned and saved the pelts and stored them in case there was ever a need for them. Then I realized that this pelt for a mat to guard against harsh weather and something warm and thick to lay on to keep warm, it was perfect."

Kagome could faintly pick up the same aura she felt many months ago. It also brought the first time she first saw him. In a way, she thanked the Kuma. If it wasn't for that near death incident, it was unlikely that InuYasha would be here right now with her. He would've been too shy and scared to approach her otherwise.

"I remember…how you suddenly appeared and looked so brave." Her head then titled to find his hand and brought it up to hold in her lap. "You were willing to show yourself and fight to save me…even if it meant that I might not have given you a second look." His skin was rough yet it gave off heat. Her fingers traced his claws and loved the shivers it caused her. "You've come a long way since then, InuYasha. And in a weird way, I have the Kuma youkai whose pelt will now keep us safe and cozy to thank for all that has happened to us."

Now the hanyou was confused. His sunset eyes never left her face. "What are you talking about? Thank it?"

Her head shook as her eyes met his own. "Think about it. If that incident never occurred, do you think you'd ever have the guts to meet me with the way you once were?"

He did think and soon came to a conclusion. A painful one. "You're right. I wouldn't have."

Seeing the pain and past memories in his soulful eyes, the miko let her head fall on his shoulder. "But you're different now. Like it or not, that Kuma brought us together and where we are today: mates." The hanyou shivered at the feel of her moist lips on his neck.

Knowing through their connection she absolutely loved the gift, he almost forgot about the other one…the one he had no choice in. "Want to go watch the sunset? I know it's one of your favorite times of the day. And sitting by the water and watching it through the trees, I know you'll like it."

"With you, always." She spoke lovingly.

Without another sound, he scooped he up bridal style and carried his giggling mate out into the clearing again and chose a good spot by the pool where they could view it the best. He plopped down with her on his lap, his head on her shoulder. His arms went around her waist and she in turn leaned against him with a comfortable sigh.

* * *

He was nervously waiting with his heart beating faster the more the sun disappeared. As his miko watched silently, InuYasha's mind was occupied with his body that was starting to feel the affects more quickly now. His heart was pounding faster the more his demon strength and power waned. It was always like this on the night of his most cursed but also blessed weakness. The strain and speed he put himself through to get the hut complete was now more pronounced in his arms and legs. His chest was aching from all the lumber he carried against him. InuYasha knew to never push himself so hard, particularly when his special time came. Once every month he had to go through this and up until a few moments from now, no one but his human mother ever knew of it.

The raven haired female wasn't unaware of her mate's distress. While she gazed at the rapidly falling sun, her aura could sense he was real uneasy for many reasons. Why she didn't know. Under her hands she could feel him trembling, his heart rate was up and his youki was starting to vanish.

'_What's going on? Why do I feel his youki fading with every moment?' _In her ear she could hear his uneven breaths, making both black and silver stands of hair flutter against her face. His hold tightened on her and that's when she became worried.

"InuYasha…what's wrong?" Feminine hands rested on masculine ones, her touch concerned , her voice full of worry.

InuYasha looked into the last of the sun's rays as they disappeared below the horizon and immediately felt the change begun.

Kagome gasped as her mate's youki just vanished. Her body felt his pulsing, his uneasy breathing and how tight he clenched her hands in his. The bond they shared was weakened but it was otherwise still felt between both parties. Although it wasn't as strong, the miko could still feel her mate clearly. When the last pulse ended, her eyes opened to a sky with no sun and a darkening sky. The miko then felt his head drop on her shoulder, silent but still breathing.

"InuYasha are you okay? What happened?" Unable to get up and look at him because of his frightening hold on her, Kagome tried getting his hands loose but stopped when she managed to pry a hand and instead of seeing deadly claws, there were regular human nails in their place. Brown eyes grew larger, unable to believe what she was seeing.

It was impossible then for her not to turned around and look at him. He was acting strange and eerily quiet and that got her really nervous. When she finally got comfortable straddling him, whatever she was about say lodged in her throat and her air supply simply gone from her lungs.

She was now facing a black haired human, hair as black as hers. His head was down, still not able to look up at her. Her hands went to his face, briefly spying his human ears before gently lifting his face up to hers and looked into his half lidded eyes. They were a violet gray, a stunning color that was as beautiful as his normal golden ones. But these human eyes were full of shame, guilt and pain. This was InuYasha. Their bond was not severed; proof that this was still her hanyou mate; only now he was a human. One that looked like he needed reassurance. Kagome could still feel through their claw marks, so whatever mental and physical pain he was going through she felt as well; only not quite as intense. Another thing that said he was still her soul mate. His pain was hers, and her pain was his.

They looked into each others eyes for a few seconds before Kagome spoke. "You're a human now." Her fingers caught some stray black strands on his cheek before sweeping them back behind his human ear.

"Yeah I know." He murmured, torn between hatred and anger at himself. Whenever he turned human, it was like being in another body. His advanced sense of smell, his hearing, his sight-all gone for a night. "What do you think of me now?"

His tone sounded so defeated, so ashamed, so hopeless. Kagome couldn't have that. His question was a shock to her. Why did he ask her that? Did he really think her feelings for him would change if he was in another form? A part of himself that made him who he is?

"InuYasha, look at me." And when he reluctantly did, she had to prevent herself from crying because of what she felt within him. It was overwhelming. "What are you talking about?"

He still had his quick temper even as a human but his emotions which were easy to control with his demon blood, now they had almost free reign. InuYasha knew he should explain himself first, but the way Kagome was acting, how she was looking at him as no longer the hanyou she's come to know; it somehow drove him crazy with questions. "I'm a human, that's what! I'm no longer what you're used to. I'm no longer a….half breed."

"Inuyasha, talk to me. You're not making any sense here."

"What do you think of your mate now that he's no longer a freak?" He bit out; causing the woman in his lap to flinch back. Then he saw the her eyes narrow and if he wasn't so occupied with being so angry, he would've felt the confusion in their marks, seen the sadness in her brown windows.

"Why would you ask me that?" She snapped. "You think just because you're now human that I would suddenly love you any less? Or not at all? That because you're no longer a hanyou that means I shouldn't love you just the same?" Her growl made his attention snap up to her face. Her face was starting to flush and he could feel her trembling with anger. "How can you even ask me that!"

"I-…I don't…I'm not the same, Kagome. I'm different god dammit!" He spoke with less authority and confidence than he would've liked.

"So what?" She answered. Sniffing back her tears Kagome continued. "I DON'T CARE! When I told you I loved you I meant it! Every part of you! Your demon side, your human side-everything! I fell in love with you not because you're from two different worlds. It was because of the you I knew you could be." Her voice lowered to a softer tone. "I still love you regardless of what you are, InuYasha."

Then she took his hand and raised it to her heart, then took her free hand to place against his chest, above his heart. "Tell me if they're not beating the same way, at the same time. Tell me what you can feel from our bond. See if you can find the love that beats endlessly in my breast. Tell me you can find my feelings for you as strong and as deep as when you're hanyou." Her serious, shimmering orbs of brown met his violet-gray orbs, never looking away. "Tell me." Kagome repeated, hope and desperation laced heavily in her watery voice.

He closed his eyes and did just that. He felt very hard. And when the human let his anger completely dissolve, that's when everything came rushing into him. InuYasha did feel her love, how it was still powerfully beating in her chest just like when he was a hanyou. Her heart and his still beat simultaneously. Their bond, although somewhat weakened by his temporary transformation, was still going strong, still connecting them to each other. Subconsciously his hand pulled aside the silky neckline of her kimono to gaze at her claw mark and was relieved to see it shimmering with her own aura. And if he looked close enough, there was a glimmer of his youki still present too; his human eyes not able to see it good enough. When his blunt human fingernails grazed the flesh, both felt the burning associated with both marks. It was still there, her love was still there. Now he felt so foolish and so guilty about accusing her of her feelings. They were still the same and Inuyasha regret every word he said to her.

Kagome had to brace herself when his head fell on her shoulder. His hand never lost the grip he had on her kimono while she felt his uneven breathing on her neck. The miko cradled his head and held his back and rocked him like one would rock a baby. Her brown orbs shut as her fingers ran through his black night locks. She knew without words that he was sorry for all he said. And she completely forgave him for it; knowing that this could only make them stronger.

* * *

A while later, the two bond mates laid in the clearing stargazing. Kagome lay one way while her hanyou-now-human the other, her left cheek meeting his left cheek.

While they viewed the endless amount of stars, Kagome asked "How does it feel?"

"Being human you mean?" After feeling her nod, his hand went around so the back of his fingers could caress the smooth skin of her cheek. "A lot of things. My eyesight is so dull it's like blurry vision, I can't smell anything, I can't detect danger anymore, my hearing is useless." After a few moments he sighed. "I call this night a blessing and a curse."

"That makes sense. While being human, people wouldn't realize you're different and you wouldn't get beaten for it." After a quick kiss to his cheek she added. "You'd be safe then from any harm."

"Only for a night. This happens every new moon, once a month I become this."

"I won't ask you why it took you so long to tell me. I know you have your reasons."

This is why he loved her so much. She was so understanding and so patient with him-most of the time. "I wanted to be absolutely sure that you trusted and loved me enough to show you."

"It's okay. You had to protect yourself." Then she rolled over so her face was above his, her hands burying themselves in his silky thick mass of hair to begin massaging his scalp which she knew he definitely loved. "I won't hold it against you. I still love you."

Seeing her face upside down brought on an amusing smile. "So do I."

Her lips then engaged his to indulge in several deep, sinful kiss. When it was getting too awkward kissing upside down but both still enjoying the new experience, they eventually pulled apart out of breath.

"I love the hut you built for us. I never got to thank you; you must've worked so hard."

His eyes were half closed due to the incredible sensations felt on his head. "It was nothing, all that matters is that we have our own special place and seeing you so happy is enough for me."

Giggling in gratitude while kissing his nose she then whispered in his lips "Want to go break in that futon?"

Looking up into her misty browns while her sable colored hair curtaining them from the world, he didn't need his nose and super sensitive hearing to know she was in the mood. Ever since they mated, she's been more affectionate and more willing to please him in the matters of the bed chamber. "What's gotten into you, woman?"

"Hopefully your tongue among…other things." Kagome didn't care if she was pleasured by his hanyou or his human transformation. It was still her mate, same heart, same soul. No matter if he was human for a night or in his usual hanyou form, she knew she would feel the same wonderful sensations and his never ending love either way.

When her own tongue teasingly flicked his lips between her seductive words, he then rolled over, got up and scooped her up and carried his giggling miko into their new abode. He still didn't want to overexert her. InuYasha could tell she was still getting used to such intimacy but he hoped she was ready for a long night of other…pleasurable activities inside a new wooden hut that was under the crisp black sky with no moon.

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N: **

**I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL THE WEEKEND OF THE 18TH-20TH. REASON WHY? NEXT WEEKEND I'M CELEBRATING MY 21ST BIRTHDAY IN LAS VEGAS! YAY! I WILL WORK ON NEXT CHAPTER BUT I WON'T UPDATE FOR ANOTHER TWO WEEKS. SORRY ABOUT THIS BUT I DO HOPE YOU ENJOY AND REVIEW! IT WOULD MAKE MY DAY!**

I hope you enjoy the fluff and the humor...and the sweetness of out beloved hanyou and the ever famous lechery from our favorite monk! InuYasha and Kagome's support group is growing. Who else is going to find out?** I WILL NEVER TELL! ***Insert evil laugh here*

And in the meantime, check out my other stories, including "Through Glass Eyes", a fun new write that is quickly becoming a favorite of mine! That too will be updated shortly(within a few days). And like this story it too will have to wait for a late update so please be patient!**  
**

Until then...

Sayonara!


	20. Chapter 20

I'm back! I have gone on a wonderful vacation and now that it's over...sigh...I'm back to writing! It was totally fun and so crazy it like an out-of-body experience! Seriously! That's Vega though! It was one hell of a good time! But it completely messed up my sleeping system...another sigh...

Anyway let's get on to last chapter's reviewers shall we?

mossgirl615- Glad you enjoyed last chapter and our devious miko! I hoped you survived because here's another chapter. And thank for the b-day shout-out!

Coka Cookie Cola- Cutilicious? Nice word! A hunky man indeed ;)(drool material...)LOL! As for Kagome's father...read and find out!

Storylovers91-Your reviews are always welcomed and definitely appreciated(I think I use that word a lot..)LOL! Thanks!

kupkakez- I did see the Circus Circus sign but I didn't see that show. I went to see Zen Magic...you seen it? Definitely worth front row seats for an hour! Thanks again!

kinara103- I almost did forget but luckily I found last chapter to be perfect for that! Thank for your b-day shout-out!

DiscipleofAnime- I was in Vegas the 12 through the 15th! My b-day was the 13th! I will continue to appreciate your thoughtful reviews!

daisy31- I hope this chapter will satisfy your craving and curiosity...Your reviews are always appreciated! Thanks again for the b-day shout-out!

SweetHunniiBunnii- Glad you got a kick out of that line! LOL! Thanks again for reading, reviewing, and for the b-day note!

**~*Here comes another chapter! There is an _implied lemon_(What are going to do with that mischievous couple...?) in here but a lemon come next chapter! I hope you enjoy!~* **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the "hunky" hanyou InuYasha. Inu and co. are property of Rumiko Takahashi. The plot and a character or two however belong to me!

* * *

"Love is like smiling, it never fades and is contagious." -Paula Dean

**Chapter 20**

Tired brown orbs slowly opened to see a sloped roof above, smelling wood and the dying embers of the fire next to them. She could hear the wind whispering through the fur hanging mat while her eyes caught gray light, meaning that morning was upon them. The miko shifted her head down to see a muscled arm draped protectively across her bare waist. Silver hair tickled her chest while she spotted two fuzzy ears twitching at her movements. Kagome sighed and suddenly felt her lover's arm tighten and a pair of lips softly kissing her forehead. She hummed in response and turned into the warmth her hanyou gave and the hard chest that had her hands roaming shamelessly over his scars. Kagome knew they didn't bother him so much anymore. In fact, InuYasha was thoroughly enjoying it, judging by his facial expression.

Speaking of which, his silver hair, his dog ears, his eyes that put the sun to shame had all returned while they slept. She could feel his heartbeat under her hand, their bond once again as powerful as it could ever be. While she loved seeing his human form, how his black hair grazed across her tingling flesh, how his hands sans claws made her blood boil with passion as his tongue and lips marked her body, his voice still beautiful with strength whispering in her ear, the way his violet-gray eyes stared at her while he ravished her down below, his hanyou form was more familiar to her. Regardless if he was half youkai or a mortal for a night, he was still Kagome's InuYasha.

While she gazed into his eyes as her fingers threading through his thick silver mane, Kagome could feel him shifting underneath his haori and came to realize that his leg was now over both of hers….while also feeling his morning excitement.

Her giggles escaped before she could stop them. "I'm assuming that you didn't have enough of me last night."

"I could never have enough of you." Him being pressed so intimately against her, his hard physique meeting her softer body was enough for his blood to roar back to life. Her touch and her acceptance of his advances even after devouring her and her unbridled screams with his lips under last night's moonless sky wasn't enough to quench his thirst of her. Then again, when it came to Kagome: his mate, his smile, his heart, his main purpose to survive, Inuyasha knew that he would always want, desire, and love her until his last breath.

"Last night was so wonderful. Even when you're human its still you." A delicate finger traced his jaw and the lips that contained the fangs that made her eager whenever they kissed. "Don't ever be ashamed of your appearance. Because even if nobody else accepts it, remember that I always will."

The ever impatient hanyou shifted his body so that he was now fully over her. "That's because you're the only one who matters to me." Bracing his arms beside her head he dipped down to drink in her taste, feeling the smooth pillows of her lips before drawing back enough to whisper into them. "I don't give a damn what other people think! It's you that I care about most, not them!" After another passionate lip lock, he pulled back again looking into her misty eyes. "You've taught me to accept myself. To not be afraid, to look at myself and smile." Another deep kiss. "You befriended me when no one else did, filled me with trust and hope again, regained feelings that I thought were lost to me long ago." His hands blindly captured hers in his and moved them down to her head and while kissing her again. His tongue invaded her cavern loving her unique taste that caused her to moan rapturously. "And I'll be damned if anyone takes you away from me!"

She was becoming breathless with his merciless probing kisses and his possessive grip that it set her blood on fire. His voice that was so deep and sounded so rough it made her yearn for him even more. "You know how much I love it when you're all hot and ferocious like this?"

"Oh yeah?" He thought as much. Her arousal was so sky high it was making his head spin.

"Yes. I love seeing you so confident, the way your eyes burn like fire, how your voice and your touch shows me you're no longer afraid."

After he slowly released her hands, she wrapped them around his neck thus bringing him down to kiss him. He pulled back so one hand could pull her hair back from her eyes. "I'm where I'm at today because of you." Her skin underneath the pads of his fingers was slick with sweat but it was still like touching a luxurious fabric

"I just love seeing this side of you." Her heart thundered for him, his words like a blanket for her soul. He may not say them often but that's because he didn't have to. It was all expressed in his eyes and how he touched her, embraced her. He was no longer a lonely man, he was her strong silver knight with a wild and untamed nature she loved bringing out.

Both felt and/or smelt the other's early morning arousal. The hanyou, needless to say was trying desperately not to loose control and rut her while she was still recovering. But he couldn't help the smirk on his lips or the lust in his eyes. "Want to see how wild I can get?"

Kagome shuddered helplessly, and not just because of the early morning autumn air drifting in. His shaft was gliding along her inner thigh, dangerously close to her core and it was driving her crazy. She hissed, unable to control her body movements any longer. She lifted her hips so his head was touching her soaking sheath, both letting out a strangled moan simultaneously.

"You mean last tonight you went easy on me?" Kagome panted out. She was starting to feel sweat gathering at her brow. Her endless burning for his touch and his love were reignited, making it impossible not to meet his thrusting hips with hers.

This woman was teasing him. She was asking for it with the way her heated core touched his sensitive head but not staying long enough to let him in. "Only because I know you're still adjusting…" He stopped, gritted his teeth and hissed while his hips moved of their own accord, wanting to reconnect with his mate "Your body is human…I don't…want to….hurt you….more than you… already are." The rocking was now becoming furious, hissing coming from one and breathless pants from the other.

Kagome knew he was holding back on her account. True she was still getting used to such intimacy, but after after a little while she no longer was in pain. Looking into his narrowed eyes, her hands cupped his face and reluctantly stopped movement for just a moment. "You've never hurt me, ever. And I appreciate your concern for me, it means a lot." She felt his trembling body, mentally amazed that that he has so much self-restraint. Not that it was any easier for her. Trying to talk seriously while your partner's body is holding back from intimate activity was proving difficult. "I want you, and I'll always want you."

"Are you sure?" The urge to drive her into the ground, to thrust into her repeatedly was like an itch that he couldn't ignore for much longer. InuYasha was ready to love her again, but only if she consented. He would never force or harm her. Just thinking about it made him gulp down in disgust.

Her answer was one that came swift, silent, and clear as water. She gripped his forelocks and brought him so their lips collided. As soon as her legs wrapped around her muscular hanyou's hips, InuYasha finally let himself go and released his animalistic passion, making his mewling mate feel just as wonderful as he.

* * *

Later on that day, hours after Inuyasha dropped her off before her family awoke, the miko in training with her cousin specializing in medicine trotted through the village bustling with people and smelling of freshly baked bread and spices. Dressed in her miko ensemble with her quiver of arrows and her bow on her shoulder, Kagome was dodging left and right, Rin closely behind to make it to Kaede-sama's home for their training. It was a gorgeous sunny day after a cloudy start so they were sure they would be practicing and learning outside in the old miko's backyard.

When they escaped the crowds and into the silent tranquility of the nearby woods, Kagome and her teenage cousin dressed in a kimono of contrasting shades of orange settled down to catch their breath and walked the quite path down to the medicinal herb expert's humble abode.

But when they were in seeing distance, they heard some rather harsh voices coming from said abode. The cousins looked to each other before quietly stopping at the front door to listen.

"_Have ye learned anything I taught ye? I trained ye to use your spiritual powers for the good of mankind! You bring dishonor and disrespect to not only your sensei but to the Kami above." _Their mentor's voice chastised harshly.

"What's going on?" Rin whispered as she leaned into her taller cousin.

"I don't know." Before she could say anything else, a second more youthful voice sneered and laughed with dark amusement.

"_Kaede-sama, haven't you also taught all your pupils to use their powers as they see fit?" _The feminine voice retorted back, not at all fazed by her former teacher's words.

"_I did indeed say that child, but infusing human weapons so that one could kill a demon is nothing short of preposterous! I had better faith in you, Tsubaki!"_

"I've never heard Kaede-sama so upset before." Rin listened while grimacing as words were thrown back and forth. "Who is this Tsubaki?"

"I met her only a few times. She is only 4 years older than I, and was bound for greatness Kaede always said. Like me Tsubaki was an apprentice, one that completed her training only a few years ago." Her face was against the wall, her ear taking in everything. "But I was also curious whose power exactly was being infused into the hunters weapons."

"You mean Uncle Akio and all the hunters had miko magic in their weapons so they could kill the demons?" Rin whispered incredulously.

"I'd say so. Her aura is the same on those weapons Otou and his hunting party used every time they went to hunt for the past few years now."

Both became quiet as the argument grew louder.

"_I will use my magic however I wish! I went by your teachings for years and I will continue to use them no matter how horrible you say they are! Whether it is black miko magic or not, you can't stop me! I am no longer your student so you have no right!"_

"_Tsubaki you will destroy yourself!" _Kaede warned.

"_Farewell Kaede-sama." _The younger miko disregarded her former teacher's words once more before walking towards the front door.

The two backed up just in time to see a young woman, not much older than Kagome walking out fuming. She adorned a purple and black kimono that swished behind her, hands engulfed by her trailing sleeves. Her long back hair that reached her back framed a beautiful stone cold face that turned her brown eyes to the red and white clad miko just feet away.

Kagome stood still, her mouth slight agape as the woman known as Tsubaki furrowed her eyebrows as her eyes glared dangerously at her. After a few silent moments, the darkly dressed miko turned away and headed in the direction of town.

"She gives me the creeps." Rin shuddered, rubbing her arms as if chilled all of a sudden.

The seventeen year old miko agreed but was not at all intimidated by that confrontation. "She gives me a bad feeling too. I suggest staying away from her; I don't like the darkening aura she possesses."

"No argument from me here."

"Rin-chan, Kagome." Kaede opened the sliding front door. "Sorry for the delay. Please come in."

The two was ushered into the sitting room. They sat across from the old miko as she poured some tea for her pupils. "I'm sorry ye two had to hear that. That Tsubaki is in a bad way."

There was no point in denying that they didn't hear a thing so they were honest. "We didn't want to intrude so we waited outside." The youngest female accepted her porcelain cup of tea

"That miko, Tsubaki…tell me Kaede-sama is she the one infusing weapons with dark energy?" Kagome asked as she took her own cup and took a sip.

"Ah nothing gets pass ye does it child?" Kaede set the pot down and waited for her own tea to cool. "Aye, it is true. I never expected that child to use her spiritual powers for dark purposes. I train all my students to apply their powers for the good of man. Never did I foresee her purposely turning man-made weapons into tools of destruction."

"There was always something off about her. I sensed there was something off about the energy in my father's hunting parties rifles and spears, but I didn't realize that it was Tsubaki's spiritual energy."

Kaede could only nod. The confrontations with her former student were rather trying ones. Tsubaki was a woman that was indeed powerful. She showed marvelous leaps and bounds as a child. When training her years ago, the young lass always had a smile and listened intently. Her aura was always a bright one, one that showed excellent potential just as Kagome's was. But the old woman thought she'd never see the day when her bright young student would suddenly turn into a dark priestess. It was up to the holder of such power to use it as they saw fit. But Tsubaki's transition did not sit well with her and she expressed her disappointment whenever the woman came for a visit.

Speaking of which as the table became silent again, the old priestess suddenly sensed a demonic aura, or youki around her more promising student. She watched Kagome as she took sips of the tea while picking up a strong sense of demonic power flowing along with her own aura, as if they melded together peacefully. Kaede saw the mark, or sensed it on Kagome's shoulder, emitting her own pure blue aura while entangling with a demonic red one. But the further she examined it, the more she was suddenly aware of what happened to her student.

"You have been marked Kagome."

Said woman stopped, looked up with something akin to shock and horror. A hand suddenly went to her claw mark under her clothed shoulder.

'_Oh no, I completely forgot about her abilities to see demonic energy! What am I going to do? Is she going to hate me, throw me out and no longer teach me?' _

Before she could think of any more hopeless scenarios, Kaede lifted her frail hand up to stop her metal ramblings. "I bear no ill-will towards you child. However I must make sure you know what you're getting yourself into."

Kagome sighed and rested her hands on her lap. It didn't sound like Kaede was upset, more like curious and concerned above anything else. Maybe if she did tell her teacher, maybe it could help her and InuYasha in the long run.

And so with a strong hushed voice, Kagome started from the beginning, back to a mere seven or eight months ago when she first came upon InuYasha up until the point when he marked her a while ago and everything in between. She talked about all she had learned, what he had learned from her with Rin chipping a few helpful details here and there, that Kaede eyes widened with amazement. Kagome's odd behavior all these past months weren't just her imagination. Kagome was a woman in love.

When her apprentice finished, Kaede chuckled and blew over her new cup of tea. "So ye fell in love with this inu hanyou InuYasha, earned his trust and friendship and have only recently been taken as his mate. I must say that I haven't heard anything like this before, child. Hanyou are very rare in this day and age yet they are still treated poorly because of their mixed breeding. I have never heard of a hanyou quite taken with a human, particularly a miko like yourself, Kagome. To go so far as to bond ye to him, with the vow to protect and love ye with his life, it is like a forbidden romance that can't be shared with the world." Kaede took a gulp to clear her parched throat. "I picked up the emotions swirling in that bond of yours and the energy is incredible. There was no fight, no unwillingness on your part when your aura completely merged with your mate's. They are one, together with no hate, no prejudice….It is quite astounding indeed."

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier Kaede-sama. I'm trying so hard not to let anyone outside of Rin, Souta, Sango and a new friend, to find out about this. I didn't know if you'd accept it or not with-"

"Say no more Kagome. I can understand your reasons perfectly well. This town would most assuredly hunt down your mate and with no regard to his feelings or your own and the connection between ye, beat him and possibly kill him." Her head shook with that thought. "I know it would kill ye if he was beaten to death, you would join him in the afterlife soon after. But I sincerely hope it doesn't come to that. From what I've heard today, Ye Kagome has decided to remain being with your inu hanyou mate, regardless of the rules and consequences this town holds. Your connection is so strong, it has withstood the many hardships even before the mating." At Kagome's blush, she grinned. "Your powers have not vanished but instead has grown stronger than ever. One who possess spiritual energy looses it at the end of her innocence but yours did not; especially with a half demon."

"I do not care. If I had to choose between keeping my spiritual powers and being with InuYasha, I would undoubtedly choose him over retaining anything that marked me as a priestess." Without another thought, Kagome pulled her white shirt down so her teacher could gaze at her mark. "This means forever and that is what I intend to give him! I love him no matter what he is! My inherited miko powers did not stop me from being with him. His ears, eyes and even his fangs and claws did not stop me! No matter what it takes, no matter what happens to us, I will stand by him, defend him and all that we have together!"

Her only good eye did not prevent her from truly seeing the four white marks on her shoulder, surrounded by a shimmering blue above the red youki just underneath the skin of the mark. Her student spoke true. The mark itself seemed powerful. The emotion sensed within was deep and explicitly clear. Kaede could feel the love and joy, the will and protection mingling around Kagome.

"You are certainly one whose heart knows no bounds, Kagome." Kaede smiled.

"That's right Kaggie! Haven't I always told you that?" Rin nudged her cousin's arm while also gaining a look at the wondrous mark embedded on her adopted sister's skin. "You and InuYasha Onee-san are meant for each other."

Smiling at Rin's endless love for her and her "Onee-san" she turned towards her mentor, a single question in her rich oak-like eyes.

Without a single word, the old priestess nodded once to the younger one with every intention of keeping the secret within her old bones and would come to her aid should she need it.

With a single silver tear leaking from her eye, Kagome nodded once and proceeded to bow, showing how grateful and honored she was to have such a wonderful sensei such as the old miko known as Kaede.

* * *

What did you think? Let me know! Anyone who is waiting for the next **"THROUGH GLASS EYES"** update, it shall be out within the week! I promise! Not enough time in the day anymore! ..Sighs dramatically... And I hope to see you here next chapter. Remember, I will read and respond to anything in your review the following update so any questions and suggestions you may have, let me know and I will answer for you as best as I can!

Until the next chapter...

Ja Ne!


	21. Chapter 21

To(**anonymous reviewer-you know who you are**): You don't have to hyperventilate anymore. You can keep your sanity now! LOL! I have updated!

Okay, I have decided to those whose sanity hangs in the balance, to update a chapter. I know, long time! I want to finish my other story first but I think I can update this story as well, within a reasonable amount of time. This story is coming to a close, about five or six more chapters to go. This will be my longest story up to date. YAY!

**To last chapter's reviewers:**

SweetHunniiBunnii- Sorry about the tease! LOL! I hope this chapter makes up for that! And as for InuYasha...I don't want to spoil anything! Thanks!

Coka Cookie Cola- The Kagome/Kaede moment was a sweet one! But you're not far off with Tsubaki's involvement. But I won't say anything else. And I think this chapter will answer some questions, I hope! Enjoy!

S0me18skittles- 1. Set in the Meiji period(1869-1945)_Source:Wikipedia_ 2. Currently: 26-27 chapters(including a probable epilogue) and 3. This chapter will answer this question. Enjoy and happy reading!

Sailor Peach- YAY, you logged in! Something's going to be happening, but I don't want to ruin the fun of you finding out for yourself! LOL!

InuKag4eva- Thank you so much! This chapter will be pretty interesting to your question(everyone wants to know if he's going to find out!) Read and be amazed! LOL!

Eris of Chaos- I'm sorry about about the death in your family. I hope you feel better. I'm glad that you enjoyed the human InuYasha chapter and I hope you enjoy this one! Thanks!

DiscipleOfAnime- I know, I keep forgetting that! LOL! I won't spoil anything about Tsubaki. I know, Inu/Kag have such a beautiful relationship don't they? ...Sighs dramatically...LOL!

Seashell- I thank you for your awesome and wonderful complement! Deeply appreciated!

Inukage-guest- Glad I could be of help on cheering you up! And no it doesn't sound nerdy. Thanks for the unusual-but appreciated review, fan for life! And thanks for the belated birthday shout-out!

ladylux- Your review had me smiling and laughing! Thanks so much for the kind and appreciated words! And as for Inu's...package- I have increased to nine inches! ROTFL!

mossgrl615- No way! It's Tsubaki! The only story that has Kikyou in it is "Through Glass Eyes" and she's a wolf in that. Hope you enjoy this update!

antzinmypantzzz- Like the name! LOL! Thanks so much! An update for "Through Glass Eyes" should be up in a few days-by Wednesday the latest! How many "cools" did you use? LOL!

**Warning**: There is a **LEMON**. A L**EMON** is in this chapter! For all you lovers of lemons out there! I hope this will sat your curiosity and craving for a new chapter and to wonder for the next one!

**Disclaimer: **The silver haired sexy beast of a hanyou and co. are sole property belonging to Rumiko Takahashi! Akio and this plot are still mine however.

* * *

"The only genuine love worthy of a name is unconditional." -John Powell

**Chapter 21**

Her hands delicately massaged her hanyou's golden shoulders, gently easing the locked muscles underneath. She was careful not to be too hard particularly on the scars on his shoulder blades. His back was a wall of memories from different periods of his life, countless scars that had the miko grating her teeth in pure anger. She couldn't imagine all the pain, the anguish and the suffering he went through just to stay alive. He was a beautiful being, one whose heart wasn't completely shattered, one whose soul wasn't beaten enough to be brought down. The torment he endured, the suffering he had to deal with, the images of his mother's death permanently ingrained in his head and his heart. Years of abuse that made such a wonderful person fear and tremble before man and their torture devices. He did nothing to deserve such a fate. He only played the cards that life had dealt him, ones that made him an orphan that had no home, no family and no love to guide him. And she was so thankful that after close to nine months together, he was here with her, trusting her with everything he had. At least that's what she felt through their bond.

His ears twitched as Kagome's hands continued to ease the strain on his muscles. He's never received anything like this before, nothing that compared to the warm and incomparable feelings that his mate was bringing him. His faded wounds that she was careful to avoid no longer ached, no longer made him flinch and hiss in agony. The hanyou had endured many beatings over his lifetime, that someone such as him had no future and that humans were just trying to catch and kill him like a worthless insect. He didn't want to die but he also didn't want to live a life of cruelty. But thanks to the woman who was straddling his lower back, currently giving something he could get used to her doing, he didn't have to worry about loneliness anymore.

"Are you feeling any better?"

He moved his head around so he could see her over his shoulder. Her body was partially covered by her kimono of black and blue, letting him view the skin that was always so warm underneath his palms. Her hair that put the midnight sky to shame was over her shoulders, draping over her chest down to her stomach. There were beads of sweat forming on her forehead, her eyes that caught the flickering fire that rendered him speechless. Her whole body seemed to glow and take on a sheen. The fire made her so hot she had no choice but to let her skin breathe by parting her kimono. InuYasha wondered if she did it to tease him. While she straddled him nearly naked, he was below her enjoying a massage that was causing more than just relaxation to surface in his hidden orbs.

But he held himself back and focused on enjoying a calming massage that had his muscles crying with relief. Letting all his hair spill out on his right arm, away from the fire, his silver ears twitched and let his head down to rest on his folded arms with a sigh. "It does feel nice."

"I told you you'd like it." She responded by digging deeper into his back which had her mate groaning softly. Her hanyou's skin felt wonderful underneath her hands. How rough and perfect it was, even with his many inflictions. His skin was bronzed, muscled and so defined and hard that it she had to dig really deep in order for him to really feel it. Plus she thought after all the battles and stress he's been under, it was one of many ways she could pleasure him.

Her eyes noticed the drooping of his puppy ears and not just because of the sensations she was giving him. Her bond also picked something else. "InuYasha, is something wrong?"

She couldn't think anything else because before she knew it he flipped them over so she could look into his sunny yellows, ones that made her heart flutter every time. His sterling silver waves of hair surrounded them like a waterfall, to a private world that only included each other. His arms went up so his hands connected with hers above her head making her kimono pool at her sides, exposing her bountiful chest and soft stomach. Her legs were trapped underneath his, the fur of his fire rat hakama causing her breath to hitch. It made her flesh tingle with longing for more of his touch.

All he did was stare at her, gazed into her eyes that put an oak tree to shame. They glistened in the firelight, sparkled when the sun shone on her face, sparkled when the moon cast a peaceful glow on her. Her hair that color resembled the blackest silk of her winter kimono, felt so smooth and full in his hands when he combed through it. It was just about as long as his was, all the way down to her backside. No matter what changes he's seen over the past year, Kagome was still undeniably gorgeous to him.

His lips touched the skin of her forehead. "I'm just so lucky to have you." He moved down to her nose. "I don't know what I would've down without you." Then placed a soft kiss on her left eyelid. "That I love you." Then to her right. "And I'd have no idea what I would do if you disappeared from me." He met her lips and engaged her into moving with him.

"I know I'd be still be a shell if you hadn't found me all those years ago." She yearned to touch his face but his hands trapped them above her so she settled with swift butterfly kisses to his lips and his sensitive nose. "I would never know such happiness or how to love and care for someone so much it hurts to be away from them."

InuYasha moved down so he could places kisses along her jaw line, speaking as he went. "You've taught me so much I can hardly believe that I'm not exactly human." His tongue made a blazing trail from her collarbone to her left ear. "But you didn't fear me."

"I could never fear you." Her breathless response echoed in his ear. "And I couldn't abandon you. Not when you had to suffer all your life because of your mixed blood." Words were lodging in her throat as his tongue was paralyzing her. "I…love…you…" She gasped as she felt his razor sharp canines quickly nipped her ear and a hand cradling one of her breasts. Her eyes closed as bliss surrounded her. The hut was rapidly heating up. "Nothing could change…-"A scream escaped from her throat as she felt his claws touch her scared area. "How -How I feel-" It was getting difficult when he was inflicting so much indescribable pain that she welcomed upon areas of her body that she couldn't get any words out. All that Kagome could was gasp and moan and scream for her hanyou's dangerously sinful touches and those lips and tongue that could do damage to her already rapidly beating heart.

When he felt her lengthy arms encircled his muscled back and legs that brought him closer to her, Inuyasha knew that Kagome was succumbing to him. He knew what could get her in the mood, how to release her passions and relax her. And he was ready for anything she threw at him.

* * *

"They say you're the best in your occupation."

"What you hear is true. So why have you called on my services, Higurashi-san?"

"I have a suspecting problem concerning the health and sanity of my only daughter."

Akio Higurashi, in his formal kimono in the house colors of royal blue, night black, and scarlet red knelt on his cushion, at a table with two cups of fresh green tea steaming in between him and his guest. Fire crackled nearby, warming the two occupants whose business was personal and private.

Sitting across from him in the same position, with his own formal attire in various shades of purple, a gentleman six years his daughter's senior narrowed eyes that screamed business in his pitch black orbs. Framed by his light violet hair, Hakudoshi was renowned for his extraordinary talent to track, hunt down, and capture any demon that causes trouble and/or violence, all without tools or weapons of any kind. When it came down to it, Hakudoshi was famous for the more…mysterious and unruly types of demons that Akio himself had problems with. His success rate and his secrets that he revealed to no one were what made Akio decide to hire him, for something that had stirred suspicion for many months.

The young hunter cradled his cup. "What seems to be the problem, Higurashi-san? I understand your business is quite notorious and profitable. I am honored to be sitting in the presence of someone highly famous in these parts." Blowing the steam away, he started to drink.

Akio was inwardly flattered at receiving such compliments. But this was no time for flattery and pleasure talk. This was serious. He cleared his throat and sat straight up. "I called you because I need you to take care of a problem that is entirely serious." His eye were cold and serious, determined and concerned for his family. "I must warn you, This is something that has bothered me and will not talk of such consequential things to my wife. She has enough to worry about and I will not put anymore stress on her shoulders. I will not allow this to reach my wife's ear, nor should it reach my son's or my niece's."

"This is of extreme significance. I have a policy of safeguarding any and all matters that are wanted to be kept confidential. It will not leave the confines of this room, I assure you." The man set his cup down, his voice still youthful, his dark eyes not.

"I only have my thoughts and little proof." Akio clenched the soft cloth at his knees. "If I am right, I will make sure this is spread; to prevent any such things from happening again."

Hakudoshi smiled, one that spoke the love of his work. "You realize my services don't come cheap, Higurashi-san. I too have to make a living in this day and age and my skills are extremely rare, even unheard of."

"I am aware of that. If you can prove that this is real I will pay you double."

Raven colored eyes sparked at such an offer. His smile returned, although hidden within was of something evil not even Akio realized. He slid his cup to the middle for a refill. "You have my…undivided attention."

* * *

After negations and prices were settled, the man, the psychic hunter Hakudoshi made his way behind the Higurashi home, deep into the unknown foliage were the stench and aura of demon were low. It was winter season so all were in hibernation. All but one. Narrowing in on one aura, faint but positive that was what he was searching for, the hunter flew through the trees in rapid silence.

According to Akio Higurashi, he was suspecting that his daughter, known as Kagome Higurashi, a seventeen year old was making numerous trips outside her home that she was unaware of her father finding out. It had started way back in late March, where his daughter's attitude and demeanor had started changing drastically. Over the months until now, he was sure that she was sneaking out with a boy.

Hakudoshi shook his head at the man's underestimation of the situation. He had sensed the youki as soon as he stepped foot on the Higurashi property. Along with the girl's emanating aura of a powerful miko there was also a demonic aura surrounding it. Hakudoshi knew he was dealing with a bonded pair, one of a miko-who were supposed to be pure maidens and a demon- an inu demon that seemed powerful but not quite whole. That had the devious and stealthy hunter baffled. But after going over everything in his head, he came to one stunning conclusion: he was dealing with an inu hanyou; one who has mated and claimed the miko daughter of Akio Higurashi.

Hanyou were almost hard to find and kill. They were almost immortal due to their demon blood and nearly impossible to capture. Not to mention how unpredictable they were and how many were still around. Hakudoshi never had crossed paths with one himself, but he was about to, something that had him mentally smirking in triumph. With his unique and powerful skills, he was sure that a simple inu hanyou would be easy. But he had to be careful. Mated demons, particularly inu were extremely viscous and protective of their bonded partners. Should he be careless, it could mean his life.

Once he traveled many miles inward, he slowed down his pace as he drew closer to the aura he was searching for. He could hear the sound of water rushing, where the youki was. And plus he could now sense the daughter's aura. Hakudoshi came to a stop at the foot of a clearing minutes later. Beside the roaring waterfall stood a well built hut.

Bingo.

With his enhanced senses, he could hear fire burning within the structure. Along with something else. Sounds. Ones that sounded of pain and pleasure.

Making sure to stay downwind of the hut, Hakudoshi chanted then erected a purple barrier, one that prevented any demon from picking up his movements and scent, as well as hide him. One of his many talents that made him such a formidable foe. His powers he has honed over his life has come in handy many times. His shields and barriers were among his favorites. He had to be completely protected and undetectable if the sounds and movements from the hut were any indication. Hakudoshi was confident. Confident but not stupid. Demons in the middle of rutting were so occupied and focused on their mate that they are unaware of anything else. But when disrupted…that's when they became extremely dangerous.

With his invisible barrier in place, he strode slowly towards the wooden structure.

* * *

His hips ground possessively against hers. Her chest, which bounced with his every thrust brushed erotically against his own. Sweat coated every inch of their bodies, shimmering in the firelight. Their eyes never left the other. Each focusing entirely on their partner so they wouldn't miss a moment, not willing to look away as they loved. Feminine eyes reeled in the strong eyes above her, her legs wrapped tightly around his hips to keep him there, to pull him tighter into her core. She panted, moaned as he moved slow but powerfully into her; enjoying the sensations the caused and the love they shared that never faded. She could feel her mark burning. The burning that came each time they connected, making their bond stronger and more concrete.

He listened to the sounds she made, every sound he loved because he caused it. InuYasha had his body right on top of hers, not crushing her but enough to feel her muscle and her breasts. His arms surrounded her head, with one hand capturing her own above her. The hanyou didn't want to loose any connection with her, to not feel her skin slick with sweat and her touch. To prove that, he dipped down the few inches needed to capture her lips. His tongue coaxed hers, making her moan. Never once slowing his thrusts into her, InuYasha swallowed her, engulfed, possessed, tasted every inch of her mouth. She responded, equally passionate. He made sure she knew without a doubt that she was his, while knowing fully well that he was also hers.

He pulled back after a while, knowing they had to breathe. His free hand delicately grazed her face, flushed with their activity. His claws pulled back some hair, damp with sweat so he could see her better. Her eyes were narrowed, unable to keep them fully open. She was breathtakingly beautiful, laying there below him begging for more with her mewls and moaning pleads. Wanting to taste even more of her flesh, he broke eye contact with her so could lick and savor her neck while a sneaky hand went to cup a breast.

She let out a small scream, unable to keep her body from arching into his hand. While feeling his burning tongue on the sensitive flesh of her neck, his fingers with those sexy claws were punishing her breast, pinching and rubbing her nipple pebbled by his added stimulation. Her mewls increased when he began pounding harder into her. Her eyes finally shut as so much welcoming pain overrode any thought and only held onto him. Her hanyou could evoke so much pleasure and start such an inferno in her body she was surprised she hadn't combusted yet. She turned her head so he could continue his sweet torture, submitting to him.

She was close, so close to exploding. Her pants and her gasping for breath were signs that she was coming. He too wanted to join her, so he sped up with speed and strength only a demon could possess. His teeth nipped and his mouth suckled, his hand never ceasing his harsh but loving treatment on both her breasts. The hanyou reluctantly left her strongest scent point to sit up and look at her when they came together. A brief squeeze to her hand made Kagome open her eyes and turned so she could look back up again. This time both her hands were held by his above her head so she had no choice but to gaze deep into his beautiful demonic amber eyes.

"I'm…I'm so close." She panted out, her voice managing only a whisper. Her body began moving against his, to cause more delicious torment and to prolong it.

Her hips tried to match his ferocious pace but was unable to. But InuYasha had to admire her trying to keep up with him. Besides the friction was causing him to see stars. He was beginning to grunt the closer he came, growl when she tightened to her grip on him. He was aware that she loved hearing more animalistic sounds from him whenever they made love.

With a final thrust, Inuyasha pulled his head back, felt his sac tighten and immediately roared at his release. His female joined him down the spiral of ecstasy.

He emptied into her for a while. She kept murmuring his name as she coated his nine inch sword with her essence. Her legs released him, her whole body trembling with the force of their simultaneous release. Whenever they came together, she felt even stronger, more confident that their bond was unbreakable.

InuYasha huffed as his semen finally stopped emptying into her womb. One day hopefully when she was able to conceive and away from anything that could expose them, that he could impregnate her. For now all he could do was lay his head on her chest and feel her hands soothing his ears and massage his head.

"You're shaking." Kagome noticed. Her hand cupped his cheek. His silver mane covered her, his hot breath making her moan every time it hit her already highly sensitized nipple. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Just give me a minute." Every time he took her he was drained. All he wanted to do was lay there on her chest, wrapped in her arms and her delicious scent that he could fall asleep to. He could hear her heart, sped up by their intimate activities but slowing to its regular beat after she rested. He nuzzled a soft breast then was about to lay on his side, his sword still in her sheath as they laid in the afterglow and let her sleep in his arms when his ear caught something.

His right twitched again as his nose caught something, something foul. His senses could pick something, and he didn't like that it was so close to the hut. His eyes narrowed at the door as he sat up on his hands, towering above his recuperating mate. His growl was low but deep. He then bared his fangs. Whatever it was, it was within his scent range and Inuyasha didn't tolerate anything that was within proximity of their hut. It could mean danger. To him and to Kagome. But then he couldn't detect or hear anything after a few moments which confused him.

"InuYasha what's wrong? Is something out there?" Kagome watched her mate, growling at the hut's entrance. From her point of view he looked like a dangerous predator. Protecting her and ready to fight if need be. Her hands went to rub his broad chest which rumbled with his growls. "InuYasha."

Her meek voice, sweet and exhausted caused him to shift his attention back on her.

"Are you okay? Did you sense something?"

"I thought I did." He let a deep breath and settled back down, moving to his desired position. "It was too close to the hut, that's why."

Kagome hummed as she was wrapped in his embrace, still intimately connected below. One of his legs pulled her closer as the familiar fabric of his red haori covered them. Feeling the hard muscle of his chest and his desirable lips kissing her face let Kagome relax and let the smooth Kuma fur they slept on comfort her. "As long as you're okay. I've never seen you so tense before."

His silver locks draped over her bare shoulder as he came close to her lips. "Nothing I couldn't handle, even if there was something out there." He pulled back some stray hair and lifted her face to catch her lips. Both moaned at the others sweet nectar until they pulled apart. InuYasha moved one arm from around the silky skin of her stomach to act as a pillow for her head; which she gladly snuggled into. "Don't want anything happening to you."

"I know." She let her eyes drift close as one hand went to hold the hand whose arm was serving as a pillow and let his nose nuzzle the smooth flesh of her mark. Within moments, she was asleep, safe and secure in her mate's powerful aura.

InuYasha stayed awake a while longer, his nose and ears on the alert for any other sign of trouble. He didn't like it. Nothing ever came close to their hut as they rutted. They were too vulnerable then. But he wouldn't hesitate to strike at anything that posed a threat to his mate. Kagome was human, and therefore more at risk should something happen. But she was a priestess, a headstrong miko that could defend herself if need be. But it was his job to defend her, protect and shield her from anything and everything. And he wouldn't fail her.

After sensing nothing more out of the ordinary, he finally rested his head and let his nose inhale the soft scent of her hair. His eye closed, knowing that they were safe and would be up the instant something came close again. InuYasha then joined Kagome in slumber, a final squeeze to her hand.

* * *

A knock at the door some hours later caused Akio to look up from his paperwork. His wife a few moments later led in a young man, the one that he talked to only hours earlier. Masako then offered then to bring in more tea and left them in the privacy of sitting room.

"Have you interesting news for me, Hakudoshi?" The father slid his paperwork aside and folded his hands on the table. "I do hope for some news about my daughter's suspicious acts."

The young man smiled as he knelt neatly across from Higurashi, the same as before. He put his hands in his haori sleeves.

"I did find her. And I must say you will be quite surprised to where she was and what she was doing. However, my findings and information will cost you more."

Akio's eyes narrowed a bit. "Are they that valuable?"

"Considerably, sir."

"Alright, I am willing to pay you an extra sum." Akio noted Hakudoshi's confident smile and gleaming eyes that was withholding information, information he wanted that would prove if he was right in Kagome's acts, or if he was just paranoid. "Now tell me, Hakudoshi. What has my daughter been up to?"

The purple haired hunter cleared his throat and straightened his posture. He was sure to be paid quite hefty after all was said and explained.

* * *

How about it? Did the cliffhanger make you scream for more? LOL! Sorry about that but I have my reasons...anyway I hope you liked the lemon, the romance...and of the long awaited answer to whether Akio-san knows of Kagome's doings. Remember, any questions you have I will answer them as best as I can! I hope this chapter satisfies everyone's curiosity! Wait for the next chapter when everything will start hitting the fan!

Oh and if you have time, check my poll for my story "Through Glass Eyes". If you haven't read it yet I suggest you do. Tell me what you think of it.

"Into The Mist" and "Through Glass Eyes" have become so popular, I'm so happy! Thanks so much to all who has read and reviewed them!

Until next time...

Sayonara!


	22. Chapter 22

Alright, alright I know this is late but hey, I'm still alive! Another chapter is complete! And I know some of you have been begging for me to update and so I have. I also have been getting reviews to only update-like now! Please, send me an email if you want me to update, not a review. I'd appreciate it. Life has been kicking my ass a lot lately-too much drama! But hey, I will finish this and my other works, okay?

Okay good, now...OVER 200 reviews! We finally reached it! Thanks you so much guys for your endless support! Let's see how far we can go! Four or five more chapters to go-Let me know if you want an epilogue in a review and feel free to give suggestions as well!

**To last chapter's reviewers:**

InuKag4eva- Thanks so much! Yes, I will update Through Glass Eyes soon so don't fret! LOL!

DiscipleofAnime- I'm glad to keep you guessing! Keep on guessing and reading because there's more action to come!

S0me18skittles- Shocked ya, huh? Don't worry, I have your relief...another update! LOL!

Sailor Peach- Drama and action are coming your way..with maybe some angst and tears but don't worry they won't stay down! Keep reading!

SweetHunniiBunnii- Glad you liked the lemon, I think I'm getting better at them! Anyway, there's more suspense and action on the way! So stay tuned...

Dark Angel and Silver Savior- Thank you so much! I'm evil with the cliffhangers, aren't I? LOL! Suspense, drama, angst and more action in the ear future!

Coka Cookie Cola- I can't answer that, you just have to keep on reading! If I did...it wouldn't be called suspense now would it? *Evil laugh*

kupkakez- Thanks for the multiple reviews! LOL!

antzzinmypantzzzz- Four reviews from you...wow you must really like this story! And to answer your question...I don't think either tickleishable and tickleable are words...LOL!

mossgrl615- I know, to tell the truth I hate cliffies too! But that's what keeps readers wanting more! LOL!

Uknowhoiamlol- What's with the name...LOL! Anyway, here's the chapter! Enjoy!

Amu Tsukiyomi- I'm sorry for the long wait...not enough time in the day anymore! *SCREAMS DRAMATICALLY* Sorry, anyway I hope the wait for this chapter was worth it! You can stop panicking now. I have updated! LOL!

Okay, now that's all taken care of, enjoy Chapter 22! And as a side note, Through Glass Eyes will updates soon, I promise!

**Disclaimer**: InuYasha is not mine...darn it! The blazing hot hanyou and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi. And only Akio and the plot I have rights to...

* * *

"A fool in love makes no sense to me. I only think you are a fool if you do not love." -Author Unknown

**Chapter 22**

It felt like getting crushed by a big boulder.

Like freezing in a cold icy river.

Like getting pierced by his own daughter's arrow.

It couldn't be true. No, he refused to believe what was constantly running around and around, taunting and numbing him. The father, whose pure ire and disbelief of his daughter's situation had driven him to do something-anything to stop and abandon such a horrid thought. But Hakudoshi's words still kept repeating in his brain:

"_She was fooling around, being fucked over and over by a half blood-an inu hanyou. _

An inu hanyou…a half blooded monster was sullying his own pure daughter! It couldn't be true! No he wouldn't allow it! Demons are hateful creatures, born for human flesh and blood! And to hear his oldest daughter, his seventeen year old daughter who was being taught the lifestyle and values of a miko, was consummating with a cold blooded killer, a half demon freak! He thought she was raised better than that! And here she goes, loosing her purity and innocence to a monster, an abomination that doesn't deserve to live! And what was worse, what got him in the heart-were Hakudoshi's' other words:

"_Not only was she willing, but she seemed to enjoy that monster's actions upon her."_

Kagome…willing? What the hell is running through her head? To go gallivanting off and enjoy being dirtied, acting like everything is alright, that it's perfectly fine to give her innocence away before marriage? And to a freakish, low, dirtied piece of demon and human flesh no less?

No. Something had to be done.

And so for the past two weeks, Akio had hired Hakudoshi to go undercover and follow his daughter wherever she went. He did feel guilty that he couldn't let his daughter have her privacy anymore but he couldn't trust her being on her own anymore, not after what he heard.

It was only as the sun was setting did Hakudoshi report her meetings with her monster lover. There was a hut built for them, beside a waterfall about three to four miles into the woods. Half the time they engaged in sexual activities, thus making Akio's blood boil with more hatred- for his daughter's betrayal and the filthy half demon creature. The other half was spent talking, either in the hut, on the field in their clearing or bathing together in the pool by the waterfall. His spy was careful to report every detail, although he made sure to turn way when the inu hanyou and miko did rut, no matter where they where-the pool seemed to be the most popular. Akio was horrified, just absolutely infuriated. It was simply impossible to let this disgusting spectacle continue! He would make sure to capture and kill that monster-that half bred human that dare make his daughter now worthless. Her purity and innocence were destroyed.

And so would the half demon. He would make sure of it.

* * *

On a cold autumn night two weeks after the startling discovery, Kagome and Sango were just coming home from a shopping spree in the next town over. Since she hasn't been spending much time with her slayer friend and missing her husband; who was gone for the day to hunt far away since all food sources were in hibernation for the season, the priestess decided to invite Sango for a fun day followed by a sleepover that night, unaware of what was taking place in the sitting room in her house.

After greeting her mother and her two little helpers Rin and Souta, the women were warned of a meeting her father had in the sitting room so they had to tread quietly in order to head upstairs.

But a statement caused the young women to stop in their tracks: "We must do whatever it takes to track, hunt down and destroy that half blooded vermin once and for all!"

The miko and slayer turned to face each other; both with something akin to shock and horror. Silently they hunched down by the screen, pressing their ears against it holding their breaths so they could listen.

Then Kagome heard her father speak. "This is something that has to be done. This had brought me such disgrace! I will not allow my daughter bedding with a monster any longer!" At that, the woman became numb. She didn't even feel her best friend's hand on her shoulder. "And according to my trusty informant Hakudoshi, she goes to meet that half blood at night just before sunset. There is a hut some miles in nestled beside a waterfall. That's where she'll go and that will be our chance at capturing him."

Her heart stopped then. Oh my Kami. He knew. He knew about her and InuYasha! She couldn't even breathe anymore, in fact she was close to being sick. But she gulped down, held her tears back and tried not to breathe heavily.

"So how are we going to go about this Higurashi?" Asked a rough older voice.

"I have met briefly with the miko Tsubaki and asked for her services. She was most delighted and agreed to help. Since she and Hakudoshi are the expert trackers, they will lead us there an hour before the sun sets. All our weapons will be fortified, enhanced, and infused with a hint of spiritual energy so we can at least defend ourselves if we need to."

"And what of your daughter, sir?" Asked another man.

The two teens, one of who was falling apart inside due to her secret exposed and the other astonished at hearing such a thing being openly discussed, it was too much. Sango wanted to get Kagome away from the door, knowing the poor girl was numb and fearful for her life and her mates'. But the last question stopped her. Kagome too, who was ready to bolt from the door.

"I will not cause harm to my own daughter. The only one we're after is that half blood. And according to what Hakudoshi has told me, she and that half demon are nearly inseparable and are fiercely protective of each other. What we need to do is weaken the monster first. That's when we have to take her from him. That way he'll be too weak to defend her and won't be able to attack anyone. And then, when we've completely immobilized him, drag him back to the town square so everyone can see that a pathetic and disgusting creature lives among us!"

The cheering of the dozen and a half men were too much for her. Kagome, unable to hold back her sobs, got up and nearly knocked over her friend in the process and dashed upstairs to her room. Sango was about to follow after before she hear the last vital piece of information.

This time, she heard Akio speak with such venom and such malice it shook her to her core. "And when the time comes, on the day of his execution, I SHALL BE THE ONE WHO'LL TAKE THAT AX AND LOP OFF HIS HEAD MYSELF!"

Sango too hurried from the screen, hand covering her mouth in horror and disbelief. The manly cheers faded as she heard the growing sound of her best friend's sobs. The brown eyed slayer saw her friend in a heap beside her bed, her shoulders shaking with the immense sobs. Her whimpers and incoherent words caused Sango to shut the sliding door and to run to the girl whose whole mind was probably in shambles right now.

"Oh Kagome." The saddened girl pulled her friend beside her. "I'm so sorry."

The miko only wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. The always happy oak brown eyes were now full of pain and dread. Kagome let her hands drop to her lap and continued to sniff. "I just…I don't-…I can't believe-…How could this have happened?"

The female slayer shook her head. "I've no idea." Then a light bulb went off in her head. "I suspect that it had something to do with that "trusty informant" of his." She sneered. "He seemed to mention this "Hakudoshi" and a lot of what he told your father. Maybe he was following you."

"I was careful!" Kagome clenched her hands. "I was so careful!" With little effort she stood up. Her face was ghostly pale and her eyes were red. Her voice was filled with self guilt, a sad tone that made Sango wince. "I would've known someone was following me. How could I've not known sooner?" She growled and stomped toward her window, looking out as the calm snowy gray sky. Her teary orbs looked out into the wintry woods, all the leaves gone, no more color, no more happy memories. Kagome once again became numb, emotionless. "Why?"

Sango didn't know what to say to that. Her friend was now in a race to save her beloved mate who was now in grave danger. Her friend's slumped figure, her messy black hair surrounding her face, her voice barely above a whisper, void of emotion. It was heartbreaking to see her friend in such turmoil. She didn't know what was going through Kagome's mind and she could only imagine how hurt she was feeling.

"What are you going to do?" The older girl asked.

Kagome only let the wind whisper around her. She let the cold numb her tears and make the pain fade from her face. She knew what she had to do. No matter how much hurt, how much pain, how much sorrow, how much guilt, how much heartache this was going to cause her, Kagome had to. She was hating herself for it even now as she stood there as the forest was getting ready for the cold season. The past spring, summer and fall had been the most wonderful times of her life, only because she felt more alive and vivacious than she ever has, all thanks to a certain silver haired hanyou. She could only imagine how heartbroken he would be. She was screaming at herself, screaming at herself to stop such foolishness. She wanted him here. With her. Where he belongs! At her side where he promised to love her for as long as he breathed!

But as usual, life always interfered with her dreams. And she couldn't stop it.

"There's only one thing I can do." The black haired miko whispered. After letting a cool breeze whip a stray strand of her hair around her face, she turned to Sango. "I have to let him go."

"Kagome-"

"It's the only way! He has to leave me! I knew such a thing might happen if we got involved with each other! But I was so wrapped up in him, I wanted to be happy and forget the possible danger." She clenched her teeth as her closed eyelids leaked more painful tears. "I have to Sango. I have to, to save him! I can't let them hurt him! I don't care what they do to me, but I will not let them hurt InuYasha. Just the thought of it is enough to make me sick!" She wrapped her arms around her stomach and sunk to her knees. "I don't want to…but I have to."

"Kagome…do you forget that you have people who support your relationship? Did you forget me, your kid brother, Rin? What about Miroku? And Kaede-san? Do we count?" Sango never wanted to see her like this. She didn't want Kagome to just give up! Kaggie was a fighter, but now she seemed so set on letting InuYasha go. And Sango knew it was killing her. "You have all of us and you're going to give up? What is wrong with you, you have to fight!"

"Do you realize how badly I want to keep him here? I love him! I love him so much that I can feel my heart breaking with this! I am connected to him, I am bonded with him-I would want nothing more than for him to stay here with me! But I will be selfish if I do, Sango! Making him stay here would mean his death! And setting him free would be better than seeing him suffer! He has suffered so much-I can't bear to see him at the whipping pole! I can't let them take him away from me! He means more to me than anyone! I would rather let him go…than to see him die."

Sango, for the second time was shocked. Such powerful words spoken by her younger friend. It hit her hard. Kagome did want to fight. But the sight of seeing him getting beaten to death would only kill her miko friend in the process. She was stubborn…but so was her mate. "Kagome, do you think InuYasha would agree to this? Do you think he would up and leave you-just like that?"

After no answer she continued. "No he wouldn't. I might not know him as well as you, but I know that he won't abandon you to the wolves. He would stay with you. Because he loves you too." And after a small shoulder hug Sango backed away and got her things. "I'm going to go ahead and change. Be right back."

She not only left Kagome to think about everything, about what she was doing it left Sango to do some thinking of her own.

And that night, neither Sango or Kagome spoke to each other again, nor did they get much sleep. Because tomorrow was when the fight truly began.

* * *

The morning was calm, misty, pleasant with the promise of snow later. But that did nothing for the raging storm in a certain miko's being as she rose from her short slumber. Turning towards her glass window, she saw the naked trees now bare of any leaves. All the leaves, like her precious memories with her mate that were once green and vibrant the day she met him, now were all dead and gone. But unlike them, Kagome would hold on and preserve those happy moments, every single one of them. She would not let them break away and fly off where they were unreachable. No, despite what she had to do and not at all happy with herself, the miko would press them deep within her heart and mind, keep them there and remember them forever.

Her usually shining black mane of hair was now messy and bed-tangled. She swept some back as she pulled her sheets away and automatically walked over to her window, pressing her pale hand against the cold glass, mind whirling around with thoughts of her silver haired mate.

Sango's words kept echoing through her mind. She knew the slayer was right. And Kagome definitely knew all too well what would happen when she would confront him about what had to be done-for his safety and his alone. She couldn't entertain the thought of him beaten-no she couldn't even think it. Now leaning forward so her forehead touched the frosty glass, she let her dark muddy pools roam the woods where her hanyou would surely be waiting for her. She told him that she would meet him at their hut, Silver Eyes waterfall now frozen in time.

She knew he would fight back. He was too stubborn, too hardheaded to agree to such a thing. But she would stand her ground and fight right back. InuYasha wouldn't just agree to leave just like that. It would take a world of convincing to make him realize that him leaving would save his life. But where would that leave her?

The single tear the leaked from her eye was her lonely answer. She wasn't sure if it was right or wrong anymore.

After a quiet breakfast with her family, her father mysteriously missing from the head of the table Kagome knew she didn't have a lot of time. Her father and his group would be consulting with that sinister priestess Tsubaki and that peeping tom Hakudoshi, planning and waiting until the last hour before sunset. No, she had to get to her mate and husband before they even made their move. After saying goodbye to her family, saying she was going with Sango for the day, she stopped and faced her slayer friend on the path some time later.

"I'm going to find him."

"Kagome, I know this is hard for you and you must do what have to. All I'm saying is be careful." The taller girl pulled her into a hug.

"I'm already regretting it. I hate myself for it even now! I'm being so selfish to keep him here when he is in danger, Sango!" Kagome pulled back and took a deep breath. "I don't want to leave him. I want to protect him, love him, keep him in my arms and never let go, sleep with him knowing that everything is alright."

"Kagome…" What could she say? Theoretically speaking, if it were her and Miroku in her and Inuyasha's positions, she'd do anything to protect him from getting hurt. She'd risk never seeing him again in order for him to live…even if it wasn't with her.

Glistening oak brown eyes met concerned mahogany eyes. She had no idea how much pain she was going through right now. Here she was, walking away to face the love of her life and telling him that he was no longer safe and he needed to leave. The selfish desire for him to stay and the heartbreaking reality of what had to be raged within the miko's eyes. And Sango was helpless to say anything that would make her feel any less hurt.

"Just remember, we're here for you." Sango gripped the girl's shoulder, a tiny squeeze of reassurance.

"Arigatou Sango." Kagome spoke softly.

The slayer pulled away and watched as her best friend vanished into the woods, praying for both the miko and the hanyou. Because she knew that something was going to happen, something that could threaten their world…something cold and terrible.

* * *

Her vision was starting to blur as she dashed through the familiar wood, knowing by heart the location where her hanyou awaited her. She could feel his presence within her, felt her mark burning with intensity the closer she got. The bitter wind blew against her face, whipped her sable mane around her, her feet cold and sore. But all she could feel was the pain and regret coursing through her veins and she was sure Inuyasha was going to feel it, if he didn't sense it already. It was like her heart was being crushed every step she took, every breath that left her body. Her hand constantly wiped her face, clearing it of tears. But she knew her hanyou would pick up her distress and smell her tears immediately.

Kagome was always happy when she saw him again. Her heart leaped with unconditional love and internal joy upon seeing his face, his beautiful sunglow eyes that saw through the darkness, his voice that made all her troubles and doubts seem like nothing at all. And this time it would be no different…

Except for the inevitable issue that was sure to cause a horrible argument.

So when she cleared the trees after running nonstop, when their hut came into view, she saw him come out and rushed over to greet her. She did the same and ran into his arms, hopelessly happy to see him.

The hanyou picked her up and twirled her around, so thankful that she was back in his arms. His hunt had taken him a long ways just to find a decent meal but he was sure to be back into time to see his beloved wife and mate.

After settling her down, arms still embracing her as he dipped down to receive her kiss InuYasha knew something was wrong. He didn't want to believe when he smelt the salt water of tears on her adorable face or when he felt agony, regret and sorrow cloaking her lovely scent. He didn't want to do anything except to lay her down and love her, telling her how much she was missed during their short separation.

"Kagome…?" He whispered in her hair. Her body was shaking, partly due to cold and something else. When he didn't get an answer, his hands moved up to cup her face so he could see her beautiful eyes that were now full of tears. A thumb gently wiped one away while the other soothingly caressed her dampened cold skin. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

Just staring up at him made her feel even worse. Even his voice was pleading with her, to tell him. His thumb moved across her cold flesh, warming it with each sweep, each time with love and concern. She closed her eyes and captured one of his hands and held it there.

"Kagome…"

The miko looked up at the slightly harder tone. "InuYasha…something happened-I…I don't…it's so awful."

Kissing her forehead, Inuyasha moved back down to gently grip her arms below her shoulders, letting his nails stroke her covered flesh. "You're drowning in guilt and fear Kagome, what's going on? Did something happen to you while I was gone? And don't hide it from me, I know you better than that."

The woman gulped down and slowly knelt down taking InuYasha with her. He grabbed done of her hands and held it on his knee and waited for her collect her thoughts.

After taking a deep calming breath, the miko recalled the events from yesterday. "My father…he was sitting in the sitting room with the screen door closed. His hunting party was there too. Me and Sango just came back and we were passing by but…when I heard my father speak we hunkered down by the door and just listened…" She shook her head, bit her bottom lip as she tried to hold back her sorrow. "They were talking…talking about…about…." She vigorously shook her head again, shut her eyes and looked away from their intertwined hands.

"Kagome, what did they say?" It must have too painful if she was resisting. He didn't want Kagome to hurt, to hide anything from him that would cause her such stress. The hanyou needed to know. He pulled her onto his lap and pressed her head against his chest and let his heartbeat calm her and her own down. "Talk to me Kagome, please. If something hurt you I need to know, damn it!"

Kagome, unable to hear him beg looked into his eyes and whispered. "They were talking about killing you."

Time seemed to freeze then. Oak and sun clashed, not a sound except for their now frantic heartbeats.

It took a moment for him to regain what she said. "Killing me?"

"They know, InuYasha. My father knows…about us!" She sobbed. "He sent a spy, one that has been following me and watching us for the last few weeks. And they know about our relationship, our intimate relationship."

InuYasha listened and clung to every word. To say he was livid was an understatement. He was downright pissed as hell! "How come we didn't…sense anything before?"

His low voice was one of controlled rage and brashness that she knew. She could feel his burning anger and it just made her more upset. "Apparently this spy has some type of concealment power or something-I didn't even notice anything weird. Her fists were clenching his robe, becoming whiter the longer she spoke. "And now…they are coming for you, to kill you. Even my father said he would…"

His fingers stopped her. He didn't want to hear anymore, didn't want to upset her further by letting her continue. InuYasha was seething but he kept it in check since he had Kagome in his arms. Never would he allow himself to hurt her in any way, shape or form.

"What should we do then?"

Her whimper and her head shaking in his chest only confirmed that she knew what to do…and that he wasn't going to like it. "Kagome…" His hands went to grip her shoulders and pulled her back so she could look at him.

"I…You have to…you have to leave, Inu. You have to go so they won't kill you."

His eyes widened at this unexpected solution. Not only did breath still in his throat but so did his heart. Just hearing those Kami-awful words from her mouth was too much. His sudden move to stand made Kagome rise with him. But he let her go and stood with his back to her.

Not only did she feel his soul shatter but she could sense that he was in a state of shock and he was understandably upset. "I know…I know this is not what we wanted. And I would only be selfish in keeping you here when I know my father is out to hunt you down and kill you himself! I don't want this anymore than you do. But how can I stand there and watch my own father beat the man I love until his heart stopped beating? How can I go through and watch you suffer when I would be feeling your pain too? I won't allow you to go through anymore suffering than you already have!"

"I would still be suffering because then you would be left alone again, left to the wolves as it were." He spoke. Her words, they were all hitting his heart like stones but were undoubtedly true no matter how much he hated her saying those words.

"I am not leaving you, Kagome!" Inuyasha turned around, his eyes blazing with anger. "How can you even think such thoughts?"

She didn't flinch as he started fighting back. "I would rather be beaten myself than see you at the mercy of my father! I will not allow him to hurt you-anyone to hurt you ever again!"

"Then how would that make me feel? I can't stand the thought of leaving you, now after all we've been through! I was lost and lonely before I found you. If I left, I would be losing so much more! I would be losing my mate, possibly forever!"

Kagome eyes were blurring with tears, her regret, her guilt, her anger battling for dominance in her voice. They were threatening to drown her, flood her heart and soul until she was too weak to stand anymore. "I don't want you to leave! Believe me I don't! Why can't you see that I'm trying to save you? Trying to save your life?"

"Because you ARE my LIFE!" He roared.

She flinched back. Never had he raised his voice to her like that before.

"InuYasha…"

Her sad voice caused his ears to press flat against his skull. But he pressed forward. "Don't you get it? Without you I am nothing! I would still be living alone if it hadn't been for you! Because of you I was able to learn, to trust, to protect, to love and so much more. Leaving you would be death-suicide even. I can't-…" InuYasha shook his head. "Damn it, either way I would be dead. Death by your father or death by loneliness, it doesn't matter to me." He grew closer to her with each sentence, each love filled sentence that he hoped she could feel. "A life without you…is nothing to me." When he reached her, his hand cupped her cheek. "Being with you, is more than what I deserve, more than I ever prayed for. It's all I ever need, all I want." Then he cupped her opposite cheek.

"That's why I am not leaving. I will not run away just to save my own hide! I am no coward. You are my mate, mine to protect and mine to cherish. I've been running since my mother was killed. For years I have lived a solitary life, with nothing but the dirty clothes on my back. But not now, not ever again! It could never work. I can't be apart from you not even for a day without feeling alone."

She never looked away from him, from his glassy sunny orbs.

"Because doing that would not hurt me, but it would kill you and that is something I cannot and will not allow! I promised to keep you safe, to guard against anything that threatened you." On impulse his lips sought hers. "And I intend to keep that promise…because I love you, too much that it hurts!"

He may not say them often but him speaking those three words were enough to break the floodgates she'd been holding back. The miko collapsed against him, holding onto him as she let it all out. How could she have been so stupid and foolish to not realize that he'd never give her up? Never leave her side for anything, even for his own safety. She meant more to him than anything in the world. He loved her, loved her to the point of pain. Her love was just as strong, just as powerful as his. How could she have sent him away? Her resolve crumbled after hearing him so determined, so confident, so truthful that it hit home? Right in her heart that synched with his very own?

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry InuYasha-I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" She cried out. "I was just-just trying to protect you, not hurt you-I would never hurt you!"

His arms held her close, as close as he could get her as she cried. He even let a few crystal tears of his own leak. InuYasha kept his own whimpers in, trying not to upset her even more. "I know Kagome, I know." By protecting her, she was also entitled to protect him too. She was his, He was hers. It went both ways so he could see her reasoning. Why she said what she said. But his heart was here, with her, by her, inside her beating with her own. Leaving would only devastate them, kill them eventually. Their bond marks wouldn't allow them to part. It connected them to each other in every way.

"How could I have just ignored that? I was so…trying so damn hard to keep you safe, protect you from anything and everything. I thought I was being selfish…"

"Selfish…"He murmured. "You're more selfless than anybody I know." He ran his claws through her hair and skimming the back of her neck in hopes of soothing her near nonexistent cries and tears. "Don't ever think that. Maybe I'm being selfish in wanting to stay here with you, risking my own life. But that doesn't matter. You do." A single claw tipped her chin up. "Didn't you once tell me love can make people do the most bizarre things they normally wouldn't do?"

She did remember. And surprisingly all she could do was let out a tiny smile. How could he do so much to her by saying the things that she needed to hear? "Yes."

"Then I guess we're both pretty crazy, huh?"

"Crazy for wanting to stay by each other's side…." She eyed some bangs and swept them from his cute boyish face. "But not crazy for loving you."

The hanyou was relieved that she had that pretty smile back. He loved seeing her smile. It was genuine, filled with her love and everything she possessed. It caused a close lipped smile of his own to form. Another thing she taught him how to do again. Her angelic smile could do wonders to him, filled his soul with her pure emotions right from their bond. Whatever she felt, InuYasha immediately did and was helpless to feel the same.

"Did I ever tell you that you have a handsome smile?"

The hanyou huffed, unable to deny it. His smile would've given him away anyhow. Not wanting to talk anymore, he picked her up and carried her to their hut where he had a meal roasting on the fire pit. The smell of rabbit meat permeated the structure, making Kagome's stomach growl.

InuYasha set her down and sat right beside her to continue cooking.

"I missed you yesterday." She whispered in his cute puppy ear; which twitched with her breath. She caught it between two fingers and gently began to rub it. Then she bent forward to kiss the corner of his lips.

"I was waiting to do this all the time you were gone." Without releasing his ear, the miko slyly and swiftly moved onto his lap, effectively straddling him. All she wanted was to spend as much time with him as she could, to not remember the events from yesterday or their argument moments earlier. "Just help me forget, Inuyasha. Please help me forget, just for a while."

The sunny eyed hanyou knew what she was referring to. And he was more than willing to help. Her motions on his ear was starting to get to him, plus her beautiful body covered in rich red cloth decorated with silver cranes flying over glistening pools of water was covered. He wanted her too. He's missed those eyes, those lips, that face, her voice, her taste and her smell when she was excited.

And pretty quickly he had her on her back, his silver mane surrounding them in their own private, secretive world. With him boxing her legs and his hands capturing her hands above her, he bent down to savor her sweet taste, his eagerness stoked when she responded just as passionately.

* * *

"What are we going to do, InuYasha?" She laid in his arms, her head cushioned by his slick chest.

"About what?" Staring down at her, her sweaty skin glistening with the passion they just made. A beautiful sight to him. Her hair was messy but her face glowed, her eyes sparkled with happiness. A clawed thumb went to trace her cheek, her jaw line, her supple pink lips that made him drown further into her.

"My father." Calmed by his continuous touch she sighed. "They'll be coming for you. They'll take you away from me. By force!"

The hanyou honestly didn't have an answer. He had an idea what cruel punishment he would endure for being and sleeping with a miko, one who is to remain clean and untouched until possible marriage is chosen or not. But Kagome didn't give a damn about what they would say, what they thought of her bedding with him. But he did. He could take her away from all this, run away with her and escape all this horrific drama.

Wait…run away? He'd never thought about that. Take Kagome away? While it was possible, he simply couldn't take her away from her family and friends. He wouldn't make her regret leaving or cause her emotional pain. Inuyasha vowed to take care of her, keep her from any possible torment or pain possible. She belonged with her family, where she was needed. But he also couldn't imagine his life without her…

"I don't know."

"I'm nervous. I didn't want any of this to happen. I wish it was just a nightmare, that I'll wake up and see that everything is still okay."

"We knew what we were getting ourselves into, koi. We both knew the dangers of coming together." An arm snaked around her naked waist and the his opposite hand began to stroke the smooth skin of her back. "But we just have to be strong. They won't break us no matter how hard they try. They won't rip us apart because of our bond, the one that keeps us together. I won't allow anything to discourage me, or keep me from loving you." His lips started a trail from her forehead downwards. "I won't let that happen."

"Neither will I." Here was a hanyou, a man that has been through so much, hardened by life and endured so much cruelty yet was able to keep on living. Here was someone, who was now kissing her eyelids with such tenderness and he wasn't dead. Once broken but now put together again. He was much stronger than she. Toughened and hardened by life, with endless determination. "But I am scared for you. I don't want to loose you."

"You won't." He whispered into her lips which barely touched. "And I won't loose you, not when we have something more powerful than any human marriage." Then he finally touched those lips, pouring his strength and love into it.

She whimpered, letting him control the kiss, letting him overtake her. The situation they were in was scaring her to death. But just hearing his words, feeling his reassurance was enough to give her some shred of hope. That they can beat this somehow. And that just made her love him even more.

A distant sound caused the hanyou to stop and pull away. His ears twitched and his nose was starting to sense an ominous presence, heading right towards them.

"InuYasha?"

"Get up, get dressed, and stay in here." He instructed as he got up and grabbed his hakama and robe. "Whatever you do, don't come outside."

Kagome could only nod and reached for her kimono which lay strewn across the floor. "What about you?"

'Don't worry about me. Just stay inside and keep quiet." He put on his hakama, his kosode and haori and fastened the sashes at his waist. Then he turned to her.

"They're coming, aren't they?" Her fingers were shaking as she tried to pull her kimono back together.

"I'm afraid so. I smell many men, maybe a mile away…and weapons, weapons that have dark magic. Weapons that are a danger to me." He walked over to the entrance then stopped. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the concerned oak brown orbs he loved so much. "Just stay here and don't go outside no matter what you hear."

"Inuyasha-"

"Just please do as I say, Kagome! The only way I know you'll be safe is if you're in this hut!"

She wanted to argue with him, wanted to stand by him and face them together. But deep down, she knew he was right. Plus the tone of his voice was begging her, trying to get to her to listen and obey his instructions. It would do no good to distract him while surrounded by her father's hunting party and their spiritually infused weapons of destruction.

The miko stood up and ran over to kiss him. The hanyou held her face, tasting her fear and the single teardrop on their lips. "Just please, be careful."

"I will." With another kiss to her nose, he quickly grasped her hand and let it go as he went outside.

Kagome knelt by the door where she was, wanting to hear and see what was going to happen. She could see her hanyou marching towards the center of the clearing, his silver hair swaying with the breeze, his stance strong. She wanted to help him, protect him against anything she could. Wanting to fight for her right to be with him despite what he was. He was a powerful being, with a demon's strength but with a human heart. InuYasha was powerful, both in body and spirit. He wouldn't give up, never could give up. He was one that looked danger in the eye and fought with all his might, sensed any threat and vanquished it before it could strike him.

But what he or she didn't sense, or even hear, was the sound of a whip that came out of nowhere to wrap around the unaware hanyou's neck.

And that's when it all went downhill.

* * *

Please don't hurt me! I know, another cliffhanger! I am evil! But all the action will be coming up next chapter!

Next Chapter: Capture, Separate, Hurt, Interrogate...what more can happen? Find out next time!

Until then...

Sayonara!


	23. Chapter 23

Okay I know it's been a long time(and please don't kick my butt...!) I have finally finished this chapter! I just recently finished with "Through Glass Eyes" and now I can focus on this one, which has a few chapters left, including a probable epilogue. And I thank everyone who has supported me and commented in this story so far.

**For Chapter 22 reviewers:**

Dene - Thanks so much! Here's the long awaited update and I hope you like it!

SweetHunniiBunnii - I really don't want to see InuYasha hurt either. And please don't hate for this chapter. There will be fluff next chapter, I promise. Sad fluff but fluff nonetheless!

mossgril615 - I'm sorry(Please don't hit me!) Took me a long time but it's here! Enjoy!

InuKag4eva - I know, I have revived yet again! LOL! Finished one story and now here to complete this one! Hope you like!

DiscipleofAnime - Alive and evil... again... that's me! LOL! Thanks for waiting and the very much appreciated review! And your constant support! Read on for it has come! (A bit dramatic here, I know. LOL!)

purduepup - Okay you can stop calling me cruel because another chapter is here! As always, your reviews are loved! I won't say anything to spoil the ending! You just gotta read!

Adam - It will be happy and epic, but not for a while. The drama and suspense comes first. Like and enjoy!

Storylovers91 - Sorry about that... I couldn't help it! But stay alive because the updates for this story will be faster(Through Glass Eyes is finally complete)!

S0me18skittles - Hey, you still here? Because I just... gasps... finally updated! Don't hurt me, please?

Frosta - Thank you so much! Really appreciate it!

NiceStories - Yes, you may hate him! LOL! Thanks so much for the compliments-and the thumbs up!

-q- - Well here's another chapter so I hope you enjoy!

Miko of Hope - Awe, thank you!XD That's so sweet of you! Hope you read and enjoy!

Shiori37 - Shiori's so cute! -Anyway, the chapter is here! Read on!

**Warning: Slight gore(blood and abuse that involves a whip) Don't kick my a** for this please!**

I don't like seeing- or writing, InuYasha hurt in any way shape or form. But there will be a sad yet fluff filled scene next chapter to make up for it. This chapter may be dark, but it gets better the closer we get to the ending.

Disclaimer: The steaming fire-hot hanyou is not mine. -Drats...- Any and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The story line and Akio do belong to me though...

* * *

"Life is brief but love is long" - Alfred Lord Tennyson

**Chapter 23**

The only thing preventing him from falling into a peaceful abyss and away from everything he was feeling was the incessant pounding in his head and the ferocious beating in his chest. He felt like he was on fire, an unbearable, seething, scorching fire that was so cold and numbing it was hard to even breathe. His eyes could barely open, his vision blurry and only increasing the pain his skull due to the light from what looked like a dirt road. His right leg was slashed, one of the major injuries he was suffering protecting the woman he vowed to never let get hurt. And the one on his chest, the chilly winter wind only making it worse. Dried blood stained his bare torso. His silver hair felt heavy falling around him, curtaining him from the incessant noise growing louder each minute, surrounding him. His ears were unable to rise due to his lack of strength.

The hanyou felt like he was dangling, held by the wrists by some indestructible metal. Of course it was enforced with spiritual energy, he could feel it cutting into his flesh. All he wanted to was move, move and find out exactly what happened, and where Kagome was. Her scent which normally calmed him was nowhere in his range. All his nose could pick up was his blood, sweat, and the many unusual scents of the town and its people.

He knew he was in a village. He got caught, captured, torn away from his wilderness and his mate. Inuyasha vowed never to let himself be hurt or be hunted and caught ever again. But that failed when they pinned him down, barely conscious while they took a screaming Kagome away. Oh how he wanted to leap up and strike anyone and everyone to get to her…but his injuries were far too severe for him to even lift a clawed finger.

"Raise your head, demon."

A voice so cold, so serious, and so full of hatred and anger demanded. InuYasha could tell he was only inches from his person. Gulping down, his throat dry and sore, his golden eyes opened and barely had enough power to lift his head even a few inches. The light blinded him, squelching a moan of protest. This was not the time to show weakness to the enemy.

"Are you conscious, you bastard? Or do I have to use the whip?"

A whip…a normal one was barely able to bruise him. But he felt the emanating dark magic from behind him and knew for sure that it would be more than a bruise. With as much will and strength as he could gather, the trembling inu hanyou forced himself to look straight up into the eyes of dark wood.

He recognized this man. This was Kagome's father. Since he was dangling from cuffs attached to a sturdy piece of wood, on his knees he would have to hold his head up to gaze into six foot 2 inches of a madman. A daughter's father that was dead set on making him pay.

* * *

The mark on her shoulder burned. White hot searing pain. Not the pleasant and passionate warmth she and Inuyasha shared while making love but a fire that was telling her something was wrong. Very wrong.

She lay scrawled on her bed, her head throbbing and her throat desperate for water. But what she needed right now was to see her inu hanyou mate, find out what was causing such a screeching ache in her body. Trying to sit up, a folded cloth falling from her forehead, Kagome was trying to recollect what happened. She realized with perfect clarity she was back in her room, the last place she expected to be. Where was InuYasha? Is he in trouble? Is he hurt?

"If he's hurt, there's nothing in the world that'll stop me from punching a few people!" She declared, completely out of her normal peaceful character. No, something was going on. Her mind, her body, her soul was screaming that her mate was in terrible jeopardy.

"That's why my head is aching. I'm feeling his pain." She moaned, holding her head and flopped back down on her pillows.

It was true. They shared each other's pain. What he felt she felt. And vice-versa. And judging by the sense that more injury was to come, Kagome wanted nothing more than to contact her hanyou and see him for herself. But she was starting to riddle in oncoming agony so she couldn't do more than curl up in a ball and scrunch her eyes closed, trying to fight it off.

'_What are they doing to him?' _She screamed in her mind as the beginning of many painful waves started crashing down inside her.

* * *

When news broke of a captured hanyou, the elder miko made haste and ran as fast as she was able to get a glimpse of it. As she got closer, she picked up on an aura, a miko's aura. Not only the darkness of her former student's but of Kagome's pureness. When she reached the village square, the beaten and bruised body of a man that possessed dog ears and naked save for a red hakama hung helplessly in chains.

'_That's the same energy that I sensed from Kagome.' _Her good eye widened. _'This must be her mate, the hanyou InuYasha!'_

_-break-_

He struggled, trying to fight against the weapons that would cause him serious harm-not to mention he could feel his mate, who was starting to suffer as well! This fact only proved to make him only angrier at himself because he never would allow Kagome to share in this kind of suffering! He would never hurt her. And now he was shackled like the dog he was, letting his pain be felt by Kagome. He blamed himself for this. If only he was more careful, more aware of what he was in for. He should never have let them win like they did. This was only going to hurt her more, mentally and physically. Never-mind his own internal and external injuries. He was more worried and more frantic for Kagome.

'_I'm sorry, Kagome.' _He held his head down, unable to stop the whip from slashing the already tender flesh of his back. He hissed, his heart breaking with every slash knowing that his mate was unable to run away from this. He only wished that she could forgive him should he even make it.

Akio, rage and fury battling in his eyes, strode forward and harshly lifted the hanyou's head up. He grabbed a fistful of silver hair and tugged up, smirking at the hoarse scream the creature gave. "Now, should you refuse to answer my questions again, there's plenty more where that whip came from." Inuyasha's pained eyes never left the serious raging darkening eyes of his mate's father. "You understand, you half blooded filth? Don't ignore or defy me again."

The hanyou wanted to spit in his face, but he held it in, not exactly wanting another taste of leather on his back.

Akio pulled away, wiping his hand on his shirt as if disgusted for touching such an abomination. "Now, hanyou, did you or did you not defile my daughter against her will?"

"You go to hell! I ain't saying nothing!" He spat.

With a single look behind him, InuYasha heard the whoosh before feeling the burning and sting of spiritual leather on his left shoulder. He bit his tongue, blood pooling in his mouth, refusing to scream mercy in front of the enemy.

"Listen, you dirty blooded scum. You either cooperate or you don't. The choice is entirely up to you. Those gaping wounds must hurt, do they not?" Akio paced back and forth in front of the panting hanyou. "I must warn you, you would do better to answer and be executed with whatever pride or dignity you have left, or be beaten to death by the whip."

InuYasha, breathing in through his mouth weighed his options. Despite hating to give up whatever freedom he had left, it would be better to endure the painful questioning than subject Kagome to the harsh and severe inflictions of the whip. He felt sweat dripping from his face, his heart was racing and pounding painfully fast against his chest, his back was hurting like hell, with sweat and blood streaming down his body. And in the chilly winter air, with the wind howling at his back it caused his wounds to burn and throb even stronger. The weakening hanyou had to suck it up, protect Kagome from anymore suffering and answer whatever this bastard wanted to know of him.

* * *

Tears leaked from her eyes as she tried not to scream. No doubt that would bring someone into her room. She couldn't even move. It was getting worse the more time went on. She could hear his blood-curdling howls in her head, feel the slash of the whip on his already bleeding flesh, tremble as her heart beat rapidly like his. Her face was producing beads of sweat to run down her face. The temperature was going up, even though her window was wide open.

Even if she wanted to, she couldn't move. InuYasha's growing distress and draining of his strength was making it impossible to do anything else but bear it along with him. She couldn't even hear any thoughts he had other than apology, regret and self hate. He was being tortured, possibly to death. And all she could do was lie there and take it with him.

It continued for another few hours, also depriving her of any mobility or speech. Her tear ducts had run dry so all she was doing was sniffling and hiccupping. When she felt him slip away, not in death but into an unconscious state, she sighed. The torture has stopped. Now all she wanted was to contact them, feel him, see him. But after an attempt that failed, thinking he was too drained to be roused which crushed her slowing heart even more, all the miko could do was shut her eyes and let the dreams come, although all the images consisted of her hanyou, hurting and suffering all alone Kami knows where.

"Kagome?"

The girl stirred. She groaned, tired and sore and was not really in a mood to wake up and face the world right now. But the constant shaking of her shoulder and her name being repeated softly was too gentle to ignore. So with great reluctance, the miko turned over and weakly opened her eyes to see who it was.

Seeing Sango there was more comfort than she would've thought. The slayer smiled a bit at seeing her awake. "I came by to see how you were. Your mother was persistent in waking you but you were so out of it so she sent me in to see if I could." Kagome looked weakened. Her eyes were dull, red, and swollen from crying, looking sickly. It pained the slayer to see her like this. Like the life and spirit were being sucked out of her.

"Sango…" The dreary miko felt so cold she shivered and pulled the covers up, not even realizing they were drawn over her.

Sango knew what she was asking. And she wasn't relishing breaking the news of what happened to her, knowing what it would do to her best friend's already fragile heart. "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

The uncertain tone drenched in sorrow and dread had Kagome paying attention. "What did they do to him, Sango? I know he was getting hurt, pretty badly, bad enough for him to pass out."

Sango shook her head. She didn't want to relay the horrid details but her friend had a right to know what happened to her beloved hanyou mate.

"What do you remember, Kagome?"

Furrowing her brows for a moment, the woman then spoke in such a soft voice, one that was filled with sadness and pain. "We were ambushed. We were caught, Sango. I saw my father, at the head. Through the mat I saw a whip strangling InuYasha, him fighting to breathe and break loose. I should have stayed where I was like he told me but I couldn't. I ran out, careless of my own safety and trying to help." She paused. " That only made it worse. Two of my father's men dragged me back which caused Inuyasha to become furious. I could see him trying, struggling to get over to me. But two more whips wrapped around his wrists, holding him in place." She clenched her fists, shut her eyes at the memory. "I begged my father to please stop it. Because I could feel so much dark magic from those evil weapons it was making him weak."

After feeling a comforting pat on her shoulders, Kagome gulped down her tears. "He kept calling for me, demanding they let me go. I could feel his demon trying to surface. He wanted so badly to fight. But then…as I kept fighting, I saw my father…he shoved him to the ground, holding him there as he pulled out a knife and…and…"

Sango didn't need to hear anymore. She thought she caught a glimpse of a scar on his shoulder that didn't come from a leather whip.

"I saw his face bloodied and bruised, blurry because of my tears…hating myself for being useless…he suffered at the hands of my own father…after I promised him he wouldn't get hurt anymore."

"It isn't your fault, Kagome. He knows you'd never hurt him."

Kagome shook her head. "I felt his pain, Sango. I could hear his screams, his agony, his self hatred and regret and so much sorrow that it pained me even more. The wounds stung, but his heart, his own emotions did me in far greater."

The slayer knew of the bond she and the hanyou shared. It was powerful. It couldn't be broken by anything, Kagome said. Feeling the other's torment seemed to cause such hurt and emotional pain was something the slayer couldn't begin to understand. The proof was how exhausted her miko companion looked and how her eyes pooled with tears.

"…And when it was over…they sentenced him to death." The regretful Sango told her. Not wanting to say anything but knowing she had to, the slayer explained all she witnessed and leaving the more gruesome facts out, knowing Kagome already felt it.

Kagome froze. Her heart stopped beating and her soul halted, feeling all the warmth drain out and replaced with ice-cold dread.

"Akio-san, in two days, he's going to execute him. Inuyasha will be taken to the riverside cliff, and be…" She sucked in a deep, stuttering breath. "…decapitated."

* * *

_Decapitated…._

_He's going to be…killed…._

No she couldn't think that! Her mate was proud, strong, not willing to go down without a fight. But if what she felt through their bond was any indication, then he didn't have much power left to fight with. Those whiplashes were severely painful for him. They drained him, weakened him so he couldn't find the strength to argue or fight back.

But now…all she could see was him. Her best friend, her soul mate and lover, one who understood her better than anyone ever could. He was her rock, her eyes that opened up a brand new world that she's never been able to see before. Inuyasha brought her out of her inner mist, to finally realize that everything she dreamed of was possible.

Now all of it was meaningless without him. She wouldn't go anywhere or fulfill those fantasies unless he was at her side. She needed him. Needed his support, his encouragement, his love for her coursing through her veins. His continuing love for her melted the ice around those veins. Even when he was out cold due to her father's cruelty, his feelings for her never stopped or slowed. And she wanted him to know she loved him still, deeply and without question.

Now he was captured, unconscious somewhere. Kagome had fallen into shock, an ice-cold shock that had tears streaming down her face. After Sango told her, the girl gave her a gentle hug and said she'd be there should she need her. Only a walk away. And now, as twilight gave way to the darkening winter sky, the forest silent and eerily beautiful with frost, Kagome wanted some sign, some sort of assurance that InuYasha was going to be okay. But recollecting the misery, the torment, the unbearable lashes of the whip on his usually impenetrable flesh was enough to make her sit up, her face and hair a shambles around her and look out, the air cool and refreshing on her sweaty skin.

They knew they were risking the possibility of being discovered. And because of a paranoid father, one that gave her unrelenting suspicious gazes, their secret was blown. She should have been more discreet, more careful not to let anything slip or give way to her meetings with her hanyou. And it came true.

And now he was up on death row, to be decapitated at sunset two days from now.

Just imagining him at her father's feet, ready to loose his life was something she couldn't even think about. It cut her heart in a million pieces. She felt like a sharp blade was ripping her apart and letting the blood drain from her body. It stung her, paralyzed her, shook her to her core to even think about a life with no InuYasha!

He was her husband! Her lifelong partner, a man she shared everything with. Made love to him, strengthening their passion and their dedication to each other! Comforting him in times of need. There was no way she was going to live out her life without him!

If he was to die, she would surely die right after him. And she wasn't afraid at all. Not even shocked at the realization. In the case if he did perish, she would follow him without a doubt.

Because that's what that meant to be connected in heart, body and soul to a person. You mess with one, you hurt the other.

She couldn't sleep, not with all these raging battles about what she was going to do. Laying her head back down, thoughts about confronting her father, asking Sango for help in searching for InuYasha and where he was being held, the rumors that would spread throughout her village and how she would react all swirled inside her mind. The priestess didn't know what to do first or what she could accomplish.

But she knew one thing. She wasn't going to take it. No. This miko would fight back, against any and all who opposed or frowned upon her. Although it caused her internal agony to think of her mate hurt without her nearby, Kagome was going to find a way to stop this from happening. She had to!

One way or another, she would save InuYasha. No matter who or what she had to face or struggle against! She wouldn't go down without a fight, like InuYasha had taught her to. He taught her about the will, perseverance, belief in doing what's right and fight to reach your goals and accomplish the impossible.

He certainly did. And now it was her turn. To battle for her right to be with him, even if she had to die trying!

She made a grab for her journal, noting she hadn't written in it for a few days. The many pages she's filled since meeting InuYasha have been nothing but memories and lessons she's learned, about the rising of her spirit from her dank and lonely world. They were happy, full of promise, and laughter.

But now for the first time in close to nine months, her thoughts weren't hopeful nor exultant. Now she was facing the horrid truth of loosing InuYasha, but still gripping to the fact that she would immediately follow after him. For her heart couldn't bear to beat without it's partner that pounded in unison with hers.

And instead of a long entry, all she wrote was this:

_All my life, I've been searching. For what I wasn't sure until I found him. Now, I must stand up for what I want, to hold and not let go! Because I finally have what I want. And nothing can stop me from saving…or loving him, not even in death should that be the case._

_My heart is his, as his is mine!_

And with a new resolve, she shut her journal.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I hope to hear from you! And to look out for the next update-which won't take forever, I promise!

**-There's a poll on my user-page, make sure to vote! The poll will close when this story is done!-**

Until next chapter...

Sayonara!


	24. Chapter 24

See I told you guys I would update sooner! It took me a long time to write a suitable ending and I think I finally have it! But Ill leave it up to you readers to decide on that! But anyway I continue to appreciate all the support for this story, and sadly it's coming to a close soon! That way I can focus on my old stories and possible start a new one!**(GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE AND VOTE ON MY POLL IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY) **

**Here's a thank you to all the people who reviewed last chapter:**

Dene - Your words are so sweet! Thanks so much! I hope I don't disappoint in this chapter!

Coka Cookie Cola - I know, I do too. But he's going to find out soon how far Kagome is going to go for love! And please enjoy this chapter!

DiscipleofAnime - Sorry-writer's block(I hate that, don't you?) Thanks so much for your patience and let's see what you make of this update!

InuKag4eva - LOL! Read and see if this was worth another wait! Arigatou!

Sailor Peach - I hope you received my email explaining everything! But I do hope you like this chapter a lot better... and pretty much the rest of the story! Enjoy!

SweetHunniiBunnii - Oh I pray you do like this chapter, because something good does happen! Read on and see!

S0me18skittles - You left the same review twice- but that's fine I still enjoy reading them! Sorry for the cliffie! Btw, thanks for the compliment! It means a lot!

chahiro in love 101 - You can stop going crazy now because I have updated once again! Ta Da! Read and enjoy!

This has about two more chapters + a possible epilogue(if you guys ask for it) to go. Then this story will be officially finished! I hope to keep hearing from you all until the very end!

**Disclaimer: The sexier than sin hanyou is not mine(Must we repeat this?) Rumiko Takashashi is the sole owner of the series and all characters except for Akio and the plot!**

* * *

"Within you I lose myself;

without you I find myself wanting to be lost again" - Author Unknown

**Chapter 24**

The capture and detainment of the inu hanyou quickly spread throughout the town. It was known he would die by decapitation, on sunset the following day, at the riverside cliff just a days' walk away. The women who heard that the victim was the head chief's daughter, were aghast, astounded that the young Higurashi teenager had survived such a hideous crime. The men who had seen the bloody hanyou upfront, captured and brought to the village square for interrogation, told the story of how they found the beast and was holding Akio Higurashi's daughter in the hut they came upon, all thanks to the head hunter and his trusty informant, the mysterious Hakudoshi.

Kagome, who wanted to see Inuyasha more than anything, was literally stuck inside her home. She had no clue where he was being held. So she sent Rin to fetch Sango, who was a witness to the event and whose family specialized in the demon area. By Souta, who was distraught and depressed about InuYasha's capture, told her that thier father and mother left early that morning for a town meeting about the situation. "Smoothing out details and the proper course of action", her father said. Well, if they were out then there was little chance that she would be caught sneaking out to find her hanyou mate.

About 10 minutes later, she and her little brother were joined by not only Rin and Sango, but by Sango's suitor Miroku, the former monk. His presence was explained quickly by the slayer, who after hearing the news and seeing what happened yesterday, she sent word for Miroku and arrived when the sun wasn't even up yet.

"Okay, so Sango told me that they caught you and InuYasha the day before. And now he's being detained." Miroku sat next to Sango, his arms folded. "It's a dire situation you're in, Kagome."

The priestess nodded. "I want to help him, save him before tomorrow morning, but I don't know how. Just the thought of him suffering…" She shook her head. "It's horrible."

Rin patted her shoulder. "Are you feeling any better?"

Kagome looked at her. "His pain affects me. It hurts me inside to know what he was going through. I couldn't bare it. I'm still a little lightheaded and tired from yesterday, but I'll be alright as soon as he's out of danger."

"He is, for now." Everyone looked up to the brown eyed slayer. "As soon as it was over, Kaede immediately took responsibility for him."

"Kaede-san?" The miko gasped. "She did that?"

"Yes. She spoke with Akio-san and said she had a small hut at the back of her house, hidden by the dense forest trees so the village people wouldn't find him. And she even assured me that she had erected a barrier around the hut so no one would enter except you and her."

Kagome would have to thank her teacher as soon as she saw her. "So he's safe?"

Sango smiled. "She's even nursing some of the tougher wounds he has. And even keeping him asleep so he won't feel any pain."

The young apprentice would definitely have to find some way to repay Kaede-san for all she's done. "Arigatou, Sango-chan."

"Now, as for getting him to safety…" Miroku continued. "It has to be done before tomorrow morning, correct?" Kagome nodded. "Now that's going to take some planning."

* * *

When Kagome, huddled in a coat from the bitter late afternoon cold even with the sun descending into the western sky, which had beautiful winter evening colors of blue and pink, was heading through her woods to see InuYasha to avoid any whispers and looks if she passed through the town, thoughts of the choices she was making was occupying her head. The plan was to get InuYasha out of here as soon as possible, just before dawn tomorrow morning. She wouldn't leave his side. But thoughts of her family and friends, leaving them behind brought an ache to her heart.

Her breath dissolved in the frosty air as she knew a path to her mentor's place through these familiar backwoods. It was a big risk moving him, but it was that or letting her father kill him by decapitation. Just the thought stabbed her heart like that axe, and she was sure through their bond her hanyou felt it too. But his pain was all she felt, and was grateful for Kaede and her wide array of potions and knowledge to help him sleep through it. She only hoped he could recognize her when she reached the hut he was resting in.

Sango told her that no harm would come to him, Kaede was keeping any and all interested and curious eyes away from her property. The miko knew the news spread like wildfire and thus intensified everyone's interest at seeing such a rare creature caught. She shook in disgust, like he was some animal on display. He was nothing like that! And when they finally would escape, she would have the knowledge to carry with her, to continue to heal him not just physically but emotionally through her bond. No harm would come to him again! She would make sure of it!

But would that hurt the other people she loved so much? Leaving behind her family? Her friends? Her siblings? The slayer and monk assured her ways of communicating now and then, but that wasn't the same. When she left, she was positive she could never come back. She made the decision in staying by InuYasha's side through thick and thin, and that meant taking him away to a safer place. But not seeing Rin's cute and becoming of age personality, or Souta and him developing into a handsome man, and even her parents who would no doubt be left as to wondering how and why she was gone? Would they even understand if she explained to them? That she and the hanyou that was facing death shared a bond unlike anything else? That they love each other beyond death? A love so strong and powerful it was hard to even be away from the other? She doubted they would listen, insisting she was just upset and not thinking rationally because of the stress she was under.

As she neared her teacher's property, she knew she will still hold love for her parents, despite the decisions they've made and what they done. Her father, she would still hold resentment for what he did to InuYasha, but her mother was a sweet woman who always cared about her and her younger siblings and didn't deserve the hurt and confusion she would bring upon her disappearance. No one deserved that pain. But the miko knew what she had to do. Take InuYasha away from here and never look back. But it still didn't prevent the lingering ache that would come with leaving her loved ones behind.

The woman panted as she reached the main hut, surrounded by the smell of smoking wood and herbs brewing nearby. She felt the sensation of a protective barrier some yards away and headed directly for it. The sun has set lower so it was darker, but the purple color of the barrier enclosing the smaller hut was perfectly clear to her eyes. The mark on her shoulder pulsed, letting her know her mate was close. Her heart leapt at the thought of seeing him again, but it stung also, knowing why they were separated and suffering for it.

When she was feet from the hidden building, she saw the elder miko carrying bowls and dirty old towels out. Before she could say a word, the old woman looked up and her good eye widened.

"Kagome, child!" They met in the middle. "Are ye alright? Ye look like ye haven't slept or eaten in a good while. I suspect it was that connection ye two have that's caused you to be in such a state."

Kaede was anything if not wise. "Kaede-sama…" The younger adult bowed deeply, showing her respect and gratitude. "I heard what you're doing to help InuYasha. Sango told me what you were doing and I couldn't help but-"

A wrinkled hand stopped her. "No need, child. After I saw what they did, I took it upon myself to take your mate and do what I could to stop his pain. You father was insistent in letting him be where he was but he relented after seeing how stubborn I could be. This woman may be old, but I am not a pushover by any means."

Her teacher was a tough old cookie but she was also one of the most caring and generous people she's ever known. "Still, Kaede-san, I must express my thanks for your helping him. You don't know how much that means to me."

"I only did what I felt I had to do. I knew ye were hurting also. Your connection to that young man is deep, more powerful than I first thought." Kaede looked back at the hut. "That poor boy may be asleep, but I hear him, muttering your name and where you are. He keeps asking for ye, child."

"Can I see him?"

"I just finished changing his bandaging and put some water into him so he won't dehydrate. He's been sleeping since I put him in there but he won't stop calling your name, like he needs you more than what medicine I can give him."

"Is it that serious?" Her brown eyes moved to the hanging mat, glowing with a fire where her hanyou was resting. His youki and essence was powerful enough to choke her. He was all around her, in her, through her. It was like he was waiting for her to come in.

"He may be in some serious pain for a while but as long as he doesn't exert himself or move around too much, his body will heal in no time…" She paused. "But I believe the mentally inflicted wounds will take much more mending…" The old woman looked to her pupil, gazing longingly at the hut. "Go on child, the barrier will not hinder ye. I will be in my main hut preparing more herbal remedies, should ye need me." But the old miko doubted Kagome would leave the structure anytime soon.

"Arigatou, Kaede-sama." After another deep bow and a quick but genuine hug, the priestess took a deep breath, and slowly made her way into the hut, instantly warmed by the crackling fire.

* * *

Although the hut was warm, her body felt cold as she took her first look at the figure on the futon.

"Oh InuYasha, what have they done to you?"

Walking over and kneeling beside him, Kagome shrugged off her coat and reached for a hand, staring at his bruised features. She made his hand cup her cheek, kissing the flesh before speaking. "InuYasha, can you hear me? I'm here, I'm right here okay?" She saw his left ear, barely a flick, at her voice but it was a good sign. "I'm so sorry I didn't listen. If I did you wouldn't have been hurt so badly." Turning her face into the warmth of his palm, she let her tears out. "If you can hear me, I just want you to know I still love you. Can you feel it? My heart still beats for you, longs for you to wake up."

The hanyou's normally tanned skin was abnormally pale and riddled with bandages, bloodstained and reeking of medicine. She owed a great deal to Kaede, who not only put him to sleep so he wouldn't feel the pain she knew he was dealing with, but cleaned him up and kept him hydrated. His ears were lowered and his eyes relaxed in sleep. His body was healing naturally along with Kaede's help. She could only imagine what his back looked like, wrapped with great care so not to further agitate the slashes.

Dipping her head so she was right next to his face, she continued to hold his hand. The smell of the potions and the sweat on her hanyou was enough to make her heart sing that he was still alive. His heart, once beating so slow, was now in pace with hers. His skin was hot with fever but his breathing was normal, meaning he couldn't feel anything. Touching his cheek with her forehead, she prayed that he knew she was there and was waiting for him. She wanted him to open his beautiful eyes, hear his magnificent voice and feel his hot breath on her skin.

"Please, wake up soon, Inu." She whispered, exhaustion overcoming her. Her eyes finally slid shut, knowing that she was beside her mate and that he was still breathing.

* * *

On some higher level in his mind, InuYasha knew Kagome was close by. Her presence he immediately felt, even in a deep, dark, dreamless sleep away from the pain his body endured. Unaware that he constantly kept calling for her, pleading for her, and wondering where she was. Sleeping under the influence of some medicine, when he finally did sense her, he wanted to wake and see her. But his body and mind disagreed. He needed rest, to recuperate and heal from the horrendous injuries.

But, he struggled anyway. He was weak but still strong enough to come at the voice of his wife and mate, sounding so hurt, sad, yet relieved. His senses were slowly returning, first his powerful sense of smell. Wood burning, many unidentifiable herbs sensitive to his nose, his own blood and sweat, a human scent of incense and herbal smoke and the one he reached for, the refreshing aroma of lavender and soothing freshness of vanilla, drenched with tears. Next his hearing. Fire crackling, the wind outside, a heart beating with his. His sense of feeling came back next. Heat from the fire, medicinal herbs in his many wounds along his body, the soft futon against his back and on his torso and the tingling of his mate's flesh on his face.

InuYasha took a deep breath before opening his eyes. It was dim but bright enough due to the fire burning across from him. A hut. He was in a hut. He felt numb all over, but was inwardly grateful for that because he didn't want to feel the burns and stings of his wounds. He briefly moved his fingers at his side, and felt the opposite enclosed in warm flesh. The hanyou didn't have to move his head for he knew Kagome was next to him, passed out from exhaustion. Her breath hit his skin of his neck, sending familiar shivers through him, awakening him. She looked so worn out, he wanted to let her sleep. But she was put through enough trauma as it was, plus she was worried sick, he could feel it.

Since his hand was pressed to her face, he willed his thumb to rub her tear stained flesh, "Ka…Kago…me…"

The constant motion of something rubbing her cheek caused her to wake. Her eyes immediately opened and looked up to gaze into half lidded eyes, ones of exhaustion and recognition. "Oh InuYasha…." She bent down to gently kiss his lips, to which he weakly but lovingly responded to. "I'm so happy you're okay." She pressed his hand to her forehead, to gain control back over her tears, even biting her lip so she couldn't cry.

"I won't…be gotten rid…of that…easily." His voice was low and rough from sleep but she could hear his mild joking manner, meaning he was healing alright "Please…don't cry. You know…I hate it when you…cry."

She lifted her head to stare deeply into his deep bronze colored orbs. "You had me practically scared to death when they took you away and beat you. Of course I'm going to be upset!" Her face was flushing red with anger but her eyes were misty and full of pure fear. "I felt what they were doing to you, InuYasha. They were hurting you! It was hurting me the most when I felt how much pain, how much torment and how much regret you were putting me through."

Moving of his own will, his hand pulled some hair back from her face. "I didn't want you to go through that. I was only thinking how much I was putting you through, going through what I had to. I don't ever want to make you suffer…I promised you I would never put you through such horrible pain." He brushed a finger affectingly across her cheek. " I hated myself for that."

The miko felt the truth of his words. "I heard your begging me to forgive you, screaming for me not to hate you while it was happening." Scooting down so she was now supporting herself on her elbow, she raised her free hand to gently caress his face. "Did you think I would suddenly change my mind because I felt your pain? No. My feelings for you remain as true and powerful as they've always been." Feeling drained she resided to lay her head on his chest, slowly as to not cause any pain and prepared to move should he protest. He didn't. Instead InuYasha wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer. "I still love you. I will always love you." Her fingers began moving up and down his neck in a soothing manner. "My heart never beats without yours."

The half youkai sighed, her scent of lavender and vanilla overpowering any sadness she carried. His body was sore but he could stand mild discomfort if it meant having the woman he protected and loved beside him, those talented fingers creating warmth and transferring her feelings of loyalty, love, and devotion into his soul. Still, the pain he was forced to put her through, he would never wish that upon her again. She was fragile, delicate in a human body. But he also knew his miko was stronger than that. What she lacked in physical ability she made up for in will and courage. Reaching out to press his lips against her forehead, he relished having her here again. The separation hurt, but as they laid there in silence, their marks tingled with the fact that they were together again. A bond could always lead them back to each other, even if they were a thousand miles apart-which he hoped that wouldn't happen because she belonged here, with him, as she always would be.

It got darker therefore making the hut glow brighter. The couple said nothing, because their bonds did the talking for them. Only communicating with their hands and lips, the pair was content in remaining this way. But the topic of what she learned needed to be said. And she was pretty sure he knew what awaited him come dawn.

"I'm not going to let my father kill you. I refuse to!" She reached for the hand on his stomach and intertwined their fingers. "That's why were going to get you out of here."

The hanyou looked down at her. "You found out about my execution."

"Sango told me. She explained everything and what they planned on doing." Her hand gripped his tighter. "And because of that, I'm going to take you away before they arrive. We'll go somewhere safe so you can heal in peace. And not worry about anything else except for your recovery."

"Kagome…?" What is she thinking? "What are you…?"

A quick kiss to his lips shut him up. "Don't argue with me on this, InuYasha. I thought it through and I know what the risks are. It may be hard, leaving my family and friends. And everything I've ever known, but as long as you're there with me, the outside world doesn't frighten me. I have no regrets making this decision. I will miss them deeply. And I will always love them, keep them close to my heart." Her eyes blurred but she would not cry. Not anymore. She was fed up with how weak and useless it made her look and feel. She had her mate, she made her decision, everything was prepared and there was no turning back now.

"But Kagome…" He smelled her oncoming tears, felt her hurting for what she was going to leave behind. "Are you sure? Don't do this because of me. Not that I'm arguing with you, but I want to know, would you really give up your life here, just to run away and be with me? I can't take you away knowing it's already hurting you."

"My family and friends here are important to me, but so are you." His silver hair felt warm through her fingers while maintaining her hold in his hand on his abdomen. She caught his right ear and started rubbing the fuzzy appendage, loving how it calmed him. "You've always held a very special place inside me." Then she pressed her lips to his forehead. "A place so deep no one else can reach it except you. I want to stay with you, so you never have to be lonely again."

This woman's heart knew no bounds, and that made him love her even more, enough to cause a lone tear to stream down his face and onto the futon sheets.

* * *

Hours later, as the fire dimmed and both were sound asleep, InuYasha due to the remedy he was given so he could sleep easy, Kagome was awoken by Kaede, who silently crept into the hut.

"Quickly child. Sango had informed me of your doings and are preparing for your departure as we speak." The old woman held paper bundles in her hands. "I have packed herbs that will help him should something go wrong." She passed them to the younger woman who now stood across from her. "From what I hear it is many a day's journey from here. Ye need to be cautious and careful."

"Arigatou, Kaede-san. You've no idea how much you've helped us." Her bow lasted for a while. When she lifted her head, her face showed genuine apprecaition and ever lasting gratitude and respect. "I have no idea how to repay you for your kindness, no matter what you say." Then her bow turned into a hug. "I'll always be grateful for what you did for InuYasha."

The elder miko returned the embrace, knowing that no one had a heart as generous and endurable as Kagome's. She's a one in a million, in body and soul and a loving student. A child that has grown into a woman about to make a humungous step, or sacrifice, in her young life, all for an inu hanyou she loved with all her heart. Not many would sacrifice like she did.

The two women met the group outside the hut a few moments later. Sango handed her firend a scroll, deeming it was important for where they were headed. It was a letter for the host, in which asking for permission to let she and InuYasha stay so he can heal properly and in peace. It would be no trouble considering the host had a hanyou daughter herself, a bat hanyou. Miroku claimed having met the family during his intinerant monk days, and remembered the hospitality he was given. And Sango too remembered seeing a hut on a cliffside, away from the village she flew over and caught a glimpse of a woman and her child, a lonely little girl with fair hair and a demonic aura similar to InuYasha's. Sango and Miroku assured them that she and her mate would rest peacefully there until their next course of action.

Given the scroll, Kagome also received a knapsack from Miroku, big enough to old some dried food and berries for many days and a satchel for water made of demon hide. Thanking both and giving them a huge hug, appreciating all they were doing for her and InuYasha, the miko then turned to her siblings, both silently waiting. She knelt down and pulled them into her embrace. After a long while they pulled apart, saying that they wouldn't be but a letter away. Hearing that, she was assured by her best friend that they would keep in contact wherever Kagome went. It was a small bit of hope in her otherwise unknown jounrey ahead.

Rin pulled together a bag, much bigger than her knapsack. The girl packed her a few blankets, a change of clothes, a brush, and even her journal, knowing that her cousin kept her most precious secrets in it. Souta even added some extra paper and ink, for letters and whatnot, courtesy of the stationary their father brought back for him.

The night was growing colder and the pitch blue sky was starting to lighten with dawn. Kagome got her things together, and asked for some assistance in getting her mate, drugged heavily with sleep. Miroku volunteered and went with his miko friend inside the hut.

Atop Sango's shoulder was her faithful feline, a fire cat demon called Kirara. She was only a kitten, her two tails flickering awaiting for directions from her human. The demon feline was intelligent. She was able to understand human speech. So when Sango called for her, Kirara knew what she had to do. She was an important part of this secret mission. The kitten hopped down in front of the hut, and was suddenly engulfed by flame. A few seconds later stood a saber tooth version of the kitten. She was as large as a horse but much more dangerous. Not only could she fight with her razor sharp teeth and deadly claws capable of ripping the strongest demon hide, she had the power of flight and the strength of more than a hundred men. She was a feirce warriori, fighting alongside the slayer clan and her mistress Sango, and a trusted friend.

Sango and Rin helped packed the supplies onto Kirara's back. The neko could smell her passengers, one human miko and a hanyou, bonded. She could smell the injuries and pain and was sure to take extra care of her cargo. Soon her red eyes caught sight of Kagome and the monk, carrying a fully clad hanyou, dressed in his fire rat haori- which Kaede also recovered from after the brutal beatings.

Kirara crouched down low enough to let Miroku load the sleeping InuYasha on the cat's back, followed by the miko who hopped on right after so she could support him.

Kagome, having a firm but steady hold on her hanyou's waist, the opposite hand in Kirara's cream colored fur, she looked down at the five people she would be leaving.

"The journey is a long one, Kagome. Make sure ye take of yourself as well. The herbs will help ye."

The younger miko nodded. She loved the woman like a grandmother and would always be appreciative and forever grateful for what's she done. She answered with a sad smile and a load of respect for Kaede-sama in her eyes.

"Kirara will make sure to stop when you are tired and need to rest. She knows the way. She's fast and will be able to protect you. I don't think you'll have too much trouble though, especially when InuYasha is as injured as he is." The slayer rubbed her two tailed friend's shoulder. "It'll be close to a seven day journey, and with winter on the way, you two need to be extra careful. The cold season can be brutal when near the oceanside."

Kagome patted her best friend's hand. "We will. I'll let you know as soon as we get there."

"Just send a scroll back with Kirara. "

"Will do." She bent forward and hugged the slayer. "And I know you'll be happy with Miroku-san. He likes you, I can tell."

Pulling back with a gasp with a blush painting her cheeks. "Yeah, Kami help me." The women giggled. Sango patted her friend's arm one last time before pulling back.

"Ah, she is an irresistible sight to behold." Miroku smiled at the slayer's darker flush. "Anyway, Kagome-san, if by any chance should you and InuYasha be near Yokohama, I will be more than glad to offer a place to stay, warm food, and a nice bed to sleep in. It may not be much, but I wouldn't mind the company."

"Arigatou, Miroku-san. We will." The brown eyed beauty bowed her head. "And, once again your willingness to help us means so much. We really do appreciate it."

"No problem at all…Kagome."

Then, she turned towards her cousin and only brother. "You two take care of each other, okay?"

"Don't worry, we will. But what about Okaa-san?" Souta asked, not stopping the single tear on his face.

"I know she'll be heartbroken, but what wlse is there? I know she doesn't deserve the hurt of my running away, but I hope she'll understand one day why. And as for Otou-san…" She sighed, unable to say anything else.

"You want us to keep quiet about this, Kaggie?" Rin said, holding her young cousin's hand. "What happens when he does find out? What do you want us to do?"

"He'll find out eventually, and will probably banish me from the family. But if he asks, just tell him that I…I have my own life to live now, and it's with the hanyou he would be putting to death. That I would follow him in death afterward." Her hand felt the strong but soft armor of the fire-rat and the heartbeat that matched her own.

The two youngest only nodded, followed by the elder three who stood by silently.

Feeling the cold late autumn air ruffle her locks and through her layers of clothing, she knew she had to go. The eastern sky was bit by bit announcing the arrival of the morning sun. The hardened but determined browns eyes of Kagome saw the forest she grew up in one final time, taking in the crisp but refreshing smell it had to offer. The signs of winter, the breeze of early dawn, the sky with a waning moon, she would remember it. Because she matured into a woman that seeked something more, and found it in the arms and eyes of a lonely hanyou called Inuyasha.

Emrbacing him closer, making sure not to irritate his wounds, she took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm ready, Kirara."

The fire cat nodded and turned towards the northwest, slowly walking to not cause much noise. She looked back to the group, outlined by the hut's fire.

"Bonzai!" She waved.

"Bonzai!" They all repeated, smiles and tears, their admiration and farewell all clear in their voices.

With a feeling that she would indeed see them again one day, she smiled sadly and urged Kirara onward. Picking up the pace, the feline's walk turned into a lope, making sure not to jostle her passengers too much. And with a powerful leap she quickly flew above the canopy, into the glittering northwestern sky.

Kagome blew out a sigh, and embraced her hanyou closer, for the hardest part was over. Now that they had escaped, the question of where and what ran through her mind. But gazing into the sky, winter blue covered in stars so clear and beautiful, she realized that maybe it wouldn't be so terrible.

As long as she had the memories of her loved ones and her mate in her arms, there was nothing that seemed impossible for her.

* * *

Well, how was it? Let me know please!

**AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE IN MY POLL! YOU HAVE UNTIL THE LAST CHAPTER TO DO SO!**

The next chapter will be up soon, I promise But until then...

Sayonara!


	25. Chapter 25

**NEWS:** I have noted and decided this will be the last chapter, followed by an epilogue. I will be closing the poll on my profile page by the end of this month. To see what story I should do next. The top three most voted selections will be put in another poll to see what story I should write first.

More **NEWS**: I participated in Livejournal's: **Challenge Destiny Summer Challenge**. Under my pen-name,** arf_1990** I was the runner up after the winner **InuHanyouNikkie**! It was a lot of fun coming up wiht prompts and everything since it was my first time writing prompts in a contest!

And now for Chapter 24's reviewers:

Coka Cookie Cola - I know! Anyway I hope you hang on for the last few updates of this story! It's almost over!

Miko of Hope - Your comment is much appreciated! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy them!

Dene - Glad you liked the chapter! Hope you keep reading until the end!

DiscipleOfAnime - Thanks! You have been nothing but supportive and encouraging through this story! Much appreciated!

SweetHunniiBunnii - I know, right? Hope you're not disappointed with this! It's coming to end soon! Just the epilogue left!

InuKag4eva - It just wouldn't be right! I hope this chapter was worst the wait!

S0me18skittles - Happy late Birthday! No problem with the review thing! Hope you like and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The hot-headed yet sexy hanyou solely belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, as does all characters. Only Akio and the plot are my ideas...

* * *

"The most powerful possession that ever comes to a man in this world is a woman's heart" -Josiah G. Holland

**Chapter 25**

From clear and cloudless winter days to harrowing storms that forced them to camp for a few days, Kagome and Inuyasha sat atop the capable demon Kirara across the Japanese landscape. Their supplies were good but with the hanyou still weakened, the miko decided to not push the fire feline and often asked for a break. Though able to make small conversation, Kagome had her hanyou take medicine and sleep many hours a day to regain his strength.

It took many days for them to reach their destination and catching the first glimpse of the wide open ocean. Though the land was barren and colorless, the ocean remained a pristine blue that reflected the winter sun. The day was calm and clear but the air was cold and brutal.

Passing over a bustling village that seemed to be readying themselves for the winter season, Kagome embraced InuYasha closer as a lone hut atop a cliff came into view. Kirara starting descending down, and in no time came to a walk on solid ground before stopping feet from the hut's entrance.

InuYasha, although still weary was able to look up, catching the unfamiliar settings but able to take in the mild salty smell of the ocean, hearing its gentle waves on shore and the faint crackling of a fire. He immediately sought the comforting aura of his female who held him closely to her.

"Kagome?"

Hearing his voice was a great relief to her already frazzled nerves. He's been so out of it since their escapade started. She made him sleep so he could concentrate on recovering and letting her feed him and making sure he recieved plenty of water. But knowing that he was conscious and not wheezing or vomiting due to his injuries and was acutally talking let Kagome know he was getting better, albeit slowly.

"We're here. On a cliff facing the ocean, the place Miroku and Sango told us about. Hopefully we won't meet resistance and they'll let us stay. You really need to rest in one place." Letting him fall back so he was fully leaning against her body, the man sighed at the thought of being able to stay in one place for a while. It was taxing on his body and Kagome knew it.

"You need sleep too, Kagome." He searched for her hand and held it. "I can feel how tired you are."

"Well, let's see if they'll let us stay first."

Before too long, a little girl, no older than seven or eight came out, startled by the noises. She stopped at seeing the odd trio, confusion and a tint of fear in her crystal violet eyes and immediately rushed back in, calling for her mother. Seconds later, an older woman walked out, wearing the same expression as her daughter, who was standing silently behind her.

"Pardon us for intruding, ma'am." Kagome spoke softly.

"What is it you want?" The woman asked, eyeing the strange girl and the boy atop the feline looking demon. She hugged her daughter closer to her, ready to defend her in a second.

"I apologize for startling you, but we only come to you to ask for a roof over our heads, a place to sleep and recuperate, as my husband here is weak and needs to rest. Will you please help us?" She pleaded, hoping to convince the adult female that they weren't a threat. She sensed the same aura as InuYasha coming from the child. She too was a hanyou, easily with her unique and crystal-like demonic lavender orbs full of innocence and curiosity and the pale shimmering head of white surrounding her small face. The miko noticed the same terrifying yet puzzling look in her eyes as Inuyasha did when they first met. It seemed obvious that all hanyou, no matter who they were, were hated and treated poorly.

The woman assessed the newcomers and looking for any hidden motives. She was by now used to the many and familiar tricks villagers used. She hardened herself after her daughter was born, vowing to protect and cherish her, keep her away from anything and everything remotely threatening. This mother was smart, quick to act and knew if people were there to make fun of her and her child.

But the longer she gazed at the weary travelers atop the seemingly harmless demon, the more she calmed. They had no weapons and no plans in their body language. Plus the boy held close to the young woman was different as well. Plus his canine ears indicated that he had some demon blood.

"What is you name?"

Kagome then introduced herself, her husband and mate InuYasha, and the fire cat they were on Kirara. It was after she pulled out the valuable scroll that she noticed the child titling her head, sniffing a bit as if trying to figure something out.

"Mama, that boy is hanyou. I can sense it." She said in such a soft voice, tugging her mother's skirt.

The woman, who introduced herself as Shizu, looked at the inu that was trying hard to stay awake. "It it true?"

Kagome was hesitant at first but she had a feeling deep down that this woman wouldn't be so quick to judge since her own daughter was similar. "Yes, he's an inu hanyou."

"See? I was right?" Shiori smiled triumphantly, showing off her tiny fangs.

"Yes you were." She patted her daughter's head before returning to the trio. "Please, come inside. You must be freezing and I'm sure you'd all like a hot meal? I can arrange a futon for the two of you. I apologize for keeping you out in the cold. Shiori, please prepare a futon and blanket." The tiny child nodded and quickly ran into the hut without another word as the mother helped the semi-conscious hanyou off Kirara, who then shrunk to her tiny kitten form and followed the two women who carefully helped the hanyou into the hut.

* * *

As a new futon was made and InuYasha was finally settled in, after Kagome made some medicine for his shrinking wounds and applying a cold press for another fever, the miko let out a breath and handed the scroll to their hostess and settled her mate's head on her lap, softly and slowly caressing his face to help him sleep.

The hut grew warmer as the winter wind howled outside. The small neko youkai, who refused to leave her companions so soon, wanting and needing to relax after a long, taxing journey, interacted with the cute and friendly bat hanyou child. Shiori was fascinated with her, cooing at how adorable she is. As the two bonded, with a cup of warm herbal tea Kagome was sharing her story with Shizu by the fire. While the stew cooked, the miko talked about how she and InuYasha met, their friendship growing into something deeper until they became bonded for eternity, to the circumstances of how and why brought her and InuYasha here seeking refuge and a safe place for recovery.

After listening intently and reading the crucial scroll written by the monk Miroku, Shizu once again apologized for her cold behavior, to which Kagome understood and wasn't offended at all. She explained that as a former apprentice to her old hometown's only priestess, she was taught not to be prejudiced and to listen to her gut instinct when it came to demons, despite her village's ingrained fear and hatred of demons. That she fell in love with Inuyasha not because of what he looked like or his inu youkai half. It was because they shared a connection, they had a deeper bond more powerful than she could explain. The mother who continued to stir their dinner did indeed realize what she meant.

When the stew was simmering, after serving her daughter and guests, Shizu waited to tell her story while watching how the miko called Kagome fed the hanyou InuYasha so tenderly, whispering soothingly and asking him to eat so he'd get better. The inu weakly struggled, probably uncomfortable because he was in a new environment but eventually settled when Kagome's aura and scent surrounded him, reassuring him that he was okay. Shizu watched how Kagome spread her love through her soft spoken words, her tender caresses to the inu hanyou. It was such a wonder to see two different beings come together and love unconditionally. She fed her mate before feeding herself. What a sight they were, true love as plain as day, something the older woman lost some years before.

The story of how Shiori came to be was one that was sweet yet very tragic. Kagome listened as her hands stroked her husband's hand and his head still cushioned on her lap as Shizu told how she met the charming bat prince. How they fell in love, wanted to marry against the wishes of the bat clan. She watched the pale woman's tears as she recalled how Shiori's father was killed because of his wanting to stay with a human. But she was blessed when she discovered she was with child and gave birth to a child that looked similar to her father, calling Shiori "a cherished piece of him that I'll always carry". With the birth of her daughter came the expulsion from her family and village, and the endless and cruel teasing on an almost daily basis. She vowed to raise, love, and care for her daughter, and protect her at any cost. The miko nodded, knowing what pain and misery came with loving someone different.

The first night passed with little incident. Kagome slept beside her husband, who was starting to become aware again. He woke his mate up accidentally, who smiling eyes greeted him with so much happiness and relief. They whispered so wouldn't disturb Shiori and her mom , and Kirara who slept with her tail curled around her at the foot of the couple's bed. Kagome, after kissing him of out sheer joy, told him where they were and that they were welcomed here as long as they wished. The inu nodded, the foreign scents suddenly making sense. After reaching for a ladle with water and helping him drink, the young woman gently snuggled into his side and for the first time in a long time, slept without nightmare nor doubt. InuYasha was awake, beside her and recovering and talking. She couldn't ask for more.

As the days passed by, InuYasha slowly recovered and was able to sit up and feed himself. As Kagome repeatedly tended to him, the hanyou observed the younger one who sat beside him, looking at him with unlimited curiosity, asking questions. For she has never seen another being like her before and was interested in learning everything she could from the older and wiser inu hanyou. Fortunately Shizu knew when Inuyasha was becoming overwhelmed and pulled her daughter away so he could rest. Other than that he most often laid in the comfort of his mate's arms, and kept her close as they slept at night.

* * *

When it was time for Kirara to return after six days, Kagome wrote a scroll for Sango telling that they arrived safely and are in good hands and InuYasha was recovering nicely. She would miss the feline but knew that she would soon return with another note. On the seventh day, when the sky was clear and the bitter chill of winter wasn't harsh, the hanyou wanted to get up and see the outside. Knowing how proud and tough her mate was, Kagome was hesitant but she wrapped a blanket around him just to be safe. Sighing but understanding her cautious behavior, the two slowly walked out and breathing in the fresh wintry air combined with the salty brine smell of the ocean down below. The demon, although still wobbly from not having moved his legs in about a week, didn't hinder the amazement and relief of being outdoors again.

"Do you miss them?"

The two rested at a lone tree not far from the highest cliff some yards from the hut. Cuddled in the blanket together. As Inuyasha nuzzled his mate's neck while she gazed at the ocean from his lap, she pondered the question regarding her family and friends.

Her eyes slowly closed in bliss at the familiar tingling from her silvery-haired husband. She would rather be embraced, be kissed and nuzzled, hear him talking to her in that familiar rough and gentle tone than seeing him all battered and beaten. It was hard enough to get through, doing what she could making sure he was comfortable as possible and not in any agony.

"At night, I almost see myself at home, watching the woods from my window knowing you're out there. I can picture my cousin coming in and waiting for me to do her hair, Souta-kun relying on me to keep his secrets, I can even imagine Sango with Miroku-kun, together." The wife of the hanyou sighed, this time in sweet yet bitter remembrance. "I do. I do miss them, terribly." Taking in the breeze and the youki of her demon husband, she looked up into his eyes. "But I don't regret leaving because that would have meant leaving you to die."

A clawed thumb went to caress the cool, silken skin of her cheek. "I just hate not letting you be with your family; having to run away and possibly never seeing them again…Kagome that's a pretty harsh price to pay."

"I knew what I was doing."

"I'm not doubting that, but I would give anything to be with my mother again. I wished I could've…done something to stop it, prevent her from being killed…I'd give anything to have her back." His forehead gently bent to rest against her temple, letting loose his emotions that only his wife and mate could understand and cure.

"I know, InuYasha. I know." She kissed his cheek before embracing his chest. Inuyasha didn't express or speak of his mother very often, knowing how deeply wounded he was inside because of how she died and that he witnessed it being only a small child. He was traumatized by it and preferred not to bring it up. When he did, he spoke of her so highly. He was still a little boy inside, crying for his long-deceased mother. She could feel his regret, burning within him. The miko didn't speak, knowing no words were needed. All she did, and all she could do, was be there and let him vent out the anger and pain through his rare tears. Never did he lash out on her. Instead he leaned into her, seeking her loving warmth and scent.

Kagome replayed what he told her. He would do anything to have his mother back. He was silently telling her that she should be with her own family, instead of being here with him. That she should cherish her time with the people she grew up with. And she did. Her family was dear to her, always has always will be.

But right now he was her only family. Her husband, best friend, her soul mate. She had him, and that was all she could ask for.

As the hanyou's strength returned and the marks on his body mended until they no longer required bandages and left nothing but faint and permanent scars, Kagome was starting to come to terms with living with strangers who quickly became friends and doing things on her own, caring for herself and her mate. She could build another life. She's always dreamed of such. But now she had someone to build it with her.

* * *

I know it was short but adding anymore would have ruined it. The epilogue will be longer. I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have and are looking forward to hearing from you in the future. Tell me what you think and don't forget the poll if you haven't already!

Until next time...

Sayonara!


	26. Epilogue

This is it! The last slice of cake! Finito!(?) Complete! And at almost exactly one year after I started this baby! **October 3rd 2010-September 30, 2011!** Wow... Well, I'm finally able to finish it and move on to bigger and better stories! Not that I don't love this story, I do! The longest one yet plus with the most reviews! But Now I can be able to concentrate on lesser stories and another multi-chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed this long awaited conclusion and hope you're able to read my other works!

**Final Chapter's reviewers:**

Coka Cookie Cola - Thanks so much for being so supportive! This might be short but I hope you enjoy it! And yes, more Inu/Kag love stories to come!

Dene - You get your wish! They do, and the names are borrowed from my other stories. And Thanks for the sweet words!

DiscipleOfAnime - Another great supporter! I'm glad you enjoyed this story! It means a lot! It is sad, yes, but now there will be more stories, yes? Enjoy the epilogue!

InuKag4eva - Thank you! This will be short but I hope it satisfies you and the long wait!

SweetHunniiBunnii - Sorry for the long update! It's short but I'm happy and sad it's over, approaching it's 1st birthday! Enjoy!

S0me18skittles - Of course I will! I got some more ideas in my head!(Interruptions, hint hint-Glad you're liking it!) More stories to come! All Inu/Kag of course!

**Disclaimer: **For the last time, I'll never own the sexy, gorgeous hanyou hunk! He and co. all belong to Rumiko Takahashi! This idea was the only thing I owned-besides Akio and the four names for the pups used her(all borrowed from my other stories, of course.)

* * *

"Love is a butterfly, which when pursued is just beyond your grasp, but if you will sit down quietly it may alight upon you." - Nathaniel Hawthorne

**Epilogue**

It was decided that the couple would remain with the mother and her daughter for the duration of the winter, since it wouldn't be wise considering where they were and the unfamiliarity of the land. Plus InuYasha was dead set on not leaving and letting his mate and wife go through winter in the vast and brutal wilderness, although he could provide warmth, food and shelter for her easily. It just made sense to stay with people who so far had accepted them.

But they knew the peace and comfort was temporary. The hanyou and his miko wife knew they had to move and travel to a new place and a new life. They could trust no one except for their faraway friends and Shizu told them they would be welcomed anytime they wished. When the warm weather finally broke free of winter's cold grasp, InuYasha and Kagome bid farewell to the kind and hospitable family and began their journey, hugging the coastline in search of new findings and hopefully a place to call their own, and to start a new life and a family.

Whenever possible they avoided villages, especially if one was heavily populated and/or had a priest or monk presiding there. Only if necessary, Kagome would walk into a village to purchase blankets or even arrows since she had some money, courtesy of Sango and her letters. Inuyasha did most of the hunting and did well to feed his mate before himself, and she made sure to pick familiar herbs and berries when given the chance. The hanyou also stopped to give Kagome a suitable place to rest and made sure there was a clean source of water close by. Of course, the miko watched her hanyou carefully to make sure he didn't overexert himself. The young woman could look after herself if need be but the young man that was her husband would have none of it. He was dead-set on guarding her until they could find a suitable home for them both, one in which they could live in for a long time, and possible raise a future family.

Mostly at night every couple of weeks Kirara would find them and land at their campsite with news and more money to help. The fire-cat would then spend the night with them before flying off in the morning after a seafood breakfast. Kagome read in the scrolls that Souta was becoming a dashing young man and was learning the ways of the family business. Rin, close to womanhood, spent more time under Kaede's care and even graduated to wearing shrine clothes. The miko felt so proud of them. She wished them nothing but happy days ahead. Her mother was beside herself when she heard the news but was getting along with the help of the village wives and her family. Her father was a different story.

Just hours after she left, he sent out his hunting party and made a few days trip to try and find them. The efforts proved in vain, especially since learning that she and InuYasha took off with the aid of a friend and was miles away. Sango and Miroku-who hung around for sometime, as promised spoke nothing of the escape. Souta, Rin and Kaede also kept quiet. Akio Higurashi had a nasty temper and he was easily angered for days after that. Not only did he loose the half-blood but his only daughter too. He would forever be troubled by the runaway daughter and hanyou, but he pulled himself together, for his family's sake.

If Kagome knew her father as well as she did, then it was a slim chance that she would be able to show her face to him and be accepted back. But she was sure that she couldn't go back. She was no longer a Higurashi. But she was still a couple's daughter, an older sibling and idol to her cousin and brother, and a beloved apprentice to an older woman of such kindness and a cherished friend to a slayer and former monk. She'd always be something to those she left behind.

Kagome was also the mate and wife of a once orphaned and neglected inu hanyou, who helped her out of her inner mist while helping him learn to trust and love once more.

* * *

Some months later, the couple found a perfect spot for a home. It was nestled in a mountain forest, smelling of fruit, oak, herbs, and fresh stream water that held an abundance of seafood nearby. There was little scent of wild youkai but nothing the duo couldn't handle. Kagome helped as much as she could while she left the chopping, slicing, dicing, and building of strong and proper tree bark into a fine sturdy hut to InuYasha. On nights they'd keep in a small cave not too far away. It was during this time that the two were thinking about children, or pups. The hanyou felt a pull on the full moon, like so during the lunar eclipse many moons before. On that night, when Inuyasha's demon was strongest, he mounted and bred with his female until the morning sun broke through the trees.

Nearly two months after, their home was finished. The winter season was nearing again so the winds were chilling and often howling through the trees. It was also during this time that the full moon that called for the inu hanyou's blood was successful in causing Kagome to be with pup. Both were joyous, celebrating the first night in the two room hut with a warm fire and making love all night long.

Their first winter was harsh. The hanyou often had to go out, either during a gentle snowfall or brutal blizzard, to cut down trees for logs to keep their fire burning. With his mate now pregnant, he wasn't taking any chances. He hunted enough meat to last them a while and Kagome made sure to keep any number of herbs and native fruit available. When the snow finally melted into spring, the forest came to life again. Kagome, with her rapidly swelling belly took in the fresh and crisp clean smell of their new home. The birds were lively, the blossoms that bared fruit and flowers were starting to bud, the fish were coming back upstream. It felt more alive than her woods back were she used to live. She would ask to be taken to the river to bathe, and someway down the mountain a hidden hot spring that the hanyou came upon during one horrid blizzard night.

The hanyou and miko, without any hindrances and doubts to stop them, finally enjoyed the freedom they both craved. Their bond was as strong as ever, their passion never died, their devotion and faith never faltered. Their love burned through the many trials and tests they've been put through but they persevered. They had each other through thick and thin.

* * *

In the waning days of spring Kagome finally gave birth to their first child, a healthy inu hanyou baby girl, one that looked identical to her father. They welcomed the child, blessed to be able to parent and love such a creature that couldn't have existed without the determination and patience of a miko that was rescued by a rogue half demon.

As the years went by, their life grew. Once in a while they would travel down to Yokohama-only a few days journey, to visit Miroku. The merchant had proposed to Sango a year after the couple escaped and was now married with a child on the way. The slayer and ex-monk happily welcomed them and got aquatinted with the growing hanyou child, who not only looked like InuYasha but was starting to act like him too. Kirara too was living there and greeted her old friends. The two couples promised to meet as often as they could, and Kirara would send word once Sango's child was born.

Amaya soon got some siblings. Kagome went through a painful birth of delivering twins, two more daughters. Black hair, ears like their proud father and bronze colored eyes. InuHaru and InuMika were too adorable. The bigger sister at seven would make sure to protect and teach her younger siblings like her parents would. Two years afterward, the miko birthed a healthy son, one without ears and dark gray hair. Other than the ears, the boy had the rest of InuYasha's abilities.

The family of six made a habit to visit Miroku and Sango whenever the weather was right. The happy parents who by now had two older twin girls, a son and another daughter a couple of months older than Takeshi, the only son of InuYasha. News was swapped back and forth between the woman while the man conversed while watching the little ones. Rin was now a capable 23 year old medicine woman, taking after Kaede, who sadly passed away of old age three years before. She ran a thriving medicine hut, curing the ill and helping the injured. Kagome wasn't surprised to hear Sango's younger brother Kohaku taking an interest in her cousin and was now courting her. Souta, alongside his father at the age of nineteen, ran the company was reporting to be doing quite well. Rumors had it that the young man, who was once a skinny and timid little boy, was preparing a voyage across the Pacific, and he too had a love interest. The miko wasn't surprised yet again to hear it was the blacksmith's daughter. Her brother always had a crush on her.

Everyone seemed to be moving on with their lives. Kagome's mother and father retired years later to let the proud man Souta has become and the beautiful maiden Rin blossomed into, to keep things moving smoothly for the family. Masako was graying with age and was developing a nasty case of arthritis thus keeping her from moving. Akio, with his graying her and wrinkles marring the once flawless face never left her side. The two died peacefully in their sleep.

InuYasha and Kagome had made their new life as easy as possible for their growing family. In the beginning, through many secrets and hardships, to pleasant memories and the vows of their friends and family, the two were hopeful that a future was foreseeable. Nearly impossible but not completely hopeless. But they succeeded. Freedom was what they won, because of the triumphs and victories they obtained. They never gave up, never lost the love that was raging in their hearts and souls.

The woman that was once lost in her own mist, unable to see a future with freedom and possibility of adventure, encountered a boy with inu blood that was lost in his own soul, afraid of humans. Together, the heavy settling mists lifted and the shroud surrounding the mind and heart of the hanyou broke away.

In a way, they were heading into another mist after escaping that cold winter night. Only this time, it was one that held much promise and mystery, full of adventure and excitement instead of dread and uncertainty.

And it was something InuYasha and Kagome were able to go into together; head held high, hands connecting to each other with hearts beating simultaneously.

* * *

That's it! The End! I hope you all enjoyed reading it! Check out my other stories if you love InuYasha & Kagome!

My poll closes tonight! A new poll will be up tomorrow for the top three most popular! Vote NOW!

For the final time...

Sayonara!


End file.
